


Accidentally In Love

by chris_tinaBlue25



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde - Freeform, OC sister fic, Original Character - Freeform, Steven Hyde’s sister, That 70s Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 90,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_tinaBlue25/pseuds/chris_tinaBlue25
Summary: Rachel Hyde was a witness to a strange romance that blossomed between her twin brother, Steven, and Jackie Burkhart, of all people. Her and Steven wasn't the biggest fans of Jackie, but now, he loves her. How could Rachel possibly put up with her brother's girlfriend? Could she and Jackie stop Steven from getting married at Vegas?
Relationships: Eric Forman & OC, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Michael Kelso & OC, Steven Hyde & Jackie Burkhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Hyde Moves In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show. This is written for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Author's Note: So, this is a story when you don't like your brother's girlfriend, but you have to anyway. I'm sure you've been like me once and was in that situation before with your brother or sister lol. That's how Rachel Hyde feels. But will she eventually like Jackie? Read to find out. The beginning of this story just shows what Rachel and Steven's home life was like. Also, who do you want Rachel to be with? Eric, Kelso, or even Fez? I thought about Eric, but not sure because of Donna. What do you think? I hope you enjoy the story and please review! :)
> 
> ***Additional Author’s Note: This story is on my fanfiction dot net account which is called “4ne1”. Just to let you guys be aware that I’m not stealing this. This story is still mine.

Eric drove us around in his Vista Cruiser during one night. Sure, it was cool that dorky little Eric Forman got the Cruiser, but it lost its spark after we've just been driving around all the time. That's what we mostly do nowadays.

Also, I hate being cramped inside this thing in the back with the guys.

"Guys, can we do something else besides cruise?" Even my twin brother, Steven, was bored of it. "It's the third time tonight we've driven by that house!"

Huh? Really? I guess I didn't notice...

"You know what we could do..." Kelso trailed off being excited for his idea. Which could mean something good or something bad. And knowing Michael Kelso, well, he never thought of any good ideas. "We could go skinny dipping! Naked! That's the way God intended!"

"No way." Jackie Burkhart (or as I like to call her 'Barbie') refused. I have to actually agree with her on that which was rare for me to agree with her on anything.

"Why not? It'd be fun." Kelso insisted.

"I rather not see my little sister naked. Thanks." Steven said curtly. He sat in the passenger seat.

"There would be no way I'll see you naked either," I shared the same unpleasant sentiment. I was sitting in between Jackie and Fez, our foreign friend. "And what's up with the 'little sister' crap? We're _twins_ incase if you haven't noticed!"

We're twins and we do look a lot alike except for the obvious fact of our different intimate body parts. We even have the same kind of hair; brown and curly, but his was more of an afro which I have no idea where the heck that came from, and mine was longer down to my waist.

"Yeah, but I'm five minutes older than you." Steven bragged and I could tell he had a smug smirk on his face.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. He's unbelievable.

Steven may act zen at all times, but only I could get some emotion out of him and be able to read him. We're siblings. We've been through a lot. Especially, because of our drunkard whore of a mother. We only have each other. Despite his rough edged attitude, he's been the best brother to me and was always there. And so I was for him, of course.

He was like a big brother to me even though we're twins. Very protective. Made sure I was off limits to the guys. Especially, to Michael Kelso. The guy who would hump everything that moved. If Kelso and I happened to sleep with each other, (and that's big fat if!) I'm a hundred percent sure Steven would beat him up. But I definitely knew better than to hop in bed with Kelso.

"You guys don't have to look at each other!" Kelso exclaimed. "That'll be incest if you do!"

No one bothered to correct his stupidity about that comment. We're just all so used to it.

As much as I didn't want to do it, he had a point. When was I ever going to get another chance to go skinny dipping again? With people who I'm actually comfortable with and that they're like family to me.

Yes, even Jackie.

"Well..." I considered it.

"What? Oh, come on, Rachel." Steven pleaded against it, craning his neck to look at me.

"It'll be fun!" I smiled at him, but then added being dead serious pointing my finger at him. "Just don't you dare look at me!"

"Same here." He settled and turned to the front.

"Well, sure, it's fun for you guys, cause you'd get to look at us, and that's a treat!" Jackie and I chuckled at that. "But we just get to look at you and that's nasty!" Donna said, making a gross face. She sat up at the front next to Eric.

"So, you don't wanna do it?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't care, I'll do it."

"Oh, okay, I'm in!" Eric was a bit surprised at first, but was also excited.

"Naked is dirty!" Fez grinned and then sang. "Dirty, dirty, dirty! Dirty, dirty, dirty!"

All of us joined in happily with him singing and dancing.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty! Dirty, dirty, dirty!"

Then later...it became not so fun anymore...

Sure, we had fun goofing off in the water, but when we got out to leave, our clothes got stolen.

Yes.

Our clothes. Got. Stolen.

You could only imagine how that fiasco went.

Now, all of us are sitting in Eric's Vista Cruiser being wet and naked. And miserable.

This turned out to be such a fun night...

Kelso and Steven were giggling and playfully rubbed their naked arms against each other. Kelso kept bumping into me and it was getting on my nerves.

"Will you two stop it?!" I hissed at them as if they're children.

Fortunately, they did, after my brother flicked at Kelso's arm a few times. I rolled my eyes at them. They can be such immature boys at times.

"This was such a great idea, Michael! This was so much fun!" Jackie said sarcastically. "Oh, wait, except for the part where our clothes got stolen, you idiot!"

I glared at Kelso and he was taken slightly aback by how fierce I looked. This was another one of his not so good ideas. My arms had to cover my chest just like how Donna and Jackie had to do.

"By the way, Fez, nice tattoo, man." Steven complimented.

"Thank you. It is the blessed Virgin of Jerbalinda," Fez explained. "Do you want to see her dance?"

"NO!" All of us shouted.

I shuddered at the thought of seeing... _that_.

"Look, guys, we need a plan," Eric said. "I am not about to drive up to the house with a car full of naked people. Red hates you guys when you're dressed."

"We can go to my house." Steven offered.

If we weren't naked and if I was sitting next to him, I could hug him right about now.

"Oh, yes! Please!" I begged with relief. "Let me put on my clothes!"

"Your Mom's used to having naked guys around." Kelso joked.

Steven and I glared at him. We see his stupid grin plastered on his face.

"She's not even home, you moron!" Steven angrily said and we both started punching Kelso's arms for saying that. Only Steven punched him more than I did. He deserved it.

"Put on the top forty." Fez stood up and leaned over from the backseat to change the radio, but I nearly screamed in horror that I was about to see his...you know what. I shielded my eyes. They've been through enough for today.

"Wow! Sit down, Fez! I see London, I see Besticle!" Steven stopped him and he sat back down.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, tuck it in!" Steven ordered, and I looked away from Fez while he was doing it.

* * *

No matter how shitty my home was, it's always good to be in it. I desperately wanted to take a shower right away, but I couldn't because I shouldn't use up all of the hot water.

Donna and Jackie was changing in my bedroom with me. Donna had on my clothing that I gave to her, but Jackie didn't want to wear any of mine or Edna's. She thought Edna's clothing was whore-y (which was true), and she didn't like any of mine. My clothes were in dark colors and I mostly have band shirts and Steven's old shirts that he gave to me. So, Jackie decided to act ungrateful and be rolled up in blanket.

It's really hard to be around her sometimes.

We eventually came out of my bedroom to the guys in the living room.

"Jackie, you couldn't find anything?" Steven asked her as he sat on the chair.

"Okay, no offense, Hyde, but all your mother's clothes are whore-y and your sister's clothes are ugly."

My brother gets called by 'Hyde' to everyone else, but for me as his sister, I always called him Steven. The others just called me Rachel and I was fine with that.

I raised an eyebrow at her for her remark.

"But they look great on you!" Jackie insisted, but I wasn't convinced.

"Thanks, Jackie." I muttered.

It's not that I became self conscious or insecure about what Barbie thought of my wardrobe, but did she really have to lie like that?

Steven tossed Donna and I a beer of our own. I opened mine and took a swig.

"Michael, can you please take me home?" Jackie walked over to him. "Look, I think I caught something at the reservoir."

"Like an eel?" He joked and the rest of the guys laughed.

"Not that, you idiot!" She slapped him on his shoulder. "I think I'm sick!"

"Oh, I caught an eel." Fez smiled proudly.

Steven looked at him and moved farther in his seat being disturbed. I didn't blame him.

* * *

We're at the Formans. Some place of normalcy. Even though Eric's father can be a hard ass. He came walking downstairs looking annoyed.

"Eric!" He approached his son. "I thought I told you to wash up for dinner. I know, it's difficult to hear with your head up your ass. Get a move on!"

Fez got up and walked to him. I knew this would be a bad mistake. Red didn't like any of us, but he mostly didn't like the foreign kid.

"Oh, Red," Fez put his arm around him. "You need to relax. Anger is bad for the soul." He pointed at his heart with a smile.

It's Fez, right?" Red asked.

"Yes."

"Get out!" He scowled.

"Okay!" Fez obeyed and rushed out of the Forman house.

"C'mon, wash up." Red told Eric.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked and pulled his father aside as they talked close to the stairs.

It was just me and Steven while they talked. I really didn't bother with him to ask what's for dinner. We had to find scraps around the house and call it a meal. Just yesterday we had to have toast with butter for dinner. He had a lot on his mind. Since Edna left us, he's mostly been the main provider for me and I knew he was trying. I couldn't watch to see him struggle. I just have to find a job so he wouldn't have to do everything.

After Eric was done talking to his father, Red pointed at us.

"But you two have to fill up on bread! And the two of you are splitting a pork chop."

We both grinned.

Wow! Actual food this time.

"Thanks, man," Steven grinned to Eric.

"Yeah, thanks," I couldn't help to grin, too. "Pork is such a delicacy for us."

"Yeah, no problem." Eric said nonchalantly.

"You do know you're not getting any of that pork chop." Steven looked at me and I smirked sensing a challenge.

"Oh, really?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Then we raced upstairs and Steven kept pushing and shoving Eric and I out of the way so he could win. Even if he did win, I could just get some of Eric's.

* * *

At home, Steven was arguing with our so-called mother. I talked to her first, but stopped after I called her a bitch for being selfish and a horrible mother to us. Then she called a me a stream of colorful words and that we've ruined her youth. Steven had to angrily rip the phone out of my hands and was yelling at her.

Why couldn't my life be normal? Have a normal family like Eric or Donna's?

I was trying hard not to cry at what Edna called me. I wish I could be like Steven and be zen, but I knew I couldn't do it. I was too emotional and I hated it when anyone can see me cry. It was weak.

"Yeah, I couldn't help noticing that you're not home yet...oh, is that right?" Steven asked angrily.

Then I saw Eric standing at the front of the screen door. I was surprised to see him and quickly wiped my tears away. None of the guys (except for Steven) have seen me cry before. Not about to ruin that reputation.

I opened the door for him as Steven talked with Edna and noticed that Eric brought two sandwiches.

"Hey, Eric." I didn't like how shaky and vulnerable my voice was after crying.

"Hey." He said softly and I couldn't help to think how cute he was.

But I knew Eric was off limits. He and Donna were together. Eric wasn't really my type anyway.

Too dorky.

"Okay, great, yeah! No, no, no, you know, whatever makes you happy!" Steven exclaimed and threw the phone across the room. I winced.

"We have company, Steven." I told him in a small voice.

"Hey, Forman." He finally noticed Eric.

"Hi."

"Make yourself at home! We're out of beer, but if you want, you can break something."

"Actually, I had my eye on the phone, so...hey, what's that?"

He pointed at our luxurious dinner.

"It's crackers with ketchup on for..."

"Zest." I filled in and took one to eat it.

"Right."

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna guess that Edna's not coming back." Eric figured.

"No, man. She's just been delayed a little bit."

Steven knew that was delusional thinking at this point. He just didn't want to upset me any more by being disappointed in our 'mother'. As if I couldn't handle the truth.

"Oh, okay." Eric said, sitting down on the armchair. Then glanced in front of him. "Didn't there used to be a TV there?"

"Yeah, I pawned it."

Steven and I had a fight over that. I didn't think it was a good idea and that's when we argued.

"You pawned your Mom's TV?" Eric was shocked. "Hyde, she's not coming back."

"That's what I've been telling him." I crossed my arms as I sat on the couch with my brother.

"So, what are you - what are you gonna do?"

"Sell the house."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"You rent!"

"I guess I'm in more trouble than I thought." He quipped and ate a cracker. I took another one.

"No, Hyde! I'm serious here! You need help, my friend!"

He stood up. "No, Forman! _You_ would need help! We're fine!"

I tiredly sighed. It was obvious we weren't and my brother was on the verge of a meltdown. But in front of Eric, he was keeping his cool.

"I brought you guys these sandwiches." Eric handed them out to us and our greedy and starving eyes lit up at the sight of real food.

I hesitated to look at Steven if he'd take it first. I knew he hates any kind of charity for us like I do, but we're desperate when it came to food.

"Fine, we'll take your sandwiches."

He took one and so did I much to my relief. We were eating like animals, but that's only because we haven't eaten in days.

"After this, no more help." Steven said in between bites.

* * *

The next day, much to our surprise, Red and Kitty Forman were here.

"You, um..." Red paused awkwardly as if to find something for small talk. "You need a coffee table."

"Yeah, that'll really pull the room together." Steven remarked sarcastically and I chuckled.

I sat in the armchair and the guys just sat on the couch.

"Steven, Rachel...I was going to clean your kitchen for you, but, um...frankly, I'm afraid!" Kitty nervously confessed.

"Looks like they've got everything under control," Red said, getting up from his seat. "Kitty, I'll be in the car-"

"Red," His wife interrupted. Red sighed and turned around. She looked at us to offer. "Steven, Rachel, why don't you two go to your rooms and gather some clothes and I'll do a load of wash for the both of you at our house?"

Steven and I exchanged surprised glances at each other. Clean clothes. That sounds nice. Edna never done any small stuff like that for us before. It's been forever to have fresh laundry.

"Cool." We said being amazed and headed for our bedrooms.

We quickly gathered our clothing and stuffed them into bags.

"Is this actually happening?" I asked him as we walked out of our rooms. A part of me still wonders if this was a dream or not.

"I think so." Steven answered.

We both came out of our rooms to find Red yelling and swearing at us. I was actually afraid of seeing him like this. No wonder Eric would get scared of Red sometimes. I cowered behind Steven for protection.

Basically to keep it G rated, we're allowed to go live with them at their house.

Mine and Steven's eyes widened in fear for a moment and we exchanged looks at each other as if it was safe to go yet. When we realized it was, we hurriedly left to their car.

Looks like neither of us would have to see this shit hole anymore.

* * *

"You know, Red really yelled at us, Forman!" Steven was angrily pacing back and forth on the floor of the basement.

"Yeah, um, get used to that." Eric smirked.

"I thought I saw a vein on his forehead." I recalled. I was sitting next to him on the couch.

"This blows, man," Steven continued. "When we were living at home, we didn't have to listen to anybody."

"Except I had to listen to you." I pointed out with slight annoyance.

"That's because _I_ was the man of the house, Rachel." He said in an obvious way.

I rolled my eyes even though it was true. He was a better parent to me than Edna was and I tried to show my motherly side for him. Even though I didn't have a good motherly figure to be an example.

"I made my own rules!" He pointed an accusing finger at Eric. "You screwed us, Forman! I told you this is none of your business!"

"Oh, stop it, Steven!" I looked at him being annoyed and tired of his tough attitude. "This is the best thing that ever happened to us! Just admit it!"

He was about to say something until Eric's mother came downstairs with a tray of something. Steven sat on his chair.

"Steven, Rachel, Eric," Kitty said happily. "Here's your cocoa."

She handed it to each of us. On the small plate, there were some cookies.

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman." Steven and I thanked her. I noticed how extra sweet Steven acted to her. Eric and I were smirking at that.

"Thanks, Mom."

Then she kissed us both on our heads before going upstairs.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass!" Steven threatened once Kitty was out of earshot. He could talk big, but I know he would never do that to him. But then he looked Eric hopefully. "Are you gonna eat your cookies?"

Eric put his cookies in his saucer dish. I just shook my head at Steven. For everything that Eric have done for us, I gave him one of my cookies.

Eric looked at me appreciatively. "Thanks."

I tried really hard not to blush. "No problem."


	2. Kelso’s Serenade

The on and off again series of Michael 'Dumbass' Kelso and Jackie 'Barbie' Burkhart had finally come to an inevitable end.

They officially broke up.

It was about time, too.

I was starting to believe that Jackie could do a lot better than Kelso. He went far beyond low when he decided to have an affair with Eric's slutty sister, Laurie. That's when it all went downhill.

Jackie caught Kelso kissing Laurie in Forman's kitchen.

Sure, all of us had fun dangling the truth in front of him and Jackie, but it just wasn't right to do that to her. She didn't deserve to be cheated on like that. I actually felt bad for the poor and clueless girl and wondered what was happening to me.

I knew I was so glad that they're really over for good. No more of 'Michael this' or 'Michael that' and one of my personal favorites, 'You're an idiot, Michael!'

Sadly those good times were over.

Naturally, Jackie was upset about it and was trying to move on. Good for her. She needed someone else. Someone better than Kelso which could maybe be anyone.

Steven and I were in the basement with Eric and Donna who was sitting closely together on the couch. Eric had his arm wrapped around Donna's shoulders. I was sitting on the chair listening to Jackie drone on about her positive outlook on the break up.

One word: yawn.

"So, really, breaking up with Michael could be the start of something great!"

Steven walked over to the freezer to get him and myself two yellow ice pops.

"I am a whole new Jackie!" She said proudly.

"Really?" Steven doubted. "Cause you're babbling like the old Jackie."

She turned around to give him a look. I chuckled at the interaction.

Just as Steven handed me the popsicle, guess who came in the basement. None other than Michael Kelso.

"Jackie, I've been looking for you."

"Here I am." She replied obviously.

"Dun! Dun! Duuuunnn!" I sang dramatically. I'm always ready for a good fight.

"Okay, so, you two probably want to be alone..." Eric drifted awkwardly. He and Donna could already sense the tension.

But Steven pulled Eric back by his left shoulder. "No, Forman. How could this not be good? Come on." He sat down on the arm of the couch being entertained by this situation just like I am.

"Alright," Kelso said seriously as he approached to her. "Jackie, I've done some terrible and stupid things. Too many to even list."

"Oh, hey, give it a shot, man. I'll fill in the blanks." Steven joked and I slapped him at his arm for that.

"Hyde." Even Donna scolded him.

"Not now, man." I shook my head. Even I couldn't let Jackie be filled in on what we know that Kelso have done behind her back.

"Alright, but I'm done making excuses and all I can say is...is that I'm sorry and I love you. And I will do whatever I can, every day from now on, so that you know that's true. So, will you please, _please_ , please take me back?"

That actually sounded sincere and genuine from Kelso. I was surprised and even touched. But we all know Kelso. Better than Jackie at times. After the stupid stuff he done to her and got together with Laurie of all people, I would never take him back again if I were Jackie.

Her eyes were watering with tears and this must be hard for her.

"Oh, Michael..."

 _Please, do not get back with him! He's not worth it! Don't fall for it!_ I begged in my mind.

Hm? What's wrong with me? Usually, I wanted something like this to drag on for my entertainment. But it eventually became not funny anymore and just sad.

"No! You know what? We're through! Forever!" Jackie officially declared and I have to say...

I'm actually proud of her.

"Woah! Didn't see that coming!" Steven was surprised as he got up from arm rest. Good thing, too, because I would've hit him again for that stupid remark.

It's about time Jackie should stand up for herself and not get lost into Kelso's seduction.

Kelso was upset and ran away out of the basement crying. Well, good riddance to him, was all I can say.

"So, um...that was the smartest thing that I've ever done," Jackie tried not to cry, but was sniffling. I know how that act was. I've done it, too. "And, um...and the best."

She looked like she was about to break down. Eric and Donna got up to comfort her and I would've too if I actually liked her, I mean...

"Hyde!" Jackie wept and walked over to my brother and cried on his shoulder.

Wait a minute...

What the hell was happening here?!

Flabbergasted doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now. I closed my mouth unaware that it had dropped at the bizarre sight.

Eric and Donna was rejected that Jackie walked right passed them and to the unexpected arms of my brother.

His arms didn't even wrap around her. I knew he got totally off guard and had no idea what was happening either.

"Why does she always come to me?"

* * *

There was also another weird instance where Jackie invited him to go to the Sizzler for some salad and jello, and well...uh, just let me explain.

Cause it was the three of us down in Forman's basement. Usually, it would be the two of us doing laundry and I'm still happy to have functioning machines that actually worked. It took some adjusting to live here, and for me to be roommates with Laurie, but it was getting better.

Laurie was like a sister I never wanted.

Steven was folding his laundry and Jackie sat on the washing machine. I was just flipping through my magazine minding my own business.

Well, I tried to anyway if only I could block out Jackie's incessant jibber jabber.

"You know it's weird. I thought that after me and Michael broke up, I wouldn't want to hang out here anymore."

"Yup, that's what we're hoping." Steven said sarcastically.

"But I think if I left, you guys will really miss me. Right?"

"I'll miss you like a predator missed its prey." I retorted.

"Awww, thanks, Rachel." Jackie gushed sweetly.

Even Steven looked back at me with an amused smirk because that shouldn't have been received as a compliment.

He awkwardly coughed. "Um...I, um...suppose that, you know it's important when you have, uh, a bad breakup that you, uh, have friends to, uh, sympathetic, uh, stuff, ummm, support, and, uh, I don't know."

What's wrong with him?

He usually never acted like this whenever I had any of my breakups. As my brother, he just knew what to say to comfort me. But I suppose it's different for siblings compared to...someone like Jackie.

"Smooth, Steven." I joked.

"Shut up."

"Right, let's go to the mall." She looked at him.

"No, uh, I meant friends like Donna and Rachel or not me. Ask Rachel to the mall."

"But I hate going to the mall." I whined as Steven walked into his room and Jackie followed him.

She was still. Talking. Ugh!

"But I noticed you're alone a lot and I'm alone a lot, so let's be alone together." Jackie advised and in his bedroom, I heard her. "Look, we're alone right now!"

"That's kind of an oxymoron, isn't it?" I smirked.

"That's not really a very good reason for us to-" Steven was saying as he got out of his room and Jackie still followed him like a lost puppy.

"Wait! Let's go to Sizzler. They've got a salad bar. It's all you can eat _plus_ five different colors of jello. I'll buy!" She looked at me. "You can come too, Rachel."

"And eat five different colors of jello?!" I asked her in mock excitement, standing up from the couch.

She happily grinned. "Yeah!"

"No," I flatly rejected and rolled my eyes. "You know I'm allergic to food coloring. And Steven is allergic to you."

"But I wouldn't turn down a free meal," Steven was interested with her offer, but I knew it was just for the food. He really couldn't stand her. "You seriously don't want to come, man?" He asked me.

"No, thanks," I answered, going back to read my magazine. "I rather eat Laurie's carcass first."

"Alright," He shrugged and looked at Jackie being serious. "You've been through a rough time. Let's go."

They were heading for the door together.

"You kids have fun on your date!" I teased them, but mostly to my brother to piss him off. He glared at me before he followed after Jackie.

Later, they got back and Steven proudly showed off his new boots that Jackie bought for him. The boots looked like they were the only expensive thing he owned.

"Snazzy lookin' boots there, Steven. How many security guards did you have to run away from this time?" I joked with a grin and he gave me a look.

Before he could respond with a smart comment, Jackie said being chipper. "Oh, I bought those for him at the mall. And I got something for you, too, Rachel."

"Oh, gee, did you?" I tried to sound happy and grateful, but I was kind of afraid of the frivolous item Barbie got me.

It didn't help that from the corner of my eye, I saw Steven evilly smirking as if getting his revenge for what I joked to him recently. That didn't mean anything good for me.

"Yeah, here." Out of the mall bag, she handed me some make up cosmetics. I frowned at them.

I hated to wear make up. Only because I couldn't apply them well on my face. Edna didn't care enough about me to teach her daughter how to do basic girl things. For prom, Donna and Jackie had to help me with putting on make up.

"Oh, ummm..." I was at loss for words. "Thank you...?"

"Oh, no need to thank me!" Jackie happily waved it off.

I wondered what the hell got into her to do this for us? Did the break up really damaged her brain that badly?

I looked at Steven for help to get me out of this. He knew I hated make up and that I know nothing about it. How could he have agreed this was a good gift for me?

"She thinks the purple eyeshadow will, like, totally bring out the color of your eyes." His smirk went wider with his flamboyant accent. My eyes narrowed at him in annoyance. I wish I could slap that stupid smirk of his off his face.

I set the make up onto the coffee table.

"And I also got you this really cute sweater!" She pulled it out of the bag and handed it to me.

To my disgust, it was pink.

Ew!

"It's... _pink_." I muttered in horror.

"You really need colors to brighten up your wardrobe a bit." Jackie said friendly, and I know she meant well, but this...this was over the line.

I glared at my twin brother for being responsible. "How could you do this to me?!"

He only grinned in response being delighted for my hatred of anything girly.

I sighed. Steven was being useless for me. I tried to smile for Barbie looking at her.

"Thanks, Jackie..." I said weakly, but she just beamed at me. Either not noticing my reaction or didn't care.

Anyway, she just hugged me and I was cringing on the inside. This was just plain awkward for me.

"You're welcome, Rachel!"

"You girls thirsty?" Steven asked getting up as we stopped hugging.

"Yeah, sure." Jackie said and I agreed.

After he went upstairs, Kelso and Fez entered the basement. I stuffed my gifts inside the bag.

"Michael, I don't want to talk to you!" Jackie became annoyed with her ex and angrily stood up.

"No, you're right. Okay? Because words don't do it. That's why I wrote this song." Kelso even had a guitar with him.

"Oh, god." Jackie was mortified.

"This better be good." I was definitely amused and entertained.

He strummed on the guitar and started singing:

_"Jackie, please take me backie_

_I'll get the knack see..."_

"Okay, Michael, stop!" Jackie shouted him.

"Yes, please, Kelso, stop. I cannot take this anymore. _This_ is how you serenade a woman," Then Fez went down on his knee and took Jackie's hand as if to propose.

Then he started to sing:

_"Bessame, bessame mucho_

_come si fuera esta noche_

_la ultima bess"_

"What are you doing?" Jackie gave him a look.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Kelso was confused and so was I.

"Ummm, this is my school song from back home...I don't know." That was an obvious lie.

Steven came downstairs with our drinks. He handed the bottle to Jackie and I. I opened my bottle and drank it.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Jackie answered casually and she turned to him acting nice. "Thank you, Hyde, for tonight. It was very special."

To my great surprise, Jackie gave my brother a soft kiss on his lips. I choked on my drink and started to cough. I had to recover.

Get a grip on yourself, Rachel!

Once Jackie left, Kelso let out a gasp at the betrayal and Fez was disgusted.

"Isn't she nice?" Steven puts his left leg up on the table. "Hey, fellas, you like my new boots?" He showed them off.

"How could you kiss her?!" Kelso flipped out.

"Kissed who?" Steven asked innocently to mess with him.

"My girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Well, she still can be..." Kelso said feebly then quickly regained his confidence. He quickly sat next to me and wrapped his right arm around my shoulders much to my shock. "How would you like it if I kissed your sister right in front of you?!"

Kelso turned his head to look at me and was about to lean forward to kiss me. To force his lips on mine. The nerve of him! I was disgusted and hit him repeatedly hard with a pillow before he made that stupid move. I would make him severely regret it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! Sorry! God!" He retreated and stand up being away from me.

"See? I didn't have to do anything." Steven said smartly. He knew I can defend myself easily.

Kelso was my first kiss when we were fourteen. We played a dumb game called Spin the Bottle at Donna's fourteenth birthday party. I wanted some other boy I had a crush on at the time to be my first kiss, but I remember being very disappointed that Kelso was the one instead.

"If you do anything like that to me again, I'll-" I threatened at Kelso, but he interrupted me.

"I won't! I swear!" Then a perverted smile spread onto his face. "But if you're interested, we could have revenge sex!"

"What revenge?" I knew I shouldn't ask, but I was curious at his ridiculous proposal.

"To get back at Jackie and Hyde for kissing, of course!" He clarified as if it was obvious.

"That wouldn't happen even in your dreams, Kelso." I shook my head to refuse.

"Oh, but it does happen in my dreams and it's wonderful." His perverted smile went wider. I bet he's even fantasizing about it right now which made me sick.

"You better shut up, Kelso, before I rip you a new one!" Steven dangerously threatened.

That's when Kelso finally backed off and left with Fez following him.

"Now, that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are gone, what _really_ happened with you and Jackie after your date?" I asked him as soon as the guys were out of earshot and took a sip of my drink.

"It wasn't a date," Steven firmly said, but he wasn't fooling no one.

"Oh, come on, Steven," I rolled my eyes. "She only wanted to hang out with _you_ , bought _you_ food at Sizzler, and bought _you_ boots? And she was nice to me. She's never been nice to me like that before! Listen, man, whenever a girl is nice and sucks up to a guy's sister, that only means she wants to get on his good side," I smirked at the thought. "Face it. Jackie likes you."

"No! No, she doesn't it!" He exclaimed in denial, pointing a finger at me. "Jackie is just...just vulnerable right now. She can do so much better than me. And I don't feel like getting treated as a rebound, alright?"

"She is sensitive and vulnerable right now," I agreed with him. "And you shouldn't be a rebound to her. Just give her some time and then-"

"Some time for what?" Steven looked at me as if I was crazy. "Jackie and I are never gonna happen, man."

"Really?" I doubted. "What was that kiss about then? What happened after your little outing?"

"Nothing!" Steven exclaimed defensively, but I knew him. Whenever he acted like that, he had something to hide.

"I know you, Steven. Something _did_ happen. Why can't you tell me? We can tell each other everything. I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Steven actually looked like he was thinking about it. We only ever told our secrets and feelings to each other. Even though it did get hard for Steven to open up to me sometimes, but eventually, I was successful.

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" He asked me seriously.

"Come on, Steven. You know me."

"Fine," He finally caved and explained it to me. "We were in the car and I tried to comfort her while she was crying. You know I hate it when girls cry."

"I know." I smirked because of our experiences together. He tried to comfort me in his own way whenever I cried.

"But then Jackie kissed me!" My eyes widened and I was shocked. "I did stop her."

"Well...that's good," I said. My mind was trying to wrap the fact around that Jackie kissed my brother.

"Because you know I hate her." He added quickly, but I felt that was somewhat of a lie.

"It's going to be rough on her for a while. Just take it easy on her. Remember how hard it was when Peter broke up with me?"

"Yeah, but that's different. You're my sister and Jackie is...an abrasive little demon."

I just laughed at him.


	3. Jackie Moves On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a different way to start Kelso and Laurie's relationship and Jackie versus Laurie. I hope you guys like this alternate version! Also, let me know if Rachel is a Mary Sue or not. As for her 'romantic interests', she has a crush on Eric, but can't do anything about that because he's in love with Donna and is dating her. She doesn't feel anything for Kelso, just felt bad that she had rejected him, but I might let stuff happen between them in the future if you'll guys like that. Please let me know what you think in your reviews! :)

As per usual, we're just hanging out downstairs in the basement. I'm down here a lot more often with the guys just to avoid Laurie being in her bedroom. It's worse that I have to share it with her and she's not so keen to the idea either.

But, lately, we tried to get close. It was a hard thing to do. I didn't know how Eric was able to put up with her throughout the years. Since we're sharing a room, Laurie was actually beginning to like and respect me similar to how she felt about Donna.

We just don't take anyone's crap.

Fez was licking his red tootsie roll and tested how many licks it took to get to the center of it like on the commercial. He even bit on which hurt his tooth. Poor guy.

"Eric, if you don't want to wear your ass for a hat, you'll get up here, pronto!" Red yelled from upstairs for his son.

"You'd better go," Steven advised, sitting on his chair. "You know how that ass hat screws up your hair."

Eric hurriedly went upstairs for his father.

"Poor Forman, huh? Working for Red like that?" Fez pitied. "I wouldn't wish that on my enemies."

"Yeah, same." I had to agree.

My brother and I have jobs now. He's working at The Photo Hut with Leo and I was a cashier at Price Mart. We figured we should get jobs because we saw how money was tight at the Formans. They've done so much for us and we wanted to do our part by helping out in return.

"I would," Steven disagreed. "Those suckers must pay."

I just chuckled at him because of course he would want that.

Then, Jackie opened the door coming into the basement.

"Hey, Jackie." Kelso greeted her.

It's still been a cold and rough break up for the both of them.

"Michael, why don't you save the sweet stuff for the next idiot who's dumb enough to date you?" She retorted.

"You know, Jackie, if you're in the market for a new lover, they say once you go Fez, you never go back," Fez flirted with her. He's been falling hard for Jackie lately and desperately wanted to be with her. "In my language, that rhymes."

"Okay," She wasn't impressed and just got weirded out. I would, too. "Where's Donna?"

"She's upstairs with Forman." Steven answered.

Jackie marched upstairs with an angry huff. You could hear her boots stomping on each step. She knew better than to go to me for her venting and complaining. Sometimes, I really do try to listen, but she'll talk so much, and I just get distracted. Then, Jackie would be angry with me for not listening and keeping up with her conversation. She eventually gave up on me and talked to Donna who wasn't exactly thrilled either to be her confidant.

Michael was about to follow her, but Jackie somehow sensed it as she went up.

"And don't follow me, Michael! We've broken up and I mean it!" Jackie angrily shouted.

"Oh, I wasn't!" Kelso lied. "It's a good thing we're broke up because..." He turned around and walked over the couch sat with Fez and I. "Dammit, I miss her!"

"Jeez, man. Who wouldn't?" Steven said sarcastically.

"Spare me the sarcasm, Hyde," Kelso actually was depressed and heartbroken. Made me feel a little bad for him. Just a little. "I am really hurting here and I'm totally lonely."

"Man, I've seen people got shot who complain less than you." Fez remarked.

"Okay, so what do you miss about her?" I asked Kelso. "All she ever did was call you names."

"Hey, I can do that for you. 'You idiot!' See?" Fez acted.

"Oh. Thanks, Fez." I raised an eyebrow at Kelso wondering how could that have made him feel better.

"No problem, fart face." He gladly smiled and continued licking his red tootsie roll.

* * *

After a long boring day of work at Price Mart, I had a Circle with the guys downstairs. My very first one was after my break up. When Steven was done comforting me, he thought getting high would be a perfect way for me to cheer up and it actually worked. Peter cheated on me, but the worse thing about that was, Steven caught him making out with another girl and punched him for it. That's how I knew when it spread throughout school like wildfire.

After that, I've been joining their Circles ever since. I sat in between Eric and Steven. Kelso was across from me.

"I realized Jackie's short," Kelso said as we all sat together.

The smoke was drifting in the air, filling our lungs, making us feel incredible...and hungry. I'm _so_ hungry!

"And I don't like short people. They're creepy, you know? Always sneaking up on you. I don't even know why I was with her."

"Maybe it's because she's a tiny little whore," I burst into laughter at my own joke and then immediately felt bad. I frowned. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. As much as I don't like her, she's still my friend," I looked at Kelso, pointing to him. "And what you did to her was, like, totally uncool! Laurie is such a whore, and when she sleeps, she snores!" I giggled at my own creative poem. "Hey, that rhymes! Snore! Whore!" I looked at Forman seriously who was sitting next to me. "No offense, Eric."

"I know," He said not bothered. "My sister's such a whore."

"You are a loser, Kelso, and you..." I drifted off, forgetting what I was rambling about. Then it was like I got caught in a trance and hypnotized by staring at him. I was in a daze and fell in love with his handsome face. Kelso was pretty fine to look at, but then he'd start talking which ruined everything. "You are _really_ beautiful to me and you have _really_ long and pretty eyelashes!" I exclaimed in amazement. "I just want to count them all!" My eyes squint so I could be able to see all of his luscious lashes. "One, two, three..."

"Thank you, Rachel," Kelso said kindly. "That feels really good to hear that."

"Hey, guys," Eric said. "I really cracked Red up today and not by tripping or getting wet or vomiting."

"Did you bump your head?" Steven laughed. "That's good stuff."

"No, I just made a joke, and he got it," Eric replied. "I mean, it worked! We're like just two guys brought together by the common goal of slashing prices on all your household needs. Plus, I mean, it is so great to see him chew out other people."

"Yeah, Forman. Now you know how we feel when he yells at you." Steven smirked.

"Yeah. It really is hilarious, man," Kelso agreed, giggling. "You get all bug-eyed and stuttery."

"Fourteen, fifteen - dammit, Kelso, you blinked! Now I have to count your eyelashes all over again!" I frustratedly exclaimed and gave up being disappointed.

"It's like, at work, there's this guy, Earl, and he's a real screw up, right?" Eric continued to talk about work again. "So, Red gets pretty PO'd, but that deflects all of Red's anger from me. So, I mean, Earl's like a dumb-ass lightning rod."

"I hear that, man. Yeah," Steven said. "I'll only work with the barely competent. It takes the stress out of slacking off."

"Man, it feels great to be free of that midget," Kelso said. "Yeah, uh, it's like the world is my oyster, and I'm ready to shuck it."

"I threw up on oysters once," I remembered from my childhood. "Those slimy bastards are nasty! You could feel them going down your throat and in your stomach!" I started to panic in fear when I suddenly felt something in me. "I think I feel them moving in me right now!"

"Yeah, your oyster chunks was all over me," Steven also remembered being grossed out. "That was the last time we took you out for seafood. You're the reason why we can't have nice things." He shook his head at me with disappointment.

"Nothing but hot new ladies from here on in," Kelso was saying. "I want to be boldly going where no man's gone before!"

* * *

Someone rang the doorbell while I watched TV upstairs in the living room with Eric's mother and Steven. Kitty got up to answer it, and to all of our surprise, it was Kelso. Usually, he'd just come in here as he pleased like everyone else.

"Hello, Mrs. Forman. I'm here to pick up Rachel." Kelso sounded different like a mature gentleman.

"No, no, no," Kitty friendly corrected him with a laugh. "You mean _Eric_."

"No, uh, Rachel. Your kid, but, uh, not really your kid, but the one that you adopted like you would to a dog. Hyde's twin sister."

Steven and I got up hearing that. He walked over behind Kitty in disbelief and angry. But when wasn't Steven ever angry? At least he had a reason to be this time.

Kelso wanted _me_ to go out with _him_? Why?

"You're boldly going to _my sister_ , man?" Oh, boy. Steven sounded really pissed off. I knew he'd rather have Eric or Fez be my boyfriend. Definitely not Kelso. "Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I like her. Duh." He answered simply.

Well, this was new. I never knew or heard of that before. This was a sudden and unexpected change.

"She's not going to go out with you." Steven said sternly which got on my nerves because he made my decision when it's not his to do so.

"Uh, excuse me, _I_ think this is _my_ choice to refuse or accept him." I snapped at him being annoyed.

"Yeah, in your face, Hyde! Hah!" Kelso laughed triumphantly.

"Shut up, Kelso!" Steven and I barked at him, and he backed off looking a bit scared.

It's bad when you get Steven Hyde angry, but it's worse when you made _two_ Hyde siblings angry together. Bad combo.

"Well, uh...I will leave you three kids alone to, uh, sort this out among yourselves." Kitty said awkwardly being uncomfortable in this situation. I forgot she was with us for a moment. She left to the kitchen.

"You actually _want_ to go out with jughead over here?" Steven turned to me being bewildered.

"What? No! I mean, I just want to know why _you_ want to go out with me," I looked at Kelso. None of this made any sense. "Why the interest in me all of a sudden? It's not about Jackie, is it?" I groaned.

"No. When we were in the Circle, you called me beautiful and it was like you had a thing for me."

"I did?" I couldn't recall that. The memory was fuzzy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you kinda did." Steven confirmed.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. You know I was high anyway! I didn't know what I was saying. The other reason you're using me is to get back at Jackie and I don't want to do that to her."

"Why do you keep bringing Jackie up? Who's talking about Jackie? The only person who's bringing Jackie up is you." Kelso said obviously being in denial at his motives.

"C'mon, Kelso. You've got to admit that is the truth," Steven agreed being logical. "You never took an interest in her before."

"Well, this could be my chance," Kelso said hopefully and then begged. "Rachel, _please_ , go out with me."

Michael Kelso was definitely not to be trusted when it came to women. He's stupid enough to repeat the same stupid mistake like he did with Jackie. He wanted to sleep with me before to get back at her and Hyde just because she gave a little kiss to him. I never wanted to be that type of girl Kelso likes and I never planned to. I won't be a girl that he could check off his list.

"No." I answered.

He looked so dejected. It felt like I had kicked a puppy.

Great. Now I feel bad. For Michael Kelso of all people.

"Oh...okay..." He muttered sadly, his shoulders had slumped. "Well, here, then. At least take these flowers. They are for you after all."

Kelso handed me the yellow bouquet and I received them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kelso turned around and walked away in sorrow and despair. Made me feel horrible and guilty. I hated that.

"C'mon, Rachel," Steven knew that my emotions was my own weakness. That's why he could be so zen and not feel anything. I couldn't achieve that which was why my emotions ruled me. The sympathy for Kelso was coming on strong. "You can fight this. Don't fall for his act."

"But just look at him, Steven." I pitied watching him go.

I've turned down guys before, but why was this so hard? I guess it's because I was friends with Kelso and actually knew him. I knew what he's been through with the break up. I knew I would be just his rebound.

But for some reason I just couldn't let him go.

"No, Rachel-"

"Hey, Kelso," I called for him and he turned around optimistically. His eyes even brightened with hope.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"You're taking me on a date, alright? Just one." I demanded.

"Really?" He looked like he didn't expect that to happen. "When, um, where do you-"

"Let's just go on a date right now to get it over with. We'll see how things go on from there. And you're the guy, right? You should have this date planned out already! Steven, here, put this in a vase or whatever," I handed him the bouquet and avoid his face as much as possible to not see him judging me for this stupid mistake. "C'mon, Kelso, let's go!"

I walked over to his side and he had a wide goofy grin on his face.

"We're gonna be busy all day, Hyde!" He suggestively implied. Steven and I knew what he meant and that definitely was not going to happen.

"Kelso, I swear, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll chop your balls off in your sleep!" Steven seethed, looking like he really wanted to kill him, but Kelso wasn't even phased. I'm sure that was the reaction he wanted anyway.

I just rolled my eyes desperately wanting to leave. "C'mon, let's go already."

While we walked away, I told him. "I'm doing this because I felt bad that I rejected you. Not to get back at Jackie for anything."

"I know. You're doing this because you like me."

I gave him a look as if he was crazy. "What? No I don't!"

Then we argued as we left the Forman's house.

* * *

Very surprisingly, Kelso took me out to a nice restaurant. It wasn't too nice where I would feel underdressed because I was in casual clothes. I didn't know where he had planned to take me, but this was good.

I knew the goofy and idiotic Michael Kelso, but not this charming, pleasant, and gentleman one that I have before me as a date. No wonder Jackie got captivated by him. It was very easy to fall under his spell.

But I won't fall for any of his playboy tricks.

I just felt bad for him. That's all.

I'm going out with a guy who I just turned down. How messed up was that?

Well, I am a Hyde. I knew I have a messed up family and was bound to be just like them.

We were talking and enjoying each other's company together. Like I said before, it was actually nice getting to know this different side of Michael Kelso. Too bad he couldn't show it more often.

After our delightful dinner, Kelso took me back to Forman's, and I opened the front door.

"This was just a one time thing, right?" I told him. "Nothing is gonna happen."

"You mean, we're not even gonna have sex?" He frowned and I shoved him at his shoulder.

"No!" I tried not to smile at his stupidity. "This was just it. And it was actually really nice. I like this different and gentleman side of Michael Kelso I saw this evening."

"Well, you could see a whole new other side of me _tonight_." He smirked being seductive, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for dinner."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Does this mean that we're dating now?"

"Nope," I shook my head and turned around about to close the door on him, but I was surprised to see Steven in the living room. It was as if he waited for me to return here. "Oh...hey."

"You kids had a fun time?" He asked us as if he was my protective father.

"Yeah." We both answered.

He eyed suspiciously at us, but sending daggers to Kelso more.

"It was just dinner, Steven, and that's it." I informed him, hoping he could calm down.

"That better be it." I didn't blame him for not trusting Kelso. Especially, after what he did to Jackie. But Steven can trust me.

"It is!" I insisted. "Look, I'm tired and I'm going upstairs, okay?"

I gave my brother a kiss on the cheek too and head to Laurie's bedroom. I knew Steven was going to have a little chat with Kelso about our date and how he treated me.

In Laurie's bedroom, we had to change some stuff around to accommodate me to live there. I had a smaller bed than hers and I had to share her closet and some of her drawers for my clothing. Her walls was painted a pastel purple which wasn't a bad color, I guess.

Laurie laid on her stomach on her bed reading a magazine looking disinterested with it.

"So, I heard you went on a date with what's-his-face." She said airily.

Never really cared about any of Eric's friends. Especially, for Steven and I because she'll make fun of us for being orphans at every opportunity she gets.

"Michael Kelso, yeah," I bluntly answered as I took my jacket off and hung it on my side of the closet.

"Why?" Laurie put the magazine down and looked at me as I sat on the edge of my bed. Even she was giving me a ridiculous look as if I was crazy to go out on a date with him. "He doesn't seem like your type."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't even know me. How do you know what 'my type' is?"

"You're just like a girl version of Hyde being his twin and all. So, are you dating Kelso now?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at her. "Are you going to use Kelso to have him cheat on me, too?"

Laurie scowled, but I wasn't intimidated at all. "Shut up! Kelso would enjoy having me as a real woman!"

"Like all the other guys, huh?" I remarked blandly.

"I could date Kelso," She said thoughtfully. "I am feeling bored. Nothing to do in this damn town!"

"You can gladly have him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We had a one time thing for us today."

Laurie looked surprised and impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you to do that, Rachel."

That's not what I meant, but I let her perverted mind believe that.

"Like I said before, Laurie, you don't know me."


	4. Cat Fight Club

The next day after dinner, we were down at the basement. But our environment had changed. There was something evil in the air. And something whore-y.

Laurie was officially dating Kelso now. Of course he'd be dumb enough to date her and have sex with her constantly. No one liked that those two idiots was dating. Steven was right that they'd make the dumbest babies ever. He saw it as a very good thing that I didn't jump in bed with Kelso so I wouldn't have his dumb baby.

There was a part of me that believe Kelso can do a lot better than Laurie.

No one really liked her being in the basement which was our gang's basement. Not just hers. Her presence was totally ruining the vibe.

Laurie was brushing the ends of her hair in boredom.

"Hey, uh, Laurie?" Eric asked standing behind the couch leaning to his older devilish sister. "Yeah, could you, uh...GET OUT!" Then he friendly smiled with a, "Thanks."

Laurie gave him a look and put her brush at her left side. "Come on, Kelso. Come up to my room. I need you to, um, help me move my bookcase." She suggested, giving him a sultry look and went upstairs.

I tried not to have any thoughts about those two having sex in the same bedroom I share with her. Ew! I tried to quickly think of dead puppies, ugly fat people...anything!

Kelso turned to all of us and clarified. "That means we're gonna have sex."

"Thanks for cracking that code." Steven remarked.

"What are you doing?" Eric stopped him from going up.

"They're going up to have sex," Fez obviously said with his hands on his hips. "Get the wax out of your ears."

"Man, you can't bring my sister down to the basement. This is our fortress of solitude."

"Well, I'm sorry, but she's my girlfriend, and I love her." Kelso poorly defended.

"No, you don't."

"Well, I like her."

"No, you don't."

"I could've had Rachel as my girlfriend, but she didn't want me. _Me_! Can you believe that? A girl who actually doesn't want a piece of this?" His hand gestured to his entire body as he stared at me with disbelief and offense.

"I still can't believe you went on a date with him." Donna looked at me since I sat next to her on the couch. She knew the details already and I didn't mind that she told it to Jackie. Nothing really happened with Kelso and I anyway.

I said in my defense. "Hey, I felt bad for him. Laurie wanted Kelso so I gave her my permission."

"Why?" Eric asked me as if I was crazy. Maybe I am.

I grinned at him, shrugging. "I thought it'd be funny."

"You're just evil." I took that as a compliment from Eric.

"Evil is my middle name."

"Sure is, Louise." Steven revealed my true middle name that I hate. I just glared at him seeing his lips turn into a smug smirk.

"I think Laurie is okay and the line between love and okay is pretty fine," Kelso was saying. "But the line between doing it and not doing it, that's not fine at all."

"Just like the line between moron and idiot?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," Kelso stupidly agreed. "You know, it took me months to get Jackie in the sack. Well, Laurie, she already lets me do it, and plus, I'm over here all the time, anyway, so there's like, the convenience factor."

Laurie came walking back downstairs to talk in a dreamy voice to her newest boyfriend. "Kelso, my bookcase isn't going to move itself," Then it's like she had an afterthought with a smile. "Or maybe it will!"

"Damn! I gotta go!" Kelso rushed upstairs and nearly tripped on the way.

What a dumbass.

"To think I share a bedroom with her..." I said horrified and then shuddered at the unspeakable acts they'll be doing up there.

"Dumbest. Babies. Ever." Steven said and I agreed nodding.

* * *

This whole Kelso and Laurie thing was going to last a bit longer much to everyone's nerves. I began to wonder if I made a mistake. But when Jackie came over one day and had a cutthroat confrontation with Laurie, that's when I realized I didn't.

"So, you know who I hate?" Jackie was saying to us downstairs. "Laurie."

Donna already told her about how Kelso was dating Eric's sister one day. Her and I thought Jackie didn't take it very well.

"Oh, Jackie. I know you're upset and in pain, but you're not going to talk during Hollywood Squares, are you?" Fez asked being annoyed.

"No, I mean, I really do hate her. No offense, Eric, but your sister...she's a slut."

I nodded in agreement. "Never has truer words been spoken."

"Oh, my god, Jackie," Eric was amazed, probably that they can agree on something. "Not since the Smokey versus Bandit debate have you and I so been on the same page."

"Yeah, I think we're all on board." Donna agreed.

"God, this is so great!" Jackie was happy. "You guys all hate Laurie and love me!"

"Yeah, we all hate Laurie." Steven said sarcastically.

"Shhh!" Fez hushed us watching TV. "Oh, great. Lamb Chop had a joke and I missed it." He frowned with disappointment.

Then Kelso walked into the basement with, ugh... _Laurie_.

"Hey, guys." He greeted everyone.

"Oh, hi, Michael." Jackie greeted him coldly.

"Kelso, as your _new girlfriend_ , I'm really not comfortable with your _old girlfriend_ hanging out down here." Laurie crossed her arms, deadly glaring at Jackie.

I sat on the folding chair watching this cat fight unfold.

"Okay," Kelso said to his new girlfriend and turned to his old girlfriend. "Uh, hey, Jackie, do you mind?"

Jackie had her arms stubbornly crossed over her chest. "No. No, I don't mind if _you_ leave."

"She's not leaving." Kelso looked at his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not either." Laurie retorted with a sneer.

"She's not, either." He said to Jackie.

"Fine." She snapped.

"Fine." Kelso passed the word to Laurie.

"Fine." Laurie also snapped back to her.

"Fine." Kelso calmly said to Jackie.

"Hey!" Laurie roared, shoving Kelso behind her out of the way. "This is _my_ house!"

"So what? Eric wants me here. Don't you, Eric?" Jackie looked back at him.

"Why, yes, I do!" Eric happily exclaimed pointing at her. I tried not to laugh. He only wanted Jackie here to piss off Laurie.

Just like we all do.

"You better watch your back." Laurie threatened, gritting her teeth.

"Really?" Jackie asked spitefully, raising an eyebrow. "Cause _you_ should stop spending so much time on _yours_!"

Wow! Nice! That was very good one.

"Oh, burn!" Kelso yelled, laughing. Laurie instantly turned back at him and glared. Then he apologized and said in his defense. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just got swept away by the super good burn."

"Shut up!" Laurie shouted and dragged Kelso out of the door as he whimpered in pain at her grip.

"Jackie?" She turned to Fez. "That was an excellent burn."

"Thank you, Fez."

"Now, please," He took Jackie and made her sit next to him, trying to move Donna over so the both of them could sit on the couch. "Sit next to Fez," He looked at Donna being annoyed as he was wiggling back in his seat with Jackie. The three of them couldn't fit on the small couch especially with Eric's legs in the way too. It was pretty comical how they made an effort. "Move it!"

* * *

At Forman's driveway, I was playing basketball along with Eric, Donna, and Kelso. They're talking about how bad of an idea it was for Kelso to come to dinner and suggested he shouldn't. Donna wanted to come to dinner, too, but Eric didn't let her. She wanted to come for Red's reaction of Kelso dating his daughter which would be awesome to see. But I have enough of this Kelso and Laurie craziness that I decided to skip out on dinner, too.

Donna told me I should ask Jackie if she'd want to hang out at the mall since we're not going to their dinner tonight. She was downstairs with my brother so I went to them.

I opened the door and saw Steven sitting on the freezer with Jackie looking at him.

"Hey, guys. So, Jackie, I won't be having dinner with the Formans tonight and Eric didn't invite Donna. So, do you want to go to the mall with us or something?" I asked.

The mall would be the last place I'll go to out of boredom. Donna and I knew Jackie would like it though.

"That's cool." She said nonchalantly shrugging.

Which was very weird and out of character for her.

"That's cool?" I repeated confusedly. "Huh?"

Then Jackie happily gasped and acted all giddy to Steven. "Oh my god! It worked! I mean..." She acted all aloof again. "Whatever..."

Jackie turned her head to Steven so I wouldn't see her not so subtle grin.

My eyes flickered back and forth to them, not understanding. It took me a while to get what was actually happening here.

"Oh my god, are you teaching her to be zen?" I groaned, remembering my own lessons with him.

"Like I told you, Rach," Steven began to lecture me like a smart ass. "Zen is not something that can be taught. It's something that you have to find within-"

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed with annoyance.

"See? That's not being zen," He gently scolded. "Is it, Jackie?"

Jackie shook her head at me, agreeing with him.

* * *

After Donna, Jackie, and I was done being at the mall and got something to eat together, I was in the Circle with the guys and...guess who else.

For some weird reason, Eric was laughing and that made me laugh, too, but I don't remember what was so funny.

He stopped when he spoke seriously. "And the rest of dinner was eaten in complete silence. The only sound was the dull throbbing of that vein in Red's giant shiny head."

I giggled imagining Red's baldness. "Yeah. Red does have a shiny head. I swear you can see your face on it! Good thing I missed out on dinner. I didn't want to see that disaster with Red and Kelso. I would so hate being him right now."

"You definitely don't want to be him," Steven said. "Being Kelso is like...knowing the truth behind all the deceptions of society, but not being able to convince any of your fellow suburban clones that anything's wrong, man! No, wait, that's me..."

"You know I believe you about the truth, bro," I said, feeling offended. "You think that I'm a clone?"

"I don't know. Are you?" He asked me suspiciously.

I started to get scared at not knowing who I really am. That's the freaky part about clones!

"I don't know. Am I?" I fretted with fear, breathing heavily as if I'm having a panic attack.

Jackie started to hysterically laugh out of nowhere. She held up two halves of an Oreo that she licked the icing from one side. "Man, I just totally forgot why I was laughing! Isn't that funny?!"

Eric made a crazy look and laughed at her. "Okay...no more for the cheerleader, okay?"

"You have a very nice smoky glow to you, Jackie," I told her fondly. "I see my brother is teaching you how to be zen," I looked at him. "Has the student surpassed the teacher yet?"

"No, not quite. There's still much for her to learn. She's under my wing. I'm running a dojo of coolness," He looked at her to command as if she was a dog. "Jackie, demonstrate!"

"Oogly-googly! Oogly!" She laughed with her mouth full of Oreos and pieces were falling out of her mouth.

Man, those Oreos looks so good right now!

Steven gave Jackie a look. "Yeah, it's her first day..."

* * *

Steven was sitting on the couch in the basement and Jackie sat on the white chair. I sat on the lawn chair and the three of us reading while Donna and Fez were talking about an album.

Then...Laurie came down to us.

"Oh, you again," Laurie said with irritation and teased her. "What happened? Did they let out kindergarten early today?"

However, Jackie just kept reading her magazine, ignoring Laurie. "Whatever."

"Jackie, don't you have a lame comeback saved for just this very occasion?"

But Jackie just kept on reading. "That's cool."

Steven and I exchanged amused glances at each other that Jackie was trying to be zen and was doing pretty good at it. Better than I ever was. He smiled proudly at Jackie, and I think that's the first time he truly smiled at her.

"Ohhh, so now you're little Miss. Cool, huh?" Laurie asked patronizingly.

"Whatever."

"Well, if you're really as cool as you think you are, you would have been able to hold onto your one true love. But you couldn't, could you? Loser! Oh, well."

Laurie turned smirking to Donna and Fez, and once she moved, there was someone growling...that came from Jackie! She threw her magazine down and literally walked over the couch and pounced on a horrified Laurie to attack her!

They fought behind the couch, kicking and screaming.

"Cat fight!" Fez celebrated and all of us gathered around them to watch with entertainment.

Damn! Jackie was really going in on her!

"This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened!" I was absolutely thrilled. "Too bad Eric isn't here to see this!"

"You guys, stop it!" Donna tried to interfered, but oh god, Laurie bit her. "You bit me! Jackie, hit her in the eye!"

"Oh, I know! We can throw water on them and then we can see through their shirts!" Fez had thought of as if it was a brilliant idea.

Their fight was ending as Laurie was clearly on the losing side. Jackie gave one last kick to her as she was trying to get up.

"BITCH!" She yelled at Laurie who ran upstairs crying.

"You kicked her ass, man!" Steven praised being impressed like how all of us was.

Jackie was fanning himself and seemed a bit disoriented from the fight. It wasn't like her to do this, but she should be proud of herself.

"Yeah, Jackie, you were a total beast and gave that slut what she deserves!" I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Then Jackie hugged Donna and I.

This time, I didn't mind to be hugged by her.

"Oh my god, I'm so turned on!" Fez said dreamily watching the three of us hug.

What a little perv.

Later, we're still in Forman's basement, and Jackie was taking care of Donna's arm. She put ointment on the spot where Laurie bit her and also put a bandage on.

"I can't believe Laurie bit me," Donna frowned at her injury and then got worried. "I hope she didn't give me like slut rabies."

"Jackie, you're my hero!" Eric praised, poking at her shoulder. "You hit her in the eye!"

"Not only that Jackie hit Laurie's eye, she kicked her, punched her, pulled her hair...man, you were like Muhammad Ali!" I smiled.

"Yeah, but I guess it wasn't very _zen_ of me, was it, Hyde?" Jackie looked up at my brother who was chewing on a bendy straw.

"You were better at it than me," I pointed out to encourage her. "I wouldn't have controlled myself like that in the beginning."

"Well, where zen ends...ass kicking begins. And that's your final lesson, Grasshopper." Steven answered wisely.

"Hey, man," Jackie said slowly. "Let's do that thing where we _all_ sit in a circle again."

Everyone grabbed a seat, and the six of us formed a circle.


	5. Moon Over Point Place

We're all in the basement and Jackie opened the door and came hurriedly walking in.

"Okay, you guys. I just got an advanced copy of the yearbook. And you'll all be happy to know that 1977 is my cutest year ever!" She excitedly held up the school's yearbook.

Not any one of us really cared for it.

"Jackie, this is so weird because I was just telling the gang how there is no way that you can be cuter than last year." Eric said sarcastically, but he was so serious about it that it was funny.

"You were?!" Of course Jackie would take it literally.

"Yes."

"I, for one, totally believe that you are cuter this year." Kelso honestly complimented her.

"Yeah, since I dumped you." Jackie countered.

"Nice burn!" Donna, Eric, and I laughed. There was an even amused smirk on Steven's face, too.

"Donna, we've talked about that!" Kelso said, looking back at her.

"Well, she isn't wrong." I said, standing next to Donna behind the couch.

"Hey, Steven," Jackie called for him being chipper and sat on the arm of the couch. She patted his leg for his attention. "Want to pop some popcorn and look at all the yearbook pictures of me?"

I grinned at that. Picturing those two together as Steven would go through Jackie's pictures with her.

"Oh, I'm sure he would just love-"

"No!" Steven angrily interrupted with a look, but that just made my grin gone wider. He turned to Jackie and continued. "I figure I do plenty of that when I die and go to hell."

Jack burst into laughter as if that's the funniest thing she heard. "God, you're such a card!"

"Yeah, Steven, you're such a card!" I imitated Jackie's voice being dramatically obnoxious and girly. I noticed Donna was slightly smiling at me in amusement.

Behind his dark shades, I knew his glare had hardened right now and I knew he would love to kill me if he could. I just loved to get a rise out of him.

"This is so exciting," Fez said and walked up to sit on the couch in front of Eric's legs. "My first American yearbook! Show us some pictures of Fez!"

"Sorry, Fez, there aren't any." Jackie blandly apologized.

"What the hell?" He got disappointed. "So, they don't let foreigners in your yearbook?"

"Uh huh."

Steven took the yearbook from her and was looking at the pictures.

"Here's me cheering at the pep rally last fall." Jackie pointed her picture out.

"Oh my god, someone in the crowd is mooning!" Steven exclaimed in shock.

Well, of course all of us had to see that so we rushed behind Steven to look at it except for Jackie who still sat on the couch.

"You're all cheering away and the whole time you're getting mooned. Yeah!" He grinned.

"Oh my god, that's a girl butt! Hee-hee! There is a girl butt in the yearbook!" Eric giggled. "Oh, man, I can't tell who it is. I wish we had a magnifying glass."

"Oh, here you go," Kelso actually pulled out a magnifying glass from his pants and we all gave him strange looks that he had one there in the first place. "I was just playing with some bugs..."

"God, I can't believe it," Jackie complained. "Someone's nasty butt is in my picture."

Eric took the magnifying glass from Kelso and examined the pictures with it. "Oh my god! That's not girl butt...that's Donna's butt!"

We all got shocked except for Donna who was happily nodding and smiling being proud of herself. The guys looked at Donna's butt to see for themselves, and for the sake of comparison because of curiosity, I made a short and quick glance at her butt, too, and then looked at the yearbook again.

"Your butt is bigger than mine!" I said in amazement.

Then it's like I felt Kelso and Fez's eyes gazing my own butt as if to check for themselves. I know I should stop them, but the attention was nice.

Eric got up as if he was traumatized by something and sat on the lawn chair.

"Eric? Are you okay? Cause you look weird." Donna laughed and so did I at him.

"Yeah, could it because of your girlfriend's naked butt?" Kelso asked sarcastically and I couldn't help, but to laugh some more.

"Kelso, you're not helping." Donna said seriously, looking at him.

I tried to stop laughing, too.

"I'm not trying to help!"

She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch close to her boyfriend.

"Eric, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, I mean, if I had enough confidence to do what Donna did, I would've done the same thing." I honestly said.

"Oh, I would've loved it if you did the same thing, too!" Kelso pervertedly said with a grin, but I just ignored him.

"It is, too, a big deal, Donna!" Jackie protested. "Your nasty butt ruined my picture."

Donna looked at her and retorted. "Hey, maybe you're nasty face ruined my butt picture!"

"I know why I am not in the yearbook. It's because whitey is keeping me down." Fez frowned.

"Hey, Fez, just look at Donna's naked butt some more." Kelso showed the book to him and was still looking at the picture with his magnifying glass.

"Yes, that's nice, thank you." Fez looked at the picture to comfort him.

I rolled my eyes at those two and returned to my spot where I was previously standing behind the couch.

"Okay," Eric snatched the yearbook from Kelso and walked to the side of couch where his girlfriend sat. "Okay. Donna, take me through the chain of events. Now, you're at the pep rally, oh, and at this point, your pants are on..."

"Right. And then they weren't." Donna added obviously.

"Donna, mooning isn't something you just do." Eric chided.

I may have a crush on Eric, but his goody two shoes-ness can be really annoying sometimes.

"Man, you can be such a buzzkill." I sighed at him. Kelso and Fez nodded, agreeing with me.

"No, it's not something _you'd_ just do because it's impossible to moon when you have no ass." Steven had awesomely burned.

* * *

Later on, I was sitting with Donna and Jackie at the Pinciotti's porch.

"Michael is such a boy," Jackie was saying. "He doesn't even know who he is. I can't believe you dated a boy, Rachel."

I gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, for, like, a day, but you did, too."

"Don't make this be about me! You know who knows who he is? Steven Hyde."

"Oh, no. Now you like Hyde?" Donna groaned and so did I.

"Yeah, Jackie. No offense, but I don't think he will ever like you like that. You're definitely not his type. In fact, he hates you." Then Donna nudged me roughly with her elbow at my side giving me a look as if I shouldn't have said that. "What? At least I'm being honest."

"It's fine. I don't like him. I just think he's like the sweetest, coolest guy I've ever met." She said dreamily.

"Really?" I doubted and then grumbled. "Try living with him and be related..."

"Jackie, I thought you hated him?" Donna asked which was a very good point.

"Feelings change, Donna!"

"Well, Steven is always zen so I don't think his feelings would change about you any time soon." I said.

"I don't care," Jackie replied unconvincingly. Then she perked up a little to me. "Hey, Rachel, you've got to tell me what Steven is into. Anything that I suggest what we should do together, he doesn't want to do it with me."

"Hmmm...well..." I said thoughtfully and wanted to screw with my brother. "Even though he says he hates to talk, he will eventually come around to it and will say anything. He secretly loves to go shopping. He told me he actually enjoyed it the last time you guys went. And, ummm...oh! Just between you and me, he _loves_ to roller skate. He also loves it when you do rebellious things! Like the time you beat up Laurie. He thought that was totally hot."

"Really?!" Jackie squealed, her eyes light up. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Donna was chuckling. She knew everything I said was a lie. "Oh, thank you _so_ much, Rachel! I gotta go find Steven."

"But he's at work!" I called her to as she left leaving Donna and I puzzled.

"Hyde is so going to kill you!" Donna laughed.

I smiled being satisfied at my grand scheme. "I know."

* * *

One day, I was with the guys at the Hub. I was watching Fez, Kelso, Leo, and Leo's friend play fuss ball. I sided my friends, of course, hoping they'll win.

"You lose again, cracker!" Fez made a derogatory comeback. "Why don't you go home and cry to your big white Momma?"

"Well, first of all, dude, I think I'm Chinese," Leo replied. "And second of all, let me see you put your money where your mouth is."

Leo put twenty dollars on the table.

"I don't know...twenty bucks...I'm gonna have to dip into my babysitting money," We looked at Kelso strangely. That didn't sound like a job for him to be with kids. "I mean, my drag racing money!"

"Time to lose, little white girls!" Fez trash talked.

"Yeah, Fez! Kick their pasty asses!" I cheered.

They were playing the game, and to my surprise, Leo's team won.

"Score!" He grinned in surprise. "Yeah, I just remembered, man. I'm really good at this game."

"Try again. That was just a warm up." I said, and Kelso and Fez agreed to another round.

The door opened and Jackie came in heading for my brother. Ugh! Again? Why can't she ever leave him alone?

While I was paying attention to the fuss ball game, I also glanced over at Jackie and Hyde talking. Well, Jackie did the talking as usual.

Then all of a sudden, it looked like Jackie got upset at whatever Hyde told her and left.

Hm...

Wonder what that was all about?

It was late in the evening. I was still watching the guys play fuss ball. I was curious to see how this game would end.

"Okay, tied game." I announced to them.

"This is it, Fez," Kelso said seriously. "Channel all of your hatred for the white man into this one last point."

"I am full of hate, my brother." Fez was scowling. Determination was on his face.

"Hey, foreign guy," Leo's friend said and handed out a book to him. "Will you sign your yearbook picture?"

"My what-book picture?" Fez looked at it. "Oh my god, it is half my face! Oh, I feel the warm loving embrace of the whitey! I forfeit. You win."

He actually let himself lose much to mine and Kelso's disappointment.

"No. No. No! No one is embracing you, Fez! You're brown, okay! So, let's kick some racist ass!" Kelso yelled.

The guys started to play, but lose because Fez was still looking at his picture.

"We lost?" Fez asked us distractedly. "Nice game, my white friends."

"Yeah, we lost! Because of you!" I exclaimed with annoyance.

"YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Then Kelso punched Fez in the arm who whimpered in pain.

I rolled my eyes at the two idiots and tiredly sighed. "Well, this was a fun, and yet, disappointing night. Later, losers." I walked outside to leave for the Formans.

Just as I was walking outside, I couldn't believe what was going on. My mouth dropped, but I had to close it again. I was scared and confused.

My brother was getting arrested!

"Oh my god, Steven!" I shouted with horror at him and he looked me with shame in his eyes as if they're apologizing to me.

He always told me that he'd be the Hyde that'll end up in prison and one of his dreams for me was to finally get out of Wisconsin for good and do something with my life.

I hated to see that at least one of those things was coming true.

Jackie was there watching the scene, too, and I rushed to her. The cop put Steven into his car and then drove away to the police station.

I couldn't comprehend any of this. My mind was all over the place.

"Um, Jackie, what the hell is going on?!" I flipped out. "Why is my brother getting arrested?!"

Jackie turned to look at me, and to my shock, her eyes sparkle with tears. "Oh, Rachel, deep down, your brother is such a saint! He saved me! He lied for me and got arrested when I was supposed to!"

None of that made any sense.

"Um, what?"

Jackie couldn't explain anymore and just hugged me as she cried. I tried to soothe her and calm her down as best as I could. I had to relax her so she can give me some answers.

I released her from our embrace. Her tears ruined her mascara that's streaking down her face.

"Okay, Jackie, please, tell me what happened." I gently said.

"I did what you said, Rachel, and have done something rebellious because you said that's what Steven likes in a girl. So, I've went out of my way and bought weed-"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "Jackie, when I said something rebellious, I meant something like, maybe, I dunno...!" I tried to think of something that'd be suitable for her. "Skip cheerleading practice, beat up Laurie again, I don't know! Something that's on _your_ level of rebellion. Not - not holding an illegal possession!"

"You know what? I don't care! Because Steven always acts like he knows me and I don't want to have him keep thinking of me as a square. This is the only way for him to see me differently for once."

"Well, that stupid act costed him to be in jail!" I yelled at her being angry when I know this whole thing was my fault.

I just shifted the blame onto her because she did most of the damage and it was easier to. But that made me feel worse because I'm a horrible person.

"Why do you care what he thinks of you?"

"Because I love Steven!" My eyes widened in shock. That escalated quickly. "I know! I know this was my fault, Rachel! I am so sorry!" Jackie started to cry again and hugged me.

Feeling to guilty for all of this, I hugged her, too, and let some tears fall in fear and worry for my brother.

The only family I have left...

Who's now in jail.

This is all my fault.

What have I done?


	6. Reefer Madness

I drove my car to the Formans and I suggested to Jackie should go home to recuperate herself, but she went to the basement where the other guys would probably be. My hand opened the sliding glass door and saw Eric in the kitchen.

"Oh, Eric!" I fretted to him. He stood up and we hugged each other. How his arms returned the embrace felt very nice and comforting. "Something bad happened to Steven! He-"

"I know, Rachel," Eric soothingly said, letting me go and I met his eyes. "We got the call and Red answered it and, well...you can only imagine how that went."

"Oh, god," I said in horror at what his father would do next. "Do you think Red will bail him out of jail?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, he was pretty pissed. More than usual. What was Hyde thinking, anyway? Do you know what happened?"

Jackie made me promise that I shouldn't tell anyone what she did and I definitely won't. Her little crush for my brother went way too far. Everybody wouldn't expect her of doing what she did and would make fun of her.

"Uh, long story," I replied. "I just want him to come back home."

"He will, Rachel. Don't worry, he will." Eric hugged me again and those good feelings returned.

I found myself snuggling closer to his slim body, enjoying his arms and his warmth.

"Uh, Rachel? Heh, you can let go of me now." Eric said uncomfortably and I immediately let go of him feeling embarrassed. I didn't realize how long I've hugged him.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, Eric!" I apologized somewhat bashful.

"It is getting late and you should get some sleep. Unless if you want to have a Circle with me and the guys-"

I felt like I could melt and my heart was soaring, but I tried to act cool.

"No, thanks. I want to wait for Steven. I just worry about him, you know? We've always been together and have been there for each other. It's just kinda weird without him. He's the only family that I have left."

I tried not to cry in front of Eric at the thought of losing Steven, my twin brother. It's one of my worst fears. I knew Steven felt the same way about me even though he doesn't show it that much. I hated how shaky and tear jerky my voice sounds right now.

"Rachel, don't cry. It'll be okay." Eric hugged me again and I savor every second of his hold onto me.

"But what if it won't?" I worried. "Not just about Steven, but my life in general? I'm so messed up, Eric."

"Hey, no you're not," Eric said seriously, looking at me. I could give him a list of reasons of how that's the opposite. "No one is perfect, Rachel."

 _But you are,_ I fought really hard not to say that aloud.

However, I did something else instead...that might be stupid, but also might be totally worth it.

My hands held his face and I leaned my head in further to kiss him. His lips felt soft and sweet. I realize that this is what it's like to kiss Eric for the first time. Before I could barely enjoy the taste of his lips, he gently pushed me away from him.

"Woah! Rachel!" Eric freaked out for a bit in alarm and surprise. "You know I'm with Donna. What do you think you're doing?"

Instantly, I felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I got caught up in the moment. Of being so close and personal to Eric and sharing my feelings about him over my brother and everything else. That I lost control and decided to just go for it without a care.

Panic was in me at my stupid mistake.

"I...uh, I don't know." I answered nervously, and before Eric could get a chance to respond, I quickly left the kitchen.

* * *

It was very late at night when Steven had finally returned. I waited for him in the kitchen again when I couldn't take anymore of Laurie. He opened the sliding door and I looked up from the chair I was sitting on at the small table.

"Hey." Steven casually greeted to me.

I was shocked and elated to see my brother at the same time. My emotions conflicted with themselves as I wasn't sure how to properly react at his arrival. He just acted like nothing had happened.

"You just returned here from jail and all you have to say to me is, 'hey'?" I asked incredulously, approaching to him.

He nodded with a shrug and replied as if I should just accept it. "Pretty much. Yeah."

I could explode right about now to him, but there was a question I had. "How did you even get here?"

"A cop drove me. I'm on probation now." Steven answered.

"Oh, okay," I understood and smacked his shoulder. My action caught him off guard.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"How could you and Jackie be so stupid?!" I angrily exclaimed.

"I don't need a lecture from _you_ , okay?" He scoffed and walked right by me. "Now, where's Forman-"

I grabbed him by his wrist to yank him back and pull him to face me.

"Well, you're going to get one whether you like it or not because you really scared me when I saw you getting arrested by that cop! Jackie told me what happened and now I want to hear _your_ side of the story." I demanded with my arms crossed.

" _My_ side? You know how Jackie talks. Didn't she report a whole novel?"

I rolled my eyes at his smart ass comment. "She did try to while she was crying-"

"Ugh, she was crying?" Steven asked in disgust, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, for _you_ because she loves _you_."

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does! She wouldn't have gone great lengths to do something like this to impress and to prove to you!"

"Prove what to me, exactly?"

"That Jackie is more than whatever you think of her. She wants you to think of her more than just a dumb and shallow cheerleader. For some reason, that's how much she loves you."

"Pfft! That's not love! That's obsession!"

"Let's not analyze semantics, okay?"

What would either of us know anything about love anyway when we never truly received it? We came from the same crappy homes with the same crappy parents. Of course for Steven (and to me, too) Jackie's annoying affection for him did seem like it was a crazy obsession, but we wouldn't know a thing about love if that seriously was the case with her. Her affection for him may just be an infatuation.

"This whole thing may not be just Jackie's fault," I decided to come clean and confess my role. "It's mine, too."

"Yours? What did you do?" Steven asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to screw with you. When Jackie asked me what kind of things you were interested in, I lied and listed all the things that you hate. Even roller skating."

"That explains the roller disco lessons she planned..." He said to himself.

"And I suggested she should've done something rebellious and well...you saw how _that_ turned out." I chuckled to lighten up the mood. But there was no signs of amusement, laughter, or any kind of sense of humor on his face.

Just him being zen.

But only angry.

Great.

"What the hell, Rachel? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! Thinking isn't my strong suit lately," I admitted. Remembering what happened last night in the kitchen with Eric that I had kissed him was an example. I avoided him all day today so far. It was hard to face Donna even. "Her getting weed for you was definitely _not_ what I had in mind, that's for sure."

He sighed and shook his head, muttering. "I should've known that someday my ways would rub off on you."

My brother was about to walk away from me, but I had to quickly apologize. "I'm sorry, Steven."

"I know this mess was Jackie's fault. I didn't know it was yours, too. Looks like everyone was right. I am bad influence on you. For that, _I'm_ sorry."

That's when Steven walked out of the kitchen most likely to go to the basement. He was leaving me to hate myself even more.

* * *

Later, Eric and I was in the kitchen to get a drink. We haven't talked to each other and I've been avoiding him since the kiss. Thanks to me, I've created an awkward and uncomfortable tension between us. Great.

His parents were talking to each other about Steven's crime. That got my interest and I listened intently. I barely realized that Eric was handing me a root beer and I received it from him.

"We took Steven and Rachel into our own home. We treated them like our own children." Red was telling Kitty.

"You treat them _better_ than your own children." Eric remarked.

Kitty gave him a look and then paid attention to her husband.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm not bailing him out. He can rot in that jail for all I care."

I frowned at that. "Mr. Forman, don't you think that's harsh?"

"No." He snapped.

"Actually, uh, they already let him out," Eric informed. "Gave him probation."

"Yeah, I just talked to him a while ago." I confirmed.

" _Probation_?" Red asked in disbelief and slapped his hand onto the table. "Well, isn't that just ducky?" He got up and walked to us. "You know how they treat their criminals in Russia? First offense: five years in Siberia. Second offense: ten years. Believe you me. There is no third offense."

"Unless the criminal likes to make snow angels." Kitty laughed at her own joke.

"Hey, Steven brought that stuff into my house and I'm putting a stop to it before things get out of control."

"Oh, out of control how?"

Red had a vision where we were all in the 1920s era and Steven gave Eric marijuana for the first time. For some reason, I was dancing with Jackie. Fez gave them a new bag, but Donna took it from Eric to protect him. That got Steven mad and he took out a gun about to shoot Donna, but Eric was fighting him off. However, my brother shot her anyway. Then Red warned everyone how this could happen to everyone's home in America.

"Fez looks great in that fedora hat," I randomly commented and the three of them gave me strange looks. "What?" I shrugged, their stares were bothering me.

"I just don't think that's going to happen, Red." Kitty disagreed.

"Has Hyde ever pressured either of you to use that stuff?" Red asked us and we exchanged glances at each other as if sending messages that we should be wise and careful about our answers.

Then we looked back at Red.

"What stuff?" I wanted just to be sure.

"Marijuana!"

"What's...marry-hah-nuh?" I slowly asked, innocently looking back and forth to Eric and Red. I made sure to mispronounce the word.

"Don't give me any of that crap!" He said sternly, not falling for my fake act. Of course he wouldn't. "I know what you kids do these days! Tell me the truth!"

"No. Absolutely not. Right, Rachel?" Eric looked at me and I know the answer he wants.

"Yeah, that's right. My brother wouldn't do that to me."

"Did you know he was sneaking this stuff around the house?" Red asked me seriously.

"No," I lied. "I had no idea."

"In fact..." Eric continued and Red looked at him. I thought he was going to say something stupid that'll get the three of us in trouble. "Yeah, I can honestly say that we have never felt any pressure."

I nodded my head in agreement as Red proudly smiled at Eric and patted him on his right shoulder.

Thank God, Eric didn't say something dumb.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, there was a very cold and uneasy tension that you couldn't cut with a knife especially with Red there. No one spoke since we sat down and except for Kitty.

"Well, as you all know, we had a little incident yesterday," She said and I noticed Red rolling his eyes. "I think that as a family we should discuss _rational solutions_ to make sure that this never happens again."

"Can I start?" Laurie asked. "I'm not comfortable living with the criminal."

I glared at her. "I'm sure you're comfortable _doing it_ with a criminal."

Laurie gave me a look as Steven and Eric tried not to laugh.

"Who knows if Rachel could do something like this next? I think we should kick the Hydes out. All in favor?" Her arm shot straight up in the air as she gave a nasty look to me.

Kitty put her arm down. "Laurie, stop it. Red, what do you think?"

"Kick them out! Kick them out!" Laurie pleaded him with her fingers crossed.

"Laurie, there is no way we're kicking them out." Kitty scolded and I could've hugged her.

"Steven, we're kicking you out!" Red ordered.

Laurie happily clapped. "Yay, Daddy!"

"Rachel, you can stay." He told me.

"What? No! If Steven isn't staying and welcomed here anymore, then neither am I!" I was pissed off. "Do you really want to know what happened-"

"Rachel, don't!" He exclaimed, but I couldn't.

"This is serious, Steven, and getting out of hand!" I turned in my seat to look at Red. "I was there when he was getting arrested last night. It wasn't his weed. It was Jackie's!"

Laurie burst into laughter. "Yeah! Right! That's the biggest lie I ever heard!"

"It's the truth!" I insisted. "I was there and Jackie told me."

"Why in the world did she do that?" Kitty asked incredulously.

"For some strange reason, she really likes Steven and thought that was a way to impress him, I guess," I shrugged. "When they got caught with it, Steven lied to the cop and said that was his instead of hers so she wouldn't be in jail."

"Is this the truth, Steven?" Red asked him.

"Yeah, it is." He confirmed.

"Well...thank you for telling us the truth, Rachel," Red said appreciatively. "Now, I'd like to talk to your brother alone to tell him how much of a dumbass he really is for this."

Once Eric, Laurie, and I walked out of the kitchen, we could hear Red yelling at Steven for what felt like it's been for hours.

"Oh, man," Eric said. "He's really going in on him. So, Jackie really likes Hyde?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Can you believe that?"

"How did she get weed in the first place?" Laurie asked me.

"From one of her caretakers, I think."

"This is just so crazy!" Eric said.

"Yeah, we used to have such a normal life before the two of you showed up." His sister sneered at me.

"Laurie..." He chided her.

Before I could say anything, Kitty called us to let us back in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about anything, kids! We got everything worked out and situated!" Kitty assured us and happily announced. "Steven is not getting kicked out!"

Eric and I celebrated, and much to my brother's chagrin, we hugged him. Laurie was the only one who wasn't thrilled like us.

"Now, if I see any of you dumbasses with marijuana, I won't hesitate to throw you out!" Red lectured and all of us understood.

* * *

After that dramatic misunderstanding was finally over with, it was just me being downstairs watching TV. Steven was at The Hub, and unfortunately, Eric came downstairs, too, and sat on the couch next to me.

"Hey," He said softly holding a plate of brownies.

"Mom stress baked sooo...want one?" He handed me one and I took it.

"Thanks." I said and ate a bite out of it.

Eric took one, too, and set the plate onto the table. Now, it was just awkward and uncomfortable between us.

"Rachel," Eric started and I know what he wants to talk about.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

"We're seriously going to talk about this? It's not a big deal." I somewhat lied and watched TV again to distract myself, but he turned it off with the remote. Made me have to pay attention to him. Got me a little irritated to be honest.

"It is to _me_ , okay? I have a girlfriend. Remember? I feel like I should tell Donna about this. I don't want us to be like Laurie and Kelso."

"Those two idiots were having an affair behind Jackie's back," I pointed out. But I couldn't help to think how sweet it was that he really wanted to let his girlfriend know right away. Better than what Kelso ever did. "That's not what we're doing, Eric, and you know it. It was just a kiss. I'm sorry and it won't happen again, okay?"

He was briefly silent and then replied. "Okay. But I want to know something. Do you like me?"

"Ugh, Eric, you know I'm a Hyde, right?" I groaned. "We don't exactly have deep discussions about our feelings to anyone."

"You did it to me last night," Crap. He was right. "Rachel, you can tell me-"

"And then what? You'll tell that to Donna? What would be the point of me telling you if I like you or not when you're with her? The kiss should've been obvious enough, but if you can't see that, then you really are a dumbass."

I got up about to leave, but I got one more brownie first. Then I left for The Hub.


	7. Hyde’s Father

Jackie and I was hanging out with Donna in her bedroom. I let them know what happened with Steven and how he almost got kicked out, but I stopped that from happening because I told the truth about that night.

"Why would you do that, Rachel?" Jackie complained. "That was an act of love what Steven did for me."

"Jackie, Steven. Doesn't. Love. You." I slowly broke it down for her hoping she'd understand.

"Okay, Rachel, what do you mean by that?" Jackie was confused. Donna and I exchanged glances at each other because of how Jackie can be so dumb and have a thick skull. "You should've let him get kicked out, and then, he'll find my house and want to come back to me." She said happily as if she had figured all this out.

"I highly doubt that's what would've happened." Donna told her dryly.

"Why do you like my brother so much?" I just had to ask.

"I told you this already, Rachel! Your brother is, like, the sweetest and coolest guy ever. He's always nice to you and treats you good. I wish I can have that same relationship like you have with him."

I'm sort of touched at how Jackie felt so much for my brother. "That's very sweet, but I really don't think Steven feels anything to you."

"Well..." She became disappointed for a brief second and was determined. "I will change your mind and make him like me."

"That's a way to win a guy's heart," Donna said sarcastically. Jackie gave her a look. "So, uh, Rachel. Eric told me you kissed him last week."

I was nervous about her reaction, but I really tried act cool and casual.

"What?! You kissed Eric?! Eeewww!" Jackie was disgusted, making a face.

"Oh, yeah, about that Donna, ummm..." I said sheepishly, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry."

"Why did you do it?" Donna asked.

"She likes him, duh!" Jackie answered obviously and I was actually thankful she did than me.

"I never knew you liked him," She was surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"How could I say anything? The two of you always had a thing for each other and I'd just be in the way like when Steven had his crush on you back then. It was different that night when I kissed him."

"I can't believe you kissed Eric and that you like him!" Jackie said in disbelief.

I narrowed my eyes at her accusingly and snapped. "I can't believe you bought weed and gave it to my brother!"

Her mouth drop being insulted and she crossed her arms. "You know what it's like to do anything for love!"

"I'm really sorry that I did that to your boyfriend, Donna," I apologized. "It was a heat of the moment thing."

"Yeah, I know it is," She smiled a little and I'm sure she was picturing her own private and intimate moments with her and Eric. "Just don't do it again."

Of course I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean my heart still got crushed.

* * *

Later when I got back in the Forman's basement, Steven and the guys was there. They just returned from the bar.

"Hey, so, guess who I ran into today?" Steven asked me from his chair.

"An easy biker girl." I answered sarcastically as I got a popsicle from the freezer. I unwrapped it and tasted the delicious cherry flavor.

"Oh, I wish," Fez said hopefully. "Any easy girl would do for me."

I smiled in amusement at him and paid my attention back to Steven.

"I ran into Dad today." He informed which had surprised me.

"Really? Oh...I thought you'd ran into someone interesting," I licked my popsicle and sat on the lawn chair. I noticed him slightly smirking. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah..." He answered like he wasn't thrilled about it.

We usually could talk about anything to each other, but when it came to our parents, we just can't open up.

"When you talked to him at the bar, did he, um...did he say anything about me?" I wondered then quickly added. "Not that I care or whatever..."

"He asked about how you are and what you were doing so I told him. He wants to see you."

"I'm not so sure about seeing him again. Frankly, I don't want to."

"Yeah, me neither." He agreed.

We both hated Bud and couldn't forgive him for what he did to us. He decided to randomly show up to town and reconcile with us? That didn't even make any sense.

"Man, you guys have such Daddy issues," Kelso joked then flirts with me. "Come here, Rachel. I can be _your_ _Daddy_."

I rolled my eyes, trying to not to laugh so I would encourage him. "Shut up, Kelso!"

* * *

At lunch, I didn't feel hungry at all. I've been uneasy ever since Steven said Bud was in town. He never really felt like my father to me. Red and Steven mostly was.

Leo came in to say that Bud was looking for us, but neither of us wanted to see him. Steven hadn't seen him since he was at the bar and I never saw him and don't really plan to.

The reunion would be so awkward and uncomfortable.

We left lunch with Bud plaguing our minds, ruining our appetite.

To have made matters much more worse, Kitty had the 'brilliant idea' to invite Bud over in the evening. Steven and I came to the living to find that out and we wanted nothing to do with him. We left for the kitchen, but Kitty attempted to persuade us to give Bud another chance. She gently ushered us out to the living room and there he was.

Bud Hyde. My...my father.

His dark hair was long to his shoulders, he wore his jacket, and for once, he actually didn't smell like alcohol. Shocking, I know.

"Hello, Bud." We greeted him.

"Hi." He said.

"Can we go now?" Steven asked turning to Kitty.

"It's 'May I go' and no." Kitty put us down on the couch.

"Wow. Look at you," Bud said to me in awe. He sat at my other side on the couch. "You look so grown up. Beautiful like your mother. How have you been? What are you up to these days?"

"I'm fine. Busy with school and stuff." I lamely answered.

"That's good," He nodded, smiling. "Steven here protecting you from all those boys at school?"

"Yeah, he does. He's been doing a great job at it and taking better care of me more than you ever did," I scowled. The bitterness and resentment seeped through me out of my control. "What are you doing back here?"

"I want to be with my kids again," Bud answered seriously. "Be a better man and father for the two of you. I sobered up, got a job, an apartment, color TV."

"Oooh, color TV that's nice." Kitty admired.

"Wow, Bud, doing great now, huh? Color TV?" Steven asked him. "Remember when Rachel and I were kids, we didn't even have a father."

Then he stormed out of the living room and went to the kitchen. I was about to get up and leave too, but Bud stopped me.

"Hey, don't leave."

"Why not?" I shrugged and sneered at him. "I learned how to leave from the best thanks to you. Eight years we've been wondering when you'd come back and now you have the audacity to..." I was getting choked up and couldn't handle this anymore.

I hurriedly went upstairs to Laurie's bedroom. I made sure that all of them could hear the door slam.

* * *

The next couple of days later, I was shooting basketball hoops by myself. Eric and Donna was with each other in his bedroom so they were out. Kelso and Fez wasn't here either. I played solo. Steven came walking by in the garage and approached to me.

"Hey, Rachel. I think we should meet Bud and talk to him again." He told me.

"Are you crazy?" I looked at him as if he really did lost his mind with a raised an eyebrow. I tucked he basketball under my arm.

"C'mon, I just think that we should. I talked to Mrs. Forman earlier and she got into my head so this was her idea," Steven explained. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. I'm sure you would too."

"I don't know, but if you really want to do it that badly, then sure." I caved in even though I really didn't want to.

I went in his car and he drove us to the bar Bud works at. When we arrived, we got out of the car and barge into the place together.

"Hey! You can't ditch us and walk back into our lives eight years later and expect everything to be okay! You screwed us!" Steven yelled.

"I did. You're right. I know." Bud simply agreed, nodding.

"Well, that was easy." I didn't expect that.

"And - you what? You know? What do you mean you know?!"

"I got no excuse. I was a jerk," Bud replied. "I've been a jerk my whole life."

"Been a jerk to us to our _whole_ lives!" I angrily exclaimed.

He sighed. "I know and all I can do is tell you I'm sorry...and hope that you'll believe me."

Neither of us predicted that would happen.

"Just...believe you? Not forgive you?"

"I don't expect either of you to forgive me." He sounded really genuine.

"You jerk! How am I supposed to yell at you now? I was gonna yell! I was gonna tell you off!" Steven yelled.

"I think you should," Bud said reasonably. "I mean, you wanna yell? Go ahead. I deserve it."

Okay, this was way too weird at how he was behaving like this. Calm. Mature. Taking accountability for his actions. It was like talking to a totally different person.

"You're ju - you're caving?" Steven asked him incredulously, making me confused to. "That just makes it worse! Come on, man. Give us something!"

"You two want a beer?" Bud casually offered us.

Maybe this wasn't so bad...

"Yeah!" The two of us answered.

"Give us beer!" Steven heatedly demanded and we followed Bud to the bar.

The three of us talked to each other so Bud could get to know us again. Steven and I tried to act cordial with him. Bud even took us out for dinner and even paid for it which was a major shocker. We returned to the Formans late at night in their driveway. Being with Bud this evening wasn't that bad like I thought it'd be.

"Are they taking care of you kids here?" Bud asked us.

"Yeah, yeah. It's good. It's great." Steven answered nodding and I hummed in agreement.

"It's a nice place." He acknowledged.

"Oh, yeah." I agreed.

"That's nice. I like my place too. It's good. Got two extra rooms."

"That's cool." Steven said.

"Yeah, so, if you two ever want to, you know, come by or whatever, you know. Not using the extra rooms." Bud was trying to subtly offer us those rooms if we wanted to.

"Hence the term 'extra room'." Steven joked and Bud laughed.

"Yeah, the rent's due, but they don't evict you for, like, three months so I still got...two days." He shrugged.

How wonderful.

"So, you lookin' for a loan, Bud?" Steven asked him and I knew he was going to give him his money.

It's probably what Bud wanted all along. To be nice to us and get our money so he could keep his crappy apartment.

"Steven!" I harshly scolded him. "Just because he's nice to us for _one day_ , you should give him your money?!"

"C'mon, Rachel," Steven said. "He would get evicted if we won't-"

"Well, I'm not giving Bud my money. I don't have any on me anyway. But go ahead if you want to." I told him being annoyed.

Deep down, Steven can be a good person. Even when he barely has enough money for himself, he would give it to someone like Bud.

"Look, Steven," He refused, but I couldn't help to wonder if that was an ploy. "It's a nice gesture of you, but you really don't have to-"

Steven was getting his wallet out of his pocket and handed Bud cash. Much to my immense disapproval.

"Just take it."

"Thanks, son," Bud appreciated it and put Steven's money in his pocket. The exchange made my blood boil. "So, how about it? You two kids live with me in my apartment?"

I saw the look on Steven's face that was really interested. But I wasn't. After this, I couldn't trust Bud again. He left us and randomly returned to town and took my brother's money without a second thought.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We don't want to-"

" _We_?" Steven gave me a look, annoyed that I was speaking for him. "What is this _'we'_?"

"C'mon, you seriously don't want-"

"Maybe I do."

I frowned. "Steven, how can you say that?"

"I don't want us to keep mooching off the Formans forever!" He angrily raised his voice at me. "Do you?"

"No! But that's why we have jobs and trying to save for a place to live on our own! Sure, the Formans are struggling with their money right now, but what families aren't? I rather live here where it's consistent! Not with Bud where you don't have to worry if he'll be an incompetent parent or not!"

"Guys..." Bud tried to speak, but the two of us were angry so that didn't happen. I barely even heard him because I was too blinded by rage. When Steven and I fight, we could really go at it if we could.

"Look, this is _my_ decision, alright? If I want to live with him then I'll go live with him!"

That got me pissed off then.

"Fine! Go live with Bud! If he'll leave you again, don't come crying to me!"

I stormed into the Formans kitchen and headed for Laurie's bedroom.

* * *

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw that Steven had his bag packed and was hugging Red. It's weird to see Red hugging anyone besides his wife and daughter. He won't even do it to Eric that much.

"I'll leave you two alone to say your goodbyes." Red said, clearing his throat probably not to get too emotional.

"It's fine," I told him. "You don't really have to-"

"Rachel, I know you're worried about him and you won't see him that often like you used to anymore. It wouldn't kill you to just say bye." Then Red left the kitchen leaving us alone.

"Alright, then...bye." I said lamely.

"Bye."

"I still think you're making a big mistake. I just don't want him to hurt you." I honestly said.

"You know I can take care of myself. We should give Bud a chance."

" _You_ can. I won't," I said stiffly then begged him. "Just stay here-"

"No. I'm going." He was determined and you couldn't change his mind at this point.

"Fine," I was about to cry at Steven leaving and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and let some tears flow down onto my face. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Steven said, letting me go, and walked out the sliding door.


	8. Jackie Bags Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the episode where every J/H fans claim was their favorite. Enjoy reading! :)

Fez just came into the basement and announced. "Happy Veterans Day! Now, where have you hidden the chocolates?"

"They're everywhere, Fez, start looking." Eric messed with him.

I chuckled, but I couldn't let little innocent and naive Fez get confused with our American holidays. Sure it was fun to screw with him and everything...

"Fez, you're thinking of _Easter_ with the candy. It's mostly for kids when they go hunting for eggs to find candy." I explained it to him before he could go search.

"Awww, why did you have to go correct him?" Kelso complained that I ruined the fun, but I ignored him.

"Are you serious?" Fez asked and I nodded. He glared at Eric and said sternly. "Never joke about chocolates, you son of a bitch!" He looked mad and crossed his arms with a pout that he's been duped.

"So, Steven, isn't Veterans Day romantic?" Jackie asked walking to my brother who sat on the freezer.

Why was people getting their holidays mixed up? How could Veterans Day be romantic?

"Oh, yeah. Government pawns and missing limbs. That's amoré." Steven answered sarcastically, however, Jackie was touched.

"Not to mention how the government lies to you every day." I added and he nodded to me in agreement.

We both have the same beliefs about 'conspiracy theories' when in reality, it's the truth. I never saw the world like that before until Steven opened up my eyes.

"I know, I know! It's a day for people who love to have fun together!"

"You know, all this talk about fun makes me want to have fun," Kelso realized as he stood up. "Hey, let's throw stuff at other stuff."

"Man, that's perfect!" Eric said, getting up from sitting with Donna. "I've got stuff!"

"I'm in!" Kelso grinned and the two boys ran upstairs with Fez following behind them.

"So, Steven, would you like to go to Mr. Forman's barbecue with me?" Jackie invited sweetly to my brother.

"No. As a matter of fact, I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"You know what? That's okay!" She got up to sit on the freezer next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "You know what? We can stay in."

"No, Jackie," Oh, boy. He was getting annoyed and impatient. I could tell by the sound of his voice. "Look, I told you again and again, I have no interest in you and you don't have a chance. And, yet, you keep thinking that I have an interest in you and that you have a chance."

Steven got down from the freezer and sat on his usual chair.

"Wait," Jackie said getting excited as she got off from the freezer too. "Did you just say that you're interested in me and that I have a chance?"

Donna and I smiled in amusement at her. Talk about selective hearing.

Steven tiredly sighed and got up to face her. "Okay, you know what? You forced me to do this. I'm gonna explain my feelings to you through a highly disciplined form of Japanese poetry. Haiku."

"Here we go..." I warned everyone.

What most people never knew about my brother was that he actually really likes poetry. Any kind. He could write some of his own and I read his work before. Only I was ever allowed to read them. It was really good, but he always stashed it away somewhere or would trash it. Poetry writing was something he'd never pursue even though I believe he should. But no one could ever imagine Steven Hyde as a poet or a writer in general and he wouldn't let that ruin his bad boy/zen reputation.

Jackie brightly smiled at him, but the poor girl didn't know what she was in for.

"My heart aches with pain

When I see you, I vomit."

Her smile immediately left her face once she heard that.

"Die away from me."

"Ouch!" Donna grinned.

I wanted to enjoy the burn as well, but I couldn't. My brother could get really hurtful with words when it comes to expressing himself through poetry. I felt bad seeing Jackie's pain and disappointment.

"Sayonara."

Steven left for upstairs.

"Never have seventeen syllables hurt me so much," Jackie said clearly being hurt. "Why would he want to hurt me like that?"

"Because you're _stalking_ him, Jackie!" Donna answered like it should've been obvious.

"No, really, Donna!" She persisted.

"Jackie, _really_." Donna emphasized.

I rolled my eyes at the redhead. Her answer was the partial truth for my brother's constant rejection. But she didn't really have to say it like that.

"Jackie, you've been smothering him. You didn't respect him when he kept saying no to you. Maybe if you can just back off a little, he'll change. Neither of you have anything in common-"

"But I can learn to like what he likes!" Boy, was she ever eager to win my brother's heart. "Like with _you_ for example! He really likes you! We can hang out a lot more! Have sleepovers! Do each other's hair and make up-"

"Okay, okay, wait, no, ummm...that's never gonna happen," I interrupted her list of girly things. "If you want my brother that badly, just let _him_ come to _you_ on his own terms. Let him figure it out if he likes you or not. Instead of you always going to him. If you two manage to work out somehow then great, but if it doesn't then it doesn't. You get it?"

"I think so..." Jackie muttered, still looking disappointed. Her lips formed into a pout. "I just wish Steven would like me."

"Well...he doesn't." I flatly said and felt Donna nudged me for my rude attitude as I sat on the couch.

But it was just the truth, wasn't it?

* * *

The Formans was preparing a barbecue for Veterans Day. We were outside playing basketball until Jackie came over with...her date?

I could never know what goes on in that girl's mind.

Steven sat on one of the chairs. I passed the basketball to Eric as Kelso stood next to him.

Suddenly, Donna's father was very angry for some reason as he stormed out of the Formans kitchen until Jackie greeted him being friendly.

"Hey, Mr. Pinciotti, I didn't know you were in the Boy Scouts."

He looked at her with annoyance and was almost about to correct her until he gave up with a careless hand wave as if it wasn't worth it. Then he walked away next door to his house.

What's his problem?

"Hey, everybody, this is Chip," Jackie introduced as she put an arm around him and he did the same to her. Chip was a very cool looking guy and, I admit, very handsome. Had long brown hair and a muscular build to him. "He's been after me for a while now so I just said 'what the hell!' Chip, it's everybody!"

"Hey, everybody." He acknowledged us in a deep voice and then offered to her. "Jackie, uh, I'll get you something to drink?"

"Whatever." She said carelessly and was about to go to my brother until I stopped her to pull her away from the guys and closer to the garage so we could talk.

"Jackie, what are you doing with Chip?" I asked her as if she went crazy. She's been so crazy about my brother lately, but then she went ahead to have another guy as her date? Didn't make any sense. Even though Steven didn't feel anything for her, I didn't like it when any girl played with him like a toy. "You can't possibly be dating him."

"Relax. I'm doing what you said, Rachel," It sounded like she already planned this. "I'm going to let _Steven_ come to _me_ on his own terms."

"No, you're not. I think you're trying to make him get jealous." I figured.

"That's how I'm going to test this thing out. You see, if he gets jealous of me and Chip, then that means he really _does_ like me!" Jackie squealed, acting all giddy.

"Oh, this is bad..." I groaned at how all the ways this could go so wrong.

"No, it won't, Rachel! You'll see!" She said being determined and then went to talk to my brother. I rolled my eyes at her when I noticed the extra swing to her hips as she approached him.

While Jackie talked to Steven, I was with the guys and Chip. It was pretty awkward to try and talk to him. No one knew how to, myself included.

"So, uh, Chip," Eric attempted to make small talk. He glanced down at the ball in his hands and looked at him. "You like to play basketball?"

"Not really."

"Oh...cool." Eric casually said, nodding respectfully.

"How did you and Jackie meet?" I asked him, trying to have an interest.

"At school. Where else?" He shrugged.

"Right..."

There was a long pause. Eric, Kelso, and I was shifting uncomfortably around.

"You know I'm her ex-boyfriend, don't you?" Kelso asked seriously.

"Yeah."

"Really?" He perked up a little. "Did she say anything else about me?"

Chip was confused. "Uh, no."

"Oh..." Kelso got disappointed.

Jackie returned and I can't believe that I'm happy to see her. It was really boring to be with Chip. How could she stand him?

"Rachel, I've got to talk to you!" She practically dragged me into the kitchen with excitement much to my reluctance.

Jackie pulled me into the living room to get away from where Kitty was making food so she won't overhear us.

"Jackie, you should've picked someone better than Chip," I told her. "He has a personality of a brick wall."

"I don't care about stupid Chip!" She waved it off and then talked at a very fast pace it was hard to keep up.

"I talked to Steven about what he thinks of me being with Chip. He asked me if I was with him and I said 'yep!' And all he said to that was, 'huh'," I smiled in amusement at how she imitated my brother's voice. "So, I asked him if he cared and he was like 'If you want to date this guy' and then Steven said, 'that's...cool.' But not like 'cool!', but more like he's _jealous_!" She squealed happily at the end.

"Jackie, 'that's cool' could mean anything," I tried to be logical with her. "It doesn't really prove that he's jealous."

"But I think he _is_ , Rachel. I know how the two of you just like to bottle your feelings. Steven will come around. Just give me more time!"

"Whatever..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Still believing this was a bad idea.

Hours later, the party was in full swing and everybody was here. Jackie was still using Chip to make Steven jealous. Eric and Donna seemed to be having a competition about trying to have the better barbecue. Meanwhile, I was with Fez and Kelso in the kitchen. Kelso was shaking the beer cans hoping that Chip would get one and it would explode in his face.

"I can't believe Jackie chose that guy over me." Kelso bitterly said as he shook a beer.

"I can," I disagreed and he gave me an offended look. "He's tall and handsome-"

"Uh, hello? _I'm_ tall and _I'm_ handsome!" He pointed out being self absorbed. "There can only be _one_ of me. Why doesn't Jackie want me back?" He mourned.

"Because you _cheated_ on her, you dillhole!" I answered being annoyed that he couldn't get it in his thick skull.

"I know, I know! God, you guys love to have that over my head!" Kelso exclaimed offensively.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Fez defended. "Kelso can be very irresistible."

"Yes, I can. Thank you for understanding me, Fez."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the two of them and walked outside. Jackie and I talked to each other after Laurie was done with her and went inside. I noticed Steven was talking to Chip. There seemed to be no hidden tension there so maybe Steven wasn't jealous, but who knew? Steven was the master at masking his emotions.

"You talked to Laurie? How did _that_ went?" I wondered.

"She just wanted Chip after I'm done with him. Whatever." Jackie muttered, rolling her eyes. She was being aloof about it and I find it funny that she was still using her zen lessons.

"Typical." I bluntly said.

We casually talked to each other and she updated me on how Steven was feeling about her being with Chip. Going into great detail. Since it concerned about my brother, I listened.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Steven punched Chip and he laid out flat on the ground. Jackie and I saw it being very shocked. Our stunned mouths were opened at what he just did. We rushed over to him in panic and alarm.

"Steven, what happened?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"What? Nothing. Just...somebody - and then the guy - said - bitch and then nothing." He stammered on his poor explanation.

I stared at him suspiciously. He wouldn't have punched anyone for a person if he didn't love or care for them. He did it for me that one time when he caught Peter with another girl. And when Mark stood me up for a date.

"Just nothing, huh?" I doubted with my arms crossed.

It was like Jackie had an epiphany on her face. "Oh my god! He called _me_ a bitch and _you_ hit him! That's what happened, isn't it?"

The two of us stared at him and I knew that gave him even more pressure to spill the truth.

Steven hesitated before answering unconvincingly. "No..."

Jackie and I gave him a look.

"Liar! _I_ am the bitch! And you _love_ me!"

She had this star struck gaze on her face to him. Steven and I exchanged confused glances at each other and I looked at her. I waved my hand in front of her face to have her snap out of...whatever daydream spell she was under.

"Uhhh...Jackie?"

"Stop staring at me," He said irritably to her. "Rachel, tell her to stop staring at me like that."

I looked at Jackie's dreamy face and have no idea what's going on in her mind.

"I think she's long gone."

"Quit it! I'm not this guy! Oh, god..." He groaned and took a drink of his beer. He walked away to the kitchen.

"It worked!" Jackie was in awe and very excited. "Rachel, my plan actually worked! I can't believe it! Steven and I are going to start dating soon! And then get married and have children together! I'll become _Mrs._ Jacqueline Hyde and we'll be sisters!" She made a high pitched squeal that hurt my ears. Her arms wrapped around me in a hug. My own arms barely returned it because I couldn't imagine my brother settling down and get married to anyone.

"Oh, god..." I mumbled in horror at the thought of being related to _her_.

Later, Jackie sat at the table and we were talking to Fez. Kelso leaned against the basketball post. Chip was going to leave since he got punched in the face, but Jackie showed him to Laurie and, well...they're most likely doing it in her bedroom right now.

Steven walked out of the kitchen and approached to Jackie at the table.

"Jackie, get your car. We're going on a freakin' date." Steven commanded.

"Wow. Way to be _so_ romantic, Steven." I said sarcastically, chuckling.

Jackie couldn't believe it. Her wish finally came true.

"Shut up!" He scolded me which made me laugh harder.

It wasn't like him to do this. To date someone like Jackie Burkhart. She was everything that the both of us hated. She was everything that he stood against for.

Yet, he was going on a date with her.

"Oh my god! It's a Veterans Day miracle!" She celebrated.

* * *

It was getting late at night.

Steven and Jackie was on their very first date together. He avoided me because he knew I would just make fun of him for dating her.

I was eating the left over food and snacks with Kelso and Fez. The other people went to the Pinciotti's barbecue for some reason so it looked like the Forman's party was over.

"I can't believe Hyde asked Jackie out..." Kelso said in disbelief. He scoffed at the pair. " _Hyde and Jackie_...who saw _that_ coming?"

"Really? Jackie's been having this crazy schoolgirl crush on him for a while now." I told him.

You'd have to be blind to not see her crush on him.

"Why couldn't Jackie fall for _me_ instead?" Fez asked being depressed.

The two guys made a long and miserable sigh at their losses.

"You guys are so pathetic!" I was irritated at the both of them.

Neither of them could get the girl that they wanted. It was understandable for Fez to be upset, but for Kelso, he'd hump anything that moves.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kelso's face lit up at me. " _We_ could date each other and then-"

"No." I flat out rejected him.

"Oh, come on! Why not?" He whined.

"Because you would just use me to get back at them! Also, you would most likely cheat on me during the very first week." I predicted.

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Rachel's right, Kelso," Fez agreed. "You don't have a very good track record when it comes to dating women."

"I can change just give me a chance!" He pleaded. "I'm going to change right now! Rachel, will you go out with me?" Kelso asked sincerely.

"Yes." I humored him.

He was surprised. "Really?"

"No." I grinned devilishly.

"You women can be such a tease!" He scowled making me laugh.

* * *

While the Formans helped the Pinciotti's clean up from their party, I was in the basement with Steven lying on the couch. My stomach was stuffed from all the food.

"My stomach is so full," I moaned. "How was your dating with Jackie?"

"Fine." Steven casually answered staring at the TV show.

"Just fine?" I repeated skeptically.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"We just sat on the car in silence and didn't talk for thirty minutes."

I sat up hearing that being impressed. "I'm surprised you managed to have Jackie quiet for thirty minutes."

"Me, too. Best thirty minutes of my life." He said, but I wonder if he was being serious. That he did enjoy the time with her.

"Then what happened?" I wanted more details.

"We talked for a little and then we, uh...we kissed."

"You kissed Jackie?!" I freaked out and Steven began shushing me. "Oh my god! I can't believe this! Did you two feel...you know...anything?" I asked.

For some reason, he was hesitant to answer. "No."

"No?" I was confused. It didn't make any sense. "After all that pining Jackie did to you...there was nothing?"

He shrugged. "What can I say?"

I still have my doubts. "Are you sure you didn't feel anything for Jackie?"

Steven hesitated again and then sheepishly confessed. "Alright, fine. Maybe I did feel something, but she didn't."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No. When Jackie said she didn't feel anything, that killed the mood pretty much." I saw how bummed and disappointed he was. Made me feel bad for him that Jackie's crush really was just a...crush.

"I get that," I sighed. "I'm sorry, Steven."

"It's fine. Just don't tell Jackie or anyone about this, alright!" He demanded.

"I won't!" I promised. I'll try to anyway.

I just hated to see my brother get hurt and rejected again and again. Jackie did deserve to know the truth. Didn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just changed that Jackie went to talk to Rachel instead of Donna. After re-watching this episode, I thought Donna really didn't care that much about Jackie's situation. Donna never really seemed like a good friend to me for Jackie sometimes. Anyway, that was a change for this episode. Hope you guys like this story and please review! :)


	9. Hyde’s Christmas Rager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really changed this episode a lot and kept a few things from the show. I'll have episodes where it's the same except only Rachel is added to it, but also have episodes where I'll change it entirely to fit my story. Now, this is the Christmas episode and I know I gave it you to guys late since Christmas already passed by now. But I hope all of you had a merry Christmas! :) By the way, I hope you guys like Jackie and Rachel's bonding moment in this chapter.

All of us was in Bud's trashy apartment on Christmas Day.

Steven wanted me to be on my good behavior in front of Bud, so only for him, was I cordial and exchanged some pleasantries before he went to his room for something since he was about to go soon.

The guys was planning a party and they were getting the keg ready. It did sound fun to have a party today. Bud would be gone soon. No parents. No adult supervision.

What a merry Christmas.

"Alright, Hyde. Your Dad's apartment is a perfect place for a party. It's already trashed." Eric said.

Steven got a drink out from the fridge. Kelso came to him and Eric with a tube and a funnel...for some reason, I don't know. Don't ask.

"Hey, even if half the people we invited show up, this party's gonna rock." He grinned as he sat down on a chair.

"Did you find the cups?" Jackie asked him.

"Nope. Even better," He showed the objects he was holding. "A plastic tube and a funnel."

"All this _and_ a dirty funnel? Merry Christmas to me." Fez smiled.

"Yeah, we'd only had to worry about germs because even though our spit backs up in the tube, the alcohol kills them."

I'd never thought I get to hear Kelso explain...science to us.

"Classy." I remarked sarcastically.

Donna and Jackie looked so disgusted. So was I.

"We're leaving." Donna grimaced.

" _So_ leaving!" Jackie agreed in a higher voice and I followed them until Eric stopped his girlfriend.

"Wait. You're leaving?" He was surprised, but I didn't know why.

"Yeah, see, when I was a little girl, I made a promise to myself. Self I said, if you were ever about to suck beer out of a funnel that might give mono, don't. So, buh-bye."

Along with them, I left too. We walked out and planned on where to go next. Formans was always the better option. Both Jackie's and Donna's parents was at some Christmas party.

We were in the living room and I sat on Red's green chair reading a magazine. Donna was looking at the Christmas tree while Jackie was reading a magazine as she sucked on the peppermint candy cane.

"Oooh! Listen to this: corner him under the mistletoe. Eight ways to trick a guy into a relationship. I love the holidays!" She smiled being giddy.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at Barbie.

"Yeah, hanging up your stocking, putting cookies out for Santa, setting a man trap. Mmm, Christmas." Donna listed and I chuckled at the last part.

"Not to mention the suicide rates always go sky high every year," Donna and Jackie gave me disturbed looks probably at my morbid comment. "What? It's true! By the way, you already set up a man trap for my brother on Veteran's Day, remember?" I pointed out.

Donna already knew about what happened with that. Steven asked Jackie out on a date after he defended her. Which meant by punching her stupid date, Chip, for calling her a bitch.

"Yeah, but that didn't really work out like I wanted it to." Jackie frowned.

 _Maybe it did,_ I thought, but tried not to say anything because Donna was there. Steven told me that he actually liked Jackie. But the mood was ruined for him when she said she didn't feel anything from the kiss.

That didn't make any sense to me. I should talk to her about it sometime...

"You know, this will be the first year I celebrate Christmas without a boyfriend." Jackie said.

"And Jesus wept." Donna showed fake sympathy with a small smirk.

"Here's my new plan for the year: buy some really cute tops, fly off to Hollywood and marry Lee Majors!" She grinned loving her fantasy, and then gave Donna and I a stern look. "Make fun of that, I dare you."

Donna looked at her. "Jackie, there are so many ways to make fun of that, I don't even know where to start. It's like choosing your favorite jelly bean."

"Donna, be nice to me! I'm lonely! I mean, okay, if there were a mistletoe over me right now, who would kiss me? No one that's who." Jackie was actually sad about being single.

I've been single for months and I've actually gotten used to it...but it would've been nice to be with someone...

 _I bet Steven would if you just gave him another chance,_ I thought, but knew better than to say it. I tried to restrain myself. Steven could deny it all he wants, but I knew he liked her. He deserves to have happiness and love in his life for once.

"Being alone isn't that bad," Donna looked at Jackie from the magazine to encourage her. "It's a great opportunity to get to know yourself and be comfortable with who you are."

It did totally suck to be alone, and on days like the holidays, but you just have to get used to it. Donna didn't understand. She already has a boyfriend.

"Donna, I already love myself," Jackie assured her. "I just want to French someone."

After listening to Donna and Jackie's conversation, I knew I just couldn't be silent about this anymore. Steven could kill me all he wants for this, but this was just too much.

Jackie was miserable on Christmas and then there's New Years Eve she'll have to worry about too. Steven made me keep his feelings a secret, but I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. Jackie needed to know the truth.

I'd have to make Donna keep this as a secret and not tell anyone. Not even to Eric.

"Okay, Jackie," I sighed feeling like I'm about to drop a bomb. I knew how much trouble I could get myself in. But it wouldn't be the first time. "I have to tell you something, but you _must_ keep it a secret. You, too, Donna," I made sure to include her. "You can't even tell Eric about this."

Donna and Jackie's attention were invested onto me.

"This sounds serious. What is it?" Jackie eagerly asked.

I prepared myself for the big reveal. "Steven told me that he really _did_ feel something when you two kissed." That made the girls shocked and their eyes widened.

For a moment, I thought Jackie couldn't speak. "Why - why didn't he say anything to me then?"

"Because you said you didn't feel anything and that ruined the whole mood for him. So, of course, it wouldn't feel right when feelings are one sided." I explained.

"After all of that fangirling you did to him, there was _nothing_ from that kiss?" Donna asked Jackie as she was lost in thought. "I find that very hard to believe."

"I don't know...I mean, I'm pretty sure I didn't feel anything for him," Jackie said as if she was trying figure out the pieces to a puzzle. "That's the whole point of a kiss, right? To find out if you can feel any sparks. The kiss we had was hot I admit since he did kiss _me_ after all and we did French. But I knew I didn't feel anything for him. I think. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want Steven to get his heart crushed if that really was the case. "I know you guys had a great time-"

"Did you know we didn't talk to each other for thirty minutes?" Jackie asked me. "I didn't mind, I figured that's what he would want. We barely talked and then I kissed him. That was it."

"It's hard to like someone when they don't open up to you," Donna said knowingly. "It's like they're closed off emotionally."

"But I don't think that really was the problem. I knew Steven was like that. What's the word again? Zen. He's always been zen and I can respect that. Our kiss was so different than what I had with Michael. With Michael it was _always_ hot and _so_ much passion that'll make you just want more because you can't get enough."

"That's lust, Jackie," Donna told her. "Kelso is incapable to truly love anyone because he's a horndog. I don't see that changing any time soon unless he grows up."

"The fact that he went to hook up with Laurie behind your back should say something." I added.

"Ugh, I know!" I knew she hated to be reminded of that, but it had to be said to put some sense into her. Any male Kelso was _not_ good news. "It's just that he's my _first_ boyfriend ever and I don't know if I can let go of him. If I still have feelings for him or not." Jackie looked really conflicted about her choices.

"If you want to be smart, you'd pick the right guy," Donna wisely said, but Jackie blankly stared at her. "That's _Hyde_ obviously! The only guy you ever knew romantically was Kelso and the only thing he ever really wanted from you was to get into your pants. When you kissed Hyde, he was an entirely new different experience for you than Kelso was. Sometimes different can be scary. It's because you've never been kissed like that before."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. What she said."

I didn't have that much experience in the boy compartment like Jackie and Donna did. Yeah, I did have my own boyfriends here and there and lost my virginity, but to understand something that was this complex from another person's perspective wasn't something I could grapple onto. I haven't been in Jackie's situation where I had to choose two different guys.

Hm. Lucky her.

Jackie did look like she was understanding it better. Realization was slowly dawning onto her face. "Maybe you _are_ right, Donna. Michael and I have known each other for forever, but there was no love there. Only on my end it was, but never for him. I mean, he might think that he loves me, but not really. Otherwise, he wouldn't have cheated on me with Laurie."

"And another girl from Sacred Heart," I added. Donna gave me a look and Jackie stared at me in shock. "What? We _all_ knew that, you didn't."

"You know what, I don't even care anymore what Michael did to me behind my back. I just don't even want to know," Jackie said in frustration and sighed. "Maybe I should give Steven another chance..."

"Yes, you should!" I encouraged her. "You can't just throw all of those feelings away. There still has to be something there. This can be a very good thing for Steven."

Jackie gave me a suspicious look. "Is this just all about Steven or do you not care for me, too?"

I was caught off guard by her question and didn't know how to respond. "Well...I mean...he _is_ my brother after all. So, I do care more about him than you."

Jackie was offended and hurt. "You seriously don't care about me after all this time? I thought we were friends!"

Oh, god. I did not want to have a fight on Christmas. Not that I really cared about this holiday. I didn't believe in God, any deity, or religion which they're just meant to control you. There was no scientific proof that God exist.

"Well...uhhh...help me out here, Donna!" I hissed at the redhead.

All of us tolerated Jackie. Donna included.

"Uh, no. I don't want to be a part of this, but you're doing a great job." Donna remarked sarcastically and I gave her a glare for that.

"I actually thought that we were friends, Rachel, but I can see that we're not!" Jackie was upset and angrily stormed off into the kitchen.

I tiredly sighed at being the failure I was. This conversation didn't turn out how I wanted it to be.

"Again. Good job," Donna smirked. "Don't worry about Jackie. She'll get over it. She's friends with Eric, but they hate each other."

That's true. They really do.

"But I really screwed things up with her," I groaned at the thought trying to fix that. "Maybe I shouldn't have focused on Steven only, but more on Jackie, too. I really didn't care about any of her feelings with this."

"Well, then maybe you should apologize to her and talk it out." Donna shrugged not knowing what else to do.

I groaned at the thought of doing that and got up from the couch. I head to where Jackie was in the kitchen.

"Good luck." Donna called after me.

I opened the swinging door of the kitchen and saw Jackie silently fuming at the counter. When I entered, she glared at me.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you're here since you don't care about me and that we're supposedly not friends!" Jackie snapped and I guess I deserved that.

"Okay, Jackie, look," I sighed and mentally prepared myself for my speech. "I'm sorry that I was being selfish. I just wanted my brother to be happy and fall in love for once. To be honest, I was surprised that it was you because he doesn't like you. We don't like you. You're, like, everything that we hate," Jackie's face looked more offended when I said that, but I have to get onto a brighter note. "But when you guys went on that date together, I think Steven's feelings for you genuinely changed. I never would have thought in a million years he would go out on a date with you let alone actually _like_ you, but he did. If you just give him another chance then maybe you can see that."

"Why don't you guys like me so much?" Jackie asked in a soft and almost broken tone I never heard from her before compared to her louder and uppity one.

"Like I said, you're everything that we hate. You're rich, bossy, a bitch, and there's way too many things to list," I saw her frown deeper and I felt sort of bad for being brutally honest with her. "But after getting to know you, you're...actually not that bad. You're tolerable."

"I am?" Jackie asked sweetly. Fortunately, there was life to her again and a smile slowly crept on her face.

"Yeah. I still can't see why my brother likes you, but he does. Maybe deep down, you still like him. When you were in your crush phase, your eyes practically lit up whenever he came into the room. So, it's hard to believe that all of those feelings just...went away."

"I honestly didn't know how to react when he kissed me," Then Jackie asked me seriously. "Do you really want to know what _my_ life is like? It's not that perfect and fabulous like I make it out to be."

"I already know that no families are perfect, Jackie, even yours." I said in an obvious way.

"I want mine to be, but I just live in my own fantasy instead to escape reality, but I know that's impossible...Steven was the only one that made me truly happy after Michael and I broke up and he was worth it to come to the basement again and see the people who I thought were my friends." She ended the sentence bitterly which I didn't blame her.

"You should tell him that," I encouraged her. "And I _do_ see you as a friend, Jackie. Sorry if I don't show it that much...or at all."

"So...you still want to be _friends_ me?" Jackie was looking hopeful.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I shrugged and I let her hug me this time and I hugged her back.

"This means _so_ much to me, Rachel!" Jackie happily exclaimed.

When we let go of each other, she asked excitedly. "What should we do now?"

"Well, I think the party is still going on at Steven's so do you want to go over there and maybe get a little kiss under the mistletoe?" I teased.

Her eyes beamed. "I can tell Steven how I feel about him and then I can finally get my kiss under the mistletoe! That'll be perfect for Christmas!"

After convincing Donna to have the three of us go over to Steven's, we left. It was around ten anyway and we didn't know what else to do. The party was supposed to end at eleven. We just have to avoid using Kelso's stupid tube and a funnel idea.

We arrived at Bud's apartment and there was still a lot of people already. We found out that Eric was drunk (and he's a funny drunk). Donna went over to him right away in amusement. Kelso and Fez approached to us, too.

"What are you girls doing back here?" Kelso asked licking a candy cane. "You finally came to your senses and realized this was the cool place?"

I rolled my eyes. "We were just bored and didn't know what else to do for tonight."

"Where's Steven?" Jackie excitedly demanded.

"He's over there." Fez pointed to him and my stomach dropped at the sight.

Steven was talking to some tall blondie. He had his arm wrapped around her. They stood very close together and seemed to be flirting. He said something close in her ear then she did one of those shrilly fake laughs.

Feeling terrible for Jackie, I looked over to her and she was just how I suspected she'd be. Heartbroken and devastated.

How could I plan things so wrong?

"Sorry, Jackie." I lamely apologized since this was my idea.

"Let's leave..." She quietly said, looking forlorn as she stared down at her shoes.

"Leave? But you guys just got here!" Fez didn't want us to go already. "We were going to light up the Menorah, play with some sparkles and watch fireworks and-"

"Kelso!" I scolded him for messing with Fez again. He was trying not to laugh even though he obviously was.

"Oh, hey, Rach, I didn't know you guys be here," Steven approached to us with blondie on his side, having her hooked by his arm.

"Hey, Steven," I greeted in a bored tone. Not in the mood to see him anymore especially with Blondie. "Sooo, uh...who's she?"

"Oh, meet, Leanne. Leanne, this is my sister, Rachel, you know the guys, and that one over there is Jackie." He introduced us.

"Oh, you are right, she _is_ very short." Blondie commented to Jackie who got very offended and stormed out of the apartment.

I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose.

"What's _her_ problem?" He snorted in indignation.

I glared at him. "You!" And then went out after Jackie to comfort her.

I saw her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed looking miserable.

"So...uh...how are you feeling?" I asked awkwardly unsure of how I'm supposed to handle this.

"Stupid," She muttered, frowning. "I could've had Steven. I really could! Now, I blew it and he's with someone else!"

"We should've never came here..."

"Neither of us knew this was going to happen, Rachel, but maybe we should leave." Jackie said softly.

"Okay," I nodded in agreement. "Let me just go get Donna and-"

Suddenly, the door was open. Donna and Kelso was trying to help a drunk Eric to walk. They were holding him up on both of his sides.

"Hey, Rachel, hey Jackie!" Eric slurred making me giggle. "How's it going? When did you two get here?"

"I'm riding with Kelso to help him take Eric back home, okay?" Donna asked still being amused by the drunken Eric.

"Okay, have fun. We're going to leave, too."

"You can't leave! No one has kissed me under the mistletoe yet!" Kelso protested.

"You just bragged for five minutes about how Amanda kissed you." Donna reminded him.

"That was a mistake. My head turned to hers and I didn't know she was gonna do that."

Donna and I rolled our eyes and shook our heads. I wasn't sure if I could believe that story.

Jackie and I left with them to our own cars. It was silent for most of the time as Jackie drove us back to the Formans.

"This night was the worst." I grumbled with my arms crossed.

"I'm never gonna meet anybody," She frowned looking so sad. "And I'm never ever gonna feel better. Ever..."

I felt really bad for her and pitied the poor girl. I gave her high hopes for her and Steven only to get crushed down because of his idiocy.

"Jackie, when you're sad, you look exactly like Mary Tyler Moore." I tried to cheer her up knowing she loves to be compared to celebrities.

She looked happy again. "Oh my god! Rachel, I do! I am gonna make it after all!"

* * *

I walked downstairs and saw Eric was sitting on the couch at the wooden table with a cup and a quarter in his hand. He was trying to bounce the quarter into the cup, but he pathetically missed every time.

"What are you doing?" I asked with amusement and sat next to him.

"We played this drinking game at Bud's, but I just couldn't get this stupid quarter into the cup," Eric answered and tried again, but missed. "Damn it!"

"Is this how you got drunk?"

"I wasn't that drunk!" He insisted, acting all twitchy.

"Let me try!" I said eagerly and he handed me the quarter. "How hard can this be?" In full concentration and focus, I bounced the quarter hoping it'll make it into the cup...but I missed. "Huh..." I muttered to myself confusedly. I was positive that I would've had it in. Maybe I bounced it off too hard or something...

"Not that easy, is it?" He retorted. I gave him the quarter for his turn and he missed. Again. "Oh, come on!"

Steven came in from the door and noticed us playing the game. He helped himself to pick up the quarter, bounced it off from the table, and of course, he made it in. He sat down in his chair like it was nothing as Eric and I stared at him in shock and awe.

Why did my brother always have to be the cooler twin?


	10. Fez Dates Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another episode where I've changed a lot of things for my story. Now, that we're going into Season 4, there will be A LOT of things that's going to be different, but it'll still be the same as it was in the original show sometimes for other episodes. I don't want to make this story too terribly long unless if you guys don't mind. I can't predict how many chapters there will be so hope you don't mind if it'll get too long and you guys will still stick around. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please enjoy reading and review! :) By the way, this is the S3E21 Fez Dates Donna, but for the sake of my story, I changed it to Fez Dates Rachel.

Eric and I was doing our homework at the Hub. Somewhere different for a new scenery other than his house. Ever since we had the kiss, we tried not to let things become awkward and uncomfortable anymore. Fortunately, things were still the same between us and we're still best friends. The both of us preferred not to ever talk about it again.

Fez was with us, too, and he loudly finished off his large root beer.

"That is the saddest sound in the world," He frowned looking at his drink. "No more soda for Fez. And no more money for-"

"Fez, do you need me to buy you another soda?" Eric offered being a little annoyed, but I've learned to just ignore Fez and continued doing my homework.

"Eric, you do not buy soda," He chuckled. "You only rent it."

Eric and I stared at him and we exchanged glances at each other. We knew where Fez could have only learned that from. My darling twin brother.

"You know what I mean," Fez continued giving him a sly look. "I mean, you pee it out-"

"Yeah, I got it. Go." Eric abruptly said and he left going to the bathroom.

"You really shouldn't buy him another soda," I advised Eric. "You know he pees it straight out afterwards. He can barely contain it."

"I know, but it was either that or listen to him complain about what he doesn't have for the next five minutes." Eric said and I chuckled.

A few minutes later, Fez returned from the bathroom. He looked like he saw a ghost or something.

"What's the matter, Fez?" I asked him with concern.

"When I broke up with crazy Caroline, I told her I was dating you, but I'm not dating you." He revealed his dilemma.

Caroline was Fez's psychotic ex-girlfriend. She was a new transfer student at school that he fell in love with. The two hit it off after they went to a Led Zeppelin concert together because of Donna who gave the tickets to them. Later on, we found out Caroline's true colors and she was crazily obsessed with Fez and wouldn't leave him alone. He had to break up with her, and let's just say, she didn't take it that very well.

"Me?! Why me?" I freaked out. I didn't want to be anywhere on that Psycho's death list.

"I wanted Jackie, but I just have to face the fact that her and I will never be. I also thought of Donna, but I know she's dating Eric. So, then there's you."

"So, what the hell, I was your last choice?" I asked rather offended as Eric sniggered.

Guys would love to have girls like Donna, Jackie, and even Laurie. Not just because she's easy, but because she's gorgeous. Guys would rarely come after me. I tried to be okay with that because they're idiots most of the time, but I'd still like to be with someone. Rather than wishing to have someone that I can't like Eric. Maybe Steven scared most of the boys off from me making it almost impossible to date anyone.

"No!" Fez denied in alarm, but I think it's because he was scared of my reaction. "You're just the only one available."

Well, that still didn't make me feel any better...

"Gee, I don't know, Fez..." I muttered as I did my homework.

"Please, Rachel!" He begged to me in desperation. "Caroline will find out if I'm lying! She said she'll be watching me if I was!" Then Fez whimpered and looked around in paranoia for Caroline, but she wasn't anywhere around.

"Fine! I'll do it!" I stubbornly accepted his request and sighed in frustration hating that I felt bad for him because he has a psycho stalker.

"Thank you, Rachel!" Fez exclaimed with great relief. Then he asked me sweetly. "Now, can you buy me some more soda?"

Eric and I just gave him strange stares. He just slurped his recent soda within seconds.

"For your information, Fez, it would be nice if the boyfriend would buy his girlfriend a drink." I told him.

"But I don't have no more money." He reminded me.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and got up to pay another root beer for my...my _pretend_ boyfriend.

* * *

Back at the Formans basement, we have a new member with us. Too bad you couldn't hear how unenthused I was. Nobody was happy or too pleased with this new addition.

It's Pam Macy. Kelso's new girlfriend.

Jackie, Donna, and I rarely talked to her which Pam didn't seem to care too much. Kelso went way down to an all time low to go after a girl like Pam Macy.  
She was the school's biggest slut.

Kelso tried many times with poor attempts to win Jackie back. But Donna and I kept warning her not to get back with him and drilled it into her head what Kelso did to her. It did get old and frustrating to have to constantly remind her, but eventually, she got it and never got back together with him.

Jackie tried tests on Kelso to see if they should get back together, but that didn't work out. She saw him as not boyfriend material and gave up fortunately. She could do so much better than him. Anyone could. Pam and Kelso were truly meant to be.

It really was true that Jackie and Kelso were officially over.

I do believe that Kelso was dating Pam in spite against Jackie.

The newest couple was having a staring contest. To gaze at each other's beauty.

Gag me.

"I don't wanna blink, cause I'm afraid to miss even a second of your cuteness." Kelso told her.

"Aww, how sweet!" Pam gushed.

"I could tear your eyelids off." Steven quipped.

They gave him a look before they got up. Pam grabbed Kelso's hand as they head for the door.

"Come on, Michael, let's go," Pam bossed him and he opened the door for her. "I can show you some new positions when I vacationed in India."

We all know what that meant. India had a Sex Bible that's Karma Sutra. Their gods blessed them with multiple sex positions. They know everything.

Pam walked out the door first and Kelso looked at us as if he could've died and went to heaven.

"Finally they're gone!" I was relieved.

"I don't even get what Michael sees in skanky Pam anyway!" Jackie huffed and it was like jealousy was reeking off of her. "She's not even that pretty!"

"Are you kidding? She's smoking hot!" Steven disagreed and I rolled my eyes. "Too bad she's a walking STD."

Jackie just glared at him, but didn't make a response. I didn't blame her. How could Steven say something stupid like that to her after what they've been through?

Why did he always have to push the ones he love away?

Things wasn't the same between the two of them ever since Christmas. It got worse for Jackie when Kelso started to date Pam. Steven suddenly became an ass to her because he got something stuck up in his. Donna and I witnessed her meltdown over the new relationship in her bedroom once.

"Kelso and Pam will have a fight any day because it's Kelso," He said logically. "He's bound to screw up this relationship. We'll just help him move right along to its natural course. We should get a pool going. We'll draw days for five bucks. If they fight on your day, you win the pot."

"The pot? If that's the prize then I'm in." Eric accepted the bet.

Then, Fez walked into the basement and looked at me.

"Rachel, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help me with Caroline." Fez said gratefully.

"What are friends for if we don't protect them from the mentally ill?" I smiled at him.

"You're dating _Fez_?" Jackie asked with a disgusted face. "Seriously, Rachel, you can do _so_ much better."

"What are you helping him with?" Steven curiously asked me.

"To have crazy Caroline get off his back," I answered. "She's stalking him and I agreed to date him so we can convince her that he's officially taken and leave him alone for good."

"Is that alright with you, Hyde? Please, don't kill me!" Fez panicked, being a bit scared of my brother.

Steven was very protective of me when it came guys. He wouldn't want me to date a Kelso and I don't plan to.

"It's cool, Fez," Steven answered casually. "I don't mind you dating her."

"It's not real, but don't tell Caroline that or she'll flip." I warned.

"Got it. To be honest, I rather have you or Forman date Rachel."

"But she can't because I'm dating Donna and Rachel and I haven't done anything and will never do anything either!" Eric randomly spazzed out.

We all gave him odd looks.

Steven never knew about the kiss I had with Eric. Only Donna and Jackie did. But Donna was the most important person who should know. Eric and I didn't believe Steven would react too well if he knew we kissed.

"Calm down there, zippy." I said to him.

He really shouldn't say anything stupid right now.

"Yeah, man, what's your problem?" Steven asked.

"Nothing..." Eric relaxed and his shoulders were at ease.

* * *

"So, our first date!" Fez declared, rubbing his hands together as if to get ready for our relationship debut. "I guess we're officially a couple now. A couple of _knuckleheads_ , huh?"

I couldn't help, but to laugh at his corny joke.

"Ah, made me laugh."

My smile vanished when Psycho walked into the Hub and looked like she could kill me any second. Thank god there's people here if that were to happen.

"There she is!" I alerted him.

"Show time." Fez said seriously and put a coin into the juke box to play a song.

We danced together even though I wasn't an amazing dancer, but he surprisingly was. He spun me around, dipped me, and everything. We shared root beer from the same cup, but used different funky, swirly straws. Had an arm wrestling contest and he let me won. I think. We ate French fries together and fed them to each other romantically. There was a long fry and our mouths was at both of the ends. We kept eating it until our mouths collide and kissed. Lastly, to end this fake date night, we danced for one more time and as he dipped me to finish it. We even had an audience who gave us a round of of applause.

All this had happened under Caroline's hawk like watch as she glared us straight through the whole 'date'. Once she stormed out, we slapped each other's hands for a job well done. The date was very successful. And very fun surprisingly.

I can't believe I actually dating Fez! (Fake dating...)

Who knew it'd be so much fun with him?

* * *

In the kitchen, I was doing my homework at the table while Steven was making himself a sandwich.

"So, how is it pretending to be Fez's girlfriend? Has to be kind of a drag, right?" He asked me as he took a bite of his sandwich, leaning against the counter.

"It's actually not. Fez is great. He's a fun boyfriend!" I smiled to him then quickly added to correct myself. "A fun _pretend_ boyfriend."

"Really?" Steven was surprised.

"Yeah. Last night he took me to play putt-putt. And tonight he's taking me on a hayride." I excitedly filled him in. My smile grew wider and I was anticipating for the fake date to come. There were even times when we had to make out too, but to keep up with the appearances since Psycho was stalking us. Fez was an amazing kisser.

I can't believe I just admit that!

"Fez is so charming," I said dreamily. "You know, I can see why Caroline's stalking him."

"Oh, god..." Steven groaned with disbelief, looking at me.

"What?"

"I know that look!" He pointed at me. "You like Fez!"

"What?!" I scoffed and nervously laughed. "No, I don't!"

But Steven rolled his eyes. "Rachel, I know you. You like the attention Fez gives you and he treated you better than any boyfriend you ever had. But you do know that this whole thing is fake, right?"

"I do!" I insisted. "I also don't like Fez!"

Steven raised a doubting eyebrow at me.

"I don't! I think...no! I'm one hundred percent sure I _don't_ like Fez in that way! That'll just be weird. Me and Fez? That'll be like...like..."

"You and Kelso." He grimaced.

"Yeah. We'll never seriously happen." I assured shrugged and I feel like he still doubted me.

"Whatever you say, Rach..."

* * *

Steven came walking in the basement's door. I sat on the stool while Eric sat on the lawn chair. Fez was busy looking at himself in the mirror. And...

Kelso was on top of Pam Macy as they were making out on the couch.

I told Eric that he might have to burn it since nothing was sacred to the two horndogs.

"Hey. Hey, how goes the pool?" Steven asked looking at them. "Great. I sold fifteen spots. I got today. You got tomorrow." Eric informed him as he handed over the notebook.

"What?" Steven looked down at the paper. "That bites. They're never gonna last until then."

Kelso and Pam stopped making out when he turned over to see Steven.

"Who won't last until then?" Kelso asked.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes at the two and continued reading my magazine.

"Oh. Oh. I, uh...I smashed a couple of toes. We're waiting to see how long before the nails fall off." Steven lied, but Kelso was interested.

"I wanna play!"

"Uh, Michael, you're a little busy right now," Pam gritted her teeth as she patted on his broad chest. "Instead of seeing gross toenails, don't you wanna...?" She trailed off as she whispered something in his ear that neither of us could hear. I didn't want to know the nasty stuff they'd have planned. A perverted grin spread onto Kelso's face from ear to ear.

"Hell, yeah, babe! Let's go!" Like the horndog he was, Kelso got up with Pam and grabbed her hand to leave the basement.

"I will never sit on that couch again now that those two defiled it." I was grossed out by them.

"Well, I believe this is mine," Eric announced triumphantly, referring to the money from the pool. "Thank you all for playing."

"What? That wasn't a fight." Steven disagreed.

"Yeah, I have to be on his side with this one."

"Of course you'd team with Hyde, he's your brother," Eric said obviously. "We'll have a second opinion. Fez, was it a fight or not?"

"Sorry, Eric. I have to say no," Fez judged. "The pool goes on."

"But, Fez, I-"

"It goes on." He firmly said.

Eric was disappointed because it didn't count, but Steven was glad that he still had a chance to win. After Kelso and Pam left, Jackie came strolling and held hands with a new guy.

He reminded me a mixture of Kelso and Steven. The guy had Kelso's handsome good looks and it was like he almost had Steven's fashion style and almost something completely his own. He was a lot taller than Jackie and may be around Kelso's height. He had long, wavy dark brown hair to his shoulders and blue eyes. The denim jacket suited him nicely. He didn't give me the strong douchebag vibes like how Chip did.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, Greg Skalbeck. Greg, this is everybody!"

"Hi." Steven, Eric, Fez, and I greeted him simultaneously.

"Hey, guys." Greg greeted us and he had a cool swagger to him.

"So, you've finally moved on, huh?" I asked Jackie. "Good for you." I was genuinely happy for her if she wasn't using Greg as a rebound.

"Yep!" Jackie answered brightly. "I am _so_ over Michael and Pam! I don't even care about either of them anymore!" She turned to Greg looking star struck at him and he had the same loving gaze. "The only person I love now is _you_."

"I love you, too, babe." Greg dotingly said and he soundly kissed her.

I sneaked a glance over at Steven for his reaction, but his face was unreadable. But I know him. His eyes was burning with intense hatred to them more than what he had for Kelso and it was his fault and loss for being stupid. He could've had Jackie if he really wanted to.

"You know, Rachel, Greg does have a single, older brother if you're interested." Jackie tempted.

"Yeah, Phil's in his second year of college." Greg mentioned.

"If I marry Greg and you'll marry Phil, we'll become sisters!" Jackie excitedly said.

I couldn't feel the same excitement for her when she said the same thing about her and Steven getting married. It was different hearing about it with another guy.

"Mmm, fun." I replied dryly.

"No man can have my woman!" Fez protectively declared.

"Fez, we're not in a real relationship, remember?" I reminded him and he frowned being depressed.

"Oh, you're right..."

There was an awkward silence and I think it's because we have a new guy with us. We just didn't know how to act around him...Greg.

"Now that everyone knows we're together, let's go where we can shout about our love from the rooftops!" Jackie said and the other two newest couple finally left.

"Good luck with her, man, you'll need it." Steven warned to Greg as they were going out. Jackie gave him a final glare before she closed the door.

"Mrs. Forman just made chocolate pudding. Want some?" I offered to them because I really was hungry for it.

"Ah, what the hell? Now, I want pudding." Steven said and we went upstairs, but Eric stayed down.

I got the huge bowl of chocolate pudding out from the fridge. Steven grabbed the bowls out of the cabinets and I got out spoons from the silverware drawer and handed them to the boys and took one for myself. All of us enjoyed Mrs. Forman's yummy pudding. Fez was the first one to finish his. That didn't take him very long. He gobbled it down.

"Ahhh, now that hit the spot," Fez was very satisfied. "Nothing like eating a bowl of chocolate."

"Glad you enjoyed it, Fez." I said.

"Oh, I did. Hyde, I cannot thank you enough for lending me your sister. It feels so good to be in a normal, healthy relationship."

"Fez, it's a fake, pretend relationship." Steven reminded again.

"You say tomato, I say tomato." Fez waved it off.

I chuckled at his incorrect use of the saying as I spoon fed myself more of the pudding. Fez was so cute when he said stuff like that.

Oh, god, what's wrong with me?

"It's to-mah-toe, man." Steven corrected.

"What?"

"You say to-mah-toe."

"Why would I say 'to-mah-toe'? That's not even a word, dummy." Fez laughed.

"Right..." He muttered and ate some more of his pudding.

"Different strokes for different strokes."

"It's-"

"Don't." Steven stopped me from correcting him. It probably wouldn't be much of a use anyway.

"All I know is, if I was married to a woman like you, Rachel, it would be heaven," Fez said and laughed to himself. "Oh, the hijinks we would get into."

Fez daydreamed of us being married as Ricky and Lucy from the I Love Lucy TV Show. And that vision was...pretty weird.

"Oh, Lucy..." Fez chuckled. He looked at me to say. "We should go to the theaters now. The movie will start in an hour."

"You're right." I remembered and I set my empty bowl in the sink.

Fez looked at my brother. "Well, Hyde, I'm off to romance our lady."

I chuckled at that as we left the Formans for the movie theaters. Later we got in to see the movie. The opening scene of it was on screen. Fez had his right arm around my shoulders. This was rather nice until we heard someone...

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Move it!" That bossy voice could only belong to Caroline.

"Oh, boy," Fez feared. "Here comes trouble," We saw her standing next to us with the look of murder. "Caroline! I was just offering my girlfriend, Rachel, a sip from my straw. We don't care about germs, because she has had her tongue in my mouth."

That was obviously a lie. We never went _that_ far.

"You know what? I think this is all an act. I don't think you're really dating," Caroline accused...truthfully. "If you were really together, you'd have at least gotten to second base by now."

"Oh, yeah? Well...well, maybe...maybe _this_ will convince you."

Suddenly, Fez forced me closer to him and tried to put my legs on his lap. He heatedly kissed me and practically shoved his tongue down my throat as his hands were groping my body. All of this felt so wrong and violated. I knew Fez didn't mean any of this. Everything just got way out of hand.

I pushed him off of me being royally pissed and slapped him. I was glad to see the look of fear on him.

"Stop! This is starting to get ridiculous!" I turned over in my seat to look at Psycho. "Caroline, Fez doesn't like you!"

"Is that true, Fez?" Caroline asked him looking hurt.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Wow. I guess we really are over..." Then she brightly added. "Okay! Enjoy your movie."

Caroline had finally left us alone. Out of all the things we did, she left because of that?!

"That's all it took for her to leave?!" I couldn't believe it.

"What can I say? She's nuts." Fez shrugged, chuckling, but he backed off when I glared at him.

"I'm still not happy with you after that stunt you pulled. I should've kicked you in the nads for that."

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Fez apologized and it seemed very genuine. I know Fez and he wouldn't have done that anyway; he just felt pressured to. "I know I shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have used you like that. I was just trying to prove to Caroline we are together, but we're not. Do you want to go home now?" He asked sadly.

I thought about it and then answered. "No. Despite what just happened, I'm still having a great time with you, Fez. I haven't been on dates in...forever, so these past days with you was nice and fun."

"Really?" He lit up at that. "Do you want us to be official?"

I do like Fez a lot, but not in the same way like I do with Eric. They were totally different emotions for me.

"No," I rejected and he was crestfallen. "But I still want to watch the movie with you. Okay?"

"Okay." Fez continued to watch and enjoy the movie together at peace without crazy Caroline to stalk us.

* * *

After the fake date and relationship was over, it was late at night and I hung out downstairs for a bit before going to bed. Eric, Donna, and Steven was still down there.

"How was the bet?" I asked the guys.

"I would've won if Red didn't take my money," Steven grumbled with his arms crossed. "I managed to get them to fight, but I was surprised that Pam caught onto what we were doing."

"Wait. She has more brains than Kelso does?" Donna was shocked and so was I.

"Yeah, who knew, right?" Eric shrugged.

"So, Rachel, how was your fake relationship with Fez?" Donna asked me.

"It was fun while it lasted. Fez was a great fake boyfriend. We did everything together and he knows that I like bowling and we did it." I answered.

"That's sweet." Donna complimented.

"I can take you bowling if you want-" Eric said, but she interrupted him.

"It's fine, Eric. I like our relationship just the way it is," She assured and gave him a kiss. "It's getting late. Walk me home?"

"Sure." Eric stood up and the two left for next door.

Once they were out of earshot, I asked Steven. "So, how are you handling Jackie's new relationship with Greg?"

"Like I care." He scoffed, but I rolled my eyes at his denial.

"You looked like you could've killed him," I said. "Whatever happened to Leanne?"

"She wanted to take it slow and see how things work out with David first." He answered casually as if it didn't bother him, but I know it did.

"You could've given Jackie another chance-"

"Well, she obviously doesn't want one," He snapped and stood up to go. "I'm leaving."

Then Steven slammed the door.


	11. Hyde Gets the Girl

Sadly, a death in the group had happened. The death of a couple.

Donna and Eric.

They broke up.

Eric brought a ring for Donna that was a promise ring. It's pretty old fashioned, but it's cute and the meaning was nice. But they both wanted different things and had different lives for themselves and each other. Donna wanted to do her own thing and Eric saw a future for them.

They weren't that compatible where they wanted to go in life and where they saw themselves down the road, so Eric broke up with her.

I understood both sides, but I felt more sympathy to Eric and pitied him too because of how much I like him. I didn't tell this to anyone, but I believed he can do so much better than Donna. The two of them needed time to properly heal and move on from their break up. I'm not that kind of girl who would just latch onto him so quickly.

As a friend, I would be there whenever Eric needs me to.

For a while, it got rough for Eric to move on.

It's been weeks since they broke up and he's still heart broken. The other guys ragged on him for being so mopey about it, but they didn't understand what he was going through. Even his parents wasn't that much of a help to get their son out of depression.

The guys planned to go to Funland. I didn't go with them because I'm scared of their rollercoasters and mascots. They're one of my biggest fears. I stayed behind just like Eric who was still grieving upstairs in his bedroom.

I decided to go to his bedroom if there was anything I could do about him. To help make him feel somewhat better.

My hand softly knocked onto Eric's closed door.

"Go away." I heard his voice on the other side.

"It's me." I said.

There was a long pause.

"Come in."

I was relieved that he let me in and opened his door.

Eric was still a mess and was covered underneath the blue scratchy blanket. The sight of the depressed state he was in is heartbreaking.

Poor thing.

"Hey, Eric." I said softly.

"Hey." He greeted back to me in a hallow voice.

I sighed unsure of how I should go through with this.

"So...uh...how's it going?" I awkwardly asked him.

"Are you serious?" He asked slowly.

I shrugged. "I don't know what else to talk about. You always don't want to talk about...you know...the D word."

"Yeah. I don't."

There was a long silence between us.

I always wondered how Steven tried to comfort me from my own break ups in the past. I've been Eric's position before.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?" I tried not to sound too happy and eager that he was finally speaking to me again.

"Do you think I was in the wrong to break up? Everyone else does..."

"No. No, I don't, Eric," I honestly answered. "Don't listen to what everyone else says. The two of you had different directions to go in life. You saw a future and she didn't. You are completely justified with what you did. The two of you saw your relationship differently. Maybe sometime in the future after you've healed from all this, you could find someone else who would be on the same page as you. Who does see the same future as you do and would have loved to take your promise ring."

I didn't want to daydream if that someone was me who could be with him in his future.

Could I see a future with Eric? No matter how much I may like him?

Sure I would love to be married...someday. Like, around in my thirties after I partied hard in my twenties. I just couldn't picture myself getting married to someone now in my teens. Cause at the end of the day, we're still just kids ourselves.

With Eric, I did fantasize us doing what couples would do together. Even dreamed of having a house, being married, and having a family. Maybe having one or two kids. I used to secretly write Mrs. Rachel Forman over and over in my notebooks where no would see them.

"Really? You believe that?" Eric asked turning around in bed and sat up straight to face me.

"Yeah. You just have to wait and find her." I asked.

I hold onto the hope that it could possibly be me. Maybe. Just wishful thinking.

"No, I mean...well, that part is encouraging, but I mean that it's not my fault I broke up with...with...you know." Eric corrected himself.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, like I said, it's not. Donna wasn't that just committed to you since she couldn't see you in her future, but you did which was why you wanted to give her the ring. Don't blame her for that. She's just...independent and has broader goals. You want someone to spend your life with together and forever. Being incompatible like that, your relationship wouldn't have worked out. It was better for the both of you to end it this way. Just be comfortable with doing your own thing without each other and learn to see what your life is going to be like now without her."

Eric's face looked like he was absorbing and contemplating on my words. Hopefully, it made a good and positive affect on him.

"You're right, Rachel. Maybe the ring wasn't the right way to fix our relationship. I mean, I bought the ring from _Leo_. It was like that's the universe's way to give me a red flag sign, but I was too much of a dumbass to see it. I shouldn't have pushed her like that. Now, I've lost her," He sighed in depression. "I should've respected her different needs and wants. I should've..." He trailed off as in lost in his thoughts, but continued anyway. "But maybe all of this was for the best. Maybe Donna and I aren't just meant to be. There's nothing left for me to do other than to just...move on. Thanks for what you said, Rachel. You really helped me out."

My heart soared that I was the one who got Eric out of his break up depression.

I smiled. "No problem, Eric. By the way, I think Red wants to take you out. Some father-son bonding time thing."

"Okay."

"Think you're able to go?" I wondered carefully if he was stable enough.

He did chores for Red before, but ran into Donna once and that didn't work out. Later, it was my turn and here we are.

"Yeah, I am. I think. Why didn't you go to Funland with the guys?"

"You know I hate amusement parks and get scared of their rollercoasters."

"Oh, right." Eric chuckled softly and he hadn't truly smiled like that in weeks. Him and Steven used to tease me all the time for that.

The fact I made him smile made me smile, too.

"Don't laugh!"

Eric put his hands up in surrender as he tried not to even make a smile anymore. "Okay, okay! Sorry, I won't. Just let me go get dressed."

"Okay." I said and was about to leave until he called for me.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, thanks for this talk. I needed it."

"I know."

* * *

Eventually, Eric got back on his feet and I like to hope and dream that I was the one who did that. Now that they're broken up, the basement gang was divided. It was like we had to choose sides: Eric or Donna. I didn't want to choose either because they're both my friends and they should really stop this stupid feud, but at the end of the day, I chose Eric.

They finally stopped their little war to divide us. Eric ended it by having Bob over at Donna's to tell his lame jokes. That's why everyone came back to the basement. Except for some reason Fez really liked them.

After Eric and Donna made amends, things were finally back to normal.

Just like one day I was watching Hollywood Squares with Eric, Fez, and Steven. Eric was still down in the dumps about the break up which was understandable. But I wished he would really move on.

"Donna loved Hollywood Squares." Eric mourned.

"Oh, Forman, come on, man. Give it a rest, huh? So, you're single now. That's a good thing. Now you're like me, man. You're free to be with lots of subpar, somewhat sleazy chicks. It's Christmas, baby." Steven said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Enjoy your bachelor life while you can."

"You should find somebody to love, too, Rachel."

Eric was totally clueless that he didn't know it was him who I love.

"No, thanks. I'm good," I smirked.

"Oh, you disguise your heart, you Hydes, but I know you two need love. Why is that? Cause I need it." Fez frowned miserably at the end.

Steven looked at all of us for a moment and got up from his chair. "All right, I'm going to work before you two start braiding each other's hair."

"I should go to mine, too." I said as an after thought and got up to follow Steven out of the door.

I decided to quit my job as a cashier and became a waitress at Sizzler's instead. Working as a cashier became too boring at Price Mart. I wasn't looking forward to being a waitress either, but my choices were limited in this small town for teenage jobs.

Over the next few days later, Steven and I could tell something was up with the guys. They were planning something, but we didn't know what.

"Something's going on downstairs and I'm not sure if I like it." Steven complained.

We're both suspicious of what's going on in the basement.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is," I agreed. "The worst thing is I think it's for us and it's not even our birthday."

"I don't know what's worse. Them throwing a birthday party for us or going down there to see what kind of hell awaits for us." Steven dreaded and I share the same sentiment.

Then Kitty came into the kitchen with a happy smile on her face. Steven and I wanted to groan. Our predictions was true. There was a party going on downstairs.

"Okay, you two! There's a lot of people who are just so excited and are waiting to meet you downstairs!" Then Kitty laughed as she guided us down to the basement.

"Mrs. Forman, what's going on?" I asked her warily.

"Oh, you'll see!" She was being secretive.

Steven and I exchanged uneasy glances at each other as we walked down the steps.

"Everybody, look who's here," Kitty announced. "A caring, intelligent, snazzy young man, Steven Hyde! And his lovely and beautiful twin sister, Rachel!"

"Um...thanks." We awkwardly said for her intro.

Kitty happily went upstairs and left us alone with this ridiculous party.

The basement was filled with teenage boys and girls around our ages. This was obviously a set up for us. The guys had an agenda.

Steven and I approached to Fez.

"Hey, man. What's going on? I thought we were watching Saturday Night Live."

"Yeah, change of plans," Fez answered. "We're having a party with girls and boys, a keg, and girls. And boys. For no reason whatsoever."

"Great." Steven commented.

"And there's no agenda."

I narrowed my eyes skeptically at him. "But I smell an inside job-"

"Stop grilling me, you bastard!" Fez exclaimed.

I was uncomfortable with this, but Steven actually wanted to talk to the girls.

"If you don't want to do this, man, you don't have to." He told me, sensing my anxiety.

"I know, I know," I said carelessly. "It's just that I haven't dated in a long time except for that one time with Fez, but that doesn't technically count. Does it?"

"No." He answered.

"Oh..." I replied with disappointment.

"Look, just calm down about this and ease up. Go talk to anyone of those guys, okay?" He encouraged me.

I nodded trying to feel confident. "Okay."

Steven walked over to a group of girls and talked to them. I saw Eric getting comforted on the couch with a bunch of other girls. The short little blonde definitely had a thing for him. For the first time in a while, I felt jealousy. I guess it's because he and Donna have been broken up for a while now, it was weird and different to see him with someone else especially when it still wasn't with me. The other guys here didn't do anything for me.

It was Eric who I really wanted, but the girls had his attention. They fell for the poor boy who got dumped act of his. He might as well take advantage of it now.

Trying to muster up a lot of confidence and bravery, I boldly went to a group of cute looking guys. Before I could barely reach to them, Jackie quickly pulled me aside, but it felt like she hauled me away to a corner with her death grip.

"Jackie?!" I flipped out.

"Have you checked yourself out in the mirror lately?" Jackie asked, her dark brown eyes scanning me up and down.

"Uh, not recently, no. Why?" I started to panic about my looks even though it was ridiculous to, but she made me nervous. "Oh, god. How do I look? Do I look awful or something?"

"Well, your lips are a bit chapped and that's a major no no if you really want to get a kiss tonight," Jackie grabbed chapstick out of her purse and handed it to me. "Here's an extra one of mine. Keep it. I figured you wouldn't have any."

"Oh, thank you, Jackie. You are a lifesaver." I said in a huge relief and put it on my lips.

"Of course I am!" She flaunted, smiling brightly. "Oh, and one more thing," Jackie took out some kind of a perfume bottle and sprayed it on me a couple of times making me cough at the overly intense sweet smell.

"Jackie?!" I flipped out on her again and coughed. It burned my nose. "What is that smell?" I asked in disgust and she looked offended.

"It's strawberries and vanilla, Rachel! You want to smell delicious and exotic!" She said in a fancy way.

"I smell like a rotten apple and soap," Jackie gave me a look and I rolled my eyes as she put away her dainty perfume bottle back inside her purse. "So, where's Greg?"

"Him and Michael are trying to win the van from the contest."

I laughed. "Really? He's into that, too? I wonder how that's going."

"I don't know, but I'm leaving soon to see him. I can't have guys checking me out when I'm taken. You're single and lonely. This is for you."

"Thanks, Jackie..." I said sarcastically.

She left me alone so I can talk to other guys. I caught Steven talking to Melissa from school. Donna informed me that he seemed to really like her and may be the one. I was happy for Steven if that was true. However, I didn't have much luck. Except I really did like this boy I've been talking to. His name was Andrew. Had a cutesy geeky appeal to him and wore glasses. I liked staring at his hazel eyes. We were talking about the Star Wars movie. Eric, Kelso, and I really loved it when A New Hope first came out.

"There's rumors about a sequel, but I don't know," Andrew said uncertainly with a shrug. "I kind of want it to happen. Hopefully, it doesn't suck."

"Well, yeah, it should happen," I said in an obvious way. "There's a lot of questions left unanswered. Like what will happen with Darth Vader? And will Luke and Leia get together or not? But I think I like Leia with Han Solo more instead."

"Seriously?" I nodded. "It's all just speculation for now, right? It's been a long time since we've talked, hasn't it?"

"Yeah and I don't mind it." I honestly said. I liked Andrew's company compared to the other guys I was with.

"So, is there something you want to do later? Or, I mean, when you have the free time to...hang out?" He awkwardly asked me and it was cute.

But I couldn't help to drift my eyes over to Eric where those group of girls left him. I think Donna told them off about how he had dumped her not the other way around then they became disinterested. It was the truth, but that was a bit harsh. Eric was left alone sitting on the couch.

"Rachel?" He had to get my focus again.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out with me sometime?" Andrew looked hopeful.

"Oh, um, you're really sweet and everything, but I don't think we're going to work out." I rejected which I hated doing. Made me be a bitch.

"Why?" He asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," I quickly assured him. "You're fine, but, ummm..."

Andrew's eyes flickered over to Eric and then back at me. "You like that Forman kid, don't you? I notice you glance over at him sometimes while you talked to me. I could tell when we were talking. You were there, but not really."

I was surprised at how well he figured me out.

"Yeah, I like Eric, but don't say anything, all right? He recently broke up and I didn't want to make a move to him right now..."

"Well, you better should do it soon. Those girls were all over on him before. They didn't care that he got dumped. Better make your move before someone else gets him." He advised.

I turned my head to where Eric was as I contemplated on Andrew's words. "But they're just random girls. They're not his friend like me. They don't know him like I do-"

"Shouldn't matter. If you like him and he's available, go for it."

"Maybe I should..." I thought aloud. "Thanks for everything, Andrew. It was really nice talking to you than the other guys I've met here. Maybe we can be friends?"

"Sure," He approved. Another shocker. Guys usually wouldn't like to be friend zoned. "Hope things work out with you and Eric."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he walked out of the basement.

I knew I should make my opportunity to talk to Eric, but Donna was still here. She didn't like it that the other girls were talking to him, but Eric also made up a false narrative to have the girls pity him which was why Donna was mad in the first place. Maybe I should just wait to have Eric alone to myself after this party.

Steven had a better successful night than me. He planned to call Melissa. I was really proud of him.

"How did your night went?" He asked me. "Met a new boyfriend?"

"No," I answered. "But I really liked one that I just talked to."

"But nothing else happened?" Donna wondered.

"Nope, but this party was...nice anyway, I guess. I'm glad you found someone. Just remember to _call_ Melissa."

"I still find that to be pretty unorthodox, but whatever." Steven shrugged.

After the party was over, I helped Eric clean the basement up. When we were done, we sat on the couch together. Since I still live here, my brother went home, and so did Donna.

It was just the two of us. I should just make a move like Andrew told me to before it's too late.

"So, I noticed that those girls were really interested with you." I mentioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Eric replied distractedly. "One of them, Katie, gave me her phone number, but I don't know if I should call her."

"That's what a girl expects for a guy to call."

"I know. I'll be a jerk if I don't."

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"I shouldn't have let her give me her number," He sounded like he really regrets it. "That way I won't feel so conflicted. I don't want to call Katie, but I feel like I have to."

"Do you want anything out of it or just friendship?"

Eric thought about it for a moment. "Nothing with her."

"Then that's how you should start the conversation," I figured it out. "If you don't see anything happening with Katie, then don't get her hopes up."

"You're right," He agreed. "Did the party go well for you? I know Hyde got a girl."

"Yeah, he did, imagine that. The party was fine, but I got no one. I was just too nervous and distracted."

"Distracted about what?"

 _Oh, god. Here it goes. Maybe this is my chance._ I thought.

"Well..." I hoped I wasn't blushing. "I, uh, kept seeing and thinking about you."

"Me?" Eric was confused. "Why me?"

It was frustrating to spell it out for him sometimes.

"Come on, Eric, you've got to know by now that I like you. I even kissed you, remember?"

"Yeah, I do, but I was dating Donna back then-"

"And now you're not anymore. Those girls didn't hesitate to flock to you. Honestly, it kinda scared me just knowing how quickly you can get taken away from me again. Then I'll lose my opportunity."

"Why do you like me so much?" Eric asked curiously.

"For the same reasons that Donna liked you. And Buddy, too, don't forget," It was cute how he cringed at that. "You are very desirable to everyone, Eric, you just don't know it and don't know how much. Steven always likes you, too. You two are like brothers. I know if we would ever date, he wouldn't mind that at all. You are the sweetest and nicest guy I know."

That was a lot from me to be so open and honest with him.

"I never knew you felt that way about me, Rachel. Until the kiss gave me somewhat of a hint. That did make me question me if I like you more than a friend. And you were the one who did help me get out of my depression and made me understand things differently. Hyde was always like a brother to me and you're like a sister, but a thousand times better than Laurie, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't see any signs that you liked me in the beginning. Maybe things would've been different with us."

"Well...did you ever like me?" I asked the question I've been meaning to ask since forever, but also the question I've been dreading because of the answer.

Eric looked like he was in deep thought and that could be a good or bad thing.

"You know I've been with Donna for most of my life and I hardly looked at any other girl."

"Except for your dirty magazines." I pointed out teasingly.

"That's true, but different. I'm a guy. I'm a pervert and horny by nature. But cheating is one thing I won't ever do. As for you, I found myself liking you a lot. More than I should have. I didn't like it because I was with Donna while my feelings was conflicted about you and her. Ever since you started living here, it felt like we got closer in a way. I was torn how I felt about you and Donna, but the more her and I fought, it was like all the signs was there that we should break up. Obviously, I was upset and I didn't know what any of it meant, but maybe..." His green eyes locked onto my own. "The answer is right in front of me."

Being nervous and unsure of what was going to happen next, I bit my bottom lip. Eric looked a little hesitant and maybe a little scared, too.

But then his hand caressed the right side of my face and he was leaning into me, his eyes flickered down to my lips. I knew what he wants to do. I put my hands onto his shoulders as I move closer to him. My head leaned closer to his and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. Unlike our first one, Eric kissed me back with much fervor. And there was even tongue. I poured everything into the kiss in hopes that he could understand and feel how much I love him through action and without words.

My hands leave his shoulders to have my arms wrap around his neck. One of his hands were placed at the small of my back and waist.

I lost track of time at how long we were going at it, but I didn't care. It felt like I was on fire. So incredibly amazing.

We stopped making out to get enough oxygen. Our foreheads rested against the other. My hands was on his chest and his own hands was holding onto my waist.

"We don't have to go so fast," I told him breathlessly. "Or do anything else at all if you're not ready. You just broke up with Donna and she's my best friend. I don't want to hurt her. This would be way too soon for you to get together with someone. I understand if-"

"I know what you mean, Rachel," Eric said. "Maybe us getting together would be too soon. Even though the attention from those girls was nice, I'm still not in the mood to be with anyone right now. Maybe someday. Who knows? It could be you."

I was too speechless to even respond to that. The fact that there was a possibility for us to be together?! I was internally celebrating. But I also have to see things logically and realistically.

"Don't get my hopes up, Forman." I pleaded and gave him one last soft kiss onto his lips before going upstairs to my bedroom.


	12. (Un)Comfortable Ball Stuff

Steven returned to live back into the basement because Bud left him (Shocker, right? Not.) and got back together with Edna. They wouldn't tell either of us where they were and neglected us again. I knew Bud would abandon Steven again, but as much as I wanted to, I didn't have the heart to rub the fact I'm right in his face. I really didn't care about our parents, just about Steven. I was glad he's back living with the Formans again like me.

The basement almost got redone and Donna encouraged it. The worst part about that was Pam invited all of us to hang out at her place instead, but nobody wanted that to be the new hangout except for Kelso. It turned out Donna still had some lingering feelings for Eric which I get, but I was afraid he might go back to her, but didn't.

For now.

Then Midge, Donna's mother, walked out on them. She left for California. Obviously, Donna was extremely hurt by her mother leaving her. Steven and I could relate with her since we have the same kind parents who would leave their own family. Eric went over to Donna's to comfort her and I was worried that they'd get back together or something. It didn't help that Kitty really wanted them to get back together.

Maybe the kiss we had didn't mean anything at all to him...

But Eric eventually stopped going to Donna's because they've broken up. It was just bad timing for them right now because of what's Donna was going through.

He returned from Donna and opened the sliding door from the kitchen and closed it behind him.

"How is Donna doing?" I asked him.

"Hanging in there," Eric answered. "It's been hard for her."

"Yeah, I know how that is," I said because my parents were similar. "Did...um...did anything happen with you and Donna?"

"No. We were close to, but she knew she was leading me on and would've slept with anybody." Eric answered which made me felt slightly nervous and scared.

"Oh," I was barely able to say. "Did you want to...sleep with her?"

He was hesitant to respond. "...yes."

"Oh..." I replied, feeling sick.

"But we didn't, Rachel," Eric assured as he approached closer to me. "Nothing happened. This happens sometimes to still have...left over feelings for your ex. It'll go away."

"Oh," I nodded. "Okay. Ummm...I'll still wait for you."

Eric's green eyes stared at me and I could get lost in them. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and left the kitchen.

It was weeks later when the Formans was talking about this Price Mart Ball that was coming up soon. Donna was in the kitchen as well with them to get bread and cheese for sandwiches since her and Bob was completely lost without Midge.

Eric's parents was asking him who his date was going to be at the ball.

"So, who are you taking?" Kitty asked her son. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I decided not to go. Personal choice." Eric answered.

"You don't have a date, do you?" Red assumed while he read the newspaper.

"Hey, I can get a date if I want to," He protested and looked at me. "Do you want to be my date? Not actually going out on a date, you know, but it kind of is, but, um...it's a ball..."

"Yeah, I know it's a ball, Cinderella." I remarked as Donna rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head.

My eyes flickered over to Donna and she was stony silent with her arms crossed. I felt like I was stuck in the middle between the broken couple.

"Oh, um, I don't know. You really want to go with someone new?" I scratched the back of my head uncomfortably. "You broke up with Donna and everything and-"

"It's okay, Rachel," Donna interrupted me. "Eric can take whoever he wants. Right?" She asked him coldly with narrowed eyes.

"Uh...hell yeah, I can!" He exclaimed in his defense.

"So, do you wanna go with him or not?" Donna pressed.

"Oh, uh, sure." I answered awkwardly.

"Cool." He nodded his head approvingly.

"Yeah...cool..." I muttered, still feeling awkward with the strained tension in the air.

* * *

Downstairs at the basement it was Eric and I with Steven, Kelso, and Fez.

"So, you're taking my sister to the ball, huh?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I am," Eric answered. "If that's okay-"

"Sure it is," He said casually and smirked to me. "Rachel loves dances." That was a tease. He knew I hated them and couldn't dance well.

"You know I hate dances, Steven..."

"Oh, then you don't have to come-" Eric started to say, but I quickly cut him off before he could change his mind about me.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll come. I mean, with you there, it'll be somewhat bearable." I said and I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Awww, look who's blushing!" Kelso obnoxiously exclaimed with a large stupid grin.

"Look who's getting punched!" I threatened.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

Then I roughly punched Kelso at his arm.

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" He rubbed the spot where I punched him.

"No. It totally wasn't." I smirked being satisfied now that he backed off.

"Remember, Eric, Rachel was my girlfriend once and it's okay with me that you're dating her." Kelso said.

I gave him a strange look with a raised eyebrow. "We never dated-"

"We went out once!"

"But that doesn't count."

"I dated her." Fez chimed in.

"That didn't count either!" I exclaimed with annoyance.

"Alright, man, we had a three way with Hyde's sister!" Kelso congratulated Fez with a high five as Steven sent him a death glare.

"But _we're_ not dating!" Eric pointed out. "I mean, I know it may look like it is, but we're not. It's just a one time thing," Then he quickly added. "And I don't mean it like that!"

"Is Donna okay with this?" Steven asked us.

"Yeah, yeah," Eric nodded. "I think she is."

"I hope so anyway..." I muttered.

I didn't want to get on Donna's bad side. No matter how strongly I felt toward Eric. Donna was still my best friend and I didn't want no boy to come in between us.

"Don't girls have a code, too, right?" Kelso wondered. "Not to get together with their exes?"

"Yeah, but we're not dating!" I exclaimed again being frustrated because of how it doesn't seem that it's getting through everyone's heads. "Uh, I should go upstairs and ask Mrs. Forman to iron my dress." I excused myself from this conversation and went upstairs.

* * *

It was the night of the Price Mart Ball.

I wore a dark purple fancy dress for the occasion and even wore make up that Jackie gave me. Who knew the make up would come in handy? She also lend me her earrings for tonight which I didn't want to wear at first, but I admit they looked good together with my whole ensemble. She even helped me straightened my hair and put it in an elegant half ponytail. Jackie always preferred having her own hair hanging down since it was one of her best features.

Insert eye roll here.

I thanked Jackie a lot for her help and she was dying to know all the details of what happened after it was all over. Since she did so much for me, I promised her I would.

Eric and I were casually talking outside as we waited for his parents to come out of the house.

"You look really...beautiful tonight, Rachel," Eric complimented me. "This is a whole new different look for you."

"Thank you," I couldn't help to let my smile widen. "And, yeah, I know it is. I hate wearing this crap on my face, but it's for a special occasion so I thought 'why not?'" I shrugged.

Eric nodded appreciatively. "Shiny earrings." He acknowledged, pointing at them.

"Oh, they're Jackie's. She let me borrow them for tonight."

"That's nice of her."

"You look very handsome in your suit," I complimented to him, too. "Gray is definitely your color. Your Mommy did a nice job ironing your corduroys." I teased.

"Hey, my Mommy would do anything for me." He said in his defense.

The more we were talking to each other, it seemed like we flirting more than just talking. I didn't mind it at all. This was different compared to the others time when I've talked to Eric. I liked to freely flirt with him without worrying about Donna.

Then Eric's parents finally came outside to us.

"Oh, Red, don't the kids look so cute together for their date?" Kitty gushed at us.

"Yeah. Cute." Red dryly said, obviously not caring.

"For the record, Mom, it's not a date," Eric clarified. "We're just going as friends. Right, Rachel?"

He looked at me to confirm.

"Right." I nodded.

Eric let me get into the back of the car first like a gentleman and then himself. Red drove us to the ball and it didn't take us a while to get there. We walked inside and Eric found our table.

There was already a lot of people mingling and dancing.

"Okay, sooo, so far, so good," I stated. "We got out together and still hanging out _as friends_. Being out in the open and not in the basement for once so that's a huge step. None of this feels like a date at all. Right?"

"Right," Eric nodded. "We're just friends who have a totally platonic friendship. Last I checked, platonic friends don't go out on dates together."

"Yeah." I agreed and pulled out a chair for myself and he did the same.

Kitty and Red came into the room and Kitty set her white clutch onto the table.

She gasped and said fondly. "Isn't this nice?"

"Okay, Kitty, enough jawing," Red said, grabbing her arms. "Drinks are only free for the first two hours."

"Oh, do they have peach schnapps? Peach is my favorite schnapps!" Kitty got dragged away by Red who sighed.

Once they left, there was an awkward silence between us. I've always imagined going out on dates with Eric, but why was this so...uncomfortable? I know it's not a date! But why did it feel like it was?

"Why does this feel so...weird?" I couldn't figure out how else to describe it.

"You feel it, too?" I nodded. "I don't know. I thought it'd be better going here with you than with Donna to avoid the awkwardness, but it's still...awkward."

"It doesn't have to be," I reasoned. "Just picture us still being down in the basement, but overly dressed. That's where we can always talk so easily. Being here shouldn't make a difference."

"Okay, so, we're in the basement alone, together," Eric pictured like I said. "And we're talking. Totally _not_ kissing like what we did the last time."

"Oh, god, no," I assured. "And we'd usually talk about...?"

He paused for a second unsure of what to say until he realized. "Anything."

"Okay. You start." I challenged him, smirking, that I caught him off guard with that one.

Then a guy with a camera approached to us looking like he wanted to take our picture.

"Hey, guy, put your arm around your date." He instructed us.

"Oh, no, she's not my date." Eric politely corrected him.

"Yeah, we're not together. I mean, it may look like we are together now, but in reality, we're not...together." I felt self conscious at how many times I've said 'together.' Eric and the cameraman gave me odd looks. The cameraman thankfully walked away to some other table.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Eric.

"It's okay."

"It's just that I've always pictured our date to be amazing and beautiful, but not like this..." I said being disappointed at how everything turned out.

Why can't anything turn out like the way I wanted?

"But this is not a date, right, like we've always said?" Eric wondered confusedly.

Instantly I remembered that. "You're right! Heh, what was I saying?"

There was a long silence between us.

"Do you want anything to drink, or, uh, to eat? I can get you both or however you want to do this."

Deciding to help him out, I suggested. "How about I get the drinks and you'll get the food for us? Deal?"

Eric smiled. "Deal."

We got up and got some food and drinks for ourselves. It's like we became comfortable with each other again and talked how we usually would. Things were finally normal for us.

After we felt full, a slow song came on. Both of us knew what that meant. There were some people who grabbed their loved ones to dance.

"So...ummm...this is a nice song." I said softly.

"Yeah, it is," Eric agreed. "Um...hey, Rachel?"

"Yeah?" I immediately looked at him with hope to have him ask me to dance. Even though I hate it.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Eric finally offered and I smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, I do."

He stood up and held out his for me to take it. Eric led me out to the dance floor. My arms was around his neck and his hands was on my waist like where they're supposed to be.

"Just to let you know, I have two left feet." I warned him.

"It's okay. I'm not that great of a dancer myself." Eric said.

I got lost in him as I stared at his green eyes. "I know this is not a date, but can I think of it as one?"

"What if it really is one?"

I was shocked to hear that. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"It's been a couple of months since my break up, Rachel. I was nervous to think of this as a date just incase if something else were to happen. But I know we get along with each other and you made me realize that we really can talk about anything. Back at the driveway at home, I knew we were flirting and I haven't flirted like that with any girl since...forever. And when I was comforting Donna about her mother and how we almost came back together, but I didn't let that happen because I thought of you. Maybe we can try this...dating thing out."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dream was finally come true. I get to date Eric Forman.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Rachel. I am." He sincerely answered.

I was way too speechless.

"So, this is it? We're...boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"If that's what you want us to be."

I stepped closer to him and rest my forehead onto his.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

After the ball was over, we returned to the house. I tried to process what just happened.

Eric and I are _together_!

We're boyfriend _and_ girlfriend!

Am I freaking out about this too much? Hope not.

I went upstairs to my bedroom to get the makeup junk off of me and to shower quick so I can put on my pajamas. As I took off my earrings, I mentally noted that I have to give them back to Jackie and tell her what happened.

Then there was someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me." Eric's voice.

My...boyfriend.

I really have to get used to that. I try not to have a ditzy, fangirl smile on my face when I saw him. He was dressed in his pajamas, too.

"Hey, Eric."

"Hey," He made that cute smile to me. "I was just wondering how we're going to tell the guys about this. About us. Should we tell them when they're all together or...what?"

"Maybe when they're all in the basement, that sounds good," I approved of that idea. "I won't even tell Steven until then."

"I hope he won't kill me for this. He'll kill me if I hurt you or let anything bad happen to you."

"He should be fine with this, Eric," I assured his worries. "He always said he'd rather have you as my boyfriend. If you weren't with Donna, of course. How do you think she'll take this?" I asked, getting worried myself for her reaction.

Eric thought about it. "Maybe not so good at first, but I think she'll come around to it eventually. Hopefully."

"I hope she will, too. I never meant to hurt anyone," I stood closer to him. "I just _really_ like you a lot, Eric."

"I like you a lot, too, Rachel." He said in a low voice and had deeply kissed me.

We stepped in further to my bedroom and he must've closed the door behind him because I felt my back pressed up against it as our kissing got a lot more heated and passionate. Our hands were roaming everywhere onto each other's bodies.

It took everything within me to not bring Eric into my bed and allow him to have his way with me.

The craving for him intensified when his lips start to sweetly kiss my neck.

"Maybe we should stop and take things slow," I advised as Eric did stop kissing me. I missed the pleasurable contact, but it had to be done. "Before we get ahead of ourselves and do something we might regret."

"You're right," Eric agreed. "So, we will tell everyone soon about us?"

"Yes." I assured.

"Okay," Eric said and opened the door so he could go to his own bedroom. "Maybe with you there, Hyde wouldn't want to murder me." He joked.

"He wouldn't, Eric," I shook my head at that ridiculous idea. "He likes you and you're like a brother to him even though he won't ever admit it."

"I hope you're right," Eric kissed me slowly on the lips for one last time. "Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Eric." Then I closed the door.

What an amazing night!

I remembered to call Jackie that I have to tell her what happened.

Except leaving the particular detail about Eric and I.

That's for everyone in the basement.


	13. I Can’t Quit You, Baby: Part 1

So, Eric and I never had the chance to tell the guys about us in the basement. It was like our own little secret and it was kind of fun sneaking around.

Bob had a new girlfriend he met at the grocery store. Her name was Joanne and she was pretty cool and strong unlike Bob, but more like Red.

Since no one knew about us, Red tried to hook up Eric with a cashier named, Stacey. That did bring out a lot of jealousy in me because Eric was mine. It's just that no one else knew. I wish I still worked at Price Mart to tell Stacey Eric was unavailable, but the hilarious part of that was, she was into Red. The guys and I never let that go for Eric that Stacey had a thing for older guys who happened to be his own father.

Things wasn't going so well for Jackie and Greg. Especially, when Steven had a new girlfriend named, Jill. She became jealous and never liked her.

Even Eric became jealous, too, because of how Jill was ruining Guy's Night.

I was talking to Big Rhonda while she waited for Fez and Kelso to return from bowling. Her and Fez was dating and I think they actually make a pretty good couple. Then Jackie opened the door to the basement and saw us talking to each other on the couch as we ate cheese curls.

"Hiya, Princess!" Rhonda greeted her.

"Rhonda? What are you doing here?" Jackie asked her.

"Waitin' for Fez. Chompin' on some cheese curls with Curly Q over here and doin' some girl talkin'." Rhonda referred to me as that because of my long, curly hair.

"Want one?" I offered Jackie a cheese curl to her.

"Uh, no thanks." Jackie looked grossed out and I shrugged.

"More for us right, Curly Q?" Rhonda laughed to me and I happily nodded, snacking on some more.

"Are the guys still at bowling?" Jackie wondered.

"Yeah, Fez called and said they're on their way back." Rhonda informed her.

"Oh...Greg didn't know when they'd be done so he didn't tell me that..." Jackie said, looking like she's out of the loop.

"He's probably like how the other guys were. Ogling at Jill, Steven's new girlfriend." I smirked.

"What?! Steven has a girlfriend?!" She flipped out and demanded. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I, uh, didn't think you'd care." I shrugged.

Then Kelso, Fez, and Greg entered into the basement. Fez sat on Rhonda's other side on the couch and they fed cheese curls to each other.

"Greg, do you think Steven's girlfriend is hot?" She asked him with her arms crossed.

"Oh, boy, here it comes, man," Kelso warned. "Get ready."

"You mean Jill? Yeah, sure. But that shouldn't matter. I'm with you." Greg answered simply.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that Steven had a new girlfriend?"

"It just came out of nowhere. Anyway, why should you care? It's not like it's any of your business," He retorted. "Are you jealous or something?"

Jackie hesitated to answer. "No." But that just made Greg look hurt.

"Yeah. Right." He hissed and walked back out the door with Jackie worriedly going after him.

Later, I was sitting with Eric at the table in the kitchen and we're doing our homework together. He was talking about how Jill ruined Guy's Night and I listened to him.

"You are going to have many more Guy's Night in the future, Eric, and who knows how long Jill and Steven would last." I reasoned.

"Hey, maybe I should bring you along to ruin Guy's Night, too, and make out with you in front Hyde and see how he'll like it!" Eric thought of.

"Nobody knows that we're dating yet and I like to keep it that way until we tell everyone at the basement. Not until they see our tongues down at each other's throats."

"Right, we should tell them soon." Eric agreed.

"Yeah, we so should."

We looked at each other and not at our homework anymore. Then our lips collide and we start to heatedly make out.

"I see why Hyde likes doing this. I miss it." He giggled and rolled my eyes at him then kissed him some more.

Unfortunately, but not surprisingly, Jill and Steven had ended when Eric became way too jealous and interfered with their relationship. Steven didn't think it was one unlike Jill who did. There was tension between Jackie and Greg since she did imply that she was jealous of Steven's girlfriend and did like him.

When Eric's cousin, Penny, was over, all the guys were drooling at her. Even Greg which made Jackie feel jealous and insecure. They were having another one of their fights in the basement, and this time, it was bad.

"Maybe we should just break up, Jackie," Greg said being frustrated. "You always get so uptight when I even look at another girl. You're way too insecure and a narcissist. I think we should be done."

That was another devastating heartbreak for Jackie to go through and Donna and I had to comfort her. That made Jackie rethink everything about herself. Even Kelso and Pam broke up because Pam cheated on him with some other guy at Prom. However, nobody felt sorry for Kelso because that was his own karma he rightfully deserved. We were all surprised they lasted this long anyway.

During the midst of the breakups, Eric and I hold off to announce our relationship because we didn't want to brag and it'd be a bad timing.

What was more shocking than us being together, was Donna dating a Kelso, but it wasn't Michael. It was his older brother, Casey. Eric didn't like it and neither did I, but there really was nothing we could do about it.

When it was mine and Steven's birthday, there was a lame and stupid surprise birthday party that Red made us go to. Eric, Kelso, and Donna got us a stolen street sign that said 'High St.' which was totally awesome. I let Steven kept that since the gift was more for him than for us. For our private moment in Eric's bedroom, he gave me a personal gift of his own.

The gift was badly unwrapped and was obviously done by a guy, but I didn't care about that. I opened it and was excited at what I saw.

"It's the new Bob Marley album!" I grinned excitedly to play it someday.

Sure I do love rock and roll like my brother, but I also love R&B, reggae, soul, and what other people would classify as 'black people's music'. I didn't know why I love it so much, there's just something about it.

"Thank you, Eric, you really didn't have to do this." I kissed him on the lips as we sat on his bed.

"Of course I want to give you a present, Rachel. You and Hyde typically don't give gifts to each other-"

"Well, we give each other small stuff. Like I'd give him some t-shirt or whatever and he'd give me some art supplies. We're not that crazy about our birthdays."

"You do art?" Eric was surprised. "How come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?"

I shrugged not seeing it as a big deal. "It's just a hobby for me that I do in my free time in my room. It's nothing..."

"Can I see?" He was actually interested in it.

"Uh...sure, I guess. Just let me go get one of my sketchbooks."

I got up and quickly dig around my stuff to find a better sketchbook for him to look at. When I found it, I went across the hall to his bedroom again and closed the door behind me. I tossed him the book and he caught it.

Eric looked through all of the pictures and saw my sketches. He saw them all and was in awe at my work.

"Rachel, this is amazing," Eric praised. "You should pursue this into a career, seriously."

"What? Nah, I don't think so," I shook my head. "It's just a hobby. I don't think you'd make much for a living as an artist anyway."

"You are really good at drawing. I mean it. I never knew."

I smiled at him. "Now you know."

Eric kissed me. And then some more. I felt myself laying on his bed with him above me as we slowly kissed and getting carried away.

Eric's green eyes pierced to mine and asked seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I knew what he was asking and I've been dreaming of this way before we ever got together.

"Yes, Eric. More than anything. I trust you and...I love you."

"I love you, too, Rachel." He genuinely told me.

We resumed making out again, but more fervently before we made love for the first time.

Just as things were going so well for Eric and I, Casey and Donna broke up and that was terrible. Eric told me she completely broke down to him and even kissed him which got me infuriated, but I know I shouldn't be because no one knew that we're together. So, of course, Donna didn't know. She even wanted to get back together with him, but thankfully, Eric didn't want to because he was with me. But didn't tell her that. Donna was going through a lot. Us being together wouldn't help her out right now.

There really was no perfect time to tell anyone about us.

So, her and Kelso took a drive to California in his van. Donna wanted to go to her mother and Kelso volunteered to go take her there.

With everyone off doing their own thing, it really was just Eric and I being together during the summer. And I did not mind that at all. We went on dates and spent more time together.

"You know, we have been going at this for way too long now," Eric was saying as he put his jeans on and I was topless, but still had a bra on. I really didn't care about my sex hair. "The guys should really know. Hyde will definitely kill me for this for sure."

"Hmmm, I don't know. This sneaking around is really fun, don't you think?" I teased him as I put my arms around my shoulders and made sure to press my chest up against his. I was only wearing a bra and jeans. I kissed at his sensitive spot that's right at his earlobe. "It was a lot of fun being with you this summer."

"Yeah, lots of fun for me, too..." Eric said, his voice filled with lust, but then snapped out of it when he put his hands onto my shoulders making me look at him. "But, seriously, we should tell them."

"You're right. No more putting it off. Plus Kelso and Donna are coming back today, right? So, it'll be perfect. Perfect timing for us."

Unfortunately, to our horror, the door opened.

"Sweetie, here are some fresh, clean clothing-" Kitty walked in on us and saw me entangled with her son in only a bra and jeans while Eric didn't look that better either being topless and had sex hair. She dropped the laundry basket in utter shock and gasped.

She easily could put two and two together. Didn't take a rocket science to figure it out.

"Oh, yeah, perfect timing for us, huh?" Eric asked sarcastically as I put my arms down at my side in shame.

I quickly covered my chest with my arms instead and shyly greeted his mother. "Hi, Mrs. Forman." I cowered behind Eric so she wouldn't see me topless.

"Not you guys, too!" Kitty exclaimed with disbelief.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Eric wondered.

"I just walked in on Steven and Jackie neckin' in my own kitchen-"

"WHAT?!" Eric and I shouted in shock.

"And now I see you two going at it! And _you_ ," She accusingly pointed her finger at me with anger. "Being around my baby boy with only a bra on!"

"What's all this damn yelling about - oh, holy hell!" Just great. Now, Red was in here, too, finding out about us.

"Um, can I just get changed and then we can talk about this later...please?" I asked in a small, feeble voice uncomfortable with his parents staring at me.

Kitty left with an angry huff and Red glared at us before closing the door.

" _Now_ , you want everyone to know?" I scowled at Eric because of how it went wrong so quick like falling dominoes.

"No." He shook his head, regretting his statement from earlier.

I'm the kitchen and we're dressed in our clothes. It was the time that we had to confront his parents.

"When did... _this_ happen?" Red asked uncomfortably.

"Are you treating my baby boy as some kind of sex toy?" Kitty demanded.

"No!" I insisted and feeling rather insulted.

"Mom, Dad, we started after the Price Mart Ball and then...things went on from there to right now." Eric explained.

"Yes. I've always loved, Eric, and I wouldn't take advantage of him like that-"

"And I wouldn't to her either." He added.

"Right. We just got together and we really did want to tell everyone. We just never got a chance to and so we dated in secret. Now, that once Kelso and Donna comes back, we'll tell them. Everyone. In the basement just like we planned to from the beginning."

His parents stared us.

"I knew there was something going on with the two of you, I just...didn't know it was...this far," Kitty said and looked at her son. "Eric, I thought you were still in love with Donna."

"I'm not, Mom," Eric sighed. "I haven't been in a long time ever since we broke up and since she was with Casey Kelso of all people. I'm with Rachel now and I love her so I just want the two of you two respect that." Eric said firmly which was very brave of him to do especially in front of his father.

"Are you two using protection?" Kitty asked us which made me feel more embarrassed.

"Yes, Mom!" Eric felt it, too. That was a personal question, but it should've been obvious that we were being cautious.

"You should tell everyone now or they would all like to have their foot up in both of your asses." Red advised.

"I know. Especially, Hyde." I could tell Eric got nervous and scared for his reaction.

"I'll deal with Steven if he does anything to you," Then I looked at Mrs. Forman. "What is this about him and Jackie?"

"Maybe you should go talk to them about it and come out yourselves," She suggested. "I never saw you kids hopping from one partner to the next like...like a bunch of ravenous rabbits before."

After that humiliating conversation was over, we later went outside to greet Donna and Kelso because they return from California. Kelso's van was parked in the driveway and all of us hugged them. It felt kind of weird to hug Donna because of the heavy secret I was holding in that I've been dating her ex. It got more awkward for her and Eric when they hugged since they're broken up. It was like something sharp pierced through my heart when I saw their contact, but I know nothing would happen between them again. I think. Eric told me before that he loves me and I believe him. I tried to ignore the history that he had with Donna, but I just couldn't help to let the jealousy make my blood boil.

"So, how was California?" Eric asked her casually. "Your Mom okay?"

"California was great and my Mom was doing fine. A lot better than she was here actually. She's a lot happier. I've never seen my Mom so happy before."

"Did you go to the beach?" I asked with interest. The beaches over there must've been beautiful. Steven and I never had any family vacations at beaches because our parents never took us to one. They were too worried about what they could or couldn't afford.

"Yeah, I got red, I'm not meant to get a tan." Donna shrugged.

"California did wonders for you, anyway," Eric complimented her and I felt that sting of jealousy within me again. "You look happier."

"I am happier," Donna agreed, nodding. "I'm glad I met my Mom and I've done some soul searching. It was a good vacation to get away from...from everything."

"Hyde!" For once, I was extremely glad for Kelso to show up and interrupted their moment. He went over to hug my brother. "You got a beard!" Then, of course, Kelso had to feel it. "You look so...old!"

I snickered at that.

"Of course I look old, man," Steven said. "Party more than you and slept with way more chicks. I'm exhausted, man."

"Fez, my little man!" Kelso went to hug him. "How was your summer?"

"Well, I saw a boob and a half down by the pool!" Fez answered excitedly.

"Yeah! Pool boob! Nice!" Kelso appreciated then next he hugged me. I noticed that Jackie pulled Donna aside to talk to her. "Rachel, how was your summer? What have you been up to?"

"Yeah, what have _you_ been up to?" Steven was very curious. "It's like I haven't seen you all summer."

My eyes flickered over to Eric for a brief second and he paled a little bit. "Oh, I, uh," I scratched the back of my head uncomfortably. "I met a guy and we've been dating for quite a while now." That really wasn't a lie. I just made the mystery man private.

"Really?" Steven asked being surprised. "That's what you've been up to? Why haven't you introduced him yet?"

"I didn't think it was the right time, but I think I will." I replied.

Then Eric's parents and Donna's father came outside to us.

Donna sweetly greeted him like an innocent little girl. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Don't you 'Daddy' me," Bob said sternly, but then softened. "Oh, it does sound nice to hear those words again..."

"Bob!" Red scolded him.

"Right. You're in big trouble, young lady! Now, get home! Now, move!" Bob angrily ordered her which was unusual for him because he always seemed so soft and laidback to her.

Later, Jackie and I found out from Donna that her father was making her go to a different school. It's not just any school. I wouldn't wish this on my own enemies. Maybe. She'll be transferring to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrows, a Catholic school. That's the worst. It was Bob's punishment for her running away to her mother in California without his knowledge or permission. I thought that was way too harsh for a punishment. As an atheist myself, I wouldn't dare step foot in a church or a Catholic school. I might get burned alive once I walk in the building or something.

I was talking to Eric as we walked down the steps to go to the basement's door. He was surprised about Donna switching schools and thought it was an unfair punishment, too.

"I could never imagine going to a Catholic school. Just...ugh!" I shuddered in disgust.

"Aw, really?" Eric acted as being disappointed. "You'd look so hot in a skirt."

I rolled my eyes and doubted with a smirk. "Yeah, right. That'd be so embarrassing, but your Mom walking in on us pretty much topped every embarrassing moment I had in my life."

"Yeah, I have to say it goes up there with my top ten," Eric agreed then added optimistically. "Look on the bright side, at least she didn't see us doing it."

"Yeah, thank - oh my god!" I exclaimed at the shocking sight when I opened the door and saw...saw _them_!

I saw my own brother on top of Jackie making out with her. They both stopped when they saw us standing there by the door. They looked a couple of deer who got caught by the headlights.

"Oh, hey, guys." Jackie casually said out of breath.

"What's up?" Steven asked like nothing happened.

Well, it looked like there was another couple keeping secrets...


	14. I Can’t Quit You, Baby: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, my 96 year old aunt had passed away from Covid. Not just saying that for sympathy, but to let you guys know this stupid virus is still happening, and I hope all of you are still being safe, healthy, social distancing, wearing masks, etc. Anyway, I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and all of the drama that will come out in this one. Please review! :)

"I'm blind!" Eric exclaimed in horror after seeing the sight of my brother and Jackie being... _together_.

"Okay, so, um, what exactly did you see?" Jackie asked us as her and Steven was sitting apart from each other on the couch.

"Hands, tongues, yours, his, it was horrible!" Eric listed.

"Hey, it's her fault, man, she threw herself at me." Steven accused, pointing at Jackie as he got up.

"No, no. _You_ were on top of _me_."

"You pulled me! I've done a lot of partying so, you know, my balance is off."

"This is impossible," Eric said in disbelief. "You two hate each other. Making out on the couch and in the kitchen-"

"How did you know we've done it there?" Steven asked.

"You could've done it anywhere for all we know!" I exclaimed. I didn't want them to find out _how_ we know. "Jackie, why didn't you tell me this was going on?"

"I didn't know where you were most of the time," She answered. "You were always so busy. What were you doing all summer anyway?"

Now, it was the time to tell them, but it wasn't like how Eric and I planned. It was only the four of us and the rest of the gang wasn't here. I tried to mentally prepare myself for their reactions.

"Eric and I have been spending a lot of time with each over the summer and we're..." I trailed off unable to say it. I hated that because I was so confident about it before.

"Dating." Eric finished, completing my sentence.

"What?!" Steven and Jackie flipped out on us.

"You've been dating Eric this entire time and didn't tell any of us?" Steven asked and his eyes met mine. "Not me?"

"Well, what is _this_ going on between the two of you, huh?" I motioned my hands to them, still not quite understanding how that happened. "You've been secretly dating too-"

That's when they both corrected me that they weren't.

"It's just a meaningless fling, okay?" Jackie clarified. "We can stop whenever we want."

"Yeah, but as for you two, there's obviously _more_ going on! Something that you've never bothered to tell me or anyone else about!" Steven was angrily approaching to me. "You always say to me how we can tell each other everything BS, but it's okay for _you_ to always hide something, isn't it?"

I frowned. "Steven, it's not like that-"

"Yeah, man, I swear, we were going to tell you," Eric interrupted the two of us before we got into a nasty fight. "All of you-"

"How long have you been screwing my sister, Forman?" Steven furiously turned onto him.

"We've been dating after the Price Mart Ball thing," I decided to answer for him. He turned around back to me looking very pissed off. "We didn't get, uh..." I gulped since I hate to say the next word. " _Intimate_ until our birthday."

"That long?!" Jackie was shocked.

"So, you've been screwing around with my best friend behind my back for that long and didn't care enough to think about how this could affect our friendship?" Steven asked angrily.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I exclaimed being pissed off as well. "We didn't mean to hurt anyone! Not you or Donna! We meant to tell you guys before, but never had the right time-"

"Save it! I don't care, alright? You two go tell Donna right now or _we_ will!" He threatened.

"Yeah!" Jackie agreed, standing up with her arms crossed.

"Okay and if neither of you don't come out either, we'll tell Kelso!" I threatened as well. "Since you're screwing his ex, too!"

Eric dramatically gasped. "Kelso!"

"Settle down, Esmeralda," Steven told him. "Kelso doesn't need to know about us. This is not a big of deal compared to you two."

"More people will care about you guys than us! We're the least expected to get together," Jackie said. "The attention will be all on you and Eric and not me. I think I can actually live with that for once."

"Seriously, we wanted to tell all of you about this. Here in this very basement!" I insisted. "Now, we definitely will!"

"You better," Steven hissed. "Just try not to hide anymore guys around, alright, Edna?"

That was a very low blow for him to use Edna, our so-called mother against me as an insult. Since she always did the same thing with us; snuck guys around in and out of the house without a care. She also made us call the other guys an 'uncle'. He knew damn well it was a nightmare of mine to become like her someday. I felt like I got slapped across the face.

"Shut up, Hyde!" Eric shot back right at him, knowing how I felt about Edna, too.

I hated how the tears blurred my vision. "Fuck you, Steven!" Unable to stand in this basement any longer, I stormed out and could barely hear what Eric said to my brother before he left to follow me.

But I didn't want him to.

* * *

If I was a god, some sort of a deity, I would give everyone the choice to have full and complete control over their lives. That's what I want. To have control. And not some universe controlling my every move. I hated that things never go as planned, as my way.

After that fight I had with Steven, I cried in Eric's consoling arms at his driveway. I didn't want him anywhere near me at first, but once I came broken apart in his arms, it was worth it to be there.

Steven was right that I was being too selfish.

Never have I ever took into consideration about what kind of effects my relationship would have not only for Donna, but for Steven and Eric's friendship. It was part of a code that neither of Steven's friends could date me. That would bring out a lot of drama especially if Eric and I happened to be break up someday in the future which I hope won't ever happen. Steven would have take sides. Our break up could cause a rift between him and Eric.

My mind went racing at the outcomes of our relationship. Steven didn't take it well and I got even more scared for how Donna will react...

"Hey, it will be okay," Eric comforted me and as he he held my face. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Hyde will have to get over this eventually. He's your brother. He can't just leave you like this right now. Just give him some time to process and adjust this."

"You're right, but we are hypocrites for reacting the way we did about him and Jackie's...whatever they have going on. An affair or something. We have to tell the others. Now. I don't want either Steven or Jackie to tell Donna about us. Not like that." I shook my head.

"The guys are coming over down to the basement tomorrow. All of us this can finally be out in the open. We will get through this together, Rachel." Eric said and kissed me on the lips for assurance, but I still felt scared, nervous, and sick.

* * *

The next day, all of us was in the basement watching TV and I felt the tension in the air. The angered tension between Steven and I; we've completely avoided each other and hadn't spoken a word since. The other tension that surrounds me, Eric, Jackie, and Steven's about what all of us know. The air was so heavy and thick that I think it was making everyone uncomfortable. But, of course, Kelso kept making moves on Jackie. Completely oblivious to hers and Hyde's affair over the summer.

"You know, Jackie," Kelso casually put his arm around her shoulders. As I sat on the lawn chair, I saw Steven watching them, but his head wasn't looking directly at them. His body stiffened at the contact. "When I was at California, I could not stop thinking about you."

"Well, try harder." Jackie quipped.

That taken Kelso aback for a second, but he still made more attempts at flirting. "I know exactly how you feel. _You've_ been cheated on, _I've_ been cheated on. Our hearts are broken beyond repair."

"Until you went to Annette." Donna exposed.

Jackie gave him a look.

"Nothing happened!" Kelso swore, but none of us could believe him. He looked back at her who was sitting on the table behind the couch. "I thought we were going to keep that to ourselves, Donna!"

But she rolled her eyes, simply not caring.

"Looks like _we all_ have secrets from each other. Isn't that, right, _Rachel_?" Jackie had slyly asked me, looking at me accusingly now and so did Steven. Eric did, too, who was sitting on the dryer.

I didn't like how she put me on the spot like that, but nobody caught onto what Jackie was implying and they didn't pay any attention. They just stared at the TV screen. But it looked like it was my cue to finally tell everyone.

The second I opened my mouth, Fez surprisingly started to speak.

"Okay! I cannot take this anymore!" Fez felt pressured over something. He broke down in surrender as if a heavy burden was onto him. All of us gave him strange looks as if wondering what's his problem. "It was _me_! _I_ did it!"

"What are _you_ talking about, Fez?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I, Fez," He declared dramatically. "Puked in the trunk of the Vista Cruiser!"

"You WHAT?!" Eric shouted in disgust, getting off from the dryer in an outrage.

Jackie and Donna was amused while Steven and Kelso just laughed.

"Nice, man!"

"Yeah, good burn!"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I ate all of my candy in one sitting and...well..." He trailed off looking guilty.

"I'll have to clean that up now before Red finds out and kills me!" Eric freaked out.

"Now, that secrets are coming out, do _you_ have any, Rachel?" Jackie kept pressing the issue onto me.

Everyone's eyes was on me now. I felt the pressure.

"Eric and I are dating." I finally revealed to them.

Just as I expected, shock was written all on Fez, Kelso, and Donna's faces.

"Yeah, that's true, but we caught these two making out!" Eric had outed Jackie and Steven.

That even caused more of an uproar.

"Okay, what did you guys do over the summer?" Kelso asked, unable to comprehend all of this.

"Eric!" Jackie shrilled, standing up from the couch with a glare at him.

And so did Steven who got up from his chair, too. "Yeah, what the hell, man? You shouldn't get to say anything about us."

"Since Rachel and I came out, I took the two of you down with me!" Eric replied being smug, looking victorious.

All of us started to break out into a yelling match of a fight then. I was arguing with Steven, Eric did the same to him, Kelso was going at it with Jackie, Fez to all of us, and Donna was arguing with Eric and I. It was one hell of a hot mess. Eventually, it was Fez who stopped us.

"Stop it!" Fez yelled and all of had shut up, looking at him.

"But, Fez-" Kelso protested.

"I said stop it," Fez ordered sternly with a glare to him. He looked at us. "What are we doing? This fighting is tearing us all apart!"

Fez was right about that.

"First of all, I already know about Eric and Rachel being together." Donna announced.

That left all of us stunned.

"What?" Eric and I was in shock.

"You do?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I do. Which is one of the reasons why I left for California. There was a lot going on for me with what happened after Casey, my Mom, and next I found out about _them_. This only confirmed my suspicion that something was going on."

"Donna, how did you know?" Eric curiously asked.

She sighed as if reliving a painful memory. "One day, I was about to go to the basement, but when I reached to your driveway, I saw you and Rachel sitting on your car and making out. There was a lot of things I wanted to do to the both of you back then, but I didn't know what was really going on. Now, that you two finally decided to come clean, I do."

Donna looked really hurt at us starting to date now. I approached to her feeling horrible for causing her this kind of pain.

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Donna," I genuinely told her. "Eric and I...we wanted to come out and tell everyone right away, I swear, but there was never a perfect time. There was always interruptions-"

"I don't need your excuses, okay?" Donna scowled at me.

"But, Donna, they're not-" Eric tried to say, but she cut him off, too.

"Whatever. It just doesn't matter anymore, alright?" Donna said in frustration. "You two are together and I just have to face the facts. I can take on my Mom, Casey, and this, too, just like with everything else." She finished bitterly.

There was a cold, stony silence in the air. I felt like a horrible person and seeing Eric's expression, I knew he did, too, for treating his ex that way.

"So, what is this about Hyde and Jackie?" Leave it to Fez to bring that up.

"Yeah, anyway?!" Kelso turned onto them. "What the hell, Hyde?! How could you do this to me?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, we didn't get together to hurt you-"

"Just like Eric and I didn't mean to hurt you." I said to Donna, hoping she'll believe me, but she still looked angry and upset with her arms crossed.

"Rachel, it's fine, okay? Just forget it." Donna stormed out to the door and slammed it. I cringed at the loud sound.

I felt Eric standing beside me.

"She hates me." I frowned. It felt like I had lost a best friend.

"No," Eric said. "If she hates anyone right now, it'll be me."

* * *

Jackie and Donna had to be talking to each other more often now because Donna wasn't at the basement that much anymore because of Eric and I. Jackie didn't talk to me that much either because she felt like I had hurt her as well by not trusting her at all to keep my secret about myself and Eric. I didn't mind that she stopped talking to me too because of how she's been fooling around with my brother behind my back. Hyde and Jackie wasn't exactly perfect either. Obviously, the lack of communication in our basement gang did nothing, but hurt. It was just safe for Eric and I right now to stay with each other until everyone had cooled off. So, naturally, there was only one good way to fix to do just that.

"Did Hyde ever kicked your ass for banging his sister?" Kelso asked as if he was talking about the weather.

The smoke was around us as we sat in our Circle in the basement. I wanted to get mad at Kelso for talking about me like that, but I felt too mellow. Hehe. That's a funny word! Melloooowwww...

"Come to think of it, no he didn't, but I could totally take him on." Eric answered with a lot of confidence.

"No, you couldn't!" I laughed. "He would _so_ break you like a twig."

"You are very twig-like, Eric," Fez smirked and then he looked at me. "How could you fall for such a twig-like little man, Rachel?"

"Hyde didn't beat you up?" Kelso was shocked. So was I now that I thought about it. "Man, he would so do that to me if I was you! Lucky! Speaking of Hyde, how could he get together with Jackie like that? I preferred them hating each other and her always going back to me. Hyde must have something that I don't got!"

"Brains," Eric dryly told him and then looked at me. "Rach, to let this fight come to its end, I will have a talk to Hyde about us and let him know my intentions with you are pure," Eric buffed out his chest looking strong and said in a deep voice. "It'll be a man to man talk."

I stared at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. "You will, Eric? Awww, that is just _so_ sweet of you! You are, like, the _best_ boyfriend ever! I love you _so_ much!"

We both gazed at each other lovingly and didn't look away.

"Well, my candy is safe," Fez randomly said. "But I will be careful about how many I'll eat. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't resist!"

"Candy is good, Fez," Kelso replied fondly. "And sweet. Just like Jackie was before she left me for Hyde!" He got upset.

Eric came over to my chair and I sat on his lap. He held me close to him. "I love you." He said, his green eyes mirroring mine.

"I love you more!" I gushed at him and then we heatedly made out not caring that it's in front of our two best friends.

"Sexy." I heard Fez comment.

"Hey! Quit it, you two, okay?" Kelso told us, but we barely listened or cared for that matter. "This Circle is sacred! You don't do anything in here that you wouldn't do in a church! No...in a cemetery! No, wait...in the teacher's lounge! Yeah, I've done it everywhere!"

* * *

Later after that trip, I walked downstairs to the living room and was about to go in the kitchen for something to eat. Before I could open the door, someone else already did and it was Steven.

"Hi." I greeted him being nervous and wondered if Eric actually did talk to him.

"Hey." He said brusquely.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause between us.

"You know, we haven't stopped talking to each other this long since you broke my Easy-Bake Oven." I joked to lighten up the tension, but it also brought back painful memories for me when I was six. I loved that toy.

"That's only because you kept getting good grades and tried to be the favorite child to Bud and Edna." He said bitterly.

"I didn't get good grades on my own, Steven," Then I muttered my confession that I'm now deeply ashamed of. "I cheated on Holly Berger's tests and Anna Connelly did my homework for me. They know better to let me do that unless if they wanted to get beat up."

Back in mine and Steven's elementary school days, we only had each other to turn to and rely on. We had each other's backs. Cared and loved one another more than our own 'parents' did. It was like us against the world. We were basically bullies back in our younger years, (I hated to look back on that now) but that's only because we had to protect ourselves when no one else would. I'm trying to do a lot better with my schoolwork in high school.

"And I wasn't trying to be the favorite child. Maybe. I just wanted attention." I remembered.

"Like when you ran away from home at thirteen? You didn't get any attention at all from Bud or Edna. They didn't care or even noticed that you were gone for a _whole_ week. You know who did? Me!"

I didn't realize Steven still had that bottled up inside of him. I ran away at thirteen because I was tired of Bud and Edna not really caring or loving me so I thought of to do something crazy and rebellious by running away if that'll be a wake up call for them. I planned for it to last for a day, but it turned into days instead. It was hard to enter the world at only thirteen so I slept at playgrounds inside of the slide if it rained or on a park bench if it didn't, but on a Friday, I went to a friend's house and had a sleepover there because I couldn't take it anymore. The next day, I called my home if my parents would've picked up, but it was Steven instead. He was the one who took me home. He gave me a huge lecture about it as we rode on our bikes.

"The least you could've done was take me with you."

"I had no idea that still bothered you. I'm sorry, Steven. I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think just like with you and Eric." It was like he thrusted our conversation back to present day.

"Did...ummm...did Eric talk to you?"

"Yeah, he did. He explained everything."

"Are you okay with us?" I asked tentatively.

Steven made a deep sigh. "I'll have to get used to you and Forman. Why couldn't you have told me about the two of you? If you want us to tell each other everything, then _you'll_ have to do _your_ part, too." Steven told me, crossing his arms.

"I know, I should have told you straight from the beginning. Like I said, we've tried to tell you guys, but there was a lot of interruptions and bad timing. And also, it was a lot of fun," I smiled a little, admitting that. "You should know how that is with Jackie since you fooled around with her all summer and didn't bother to tell me-"

"That's because we're just having a meaningless fling. We're not dating like you and Eric. That's where the differences are, Rachel. You kept this from me and everyone for months. You know we only have each other, right? We're family and I like to keep it that way. And I'm sorry for calling you... _Edna_ yesterday."

"You should be! You know how I feel about becoming like her!" I was still upset over that remark and tried to calm myself down. "I would never call you Bud like she did to you because you're not like him. I know you're not."

I still remember on Career Day when Steven, Fez and I walked into the school's kitchen and she was the lunch lady known as 'Gross Edna'. Steven and Edna had one of their fights as usual and she always compared his attitude to Bud. When Steven left, I went outside to go comfort him while Fez still interviewed her.

"Thank you for your apology. And I'm really sorry about everything that I've caused. I didn't want to ruin yours and Eric's friendship-"

"You didn't. We still are friends, but it's just...different right now," Steven interrupted awkwardly. "Forman knows I'll kick his ass if he does anything to hurt you."

"Oh, good. About being friends, I mean," I said with relief. Still friends was better than nothing, I suppose. "How did you and Jackie hooked up by the way?"

"It's not a big deal, alright? We were just bored and there was nothing to do so..." He trailed off with a shrug.

I smirked. "You just did each other," Steven gave me a look for how I worded it. "Why don't you just date Jackie? I know how you feel for her and there's obviously something there for Jackie that she feels for you, too. Donna and I talked to her about how she felt for you two Christmases ago and I made her think her feelings for you. She was going to tell you the truth about how you felt, but then you showed up with a random girl and that got Jackie upset."

His eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me-"

"As I recall, you left before I could get the chance. That's why Jackie moved on from you and dated Greg then you saw how _that_ turned out. Now, this affair came all of a sudden. Maybe the both of you wanted this 'meaningless fling' to be something more than you and Jackie would like to admit. Don't worry about Kelso, he'll have to get over it."

Steven snorted in derision, clearly not bothered by Jackie's ex. "Believe me, Kelso is the least of my worries. This will have to be what Jackie wants. If she just wants a fling or...something more."

"Do _you_ want something more?" I asked.

I care about Steven and Jackie, but Steven would always come first for me because he's my brother.

Steven hesitated before he answered. "Yes."

I broadly smiled at him and teased. "Awww, you love-"

"I wouldn't go that far!"

I rolled my eyes at him being in denial. "I know you, Steven. You love Jackie."

He didn't say anything, but didn't have to. I just hugged him and was glad we got everything sorted out and got along again.

My next mission was Donna.

"Be with Jackie, Steven," I encouraged. "She will be good for you and you for her."

I let Steven go and kissed him on his cheek and left for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Rachel and Donna will start in the next chapter since this chapter was way too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! :)


	15. Over the Hills and Far Away

It was a couple of days after the big blowout from our fight. The good thing that came out of that was Steven and Jackie were finally official; they weren't hiding it anymore just like how Eric and I wasn't. Kelso was still grumpy about them being together, but he had to suck it up.

Eric told me he talked to Donna before about us and gave her some closure. Now, it was my turn. I went to her house and rang the doorbell. It was Bob who answered it.

"Hey, Rachel," He friendly greeted me. "What brings you by here?"

"Is Donna home? I really want to talk to her." I answered.

"Yes, she is. Come in." Bob stepped aside so I could enter his house and then he closed the door.

He called for his daughter to come downstairs for me and she did. Bob left us alone in their living room.

"Hey, Donna," I decided to dive right to business. "So, about everything that happened between me and Eric, I _really_ didn't want to hurt you. That's not why we're together. I had a crush on him for a really long time and I didn't do anything about it because I know how much the both of you liked each other. That's why I had to tell Steven to back off from you. We could just never get what we wanted, but since you're my best friend and so is Eric, I had to respect that and let you guys give each other a chance and worked it out. Eric and I just...happened. I was there to support him after the break up, and since then, we became stronger and closer. The strong feelings I had for him kept building up and I just-"

"Rachel, I'm okay about you and Eric," Donna gently interrupted me. "Seriously. Eric talked to me before you got here and explained everything. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't jealous about the two of you, but I am. I will have to get used to you and Eric and that'll take some time. Being at California really made me think about everything. I knew I took Eric for granted and wasn't that fully committed to him like I thought I was when he gave me the promise ring. I always knew how you felt about Eric before you even told me. I saw the looks you give him and the way you talk to him; Hyde saw it, too, but didn't think your crush was serious. So, then I saw no problem with you until... _now_ ," Donna shifted a bit uncomfortably, but then resumed casually talking. "I hated it that you and Eric kept yourselves a secret whether or not it was unintentional, that didn't matter. I hated whenever I saw Eric with another girl, but maybe that it's you now and I know you...I can tolerate this. This is hard to take in, but I just need to process it. Just give me some time."

I nodded. "I understand. I hope we're still friends. Cause you and even Jackie are the only girl friends I have. I don't want a guy to come in between us."

Donna smiled. "We're still friends, Rachel."

I was so glad to hear those words from her and we hugged each other.

Now, that Donna and I have made amends, the same thing happened to Jackie and I, too. I didn't like how she kept herself and Steven a secret from me and she didn't like how I kept my secret about me and Eric from her. We just promised to be better friends, and now that Jackie was dating my brother, we're going to have to get along. Much to her delight.

After all of this drama, more came when Kitty found herself pregnant. But it turned out to be menopause and she was going through a hard time with that. Kelso eventually came to terms with Steven and Jackie's relationship.

We've been talking about colleges and Visitors Weekend. I was planning to go to some community college until Eric persuaded me to come with him and the guys to the University of Wisconsin in Madison. Steven decided to go too even though he didn't think he was college material. Donna and Jackie was going to Marquette together.

Jackie was worried about Steven being in Madison with us because he'd be with 'hot college girls'. She had to assure him that she wouldn't kiss any 'hot college guys' at Marquette. But when Jackie pulled Steven aside while we're packing the car, I knew she was going to act cool and casual about it in front of him. Eric and I was outside too and talked to each other.

"This should be fun," I said with excitement. "I never really saw myself as a college kind of person."

"You're very smart than what you give yourself credit for, Rachel. You and Hyde deserve to go to college." Eric said.

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully at those nice words. I smirked and teased him. "There are going to be a lot of college girls there so don't get _too_ tempted to kiss one of them."

"Hey, the only girl at the college I would kiss is _you_."

"You better," Then we kissed each other. It felt a lot better to do that out in the open. I smiled broadly at my next thought getting more excited. "Just think about all of the college parties we can go to! That'll definitely be worth going."

"And there's the education." Eric pointed out smartly.

But I rolled my eyes and remarked sarcastically. "Okay, nerd."

The next day, we got at the college and the resident advisor showed us around. The little taste of this college experience made me wonder what I should do with my life and what kind of career I should pursue. Eric thought about being a teacher, but I wasn't sure of myself. I didn't want to be like Edna who had her fabulous water skiing career that Steven and I ruined because she got knocked up with us. She was also the gross lunch lady. There was Father of the Year, Bud, who became a bartender before he left Steven again. Neither of them was good jobs.

Maybe Eric was right that I should take my art seriously, but I'm not sure.

After our tour for the day, we all went to our room back at the motel. Us kids slept on the cots while Red and Kitty had the bed for themselves.

Kitty just came out of the bathroom wearing her pink robe and had hair curlers in her hair. "Guys, um, I realize that, uh...I may have been a little irrational today."

During the car ride here, Kitty flipped out on us for no apparent reason. I think it was just because her menopausal hormones or something.

"A little?" Kelso mumbled.

"Shut up!" Kitty screamed at him.

As I laid on my bed, I pursed my lips in trying not to laugh.

"So, um, maybe now is a good time for me to...explain a few things to you about menopause," We just simply stared in disbelief that this conversation was actually happening. "And, um, lucky for you, I'm a nurse, so I can use the proper terms, like...'epithelial lining' and 'uterine wall'."

We all groaned and laid on our stomachs to completely avoid this.

However, Fez was actually interested and said. "I'm hooked." The little freak.

"Um, Mrs. Forman?" I turned on my side and looked at her. I made sure to be polite. "I'm a woman so I already know all about the female body system, may I be excused from listening to this?"

"Oh, no, Rachel. This teaching will be helpful to you, too, and you'll get to learn all the side affects by me who's experiencing this at first hand. Fortunately, for you, you won't have to endure this monstrosity in your forties or fifties," Then I heard her mumbling under her breath. "You lucky, young, fertile bitch..."

My eyes widened at her uncharacteristic insult to me. I was too taken aback to say anything and just stayed silent as I turned back onto my stomach. I heard Steven chuckling at me and I gave him a hard glare to shut up.

Kitty clapped, ready to explain. Much to my horror. Somebody please save me.

"Okay, so, um, now say these soaps are my ovaries."

"Kill me now." Eric said being mortified.

"Can't hear you, man. I'm on a beach in Florida." Steven had his eyes closed probably dreaming about the paradise.

"Easy for you guys," I grumbled sourly. "All you have to worry about is not getting hit or kicked in the balls."

"Oh, Rachel, you're young, do you still get your period?" Fez had the nerve to ask me.

Me, Eric, Steven, Kelso, and Eric's parents just gave him bizarre looks. As a matter of fact, I am having my period right now so I got up to use the bathroom.

"Now that you've reminded me, Fez, it is that time of the month for me." I said and got off from my bed. I heard Steven's disgusted groan and Kelso made a gross noise at my period. Then I went to the bathroom and closed the door for privacy. I already have a tampon in my jeans pocket.

Few minutes later, I was out of the bathroom. Just in time for us to go somewhere and not to hear about menopause from Kitty anymore.

"Hey, Rach, we're going." Eric informed as he guided me out of the room with his hand on the small of my back.

"Where?" I asked with interest.

"Anywhere but here."

We found a party back at the building and it was very fun being with the college students. It felt cool. It was like how I dreamed the college lifestyle would be. I hung out with some of the older kids and had some drinks, but then I think I got tipsy. Just a little. But Eric didn't think so cause he pulled me away from a guy I was talking to.

"Hey, man, I was just talking to Hazel," The guy said in his defense. I couldn't remember his name. "No need to pull her away from me."

I giggled. "Isn't that funny, Eric? He called me _Hazel_ not Rachel!"

"Yeah, totally funny," Eric said dryly. For some reason, I got the sense he didn't find it as humorous as I did. "Look, pal, this is my girlfriend, so just back off."

"Alright, man, jeez." The guy had his hands up in surrender and walked away. Eric guided me to where Fez and Steven were.

"We was jusssst talking, Eric," I heard myself slurring. "It wassss nothin'!"

"Well, it seemed that he wanted _more_ from you than just talking." Eric retorted.

"Aw, man, is she drunk?" Steven groaned.

"No! Just...tipsy," I tried to stand up straight to prove my point, but stumbled a bit. Eric caught me before I could fall. "And drunk. A little."

"Okay, that's enough of that." Steven suddenly snatched my cup out of my hand and drank some of it.

"Hey!" I whined with a childish stomp. "That was mine!"

"Mine now and no more for you."

I crossed my arms in huff and pouted. I plopped myself onto the green leather couch. Eric sat down next to me. I felt tired then and rested my head onto his shoulder, relaxing.

A beautiful brunette came up to my brother and flirted with him. Most likely lied about never making out with a guy with a beard. I mean, she's in college. She would have to tongue a guy with a beard at some point. When the slut offered Steven to go to her room, he wanted to go, but changed his mind. And I think I know why. The girl left him alone.

"Man, what the hell did I just do?" Steven asked us. "I just turned down a sure thing because of Jackie."

"And you don't know what she's doing at Marquette. Or _who_." I giggled at Fez's joke.

"Man, she said she wouldn't do anything."

"Yeah, but I bet if she did, you'd cry because you love her." Fez teased, but it was the truth.

"Yeah! And you'd still want to..." I lifted my head from Eric's shoulder and made kissing faces at Steven. I heard Eric chuckling in amusement beside me. "Do that to her."

My brother just looked me unamused and blandly said. "You're very dangerous at college parties."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Eric helped me to stand, but that wasn't necessary even though it was cute. "Don't worry about Jackie, Steven. She's not going to cheat on you with some college loser. _You_ ," I pointed at his nose and he slightly cringed at that. "Should trust her, mister. You almost cheated and slept with that slut, but you didn't because you are just soooo nice and sweet like that and you _love_ Jackie."

Steven sighed in frustration. "If any of you keep using the L word about me and Jackie-"

"Or what?" I challenged him and kept slurring my words. "It _is_ true, Stefan! Denial isn't just a river in Utah!"

Steven just plainly stared at me while Fez and Eric had smirks on their faces.

"We should take you back to the motel." That was all Steven just told me.

"Good idea, Stefan." Eric said sarcastically.

* * *

Back at our motel room, I was just laying on my cot with my eyes closed as I try to get over this drunken stupor as the Formans watched The Waltons. I lied to his parents that I was just very tired because I was on my period, but I think Red saw right through me because of how I walked, but didn't say anything. Fighting would just cause Kitty to be more upset and that would be worse because of her menopause. Eric laid with me even though the cot was small, but I didn't care. He just had a tiny, tiny body frame anyway.

"Enjoyed your college experience, Rach?" Eric asked just to be a smart mouth.

"Shut up," I grunted with my eyes closed. A headache was coming on. "I am not verbally available right now."

Eric just chuckled and kissed my forehead. I snuggled to him closer. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

After the weekend was over, we were back home in Point Place. Eric and Steven made fun of me for my drunkenness because of that party. I just told them to shut it. Donna and Jackie really liked Marquette and Donna was considering about going there.

Steven, Fez, and I got orange sodas out from the fridge. We were talking for a while until Jackie came into the kitchen.

"Hey." She greeted him first.

"Hey." He said right back.

"Okay, so, I'll be leaving you two alone..." I was about to go to the living room where Fez was, but Steven stopped me.

"No, wait. You stay," I gave a confused look to him and Jackie. "Look, Jackie. I know you were worried before...so, I just want to let you know...nothin' happened on my end this weekend," Jackie just nodded. "Isn't that right, Rachel?" Steven looked at me expectantly for my answer since I was a witness.

"Yes," I replied. Realizing what my role for being here was. "He was totally faithful to you. And I can still remember it even though I drunk. When a slutty girl came up to him, he rejected her. Wanted nothing to do with her."

"See? So, there. Now you have proof," Steven said. "I'm not tellin' you that so you'll tell me what you did," She cocked her head to the side. "I just want to let you know what happened with me. That's my report to you." He pointed at her with a smile.

"Alright. Good to know." Jackie casually responded.

I just raised my eyebrow at her for how uncharacteristically laidback she was.

"Good to know?" Steven repeated confusedly.

"Did I stutter?" Jackie asked and walked down the hallway.

I chuckled as she left at my brother. "Now, where did I hear _that_ before?"


	16. Black Dog

Weeks later, we found out that Jackie's father was a city councilman and he got arrested for bribery. This must've been extremely hard for Jackie to go through. Neither Steven or I knew how to properly react or comfort her.

We were in the basement except for Jackie. Even Donna was with us too and I think she was slowly, but surely getting over Eric and I and was accepting us.

It was difficult for me that Donna and Eric was still around with each other, but I really didn't want to be that type of a girlfriend who would force Eric to stop seeing her when they're still very good friends. I really didn't want to shun Donna away from the group. It wouldn't be fair for her or for Eric either and it would hurt him if I'd do that. They're still good friends even though they're exes. I tried not to get jealous whenever they're together, but it was hard. This was very complicated for me to deal with.

Kelso had a BB gun (yes, a gun) in his hand. I made sure to stay far away from him as possible. Kelso and a gun was a very bad, _bad_ combination.

"What's with the gun, trigger?" Eric nervously asked Kelso.

"Oh, will you, relax, Eric? It's not a gun. It's a BB gun." Kelso replied.

"It's still a gun." I pointed out as I sat on top of the freezer.

"Yeah, I lost it when I was, like, ten, and I found it this morning buried in my backyard."

"Why were you digging in your backyard?" Donna asked him.

"Uh, dinosaurs," Kelso answered as if it should've been obvious. "Watch the news, Donna!"

"You guys, I can't believe that Mr. Burkhart might actually be going to prison." Eric sat next to me on the freezer.

"If any of our parents would've gone to prison, I thought it would've been mine by now." I said and Steven nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Ah, the tragedy," Fez said as a loss. "My father was sent to prison...and it led to a life of drugs and prostitution."

"What?" Donna asked confusedly.

"Yes. Then his pimp killed him. But then the medical examiner found a tiny hair. And he solved the crime and he sent the pimp bastard to the chair."

"Fez, that was last night's episode of Quincy." I told him.

He looked like he got caught. "Oh, I didn't know you watched that show."

"Yeah, this is rough stuff Jackie's going through," Kelso said. "She'll come running' to me - Old Faithful."

"Kelso, Jackie's with _me_ now." Steven was annoyed with him.

"Maybe. But we have history. So, when she needs a shoulder to cry on, she'll rest her head on these broad babies," He looked at his shoulders and leaned over to Fez. "Feel 'em."

Fez touched them. "Rock hard, amigo."

"Man, you don't want Jackie leaning on your shoulders," Steven said. "They're all bruised."

"Where?" Kelso asked dumbly.

Then Steven punched his shoulders making Kelso groan in pain. Eric, Donna, Fez, and I laughed.

"Man, I should really see those coming by now." He rubbed his shoulders in pain and the gun was directly pointing at Donna.

"Hey, watch it there, park ranger." She said uncomfortably, pushing the gun away from her.

Donna got up and stood away from Kelso who got up as well while he cleaned the gun.

"Will you relax, Donna? God, guns don't just go off by accident."

"Remember Snowball?" I reminded him.

"Oh, right, Eric's fourth grade hamster." Donna also mentioned.

"Oh, no, Snowball wasn't shot. He went upstate to live with a nice farm family." Eric still believed that story his mother gave him.

I looked at with my sweet yet gullible boyfriend in doubt and raised an eyebrow. That's when it dawned on him it's a lie.

"You shot Snowball?!" Eric exclaimed to Kelso being upset as he got off the freezer to approach him.

"Well, the gun went off by accident!" Or so Kelso had claimed. I would never in a million years trust him with my life handling a gun.

Then Jackie opened the door looking upset. Most likely because of her father.

"Oh, sweet pea, I'm here for you." Kelso had his arms open wide for her, but she ran right past him and into Steven for his embrace instead. Kelso was hurt and rejected.

"Steven, my Dad's going to prison. What am I gonna do?" Jackie sat on his lap as she hugged him.

"Um, bake him a cake with a file in it?" Steven suggested. Jackie pulled away from him, not pleased with that response. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Look, I just - oh, never mind." Jackie got up to hug me.

Well, that was unexpected.

"Uh, Jackie, I'm, uh, sorry for about your father, but I am not the comforting type." I told her and she let go of me looking angry.

"Do you two have the _heart of stones_ or something?" Jackie asked angrily and upset looking at Steven and I then she hugged Donna who wasn't that thrilled, but still hugged her back.

"Now, we're talking," Fez grinned like a pervert. "Donna, give her a kiss."

She gave him a gross and disturbed look.

"C'mon, Donna, everyone's heartless here," Jackie walked to the door, pulling a reluctant Donna with her. "Let's talk about it at your house. Mine is too painful to be at right now."

Donna and Jackie left the basement together.

* * *

Later, Donna and I was hanging out together and talking. We even got a soft pretzel at the park and then went home afterwards. I saw Eric at his driveway with a shovel and Steven was with him, too. Donna was telling me about what it was like for her dating Eric and gave me info and tips about him.

"...And don't forget to always laugh at his jokes. _Always_. Or you'll never hear the end of it." Donna advised me.

"Got it." I nodded, chuckling.

"Hey," He greeted with a smile and gave me a peck on the lips. "Glad to see you two getting along again. What have you girls been talking about?"

"You." We answered together grinning.

Eric's face had paled and his smile had immediately vanished. He looked a bit worried and panicked.

"Really?" He squeaked.

"Well, would you look at this? The _old_ girlfriend and the _new_ girlfriend getting along and talking about _you_. How nice." Steven smirked, being in delight with this just as much as Donna and I was.

"Don't worry," I assured Eric, standing by his side. "It's nothing bad."

"Yeah, Eric. I never told Rachel any of your _little_ secrets."

Donna and I laughed with each other at our own inside joke about him.

"Well, this was fun. Bye, guys." Donna left for her house.

I took another bite of my pretzel and shared some of it with Eric.

"So, you two never talked about me?" He asked being uncertain.

"Not _all_ the time," I shrugged and rolled my eyes when I saw his face. "Relax, Eric."

"It's just a bit...unsettling...what you talked with my ex about me." Eric admitted uncomfortably.

"Donna could've said _anything_ about you to Rachel," Steven said just to be an ass. "All the good and the bad stuff. But mostly the bad stuff."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not helping, Steven..."

He gave me a look. "Uh, I wasn't trying to."

"Just like you weren't helpful at all to Jackie about her Dad being imprisoned?" Eric turned the conversation over to him. Hehe. Nice.

"I just didn't know what to say to her." Steven grumbled.

"Me neither," I agreed. "Comforting others isn't my strong suit. It's...awkward to do it. You just don't know the right thing to say."

"What would help is if you'd just be there for her. That's what she needs now." Eric advised.

"I agree," I said thoughtfully. I think Steven was considering his words. "I guess I should apologize to Jackie, too, for my reaction. It's hard to talk about this stuff."

"It should be easy for you girls to talk about anything. Especially when it's about _me_." Eric was still salty about that.

I groaned at his attitude. "Oh, get over it, Eric."

* * *

In the kitchen, Jackie came by into the house and I stopped her before she could walk past me.

"Hey, Jackie, I'm, uh, sorry for how I reacted at the basement today when you just wanted some comfort. It's not really my thing to do. To comfort others. So, uh, I'll be here for you. Even as an ear for you to vent to and I'll try really, _really_ hard not to fall asleep."

"Thank you, Rachel!" Jackie squealed, and of course, hugged me. Then she finally released me. "I believe the reason why you and Steven couldn't comfort us because you've never been truly loved or comforted."

I never analyzed it in that perspective before.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It's easier to act that way around Eric and Steven because they're my boyfriend and brother. So, that's to be expected."

"Of course it is, Rachel!" Jackie said like it was supposed to be obvious. "A boyfriend should be there for you and comfort you. Even though your boyfriend is kinda girly. You could've done so much better than Eric," I gave her a look for saying that. "No boyfriend would've done what Steven did!"

"He'll come around, Jackie," I assured her. "You should know by now how he is. He does things in his own way. Even if it's a bit unethical at times."

"Yeah, I know..." She sighed in depression.

* * *

"Man, I don't get Jackie." Kelso pouted on the lawn chair, holding that damn BB gun.

Eric and I stood behind the couch as Steven sat on his chair with his arms crossed.

"I mean, we were together for years and the second I turn my back, she off, and Frenches Hyde."

"And by 'turn your back', you mean ditching her for two months to have sex with random beach trash?" Steven asked.

"Whatever, man. You - it's all- it's all about _words_ with you!"

"Kelso, Jackie's my girlfriend," Steven leaned forward, his arms not crossed, and looking pissed off at him. "We're together, so get over it!"

"You know what? You know what - fine!"

There was a gunshot and my brother yelped in pain falling from his chair, facing down onto the ground. I gasped in horror and my hand covered my mouth as I clutch onto Eric hoping that Kelso really did not shoot him.

All of us couldn't believe what just happened. We just stood there, looking at Steven with our mouths open. Unable to move or do anything. It's like when someone is choking at the cafeteria and all you could do was stare at the poor person because you're too in shock and everything you learned about CPR in health class flew out of the window.

"Dude, you shot him!" Eric exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just like what you did to Snowball!"

I hurriedly went over to Steven's side and the boys did the same.

"Oh my god!" Kelso was the most horrified. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Did I shoot your eye?"

"Yes! Now I can't see, you moron! You're dead!" Steven yelled at him with his hand covering his injured eye and got up to chase Kelso.

"I'd start running now." Eric advised.

"Chasing me is futile! I'll just hide in your blind spot!" Kelso was already running upstairs for safety.

Steven was grunting in pain as he held the spot where he got shot. I got really worried and scared for him.

"Oh my god, should we take you to the hospital or something?" I fretted.

"Yeah, man, are you okay?" Eric asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steven let go of his eye and smiled at us. It turned out he really was fine and was just messing with Kelso. "The BB just winged my shoulder."

"Oh, good," I said with relief then smacked him on his shoulder, scowling. "Don't scare me like that, you jerk!"

"But that kid needs to be taught a lesson!" Steven pointed up to the stairs where Kelso cowardly ran off to.

"Hyde, it was an accident." Eric said.

"No, it wasn't! He's been bitching about me and Jackie since he found out thanks to _you,"_ He spat the last word to Eric. "Now he got himself so out of control that he shot me. I don't like getting shot! So now, I'm gonna punish him the same way our parents punished us."

"You're gonna leave him at the mall?" Eric wondered.

"Or are you going to lock him in your car when it's really hot outside and leave?" I also wondered.

Both of those things happened to us and they're still very traumatic memories.

"No. I'm gonna milk this eye thing until he feels as bad as he should. You know Edna misplaced her keys. And they didn't leave us at the mall. They forgot us. They were drunk!"

Steven went away to his bedroom. Once he was out of earshot, I told Eric with a sigh and a disappointing shake of my head.

"Always making excuses..."

Later, it was just the two of us in the basement. We already talked about with Steven how we're still going to mess around with Kelso so he could have a lesson. Steven was in his room waiting for him and Eric and I sat on the couch together.

Eric was twirling his finger around the strands of my hair. "Soooo...what did you and Donna talk about me?"

I groaned with irritation. "Ugh! You're still on that?!"

"Yes!" He was frustrated then sighed as if giving up. "Okay, um, did she tell you about the wee wee pee pee story?" He looked a bit worried.

"No, but please, give me _every_ detail. Feel free to not spare any." I laughed, loving to know, but Eric groaned, looking regretful to mention it.

"When I was a kid, I would run around the neighborhood, naked, and yell 'Wee wee! Pee! Pee!'" Eric explained sheepishly.

" _That_ explains why you did that when President Ford came to town!" I realized in understanding.

"Yeah," He was embarrassed. "Now, _your_ turn. Tell me what you and Donna was talking about me!"

"Fine! Since it bothers you _that_ much, we were comparing how you are in the sack." I smirked.

"Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd freak out about it-"

"Oh, no, I'm not freaking out about it!" Eric assured, but I know he was lying. "Hopefully, it's something good about me, right?"

"Right." I smiled and kissed his lips, but he looked a little in doubt.

Fortunately, Kelso came into the basement holding fast food from Fatso Burger. It was obvious he was trying to make up for what he did to Steven and to get back into his good graces again.

"Hey, guys. Is Hyde here?"

Eric pointed his thumb to Steven's room. My brother came out wearing an eyepatch over the same eye Kelso had 'faked' shot him.

"Hey, Hyde," Kelso greeted him in a soft and gentle voice. "I brought you this." He showed the cardboard tray to him.

"What is it? I can't see." Steven said and I tried not to make any kind of laughter.

"Well, it's most of a burger. I took a bite, cause I'm sorry, but I'm also hungry."

Steven took the food from him and responded. "Yeah, well, it's almost two o' clock. I gotta go flush out my eye." He left for his room acting depressed.

"You guys, how bad is it?" Kelso asked in a worried and concerned voice. "Is Hyde gonna be a cyclops?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at how dumb that sounded.

Eric stood up and went to him. "Kelso, what were you thinking? I mean, did you shoot him on purpose?" He asked suspiciously.

"No! The gun went off on accident!" Kelso still went with that lie.

"Well, he kinda thinks you did."

"And so do I." I said.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to turn your brother into a cyclops! I mean, yeah, I was mad. But I didn't - I don't know. Maybe I did it accidentally on purpose."

"You mean subconsciously?" I asked.

"No, I was definitely awake the whole time."

There was just too many ways to make fun of that one.

* * *

Jackie hurriedly came into the Formans kitchen and stopped right in front of me with Donna.

"I just heard from Fez that Kelso shot Steven with a BB gun!" She freaked out.

"What?" Donna couldn't believe it either. "Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," I chuckled as I opened my root beer and took a sip of it. "He's just milking it to get back at Kelso for always bitching about you dating Steven."

"Oh, good," Jackie said with great relief. "I wish he would've got shot!" Donna and I gave her odd looks for saying that. "He was such a jerk about my Dad. Where is he?" She demanded.

"The jerk is downstairs in his room." I answered and she left.

"So, I told Eric that we talked about him." I confessed to Donna when we were alone.

"He never let it go, did he?" She figured and I shook my head.

"Nope." I answered popping the P.

"It's okay," She shrugged. "Probably for the best, anyway."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

"But it was kind of fun to keep Eric out of it, you have to admit." There was a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, it was." I smiled and we both giggled.

Just in time for Eric to come in.

"Oh, here are you two together again. What are you two gal pals talking about this time? Me." Eric flatly assumed.

"Not anymore," I assured with him a kiss. "Promise."

"We are just going to go and talk about...something else," Donna said making that known for the first time to me. "Where are we going to?"

"I'm hungry for some ice cream." I answered.

"Ice cream it is then." Donna approved.

"Alright, let's go-" Eric was about to tag along, but she stopped us.

"No, it's just us girls. Maybe you can come next time?"

Donna walked to the sliding door and went outside and I followed her, but Eric caught me by the wrist having me turn to him.

"You're not going to talk about me, are you?" He asked being paranoid, but I shrugged unsure of myself.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? I'll get you that bubblegum ice cream you like so much." I patted him on his shoulder and kissed his lips before I left.

* * *

Hours later, Donna and I returned back to the Formans driveway just in time to see Steven running away and Kelso trying to run after him as he grabbed his ass in pain, but was mostly wobbling.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Hyde shot me! He shot me and lied about his eye!" Kelso yelled and was groaning in pain. "Which is very disappointing because it would've been cool if you'd been a cyclops."

"Watch what you say, Kelso, I still got this baby loaded." Steven warned, holding the BB gun in his hands.

"Okay, stop it, you two." Donna scolded like a mother.

"Yeah, this has gone long enough." I agreed.

"Fine," The boys grumbled.

"Just to let you's know, I allowed Hyde to give me the corporal punishment since I shot him. Or so I thought." He glared at my brother.

"Will you stop bitching about me and Jackie now?" Steven asked firmly.

"Yes! Well...I'll try to..."

"It's an effort." I muttered and I went down to the basement where I know Eric would be. Had to give him his ice cream quickly before it would melt.

I walked downstairs and saw my boyfriend watching TV and joined next to him on the couch, giving him his ice cream.

"Here you go." I happily gave him.

"Aw, it's frosty double bubble blast off. My favorite. Thanks." Eric said and kissed me a few more times on my lips.

He ate his ice cream and spoon fed some of it to me even though I had some earlier with Donna, but I didn't care.

Jackie came into the basement still being upset and depressed over her father. She helped herself to wedge in between Eric and I disrupting our couples' time. My boyfriend and I exchanged glances at each other at her interruption.

"So, how's stuff with your Dad?" I asked her.

"Well, my Mom's flying home from the Fiesta de las Margaritas...so I guess it's pretty serious."

"Wow, that is serious." I said sarcastically.

"Playboy voted Fiesta de las Margaritas..." Eric randomly and stupidly brought up. "Latin America's number one's singles party," Jackie and I gave him gave him a look. "But I," He cleared his throat. "I'm sure she's just there for the margaritas."

"Oh my god, you guys, my whole world is just falling apart!" Jackie frowned and I've never seen her so upset and depressed before. She leaned into me and hugged her for comfort; better than saying words.

The door opened and Steven came into the basement looking...shaved. I smiled at him because Jackie hated his beard and I knew he did it for her. That was a huge thing for him to do because he didn't want to do it before. His beard never bothered me. Just made him look old.

"Hey." Steven greeted and Jackie let go of me. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend's new face.

"Steven!" Jackie had delightfully squealed. "You shaved your beard off!"

"I thought it might cheer you up." He shrugged.

"Oh my god, you shaved it off for _me_?! _"_ Jackie put her hand to her heart being touched. Then she gasped as she held his face. "You let the razor say the words your mouth couldn't speak."

"Awww!" Eric and I cooed together to get on Steven's nerves. But I still thought that was a sweet gesture he did for her.

"Shut up!" He barked at the both of us. Jackie grabbed his hand and they went off to his bedroom together.

Eric and I sat closer to each other again. He was finishing the last bits of his ice cream.

"Would you like it if _I_ had a beard?" Eric curiously asked me.

"When you were in your depressed state months ago, you were pretty hot," I confessed. "I do think it makes guys look older when they do grow beards."

"I went off for a long time without shaving." He remembered.

"And showering." I added.

"That, too."

"I would still love you regardless with hair or no hair." I genuinely told him.

"Really?" I nodded and I noticed there was some twinkling in his eye. "Jackie is in Hyde's bedroom, do you want to go into _mine_?"

My eyes lit up at his suggestion. "Yeah!"

Eric was done eating his ice cream and set the cup on the table. He grabbed my hand to lead my upstairs for his bedroom..


	17. Your Time Is Gonna Come

After Fez had beat his new record which was eight seconds to practice taking a bra off, I sat on the couch in between Eric and Donna, and Steven sat on his chair. Then the door opened and Kelso entered in the basement.

"Hey, guys, have I got a surprise for me," Then he looked outside and called out. "Annette!"

A beautiful blonde entered into the basement with him. Neither of us have no idea who she was.

Kelso put an arm around her shoulders.

"Annette?" Donna recalled curiously.

"Oh, hi, Donna!" Annette happily greeted her with a smile and a wave of her fingers.

I assumed they know each other from California. Donna did mention her before.

"Yeah, Annette came all the way from California to visit because we are in love. Yeah, since Hyde stole my ex," He pointed to my brother. "That's him."

Steven smiled and waved at them.

"Then I remembered Annette and I called her up and one thing led to another and," Kelso walked away from Annette and noticed the headless and limbless dummy. He put his arm around mannequin and flirted with it as if it was an actual woman. "Well, hello there."

"So, Annette, when you get bored with this one, I can take a bra off in eight seconds," Fez bragged. "Well, maybe more if you fight me."

"Back off, Fez. What Annette and I have is real." Kelso said protectively.

"Which is amazing because I even told him I used to be flat chested and have a different nose." Annette said.

"So, you two's relationship is real like her breasts?" I joked making Eric, Donna, and Steven snigger. Kelso used the claim that his and Jackie's relationship was 'real' too and did the same thing with him and Laurie. There's also him and Pam. He used that repetitive line a lot.

"Yes!" Annette answered clearly not getting the sarcasm.

"I figured she looks okay now so what the hell. Anyways, Annette, you'll be staying with Donna."

"Lucky you." I muttered sarcastically to her.

"Uh, what?" Donna asked blankly at Kelso who impose Annette onto her.

"It'll be fun like having a giant Barbie to play with." Eric remarked.

"And babysitting." I joked too.

"Come on, Donna, you were such great friends in California." Kelso said.

"Friends?" She doubted. "I wouldn't go so far in saying that we're friends..."

"Don't you remember?" Annette sat down at the arm of the couch on Donna's side. "We were talking as we watched hot guys on the beach. You just broke up with your boyfriend Derek-"

"Uh, I'm _Eric_." He pointed himself out.

"Really?" Annette looked at him in surprise and shook her head being confused. "No, I don't think so. You don't really look like her type," Then she smiled brightly as she mentioned to Donna. "You were really into that cute lifeguard, Max. He was totally checking you out the entire time you were there."

"Oh, Max, forgot about him..." Donna said absentmindedly.

"How could you forget about Max? You kissed him and went on a few dates-"

"You kissed Max?!" Eric asked and sounds jealous to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked him suspiciously with my eyes narrowed.

Eric looked like he had been caught. "I-I don't..."

My suspicious look still lingered onto him for a while and he had the decency to look ashamed for his outburst.

How could Eric be jealous of Donna over a guy she met at California when it was just a summer fling? Made me get worried that he still had some feelings left over since he was still jealous and the fact that Donna had kissed another guy and dated him still had an affect onto Eric. Maybe he really didn't fully move on from Donna like I thought...

"Anyway, I need a place to stash her!" Kelso said.

"I got a footlocker in my room." Steven pointed to his room in the back.

"Please, Donna?" Annette begged. "I already had to take a shower at Michael's house and one of his brothers took a picture of me."

"Kelso, I thought all of your brothers were out of the house." Eric was confused.

Kelso oddly looked a bit guilty with his shifty eyes. Obviously, he was the one who took her pictures.

"Uh...must've been a burglar." He lied.

Later, we were all at The Hub even Annette who was part of our group now because of Kelso. Donna, Jackie, or I didn't really like her because of how much of an air headed princess she was. I was finishing off my burger and shared my fries with Eric and also had a root beer. Jackie and Hyde was talking to each other at the order window as they waited for his food.

"Donna, can we go to your house? I have to change into my afternoon outfit," Then Annette bragged. "Gauchos and clogs."

"Bravo!" Fez happily clapped and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You have an afternoon outfit?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Of course she does," Kelso answered. His arm was around her shoulders. "And you could maybe use a little freshen up too, Big D."

Donna was sitting next to him and she roughly punched at Kelso's arm.

"Ow, Donna!" Kelso rubbed it in pain.

"Why don't I meet you guys by the car?" Donna suggested.

Annette stood up about to leave.

"Come on, Michael. While we're waiting, I'll let you smell my hair." She smiled at him.

Kelso looked at his food and then at her as if he was torn. "But I just got these fries."

That annoyed her. "Fine, then I'll go flirt with the gas station guy!" She stormed out of The Hub.

"Fine!" Kelso yelled at her and excitedly said to us with a stupid grin on his face. "How hot was that?"

Kelso was about to follow her until he got distracted by the gumball machine and started to play with it.

"Wow, you know when you have a dirty dream?" Fez smiled. "Annette's the girl who's always in it. She should be ashamed of what she's done to me."

"There's something familiar about Annette that I just can't quite put my finger on it." Eric said at a loss.

"I know what you mean." I agreed, but I can't think of who she reminded me of.

"Yeah, something...evil." Donna said.

Annette returned by opening the door and impatiently waited for Kelso. "Michael, I'm waiting!" She demanded in a bossy tone.

Kelso halfway turned to her while he tried to lift the lid from the machine. "I was getting you a super ball! Damn!"

"I told you I don't like presents that bounce!"

Those two finally left and it was like I'm getting flashbacks of something. Now, I remember who Annette reminds me of.

"Oh my god, she's...she's..." I was unable to fathom such a thing.

"Jackie!" Eric, Donna, and I said in horror together.

"Jackie 2.0." I dreaded.

"We're doomed!" Even Fez got scared, too.

"Well, I can't spend the night alone with that!" Donna said as Jackie and Steven returned taking Annette and Kelso's vacant seats. "Jackie, Rachel, you have to sleep at my house."

"What?!" I flipped out. "No way am I going to be in the middle of two Jackies!"

"Oh, come on, Annette and I are nothing alike!" Jackie said, but we all burst into laughter. Her jaw dropped in offense to all of our reactions. "What? I'm not! I've changed! I am going through hard things in life right now. What does Annette have to worry about? Her next hourly and skanky outfit that's not even that pretty! It just makes her look like a slut," She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not sleeping over, I don't like her."

"Me neither." I absolutely refused.

"Come on," Donna insisted. "We'll do girly things. It'll be like...like a pajama party with makeovers."

"Ugh, kill me now." I groaned.

"Donna, I'm not interested in stupid girly things because I'm not shallow anymore." Steven suddenly had a coughing fit at that as he ate his hot dog and I smirked.

"Don't do that when I'm eating!"

Jackie just rolled her eyes at him as she chewed her gum.

"Come on, Jackie, you'll have all night to chip away at her self esteem," Then Donna tried to make it sound tempting. "We can whisper about her then when she asks what we're talking about, we can giggle and say 'nothing'."

Jackie smiled. "I've done that to you and Rachel!"

Donna and I exchanged glances at that and then stared back at her.

"That's where I got it."

* * *

In my bedroom, I was packing my duffle bag for the lame sleepover. Someone softly knocked on my door and I craned my head to see it was Eric.

"Hey," He said, smiling, and had his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Getting ready for the sleepover? Did you pack your sexy nighty?"

I wasn't in the mood at all with him because of how he seemed jealous about Donna earlier today. I turned around to face him and removed his arms away from me. He stopped his flirting when I became serious.

"Are you sure you don't want to see _Donna_ in _her_ sexy nighty?" I asked bitingly with my arms crossed and distanced myself from him.

Eric didn't expect that comment. "Woah. Where's that coming from?"

How could he be so stupid and clueless sometimes? How could he not get it? Or remember how he reacted to when Donna made out with some California guy. I sighed in aggravation and turned in giving up.

"You know what? Forget it." I hissed and returned to packing my things, but Eric forced me to turn around to him.

"No. Just tell me what that attitude was about."

I rolled my eyes hating to explain myself. "You don't remember how you freaked out that Donna kissed a lifeguard in California?"

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Eric realized. I just waited for an explanation. "Rachel, I didn't mean it-"

"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?"

Eric sighed. "It just came out. I didn't really expect Donna to be seeing other guys there. That's new and different for me too-"

"Were you jealous?" I really didn't want to hear his other excuse.

"Rachel..."

"Were. You. Jealous?" I repeated slowly being more demanding and harsh, but he waited too long for me and I think I know the answer. "Got it." I spat.

"Rachel-"

"Get away from me!" I angrily exclaimed as I hurriedly pack my things now to get away from him.

I heard Eric sigh again and walk away. I didn't know what this was. If it was just a fight or if we broke up, but...

Deep down, I hope this was just a fight.

* * *

During the night, Donna, Jackie, Annette, and I was at the Pinciotti's. The four of us sat on the couch and I was in extreme boredom. Jackie was filing her nails and Donna was loudly chewing gum as if for some noise. My mind kept replaying the fight I had with Eric and it made me not want to be anywhere near Donna right now. Annette was reading the Cosmopolitan magazine.

Donna, Jackie, and I was wearing flannel pajamas and Annette was in her sexy nighty. It was not an exciting sleepover to say the least.

"I'm going to get some Cracker Jacks." Annette said and left for the kitchen.

"Ugh, she's so cheap she could be the prize in the Cracker Jacks!" Jackie angrily exclaimed as she glared off in Annette's direction. She resumed to filing her nails.

Donna and I looked at her in amusement.

"Wow, you're jealous." Donna laughed.

"I am not jealous." Jackie denied. Reminded me of Eric's behavior, but at least she tried to admit that she wasn't whereas Eric never did.

"Maybe you are and you just don't know it." I said.

"Okay, who are you? A psychiatrist?" She snapped, but I didn't let it bother me. I had other things on my mind. "I just want to pop that inflatable bitch and watch her fly around the room."

"This kitten has claws." I was actually impressed with her clever insults.

"Well, here's the thing, Jackie. Kelso likes bossy, vain, shallow, princess types, and since you're not longer available he shopped one in from out West." Donna explained.

"But he's not suppose to replace me, he's suppose to sit around and pine for me."

"He didn't sit around and pine for you when he dated Pam Macy," I pointed out and Donna nodded in agreement. "When he was in California, he didn't care about you enough to call or whatever. He met Annette the first thing."

"Ugh, I know! It's just..." She sighed. "Feels nice to be waited and admired on."

"Well, you can't have your cake and eat it, too." Donna said.

"Donna, it's always about _food_ with you! It's not like you're even listening!"

Donna and I exchanged glances at each other because of how Jackie clearly did not get what she said.

Bob came out of the kitchen escorting Annette who carried a box of Cracker Jacks.

"Okay, new rule for slumber parties: Annette wears a robe." He shook his head and left.

"Parents are such a drag, right?" Annette sighed and picked up her robe on a chair and put it on her.

We knew we couldn't stay silent forever. It was driving me crazy.

"A new Black Sabbath album is coming out soon." I mentioned just for something to talk about.

"I don't really like rock music." Annette scrunched up her face in distaste.

"Neither do I, but my boyfriend does, so I _have_ to listen to it," Jackie rolled her eyes and made a face as if that was a chore. "But I make him listen to ABBA in return."

"Oooh, now _that's_ fun!" Annette beamed.

If we're going to listen to ABBA tonight, I'd rather chop my ears off.

"So, um...hey, did you guys hear about the woman who might be the first female member of the Supreme Court?" Donna asked with interest.

As much as I appreciate women doing their own thing and getting ahead of men, I really didn't want to discuss politics. Jackie and Annette didn't look interested with that topic either.

"No, but I did hear the Dallas Cowboys might hire their first redhead cheerleader." Jacks informed.

"Ew." Annette said with disgust.

"That's exactly what I said!" Jackie told her as if they understand each other.

Then they both look at Donna.

"Uh oh. Redhead in the room." Jackie warned.

Donna looked annoyed and I try not to smirk.

Annette leaned over to her and whispered something in Jackie's ear then they both giggle.

"What are you guys talking about?" Donna asked curiously.

"Nothing." They innocently answered.

Fine. _Two_ can play at that game.

Donna and I looked at each other and it was like the both of us knew what to do. We did the same thing. Donna whispered some gibberish into my ear acting extra girly and I did the same thing to her and made sure to say Jackie's name and then said some more gibberish. We both giggled at whatever we said.

"What are _you guys_ talking about?" Jackie demanded.

"Nothing." We answered in the same innocent tone.

"No, no, you two said something about _me_. I heard you say _my_ name!" She accused me.

"No I didn't," I casually said. Donna and I looked at each other smiling. "I told you." We both giggled then which just made Jackie angrier and more confused. Annette didn't get it either.

I loved how our plan worked.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Bob had woke us all up while we slept in the living room in our sleeping bags.

"Sorry to break up you girls' slumber party early, but I got a call from the Formans. Eric's Grandpa passed away suddenly and they're going to have a funeral today. So, uh, get changed and pay your respects to them, okay?"

We all nodded and he left to the kitchen.

"Who's Eric?" Annette had dumbly asked us once Bob was out of earshot.

Neither of us had the patience to fill her in.

"I guess I should go there now." I told them instead and I gathered and packed my things.

"Yeah, we'll be there later." Donna said.

After I got my things together, I went over to the Formans. I was about to go upstairs to my room until I saw Kitty in the kitchen stress baking.

"Hi, Mrs. Forman," I greeted her softly.

"Oh, hi, Rachel," Kitty noticed me when she turned around. "How was the sleepover?"

"Fun. Um...I, uh, heard about what happened. Mr. Pinciotti told us. I'm really sorry-"

"It's okay, dear. It's just the natural way of life. He's at a better place." She said sadly.

Not knowing what else to do in these situations, I just hugged her and she hugged me back.

When I let go, I asked her. "How's Eric doing?"

"He's doing fine. You know how boys are," She made her laugh. "He's upstairs in his room if you want to see him."

"Okay." I replied and went to put my bags into my room and was about to go into Eric's room until I saw the door was closed.

I hesitated to open it because of the fight we had yesterday so I just decided to knock on it instead.

"Who is it?" I heard his typical question.

"Me."

Seconds later, Eric opened the door.

"Why did you knock?" He wondered.

"Thought I should because of the...of the fight we had yesterday." I answered.

"Oh, right."

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He let me in and we sat on his bed together.

It was just silence between us and I didn't like it. That always meant something bad. I really didn't want to lose Eric like this. It would kill me if he broke up with me because he still had feelings for Donna.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I feared for the worst.

That took him by shock and surprise as if it was a ridiculous notion. "What? No! Rachel, I thought about what you said and I thought that maybe I was a bit jealous of what happened to Donna."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't give me a chance to! You just kicked me out."

"Oh..." I mumbled, feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

"We should communicate with each other better," Eric said as though laying out some ground rules. "I told Hyde about this and he said he's going through the same problems with Jackie. I don't want to be like her and just hide my feelings about my ex around you. I decided to come clean about it."

"Jackie was jealous of Annette at the sleepover yesterday," I smirked at the memory. "She was saying all kinds of insults about her. She obviously still has feelings for Kelso...and I wondered if you still have feelings for Donna."

"Donna will be seeing some new guys too and I'll have to accept that. It just caught me off guard what happened to her in California. We really have moved on from each other. I thought those old feelings was gone until I heard what she did. It must've been jealousy more than anything. But I know her and I are not getting back together. I am with you now and you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes." I answered, but can't shake off the nagging and doubting thoughts about Eric and it.

He smiled and kissed me. His lips felt like sandpaper to me now.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Since this was our fight, want to have make up sex?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. At least having sex with Eric was one thing I could experience with him instead of Donna with him.

"Sure."

We started to passionately make out until he stopped us. "Close the door. We don't want any intruders to barge in here like Stormtroopers."

I rolled my eyes at his Star Wars reference and got up to close the door.

"Too bad we don't have the Jedi mind trick. That could be really helpful to use." I said as I went back to Eric and press him down onto the bed.

"Hey, now, you don't want to be using your power for evil."

"Maybe I am a Sith, and I need _you_ , Luke Skywalker, to join us and come to the Dark Side." As I'm on top of Eric, I was kissing his neck. He always loved it when I call him by his favorite character.

"I love it when you talk Star Wars to me." I could hear the grin in his voice and he turned us over having him on top to passionately make out with me.

* * *

The funeral for Eric's grandfather was over and we're at the reception in the Formans living room. Eric had his arm around my waist. It gave him comfort to have me close to him during this time. We were around our friends. And Annette.

"Hey, sorry about your Grandpa." Kelso showed sympathy.

"I didn't know him, but there's a Carly Simon song that always cheers me up." Annette cleared her throat.

"No, you don't have to-" Eric started to refuse, but she sang Haven't Got Time for the Pain.

" _I haven't got time for the pain. I haven't got room for the pain. I haven't the need for the pain._ " Eric and I exchanged awkward glances at each other as if wondering the same thing. What the hell just happened? I didn't know what we're supposed to do now.

"Okay, thanks-"

" _Anymore_." She finished.

Eric was lost. "What do I do? Do I clap? I'm gonna walk away."

He excused himself and I followed him. We sat on the steps together.

"Well, that was..." I drifted off, couldn't find the right words to describe Annette's singing.

"Awful?" Eric filled in.

"So awful. She's worse than Yoko." I cringed making Eric laugh.

"Yeah."

After a short pause, I looked at him. "I'm really sorry about your grandfather. Like, how did it even happen?"

"I saw him just passed right out in the driveway." Eric answered.

"What? What was he doing there?"

He looked guilty for some reason. "Oh, uh...heh...definitely not spying on you girls' sleepover or anything."

That's when I put pieces together and pushed him.

"What?! Were you guys spying on us?" I asked angrily.

"Hey, if anybody should be mad, it's us because, lady, you do not know how to throw a slumber party! Flannel pajamas? What are you, a hundred?"

I just laughed, shaking my head at him.

"Well, Fez must've had the time of his life."

"Not really. Nothing much happened," Then he acted being disappointed. "No pillow fights. No girl on girl kissing. No cat fights. No nothing. Could've given us something."

"It was pretty boring." I couldn't help to smile at the guys' perverted fantasies.

"Then Annette put a robe on. What was up with that?"

"Bob made her. Maybe he did notice you guys. Or maybe he was just uncomfortable himself." I added, chuckling.

"It just sucks my Grandpa is gone. My Mom is really upset which makes my Dad upset," He sadly sighed. "I miss him, too."

My heart went out for him in sympathy. But then I had an idea. "Want a beer to cheer you up? I can see if I sneak by Red."

Eric lit up with smile. "Yes, yes. That would be lovely in my time of mourning."

I laughed. "Okay." I kissed his lips, and once I got up, we both heard Jackie yelling.

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

Eric and I saw Kelso making out with Annette on the couch. I saw my brother with Fez, and boy, did he look pissed off when Jackie screamed that. I had no idea what was going on, but I guess Jackie's jealousy reached a breaking point and she snapped. Her face was written in great remorse, and to her horror, she ran away and left.

Maybe I should go talk to her.

"Um, I think I should go talk to Jackie." I told him and Eric stood up.

"Okay," He understood. "I'll go check how my Mom is doing."

I nodded and we kissed each other before we separated our ways. I approached to Steven first.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can go talk to Jackie-"

"Whatever." He seethed with a nonchalant shrug, but I knew he was livid.

I went out the door and saw Jackie sitting on the porch. She was crying and I sat next to her.

"Jackie, uh...what was _that_ about?" I asked her gently.

"Oh, I don't know, Rachel!" She wept. "Just because I said it that doesn't mean I really mean it!"

That made me think what Eric said about Donna kissing someone, but I just thought it was an excuse. Steven and I was both going through the same things with our partners; we just never really discussed it with each other. It probably would've helped us if we did, but we wouldn't know how to fix it. Other than to just end the relationship. That thought did come to my mind, but it was more out of fear than a choice. And that Eric would do it to me because, deep down, he likes Donna. But he always told me and showed me how much he loved me. However, I couldn't help to still be jealous of Donna.

Maybe Jackie and I have a lot more to relate with.

"It just gives off the impression that you might still have feelings for Kelso," Jackie looked at me as if I am crazy. "You were always jealous of his girlfriends. You were jealous when he dated Pam-"

"Who wouldn't be?" Jackie scoffed. "She's a skank."

"Then you went off with Greg who was obviously a rebound. You were even confused about your feelings for my brother at the time." I reminded her.

"I just..." She sighed. "I just don't know how to deal with my feelings over these things. It's so complicated! With Kelso it was so easy. Now, with Steven, I actually have to _work_ for it, and let me tell you, it's _exhausting_!"

I chuckled. "Relationships are a bit of work. Like I know what Steven is going through right now. He would be hurt and angry and mulling it over that you could still have feelings for Kelso. Just like I did a couple of days ago when I thought Eric still had feelings for Donna. He told me he didn't, but I still have doubts. It sucks and it's scary that your partner could leave you to go to his or her ex."

"What did you do?" Jackie wondered. Tears was still streaking down her face.

"As much as I didn't want to talk to Eric anymore, we did anyway. Maybe that's just because I didn't want to lose him. With Steven, that could be different. He'll probably act..." I searched for the right word to describe his antics. "Irrational."

I knew how he treated other girls he really liked and care for. I've seen him act a lot worse and would take out his anger on the ones he love. He's not the one to give out second chances.

That immediately got her scared and worried. "Irrational how?"

"When we were kids, there was one last Devil Dog left so I ate it. Steven and I fought over that because he put his name on it, but I didn't see that. So, he didn't talk to me for a whole week. The next time we got them, I had one, but Steven did a prank on me by replacing the filling with toothpaste and that was a hell of a surprise," I reflected on that childhood memory in nostalgia. "I can laugh on it now."

Jackie gave me an 'are you serious' look. "Rachel, this is _my relationship_ at stake! It's way more important than gross Devil Dogs!"

"They are pretty tasty..." I muttered and then sighed. "Kelso has been bugging him about the two of you lately. And then you yelled that to him and Annette. That, like, confirmed what he's been worrying about. Steven and I always believed we weren't worthy of love. This may just be the tip of the iceberg for him to end it all because of what you did."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Go away for a while. Do something crazy. Or..."

"Or what?" She pressed urgently.

"Break up with you."

"No! No! No, that cannot happen!" She panicked and stood up. So did I. "I have to go talk to him-"

Jackie was about to open the door, but I stopped her. "Just give him some time to cool off. Trust me you don't want him to lash out at you right now. Steven is pissed and I know the last person he wants to talk to is you."

There was new waves of tears forming in her eyes. "But Steven _needs_ to understand how I really feel about him! I don't feel nothing for Kelso anymore not like how I used to. It's different with Steven because I..."

"You what?" I gently encouraged for her to continue.

"I love him, Rachel." She confessed and I was in shock. My eyes had widened at not expecting that.

"You...you do?"

"Yes. He can't break up with me because of this!" Jackie frowned and looked like she's about to cry again.

"Well, I don't know what he'll do. But just give him some space and then talk to him."

"After the funeral is over?" She hoped.

"Try to." I answered.

"How can I go back out there and face everyone?" She groaned. "Most of the town had seen it!"

"We can just go to my room and not come back down?" I suggested.

Jackie thought about it. "Okay."

We went back inside the house and rushed upstairs without bothering to look at anyone on our way.

A couple of days later, Steven and Jackie had made up fortunately. I was very happy for them that they worked it out. Jackie thanked me for the talk we had.

I was glad that I could fix one good thing.

Now, for my own problems was something else entirely...

I noticed something was...off about my body and it scared me. It's like I missed my period, but I know they've been irregular since the beginning. I still had to make sure it wasn't anything too serious so without anyone knowing, I secretly went to the drugstore and bought something I never thought I'd do. During in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep, I sneaked off to the bathroom and closed the door. As my anxiety went through the roof, I took the test with shaky hands and had to wait for three minutes. Hopefully, it was just nothing and I could just move on with my life.

When the three minutes was up, I was way too nervous to even look at the test, but I had to find out if I really am...


	18. The Song Remains The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Season 5 of That 70s Show, the episode titles were named after all of Led Zeppelin's songs, so that's what I decided to name this chapter after a LZ song. I looked up the meaning of 'The Song Remains the Same' and I thought it fit for this chapter. Here's this chapter where you'll find out if Rachel really is pregnant...or not, maybe? Enjoy the chapter and please review! :)

My mind kept going back to the dreadful thought of...I couldn't even say it. I still couldn't believe the test was positive. I had to cry myself to sleep last night and acted distant to Eric and Steven. Both of them would hate me for this.

We were eating breakfast with Red and Kitty at the small table in the kitchen. But the food tasted like air to me. I wanted to puke.

"Rachel, honey, are you feeling alright?" Kitty asked me with worry and concern. "You barely touched your food."

I looked down at my plate and saw that there was still eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast left over.

"You waste our food and we can barely afford you kids enough as it is." Red grumbled.

"Can I eat it?" Steven asked greedily. His plate was already cleaned.

"Uh, yeah, sure," He used his fork to shovel all of my food onto his plate. "Can I be excused?" I begged.

"Sure, sweetie. Do you feel sick at all?" Kitty asked like the mother she was and put a hand on my forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever. But I can make you some hot warm soup for lunch!"

Ugh. _More_ food. I groaned internally. But I had to be grateful for her kind gesture. No one knew what I was going through.

"Sounds nice, Mrs. Forman. Thank you." I said and walked downstairs.

I sat on the couch and turned the TV. I wasn't even paying attention to it. I wondered how could I move on. What was I supposed to do? How can I be...

Pregnant?

That's the first time I even admitted that word.

Eric and I have always been careful. Or so I thought. Contraceptives wasn't always a hundred percent safe. Maybe I was just one of the unlucky ones. Wouldn't surprise me because of how my life always was. Just unfair.

I didn't even know what to do at this point. I was too terrified to tell anyone else. There was no way in hell I'd tell Donna. How were you supposed to go and tell your boyfriend's ex that your pregnant with his child? Nope. No way. Steven was totally out because he'd be furious at Eric and I. Especially, me. I couldn't even face Eric right now.

There really was no one. Well...except for...

Jackie.

She's been a lot better after she confessed her love to Steven and they got back together. Steven said he loved her too in his own way. Things were normal in the group again after Annette left Kelso at the Valentine's Day dance because she thought Kelso still had feelings for Jackie. But whatever Jackie felt for him was entirely gone because she really did feel nothing for him anymore when she knew her true feelings for my brother.

Jackie knew what it was like to have a pregnancy scare. That's all I could hope it was. She's the one who I could talk to. Before I could tell anyone else like Eric and his parents.

Fez came into the basement door and declared. "Lucy, I'm home!" In a Ricky accent. He sat next to me on the couch and casually wrapped an arm around me. It was something he did to Jackie, Donna and I. I got used to it.

"Ugh, why are you watching The Price Is Right?" Fez asked in disgust and looked at me. "What are you? Eighty?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts distractedly. "Oh, uh, here. You can change it. I don't care." I tossed him the remote and he went through changing the channels. He eventually settled for Scooby Doo.

How would I be able to handle and care for a baby?! I don't even know how to be a good mother since my own was so awful. I knew of what not to do parenting wise from Edna and Bud, but I hope I could keep my promises.

I just knew I will be a terrible mother. Eric would definitely be a better parent than me. Maybe that'll be a good thing. At least there would be one good parent.

How would he react to this? I'm literally freaking out right now and didn't know how to act. We were both teenagers and unfit to be parents at this stage in our lives. Not to mention we're still in high school!

I was really having a panic attack right now, but tried not to show it in front of Fez.

"Of course it was him, Daphne, you stupid whore!" He shouted at the TV screen when one of the characters unmasked a guy. The show went off for a break of commercials. "Are you okay, Rachel? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine, Fez, really." Even my voice sounded hallow.

"We've been friends for a long time. I know when you're not. Now, come on. Tell Fez all about it." He patted my leg in encouragement.

"Sorry. I just can't, Fez."

"Please? I can keep it a secret!"

I gave him a look if I could believe him. I raised an eyebrow. "You will?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," I sighed to prepare myself. "I'm pregnant." I confessed in a small and scared voice. To say Fez was shocked is an understatement.

"Who's the father?"

I gave him a ridiculous look. That should've been obvious!

"Uh, it's Eric!"

"Really? Oh, I didn't know he had it in him," I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you are?"

"I-I think so. I thought about taking another just incase. I don't want anyone to freak out about this so _please_ don't tell nobody, Fez. Promise?"

"Promise," He confirmed with a nod. Then a smile slowly crept on his face and wriggled his eyebrows. "Maybe we can make out to seal the deal?"

I nudged him for that crazy suggestion and chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Steven came downstairs and Eric wasn't with him.

"Where's Eric?" I asked.

"Hello to you, too," Steven said sarcastically. "Red got him to do chores. What was up with you at breakfast?" He sat down in his usual white chair.

I shrugged. "Didn't feel all that hungry. Not a big deal."

"I didn't say it was."

"Good."

"Fine."

There was silence with the three of us again as we watched more episodes of Scooby Doo. Fez and I exchanged glances at each other at the heavy secret we're holding then stared back at the screen as if nothing was wrong.

It was like being suffocated with the secret I was holding and I just have to leave. I got up and was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked me.

"Out." I simply said and opened the door and closed it behind me.

* * *

In Jackie's hideous pink bedroom, we sat on her bed together and she was talking to me about how exciting it was that I'm here because I never wanted to come to her place willingly. Donna and I would feel like we're dragged here by her. But this time, I really needed her help.

Jackie dramatically gasped in excitement. "Do you want a makeover?"

I gave her a look. "No. Besides, I thought you weren't shallow anymore."

"I'm not, but I know you could use a good makeover. I've always wanted to do that to you because, ugh, look at yourself."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"Is it about Donna?" She fished for gossip.

"No! Just don't even tell my brother about this. The only one who knows about this is Fez."

Jackie looked offended and crossed her arms. "So you told the foreigner _first_ before you told _me_?!" She was scandalized.

"This isn't about _you_ , Jackie!" I got frustrated with her. "It's about _me_! I'm _pregnant_!" I blurted out in anger and then realized what I just did by accident.

Jackie became stunned.

"You-you're pregnant?"

"Maybe. Ugh! I don't know! Just because the first test came out positive doesn't mean that I am, right? It could be a misreading. I decided to come to you because I knew you had that pregnancy scare with Kelso. So, you know what this is like."

"Yeah, I did and thank God I never had his kid," Jackie was in major relief.

"I'd trust Eric to take care of a goldfish more than him."

"No, I wouldn't trust either of them. Remember when Eric ran over Donna's ugly cat with his car?"

"Yeah, but that was just an accident," I waved it off carelessly. "How did you find out that you weren't pregnant?"

"I went to the doctor. It's something that you should do, too."

"I know and I should go to Mrs. Forman because she's a nurse, but I'm just way, _way_ too scared."

"I know this is, Rachel, but you've got to." Jackie held my hand for comfort.

"What if I buy another one? If it says that I really am again then it must be true. If not then...I don't know." I got even more worried and scared if the test became positive or negative.

"Rachel, as your best friend, _I'll_ go with you to buy the test." She put her hand to her heart for loyalty.

"Thank you, Jackie." I was really grateful for her and glad that I've came here.

"It's not the way how I imagined you to be pregnant. The timing is _all_ wrong."

"Tell me about it..." I groaned.

"I mean, we were supposed to get pregnant together along with Donna and have daughters so they could become best friends. Now, that you're pregnant first instead of me, it's all ruined!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered sarcastically. "Sorry to ruin your fantasy, Jackie."

"You should be!" She glared.

After we went to the drugstore together, we returned back at her place. I couldn't face Eric, his parents, and Steven right now. I used her bathroom to take the test, and wow, it was a lot bigger and beautiful in a classy way than Eric's. I closed the door and took another test. Jackie was waiting for me in her bedroom.

After the three minutes was up, I checked the result and saw that it was a...

Negative.

That didn't make sense. The first one said it was positive, and now, this one was a negative. What's going on?

I looked at the box being so confused and it was a different brand than the other one I used. Maybe that I was it.

Suddenly, the door burst open and it was Jackie.

"Did you take it already? What's taking you so long?" She demanded in a haughty voice.

"It's negative, but I-I don't understand." I kept re-reading the information on the box over and over again if there was something I missed or did something wrong.

"Gimmie!" Jackie quickly grabbed the box and my test out of my hands and looked it over. "It does say that you are negative."

I rolled my eyes and snapped impatiently. "That's just what I told you!"

"Well, you should really go see a doctor, Rachel!" Jackie insisted. "Go to Mrs. Forman, she'll help you!"

"I know I should because this doesn't make any sense." I threw them into the trash.

"But you really should tell Eric first. That was the first thing that Donna had asked me if I let Michael know."

"I just don't want Eric to freak out over this if it's really just nothing!"

"At least let him be involved, Rachel. Eric knocked you up and the least thing he could do is pay for child support. You wouldn't want to go through with this all alone, would you?"

That made me think, and I realized, no I didn't.

* * *

Jackie and I went to the Formans expecting to find Eric, but Mrs. Forman let us know that the boys were at The Hub. A part of me wanted to tell her right then and there to get it over with, but Jackie was right that Eric should be the first to know. But it couldn't be at The Hub with everyone else there.

Jackie and I left to go where our friends was and we found them sitting at the table. Kelso and Fez was playing with the foosball table together. Jackie and I joined Steven, Eric, Donna, and her newest boyfriend, Tyler Leary, at the table.

Tyler asked Donna out to be his date for the Valentine's Day dance and she accepted him. That's how they became a couple, but Jackie and I believe there was something more to them way before he had asked her. They seemed like a good fit for each other; Tyler was tall like Donna which helped him for being on the basketball team. He was good looking with his shaggy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. You'd always see him wear a denim jacket. He was like the complete opposite of Eric; talk, athletic, less geeky, and handsome like Kelso.

Maybe there was hope for me after all that both Donna and Eric have moved on. Hopefully, Donna would have a better and healthier relationship with Tyler than she did with Casey.

"Hey, Rach, are you feeling okay?" Eric asked me once I sat down next to him and put an arm around my shoulder.

Jackie sat next to Steven and he did the same thing to her.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Just because of how you acted at breakfast. You really didn't seem yourself."

"I feel fine now. I probably should eat something though." I said thoughtfully since I hardly touched my breakfast and my stomach was growling.

Not to mention I should eat for...for the baby. If I really was pregnant.

"Well, come on, I can go buy you something." Eric stood up and took me by the hands to rise with him.

"Okay." I said and we went to the window to order.

I ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and root beer. We waited for a while to have it get made. Usually, we can talk about anything, but now that I fear of being pregnant, I didn't know what to say without accidentally revealing it to the public.

It's a small town. Anyone can pass it around to everyone in a blink of an eye.

"So, Fez, told me the funniest thing today-"

My eyes widened in horror if that little foreigner broke our deal and exposed my secret to him.

"Like what?!" I urgently demanded.

He was taken aback by my panicked outburst. "Man, what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I tried to recover being calm and casual.

Finally, I got my order and Eric paid him. Then we returned to our table and I bite into my burger. It's been since this morning I ate anything so this tasted like the best thing in the world. Steven's hand reached for my fries and I was about to rip his arm off until Jackie slapped his hand away for me.

"Ow! What the hell, Jackie?"

"Do not take a woman's food!" I wanted to smile gratefully at her until she continued. "She's eating for two!"

Then I glared at her as she just sat there with her arms crossed being annoyed at her boyfriend.

"Eating for _two_? What does that mean?" Steven asked and Eric was confused, too.

Jackie's eyes widened like she had made a mistake. I couldn't say anything if she didn't fix it. This was not how I wanted either of them to find out.

"I did not say that!"

"Uh, yeah, you did-"

"Jackie? Bathroom. Now." I interrupted and only focused on her.

She looked like she was touched and surprised. "You _never_ asked me to go to the bathroom with you!"

"Uh-huh," I mumbled and looked at the redhead. "You, too, Donna."

Donna was surprised to be joined along, but went with us anyway. After I warned the boys not to touch my food, the three of us went to the bathroom and Donna closed the door behind her.

"What's going on with you two?" Donna asked us.

Before I could get the chance to explain, Jackie blurted out. "Rachel's pregnant!"

"What?!" Donna loudly exclaimed.

I gave a hard and deadly glare to Jackie to spoil the moment and she cowered a bit away from me.

"I _think_ I am anyway. I just don't know yet." I clarified.

"So, that's what you meant by eating for two," Donna realized to Jackie then looked at me. "Did you tell Eric?"

"No. I was going to tell him, but then I found out he was here with everyone and I couldn't."

"What do you mean by you _think_ you are pregnant?" Donna asked.

"I took a test and one said positive, but the other was negative so I just got really confused and don't know what to do now. I know I really need to talk to Mrs. Forman since she was a nurse."

"Yeah, that'll really be helpful to find out instead of waking up one day looking five months pregnant!"

"Ugh, can you stop saying pregnant?" I groaned, making a face. "I'm starting to hate it. It doesn't even sound like a word anymore."

The door opened and I worried and panicked if it could be Eric, Steven, or some other girl, but it was only Fez.

"So, what are you three ladies doing in the bathroom all at once for no suspicious reason?" Fez asked us.

"Not now, Fez." Donna said being irritated.

"It's okay, he knows, I told him." I assured her.

"Know what?" Then he suddenly remembered. "Ah, that you're going to have a little Eric Junior," He smiled, chuckling fondly, but then frowned for a second. "Or what's worse is a Red Junior. No, a Laurie Junior would be _way_ worse-"

We all rolled our eyes and shook our heads at him.

"Fez!" Jackie exclaimed impatiently. "Not helping! The child will be a part of Rachel so her daughter can't have the slutty genes."

Donna stared at Jackie in disbelief because of her logic.

"What are the guys talking about out there?" I wondered.

"Why you girls left so suddenly. They were all asking about you and didn't understand what Jackie said. But I think they're catching on. As your friend, I did not say a word," Fez said loyally. "I tried to change the conversation to be about candy, but alas, it did not work. Fez tried his best."

"I know the guys have their moments of stupidity, but they're really not that dumb. Except for Kelso. He's the king. But as for Hyde, he's the smart one out of the group. You should know that. You really can't put this off forever." Donna seriously said to me.

"I know, I just wanted to know if it's true that I could be...pregnant. But I would tell Eric first regardless of the result."

"Then you should go out there right now." Donna ordered and I surrendered in defeat.

"You're right." I sighed.

"We're right here with you, Rachel," Jackie comforted. "Eric would be out of his mind and a bigger dumbass than I thought if he didn't want nothing to do with my niece or nephew."

Donna, Fez, and I gave her odd looks. I raised an eyebrow at her.

" _Your_ niece or nephew?" I echoed.

"Yes! One day, Steven and I will get married and your children will be my nieces or nephews! Your sons or daughters, duh!" Jackie impatiently motioned her hands for me to go out and I rolled my eyes as I pushed the door open.

All four of us got out of the bathroom together and went to our friends. The guys was watching us. Steven and Eric's eyes was on me the most.

Fez was right that they were catching on.

The others returned to their seats as Eric got up from his to approach me.

"Hey, can we talk outside alone?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded, knowing what it was. "Just let me get my drink."

I grabbed my root beer and gave a warning to them not to eat any of my food because I will come back. After that, I went with Eric outside of The Hub.

"What's up?" I casually asked him as I drank my root beer.

"I think you know what's up, Rachel. You know what Jackie said and how you behaved at breakfast today...are you...are you pregnant?" He asked me carefully.

"Yes," He was stunned and I didn't want him to go into shock. "Yes, I think I am, anyway."

"What do you mean you-"

"I got different results when I took the test, but I know I missed my period, too, even though it is irregular to begin with. So, I don't really know what's going on. Either way, I'm _really_ scared about this right now. I don't know what to do."

It was like a huge weight have been lifted off my shoulders after I released this information I've been withholding from him.

Eric looked like he was thinking very hard and thorough about this.

"Okay, okay. Let's not panic here. We can handle this, alright?" I didn't know if he was talking to me or himself. His green eyes met mine. "Let's just go tell my Mom about this. She's a nurse. She'll know what's going on."

"I know. She was the first person I thought of to go to for help." I agreed.

Eric walked closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "It'll be okay, Rachel."

I wanted to argue with them that it would never be okay. Situations like this especially for teens was never just okay! But as a boyfriend, he had to say that. I just nodded in silence with a smile as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

We returned to the Forman house and went down to the basement. Steven and the others already knew about that I was pregnant. Or could be pregnant. There was still hope that I'm not.

"How could you be pregnant?!" Steven angrily exclaimed at me while he paced.

"Oh, Hyde, do we need to give you a talk about the birds and the fleas?" Fez asked, shaking his head.

"It's the birds and the _bees_ , dumbass." Kelso corrected.

Steven ignored them and marched over to Eric looking pissed. "I should kill you for this, Forman!"

I quickly came in front of Eric to protect him from my brother's wrath. I stopped him by holding onto his broad shoulders.

"Steven! I don't even know if I am so, please, back off?" I roughly shoved him away from Eric and I.

"Okay, why don't we just settle this once and for all and go to my parents?" Eric suggested. "I can handle Red's foot in my ass. He will...probably, like...shove it up there so far my great-great grandchildren could feel it or something."

I rolled my eyes at his analogy. "You're so weird. But you're right, we should tell them now."

The two of us went upstairs and Eric called for his parents to be in the kitchen with us.

"What is it, Eric?" Kitty asked.

It was like I completely blanked out and forgot what I was going to say. Then Eric sensed me being speechless, and fortunately, broke the news for me.

"Rachel's pregnant."

"What?!" Red yelled as Kitty just was shocked.

"It's okay. We'll be calm and rational about this. No need to be an alarmist!" She nervously laughed. "We'll figure something out-"

"Right before I put my foot up in both of your asses!" Red angrily exclaimed.

"But I want to go to the doctor's first if I really am...you know, just incase," I said quickly. "I got mixed results on the test so I don't really know-"

"Okay. I worked as a nurse before so I have connections for a doctor for you," Kitty said going into her 'nurse mode'. "We'll set up an appointment right away and find out."

"O-okay," I nervously replied. My anxiety and stress levels was going again and I felt sick. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to throw up."

In the bathroom, I did nothing, but dry heave at the toilet. Later, Kitty informed me that she scheduled an appointment for next Saturday. I asked her if she could be there with me for support and as another ear. Fortunately, she said she would.

When next Saturday came, I was at my doctor's appointment. I got some tests and blood work done. Kitty was with me so that made this appointment a bit bearable.

I thought of what happened when Jackie found out she wasn't pregnant and broke up with Kelso because of how relieved he was. Could I do the same to Eric?

...No. Jackie was a better person than me with that.

Doctor Meyers returned holding the result papers in his hand with my folder. My fate was soon to be known.

"Well, George, is she or is she not pregnant?" Kitty asked him.

"Rachel is not pregnant," He answered.

Kitty and I made a huge sigh of relief. All of the stress, worry, and fear have been lifted off my shoulders.

"You also are in great health. Irregular periods are perfectly normal since there's nothing else we should worry about. While home pregnancy tests can be reliable to use, not all of them are always accurate."

"You're telling me..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you, George."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that was it."

"Okay. I'll leave you two alone then." Doctor Meyers said respectfully and left the patient's room for our privacy.

"Aren't you glad you've dodged that bullet?" Kitty nervously laughed. "I know right now really wasn't the time, but it would've been nice to have another baby in the house. Especially, a grandchild of mine. I know you and Eric wouldn't be ready."

"We definitely wouldn't," I agreed. "I'm really glad that I'm not pregnant. I would've been a horrible mother-"

"Don't say that, Rachel," Kitty gently interrupted me. "I know you and Steven didn't have the best parents and home life, but neither of you don't have to end up like them. You two can become better parents than they ever were," I still have my doubts, but what she said was nice. "Let's just go home and we can tell everyone the good news, okay?"

All I was able to do was nod and respond. "Okay."

Back at the Formans, Eric, Red, and Steven (and even Jackie, too) was there waiting for Kitty and I.

"Well...?" Steven demanded, looking at me.

I felt a faint smile on my lips. "I'm not pregnant."

The guys was mostly relieved as they celebrated, and so did Jackie too, but I think she was a little disappointed about not being 'Aunt Jackie'.

"You know better to get yourself into this mess again, don't you?" Steven lectured me.

"Yeah, I do. But I mean, aren't you disappointed a little?" I began tease him. Slowly feeling like my old self again. He raised a confused eyebrow at me. "You could've almost been 'Uncle Stevie'!"

He cringed and just stared at me being emotionless. Zen.

"Oh my god, that would've been _so_ adorable!" Jackie gushed.

"Rachel, please, know that I would've gone through the whole pregnancy adventure with you, but don't hate me when I say I'm extremely glad you're not pregnant. I'm not ready to be a father."

"You think _I'm_ ready to be a _mother_? It's a real good thing I am not."

"Looks like you won't have another little dumbass running around the house, huh, Dad?" Eric joked to him, but there was no sign of humor on his stern face. "I'm going to throw up now."

Eric rushed upstairs for the bathroom.

"I'm going to try to pretend that none of this ever happened." I followed Eric upstairs and heard Jackie say.

"I'll come too!" She hurriedly went with me to my bedroom.

We just talked how I should be so grateful I'm not pregnant with another Forman.

* * *

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. I went to Eric's bedroom and softly closed his door behind me. He was awake too, apparently.

"Can't sleep either?" I assumed as I got into bed and laid with him under the covers.

"No. The whole...baby thing was on my mind. Sorry you had to go through all of that." He apologized.

"We really have to be careful." I said.

"Yeah, so this won't happen ever again. It would've been so crazy for us to be parents. I mean, can you just imagine?"

"I try not to," I replied.

"But if you did, what would name the baby?" Eric asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I never really thought about having kids of my own before. One or two kids seems fine, I guess."

"Really?" He was surprised. "What about getting married?"

"When I'm in my thirties, maybe. We're still kids, Eric. Marriage and families should be way down the line in our lives when we're ready to settle," Then I made a confession for the name I love. "I do love the name Julia."

"Julia, really? That sounds nice," He complimented. "I like Luke for a boy."

"Why should that surprise me?" I asked sarcastically, shaking my head for his love of Star Wars. "All of that can happen in the future for later."

"In the future with me?"

The baby drama freaked me out. And I didn't know if I was going to end up like Edna or not. In my Psychology class, I was taught about how there was a cycle abused kids would go through and would sometimes always abuse their own children like their parents have done to them. I wouldn't want to put Eric through that. I don't deserve him.

I hesitated to answer, but it felt like a lie. "With you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Just a false alarm. Since this was an Eric/Rachel chapter, I'll have the next one be a Hyde/Jackie. :)


	19. Nobody’s Fault But Mine

A loud clattering sound that seemed to have come from downstairs woke me up in alert. My first immediate thought was someone came in here to rob or murder us. I'm pretty sure I heard something or my ears was probably playing tricks on me. I waited for the sound to come again, but it didn't.

So, I decided to go back to sleep, but a few seconds later there was that same banging noise again!

This second time I didn't play any games. I was on alert and got out my pocket knife from the drawers that Bud gave to me to protect myself. It was one of the few smart things he did for me. He figured Steven could handle himself since he was a man, but he thought I needed the knife more.

Don't freak out. It's not like I was going to kill anybody! It's just for intimidation and threatening purposes. Honest.

With my knife in hand, I hurriedly walked outside of my bedroom and saw Red, Kitty, and Eric already out of bed discussing the noise. Kitty was carrying that damn wiener dog in her arms (I hate dogs and pets) that Red got for her. Eric had himself covered with his bedsheet and was holding a bat. I knew he likes to sleep naked so that was why.

"I heard a noise!" I warned them. "I thought someone was breaking in!"

"You have a knife?" Red asked, eyeing my hand that I was holding it with. "Since when did you have a knife?"

"Bud gave it to me when I was younger," Eric looked surprised at me and Kitty was just disturbed. However, Red seemed to be a little bit impressed. "He said it's for my protection and I should use it when necessary. He said the world isn't so nice to a little girl like me."

"You don't plan on using it now, do you?" Kitty asked a little scared and worried.

I rolled my eyes and I replied seriously. "No! But if I must, you guys need to get me out of jail."

Red just raised an unamused eyebrow at me while Kitty and even Eric too looked disturbed. "It's a joke!" I broke the ice to them. "Besides, who would you trust with a weapon if it was an actual intruder? Me with a knife or naked bat boy over there?" I nodded my head to Eric and Kitty looked at their son and then back at me.

"You, definitely," Red blandly answered and Kitty gave him a look. "Look at him," We all looked at Eric. "Bare assed and holding a plastic bat. That's your son, Kitty."

Red shook his head as we went downstairs. I smirked at Eric and pursed my lips in trying not to chuckle at him.

My hand clutched onto the pocket knife tighter as we walked down the stairs. Since I had the knife, I made sure I was in front first with Red. The Formans did everything for Steven and I. They became my family. I wouldn't let anything happen to them on my watch. If anything happens to one of them (yes, even Laurie) I'll...

Let's not think about that, okay?

"What kind of burglar robs people on a weeknight?" Kitty asked. "Doesn't he have a job to go to in the morning?"

Red rolled his eyes and was about to go in, but I didn't want him to at first. I immediately stood in his way.

"Maybe I should go in first, Red," I suggested. "I could be like a bodyguard for you."

Red just gave me a look. "Maybe you should get out of my way before I could shove my foot up your ass!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I stepped aside for him to go into Steven's room.

Red turned the lights on and we found out Jackie was sleeping with Steven.

"Jackie?!" Kitty was shocked.

"What the hell?!" Red yelled.

"Oh my god!" Jackie was mortified.

I let my guard down when it was just the two of them. I lowered my arm at my side and loosened my grip onto my pocket knife.

"Forman, are you naked?" Steven asked in surprised.

After that commotion, we're in the kitchen as Red was lecturing Steven. I really wanted to care, but I was way too tired to do so. I wasn't a morning person or a waking up in the middle of the night person either.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Red angrily asked him. "Bringing a girl into my house in the middle of the night."

"And right in our basement. We keep our Christmas decorations down there. Baby Jesus was watching!"

My arms was crossed as I shook my head in disapproval. "How could you scar sweet and innocent baby Jesus like that?"

"I told you to look where you were going." Steven scolded his girlfriend.

"What idiot leaves a Lego set right in front of the door?" Jackie snapped.

"You knocked over my space command center?" Eric asked being upset.

I just rolled my eyes. Really wasn't in the mood to care about his stupid toys.

"I spent three hours building that!"

"Alright. Now what's been going on in _my_ basement?" Red demanded, changing the subject.

"Jackie's been sleeping here the last couple of weeks." Steven confessed.

I was shocked because Jackie never told me that. We've been talking more often lately ever since her Mom abandoned her. Cause let's be honest, Pam did. She still wasn't coping well that her Dad was in jail and I didn't blame her. She told me her Mom wasn't back yet which put more stress and depression on her. Her world really was falling apart and she never thought it would have down like this.

Sure, I always believed Jackie needed a wake up call to reality unlike the superficial and mean girl world she was in, but even I didn't want her to suffer like this.

"Couple of weeks?! This is not the Playboy Mansion, you know!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Look, nothing was going on!" Steven said sternly.

"Nothing was going on?" Eric doubted. "Um, space command centers were _ruined_!"

I rolled my eyes again and got irritated.

"Eric, it's past midnight. Nobody cares about your stupid toys!" I hissed in annoyance.

"Would you please go put some pants on?" Red turned to him. "This is where I eat!"

Eric left the kitchen and I was about to leave too so I can go back to sleep.

"As much as I love to stay around and chat, I need my beauty sleep." I yawned and follow Eric upstairs.

In the hallway upstairs, Eric and I was about to go into our rooms until he asked me a question.

"What do you think is up with Jackie lately? Do you know anything?"

"I do, but I promised not to tell anyone." I answered.

"Not even me?"

"Nope," I shook my head and kissed him. "Goodnight, Mr. Nude." I teased because of how Red was so weirded out seeing his son unexpectedly like that.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked." Eric pointed out and I just smiled at him.

"Oh, I know." I said and went to my room and closed the door.

After that episode was over, I finally went back to sleep. But then later on, (I didn't know how long time had passed) the door opened and I got out my pocket knife again and aimed it at the mysterious person ready to attack.

"Who's there?!" I demanded, getting off from my bed.

Jackie was taken aback and put her hands up in surrender.

"It's just _me_ , Rachel!"

"Oh," I calmed down and said to myself. "I guess I really should sleep with my knife under my pillow," So, I did just that. Put my knife safely under my bed. I looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Forman let me sleep up here for the night. He thought Steven and I would do something or whatever and didn't trust us."

"Did you two do something before we came down?" I wondered skeptically.

"No! We just slept," She answered. "Ugh! My life became such a huge mess!"

"I know you hate hearing this, but I really am sorry for how things turned out, Jackie," I felt sorry for her even though I knew she didn't want that. "Your parents are horrible. Just like mine. I wish there was something I could do-"

"Well, you can't. It's fine, anyway. I'm fine. Just don't pity me, please? I hate that," Jackie said annoyed and went over to Laurie's bed to pull the covers down and got under them. "It sucks that I have to sleep on Laurie's bed. Want to switch?"

"No." I deadpanned with my eyes closed.

"What if there's slutty bed bugs in here?" She frowned.

"Don't get bitten." I advised and went back to sleep.

Jackie was going to live at Donna's for a while. Donna made her offer seemed like she's in desperate need to be popular like her. Hah. Donna never wanted to be popular and not like Jackie at all. But it helped Jackie to not make her feel like she's some charity case. While Donna's been having some difficult times being roommates with Jackie, I contemplated on something I never thought I would do.

I wanted to break up with Eric.

It's just that Eric deserved way more than me. Than what I could offer for him. I was too much of a hot mess and he was the complete opposite of that. He went through so much with me and I didn't want to be a burden to him. And I hated how he obviously still had feelings for Donna. He really didn't like it that she's dating Tyler now, but her heart wasn't really that to him. Eric tried to act as if he wasn't bothered by Donna's new relationship, but I know that he was.

Was I just a rebound to Eric and didn't know it? Or did I refuse to see the truth?

After my pregnancy scare, that really gave me a new perspective on life. Would I have been genuinely ready to start a family with Eric? Absolutely not. I didn't want to be a mother.

Especially, not now. No matter what anyone said, I knew I won't be a good one. I was way too terrified about being a mother and that wasn't just because of Edna's great parenting skills. Eric wanted all of that; marriage and a happy family. Live in a cute house with a white fence. I thought I could picture myself being in his future, but I knew I wouldn't make it. I'd probably run off just like Edna and Bud did on Steven and I.

"You look like you're in deep thought," Steven noticed while the two of us was sitting down in the basement. "What are you thinking about?"

"You don't want to know." I muttered unwilling to share because I was unsure of my decision.

"Rachel, what have we talked about?" He reminded. "Just be open with me."

I sighed and looked at him. "I thought about breaking up with Eric...but I don't know."

Steven definitely didn't expect that. "Seriously?" I sadly nodded.

"Why?"

"Don't you ever think about doing that with Jackie at times? I mean, we're not the type of people to be with someone like them. People like Eric and Jackie, they're the last ones we should be dating. We're totally different from them. They wouldn't consider dating us at first. In a way, they really didn't. Eric was obsessed with Donna and I think he still is. Jackie was obsessed with Kelso until after everything that's happened. But we would never date them. I don't know about you, but I know Eric doesn't deserve me. And I don't mean it like how it sounds. He deserves someone way better. Maybe like Donna or somebody else. Eric can deny it all he wants, but I know that deep down, he really wants to be with her. And I just can't be in the way of that anymore."

Tears were behind my eyes after my speech.

"Rachel, I know Eric loves you. He told me that before and how much you mean to him. If you really want to break up with him, maybe he wouldn't." Steven said.

"I know how Eric feels about me. But you can't just ignore your first love like that." I shook my head. Eric gave Donna a _promise ring_ so I know how special that was to couples even though she didn't see it. He never gave me one.

"You think I don't worry that Jackie could go back to Kelso? Cause I do. But I know that we love each other and she wouldn't get back with that moron again."

"Are you really sure about that?" I doubted. "That's what I thought about Eric and I, too. I know Eric and Donna had a huge history together and there was no way I could compete with that. Just like how you couldn't compete with Jackie and Kelso. Remember Brian, my first boyfriend? I still have a soft spot for him and made sure a girl was good enough for him. I know it's hard to let go of things. I'm just doing Eric a favor and I'll cut off the ties first."

Steven was silent at first as if taking everything I have said in. "I don't think this is such a good idea, Rachel. Forman is not going back to Donna. She used him when she needed him like what happened after her and Casey broke up. He would be an idiot if he did that to you."

"The break up will give him an option. If he wants me or Donna. I'm just giving him a choice. You don't have to take sides if you want. I just have to do this. Eric can do a lot better than me."

"Whatever happens, I will always be on your side." Steven got up from his chair and hugged me and I hug him back as I tried not to cry.

* * *

Word eventually spread around the group that I planned to break up with Eric. The only one who didn't know was Eric. Jackie was the first to know after Steven told her. I guess I should've made him promise not to tell anyone, but what's the point.

"Are you really going to do it?" Jackie curiously asked me as we're in Donna's bedroom. Donna wasn't at her house, she was working at the radio station.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It'll be for the best."

"You can do so much better than Eric, Rachel," Jackie encouraged, but she always said the same thing to Donna and wanted her to break up with him. "Eric's too scrawny and girly."

"He's not scrawny and girly," I defended and she just rolled her eyes. "He has an ass. You just need to take his clothing off to see it."

"Okay. Ew," Jackie was grossed out then perked up again. "You need a _man_! You need someone like Steven."

I gave her an odd look and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to date someone like my brother?"

"Yeah! I've been with way too many idiot guys, but with Steven, he's not like them. You can find another guy who's not like Eric."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to date after a while I break up with Eric," I sighed. "Maybe all I had was just a crush on him and that's it. But I really do love him."

My heart would always have a soft spot for Eric. Because of my crush and how he was such a good brother to Steven.

"You should do what feels right, Rachel. If you want to dump Eric then dump him. You can date Charlie Reid. He's pretty hot. I heard a he has a thing for you."

I made a face as I shake my head. "No thanks. I heard he cheated on Helena Stabler," I gave her an amused look. "You're really into rough and rugged looking guys, Jackie. I would have never guessed. I thought you'd still be into pretty boys like Michael Kelso, too."

"My tastes in men have changed and matured, Rachel," She explained. "I've learned that there's more to men than being handsome and good looking. I guess there can be hope for the ugly ones after all. That's why girls like you and Donna exist for them."

I just gave her a look because of her backhanded comment. It was really hard to get used to them.

* * *

Later, I went upstairs to Eric's bedroom. I saw he was rebuilding his new Lego space command center that Jackie tripped over a few nights ago. He wanted Jackie to rebuild it for her in return which she tried to, but quickly got bored of it so Eric build it instead.

"Hey." I softly greeted him.

"Hey," Eric greeted back being way too focused with his toy. In a way, it was cute. He was like a little kid again. "Want to help me build this?"

I shrugged. "Sure." Then I joined him on his bed. He helped me to figure out the pieces and where they should go. Eventually, I got the hang of it. It was like making a puzzle.

"Do you think the guys are being weird lately? They're all just looking at me as if something bad had happened." Eric said and I felt bad at how clueless he was.

I'm surprised Kelso didn't say anything. Steven probably made him that he shouldn't. Kelso was always bound to say something stupid and his voice was loud enough.

"You know how they are, Eric. Just ignore them." I muttered my advice as I distract myself with the Legos.

We've been playing with them for a while in somewhat comfortable silence.

"You're being very quiet." Eric noted, glancing at me.

"So are you." I quipped.

"Anything on your mind?"

I sighed. It should be the perfect time now for me to do it. To break Eric Forman's heart.

"Eric," I began and tried to be strong. This would be very hard for me. "You know that I love you and that I always will, right? And I will always care about you a lot. Because you're very important and mean so much to me."

Eric stopped building his Lego set and gave me a solemn stare.

"Where are you going with this, Rachel?" He asked me slowly and being confused.

"Eric," I nervously said his name and was unable to make direct contact with his green eyes. "I want to break up with you."

He got caught off guard. "What? Why?" He asked in a soft and confused voice that made my heart slightly broke.

"Eric, you have to know that we aren't good for each other. I thought we always would be, but then I realize we're not."

"How can you say that?"

Might as well just give the truth to him bluntly.

"Look, Eric, I know that you still are very much into Donna-"

"What? No, I'm not-" Eric denied, but it was the truth.

"Oh, come on, Eric," I rolled my eyes at his delusion. "I know you. And I know you don't like the fact that Donna is dating someone else again. And I know how you still look at her when you think that I don't notice. You obviously still like Donna and I knew I was just a rebound this entire time for you-"

"Rachel, you are not a rebound to me," Eric said seriously, but I couldn't believe. His space toy was completely forgotten and he was entirely focused on me. He was even holding my hands, but I couldn't let my fingers wrap around his. The tears that I was fighting hard to stay back was threatening to pour out. "You know that I love you and I won't go to Donna. It is different seeing her with another guy that's not Casey and I wish her all the best, but it's nothing compared to how I feel for you."

"I wish I can believe that, Eric, but I can't," I felt a few tear drops slide down on my face. "You and Donna have an entire _history_ together. There was no way I could compete with that. We started off our relationship in secret and that wasn't a good way to start it off, was it? We ended up hurting everyone and we outed Steven and Jackie. What I had with you was just a crush and you hardly noticed me at all until you and Donna broke up. I just liked you a lot because you weren't a male douchebag like every other guy in my life. You are the _only_ kindest and sweetest guy I know. And, I don't know, maybe I used your vulnerability after your breakup with Donna to my advantage and took my chance. Maybe I took advantage of you because it was like you finally wasn't with Donna anymore and you're with me and I won. That isn't right either."

"Rachel..." Eric was about to say something, but I didn't want him to. This was my decision and there'll be no arguments.

"No, Eric. We should be over. We started dating too fast and then hurt everyone. And I know your Mom prefers to have you with Donna than with me. I do notice how disappointed she looks whenever we're together as if I stolen you from Donna-"

"What? My Mom doesn't feel that way-"

I had to roll my eyes because of how blind he was. "Oh, yes, she does, Eric! Of course she wants you to be happy, but she wants you to be with Donna, too, because she was the one who made you be the most happy and in love. And, Eric, can you honestly say that you were ever happy with me?"

When Eric took to long for me to answer, I knew it anyway because of his hesitation.

"I got it. You don't really have to say anything." I got off from his bed and wanted to throw his Lego space command center across the room, but didn't. I just rushed out of there and went into mine and slammed the door before he could see me bawling like a hot mess onto my bed.

Not only did I break up with Eric, Fez had broken up with his girlfriend, Nina, as well. It was a time of heartache in our basement group and I avoided going down there for a long while.

Jackie and Donna did their best to comfort me and I tried to accept it even though I just went to be alone. But Jackie wouldn't have it and had us go out for girl time. Which consisted of going to a mall and shop. Jackie said that buying clothes would make you feel better after a break up, but I digress.

"I really am sorry what happened to you and Eric," Donna genuinely said while we're at the mall. "I was surprised that you did it. I knew how much you liked him."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was for good reasons and I got together so soon after you and him broke up. I just took the initiative and decide to end it before he did or something else happens. I hurt him before he could hurt me."

Donna looked like she was going to respond, but got interrupted by Jackie. She was holding a bunch of tops by the hangers.

"Rachel, you have to go to the dressing room with me." Jackie demanded.

"I am not going to wait on you while you try on clothes again." I said in boredom.

"No, you're not. _You_ are going to try out these clothes and change up your wardrobe because..." Her brown eyes looked up and down at me unpleasantly. "You _really_ need it."

The tops Jackie picked out was more of her style. It was extremely the opposite of my darker colored ones and I dressed like a tomboy similar to Donna.

"I don't need a fashion makeover from you-"

"Oh, yes, you do!" She insisted. "You will look _so_ different and much more beautiful! Well, not like me, but close enough. These colors will brighten you up and say 'hello world!' More guys will notice you when you don't look frumpy anymore."

"You think I look _frumpy..._?" I asked feeling slightly insulted.

Right now, I was wearing ripped jeans, converse sneakers, a band shirt with an opened navy blue plaid shirt. I always made myself look decent and presentable.

"Jackie, if Rachel doesn't want a fashion makeover, she shouldn't have one," Donna reasoned. Always being the voice of logic than Jackie. "Besides it's not what the outside that counts, it's the inside-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. And as if there's no such thing as ugly people," She said with irritation and looked at me being more excited. "This could _really_ boost your self esteem. It doesn't just have to be for a guy's attention. Come on, please? I've been dying to do this to you. I tried it once with Donna, but that was a loss cause."

"And now you know to never do that again." Donna strictly said with her arms crossed.

"Fine!" I caved in making Jackie happy. "I'll go through with the torture..."

"Yay!" She squealed and took me to the dressing room area. Donna followed us as well and sat on the chair to wait. She hated shopping like me.

I tried on some clothes that was brighter and had a lot of pretty designs. Nothing I'd typically wear, but it was alright. Jackie didn't get me anything too flashy, but there was some okay picks that I actually like. I paid for the clothing that Jackie picked for me and thanked her for it.

I even wore the new clothes and got different stares and compliments. It was like people saw my body in a different way. For Steven, it was like he saw me as a different person. Eric was even impressed too at my new wardrobe and I caught him making double glances at me, but I didn't do for him. I did it for me. I wore a yellow lantern sleeved blouse that had pretty, colorful patterns and brown pants with flats.

I tried to avoid Eric as best as I could even though it was hard because we live in the same house. It's known by now to everyone that we've broke up. Of course, Steven was there to comfort me. What had my mind off of it was while I'm playing basketball with Donna, Fez, Kelso, and...Eric. It was a nice distraction until Fez revealed he had a dirty wet dream with Kelso in it. It was the best thing ever that made me truly laugh for the first time in _weeks_. Definitely brightened up my day.

Fez's wet dream had really disturbed Kelso and I didn't know how to help him other than to just get over it. I knew he went to Donna's because Jackie was there and I didn't think anything of it. I knew nothing would happen between the two because I trusted Jackie a lot more than Kelso. But when my brother opened the basement's door, he looked absolutely livid, and was holding his rage in.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" I asked Steven as he barges in here. I was barely watching the TV and turned it off.

"Jackie and Kelso, that's what! I saw them together!"

"What do you mean by ' _together_ '?" I asked confusedly. I knew how my brother was when he jumped into conclusions.

"They were sitting on the couch together real close. Kelso had his head on Jackie's shoulder as she petted his hair. What else could have happened _before_ I walked in?" Steven answered as he was angrily pacing.

I stood up from the couch to go to him. "You don't really know if they have done anything for sure-"

"But it's _Kelso_ and I'm a ninety nine percent sure they've done something."

"Don't you trust Jackie?"

"No! Would you have trusted Eric if he was alone with Donna like that?" Steven countered knowing I would feel the same way and I hate he did that.

"...No." I confessed.

"Exactly." He snapped and stormed out of the basement before I could stop him.

I just have a bad feeling what Steven might do and I hoped I was wrong.


	20. Celebration Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurie may act OOC here, but I wanted to give her redemption that she never got from the show, but I believe she deserves it other than just being a mean girl. We'll be entering Season 6 in the next chapter. Enjoy reading! Please leave a comment and give a kudos!

Unfortunately, Jackie and Steven broke up as well. Jackie wouldn't take him back after Steven told her why he cheated on her. It's because of a huge misunderstanding. She's been hurt too many times by Kelso and never expected Steven would do the same thing to her, too. I didn't blame Jackie for breaking up with my brother, but I kept my opinions to myself. It was so easy for Steven to take my side when it came to mine and Eric's break up, but it was hard for me with this issue and I got torn whose side to take concerning Jackie and my own brother.

Our Graduation Day was coming soon so there's no better way to celebrate it with a Senior prank. I decided to join Steven, Kelso, and Fez to vandalize the water tower because it did sound like a cool and an awesome prank. I did the prank with the guys to still avoid Eric. Also, Laurie was back which meant she's in her bedroom again and I didn't want to deal with her. Although, Donna said she talked to her before and it sounded like Laurie had actually changed and was nice. I didn't know what to think of that and couldn't imagine a nice Laurie Forman. All I thought of her was a whore or the devil reincarnate.

The four of us climbed up to the water tower and put our paint bucket down. I stood in between Fez and Steven while Kelso was on Fez's right side. We decided to it at nighttime so no one else would see us. We were all holding our paint brushes.

"Ah, the sacred Senior prank, where we vandalize the water tower. I've been waiting for this moment since, well, the last time we vandalized the water tower." Fez said.

There was many times where we have been up here in the past...

While I tried to think of something clever or crude to paint, Kelso was getting on Steven's nerves purposely again over Jackie.

"So, Hyde, I gave Jackie some jellybeans today."

Fez and I was right in the middle of them. Kelso kneeled and put the bucket down so he could open it.

"Who cares?"

"Yeah, well you should because they were _pink_ and that is the bean of love and I got her that particular bean because I never stopped loving her."

"Yeah, well you stopped long enough to cheat on her with Laurie. Then you went down to an all time low when you dated Pam Macy. You left her without a care to California with Donna and started to date Annette. For someone who claims to love her, you sure do move onto other girls very fast and never thought twice about it."

Kelso just laughed. "Jackie was with other guys and you cheated too on her with a _nurse_."

"It was a misunderstanding that you caused," Steven then got mad and was about to attack Kelso. "That's it, let's go!"

"Steven, stop!" I pulled him back by his shirt and my hand was on his chest to stop him. Even Fez tried to intervene by putting distance between them with his arms spread.

"Oh, okay, I hope you got that nurse's phone number cause you're gonna need it when I'm done with ya!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Fez angrily exclaimed. "You two need to grow up and start painting genitals on the water tower! Rachel, you can paint a vagina."

The two boys glared at each other.

"Fine! I'll be over here." Kelso went over to his spot and Steven did the same.

"Fine! I'll be over here."

"Well, since I've never seen another man's genitals, I'll have to paint my own. In that case, I'll need more paint," Fez laughed to himself at his dumb joke. "And a bigger tower."

Kelso was on Fez's right side and climbed on top of the ledge starting to paint and I wonder what he was about to do. I saw him writing his name down and he obnoxiously laughed.

"Kelso, what are you writing?" Steven asked him.

"Michael plus Jackie?" I read. "Seriously?"

That got Steven really angry. "I'm kickin' your ass!"

He walked over to Kelso, but Fez and I stopped him.

"You could make him fall." I warned.

"You can't kick my ass from down there. All you can do is punch my ass." Kelso was wiggling his butt at our faces.

I just rolled my eyes at him and got annoyed because he could get really hurt if he wasn't careful. Knowing Kelso, he would.

"Hey! Get down!" Steven angrily yelled.

"Yeah, Kelso! Knock it off!" I also yelled at him.

"Just face the fact, Hyde! You're down there," He let go of the water tower and was balancing on the ledge. "And I'm up here," He couldn't hold his balance anymore on the ledge and tried not to lose his footing. "And I am invincible...!" We tried to catch Kelso in time, but missed. He fell down from the railing all the way to the ground with a thud.

I shrieked in fear for his safety and had my hands cover my mouth in horror because of Kelso's bad fall. Steven, Fez, and I looked down to see where Kelso fell.

"Kelso, are you okay?!" Fez shouted worriedly down at him.

"I think I fell!" Kelso answered in pain.

"Oh my god!" I said in disbelief.

"Let me go check on him." Steven exited the water tower by the ladder leaving Fez and I to ourselves.

"Looks like we have to finish the prank ourselves." Fez said to me.

"Maybe I should go help Steven..." I thought aloud.

"Nah, he's fine. He's a big boy. Kelso's just an idiot." Fez carelessly said waving it off.

I shrugged. "Alright..."

We turned to the water tower about to paint on it.

"I want it to look like it's coming right at me." Fez said and I just smiled in amusement, shaking my head.

He painted a big and black circle and I painted a black oval. When we painted our sexual shapes, a huge light flashes at us and we heard a siren wail. Fez and I exchanged a look of fear that we've been caught. We stopped painting and turned to the police.

"Aw, crap..." I muttered.

"This is the Point Place Police Department. You two are under arrest!" The man said on a bullhorn's voice.

We turned around to the police and the bright light nearly blinded my eyes I had to squint a little to adjust to it. I never ever thought I'd be in this position. I never imagined myself getting arrested before. Well, there's a first time for everything.

"I am a painter from a foreign country and this is my gift to America." Fez stupidly announced and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up, Fez, and put your hands up!" I hissed with my own arms up in the air like I've seen from those cop shows. I dropped my paint brush.

"Get off the water!" The officer yelled at us.

Fez had his arms out wide as if to present something. I just stared at him. "People of America! I give you 'Genitals In the Sky'!"

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

We're doomed.

Fez and I came down on the ladder and we got handcuffed by two police officers. They took us to their car and drove us to the police station. I got put into the women's prison cell and Fez was in the male's prison cell. I wish Steven would help us to bail us out, but he was with Kelso to care for him. I wish I could hurt Kelso some more for his stupidity. If he would have never fell, they could help us out or they'd be in the same prison like us.

"You have one phone call." An officer told me and opened my cell. And it's actually true they do say that to you like in the movies.

I have no one to call to. If I call the Formans and Red would answer, I worry that I might get kicked out of his house. I remembered he did that for Steven. I couldn't afford to get kicked out. I don't have enough money to buy a place of my own just yet. There was Steven, but again, he'd be at the hospital with Kelso. There really was no one for me.

"I rather not make one," I said and he just shrugged and closed my cell. About to turn away to his desk until he turned around hearing the urgency of my voice. "Wait! I think this is all just a big misunderstanding. This was just a dumb and stupid high school Senior prank. We really didn't mean any harm. Honest! We're just dumb kids and we're going to graduate soon. You were a kid once and did stupid things, right?"

"No." He flatly replied.

What a loser...

"Oh..." I muttered and bowed my head in shame.

"We're going to interrogate you two soon so just sit tight, alright?"

"Yes, officer." I said and sat on a bench.

I hoped Kelso's hospital visit would be quick and he and Steven would realize we're missing. We all know we could get arrested from vandalizing the water tower and they would know that's what happened to us. But the longer I waited, I knew no one was coming for us.

During the interrogation, they did background checks on us. I turned out to be fine and in the clear. They knew I had some parking tickets, but I paid it off, and one time I drove past the speeding limit and got a ticket for that, too, but I paid the fine for that as well. As for Fez, he wasn't that lucky. They found out his Student Visa expires so he'll get deported. I felt terrible for him.

After that fiasco, they released us with no charges because I explained everything to them how it was just a dumb high school Senior prank. Fez was there to confirm it and be a witness. A police officer drove us to our home and I gave him the directions to the Formans house. He dropped us off, and to make this night worse, he escorted us to the front door and pressed the door bell button.

After a while, the door opened and it was...Red. Great. "Oh, holy hell!" He groaned being angry and upset that Fez and I was with a police officer. Kitty, Eric, and Laurie was watching the scene. Eric and Kitty was shocked and Laurie was taking this in with pure delight like the devil she was.

"Hey, Mr. Red." Fez greeted uneasily and was scared of him.

"It shouldn't be much of a surprise to you that another Hyde got arrested, right?" Steven got arrested for lying to the cop that the pot was his and not Jackie's.

"What did these two dumbasses do?" Red asked the officer. "And why didn't you keep them?"

"We caught them vandalizing the water tower, sir." He answered.

"Wait. Where's Hyde and Kelso?" Eric asked curiously. He knew about the prank.

"Kelso fell off the water tower." I answered.

"Again?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "And so Steven took him to the hospital. Is he still there?"

"No, they're downstairs."

"Good. I can't wait to get my hands on them..." I growled.

"You two vandalized the water tower?" Red angrily asked us. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"It was just a silly Senior prank!" Fez answered.

"Yeah, the silly Senior prank that got you to be deported." I muttered, but they all heard me.

"What?!" All the Formans exclaimed in shock.

"We did a background check and discovered his Student Visa will expire when he'll graduate from high school," The officer said. "Sorry to do this in the light of graduation, but these are the laws. Are there anymore questions?"

"No. We can take it from here, officer." Red answered and was glaring at the both of us.

"Have a good night." The officer politely tipped his hat at us and left for his car. Fez and I entered the house being ashamed of ourselves.

"What were you two thinking?" Red demanded us.

"Don't just give a lecture to us! Steven and Kelso was involved, too!" I angrily said. "We just happened to get caught. I know it was stupid, alright? It won't happen again!"

"It better not," Red scowled. "I know I don't have authority to Tonto over here, but I do to you and you're grounded for two weeks!"

I wanted to argue with him and shout back, but this was Red Forman so I knew better. I was just angry. Getting arrested was punishment enough.

"Fine," I bitterly said. "I just need to go talk to my...lovely brother first."

I went downstairs and Fez was following me.

As we reached the last stair, Fez stormed to them behind the couch and I furiously stood next to him.

"Well, thanks a lot for getting us out of the police station, you two sons of two BITCHES!"

Steven and Kelso exchanged clueless glances at each other then stared back at us.

"What? What happened?" Steven asked.

"Well, I got arrested and they did a background check and found out that my Student Visa expires when I graduate from high school." Fez answered.

"What...?" Kelso softly asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now I have to leave the country after graduation. That's in a week and I have to relearn my native language," Then he said sadly. "Good day..."

Kelso said with disappointment. "No, but Fez..."

Fez talked to him in a foreign language and stormed out of the door.

"Yeah, so, thanks for that!" I exclaimed being equally pissed off like Fez was.

"This is my fault, Rachel, I'm-" Kelso was about to apologize, but I turned to him fuming.

"Does it look like I want to hear an apology from _you_ right now?" I snapped and he backed off. I was mad that I got arrested and Fez was getting deported.

Steven got up from his chair and walked up to me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know. If I did -"

"Yeah, I know," I snapped. "Kelso was much more important! It's bad enough dealing with my break up. And to you hear you two fighting over Jackie like children. To top it off, not only did I get arrested tonight, Red _grounded_ me. So thanks for all your help! You're really the brother of the year!" I glared at Kelso and was livid with him. "And you're an idiot for falling of the water tower!"

After I punched his arm, I angrily stormed off and went to my room.

* * *

After my two weeks grounding was up, I'm finally free and made the promise to Red that I'll never get into jail again. He said I should be lucky that he didn't kick me out, and believe me, I was.

Then, it was time for our graduation camping trip being altogether with our friends at the Big Lake. Tyler, Donna's boyfriend, was going to come with us, but they broke up because of college differences. Donna was going to Marquette and Tyler just wanted to desperately get out of Wisconsin and go to Texas. They didn't want to do long distance and just broke up. Fez was still sad and depressed about being deported and I really didn't blame him. Meanwhile, it was _so_ annoying that Steven and Kelso was fighting over Jackie. I just wanted the both of them to shut up about her. They were both idiots in their own special way because they cheated on her. However, Jackie was liking the attention that they were fighting over her.

Even though it was supposed to be just our friends camping together, Laurie joined us unfortunately. But she was trying to be better to treat us somewhat decent. I have no idea what happened to her that she changed and be...nice.

It was night out at our camping sight. We had the fire going and Kelso was strumming on his guitar. He was parodying Don McLean's American Pie with his own version. I was sitting on the rock and being a bit uncomfortable that I sat next to Eric...who was my ex boyfriend. He noticed the seating arrangement too, but we didn't say anything. I hated how things was with us now, but that's how it had to be.

"Something touched me deep inside the day that Hyde...lied," Hyde gave Kelso a look and I tried holding in my smile. "So, bye, bye, Mr. Steven Hyde! I'm a hottie and you're nottie. Jackie's gonna be mine. She likes my brunette locks not your curly ass twine. Oh, Jackie Burkhart, you are so fiiiine," Kelso finished singing. "Wrote that just for you, Jackie."

"You didn't write that, you just ripped it off from American Pie." Steven accused.

"Nuh-uh! The American Pie guy ripped _me_ off!" Kelso argued.

"Shut up, man!" Steven angrily yelled.

"You shut up!" Kelso fought back.

Jackie and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"You're better off with a monkey at this point, Jackie." I told her.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side." Steven got defensive at me.

"And then you cheated so good job," I remarked sarcastically. "And I still don't quite forgive you for leaving Fez and I to fend for ourselves as we got arrested!"

"Okay, guys, let's just have a good time together, alright?" Eric said being neutral. "This is, like, our last night being together like this."

"You're right," Donna agreed. "We shouldn't fight or argue," She looked at Steven and Kelso to scold them. "Jackie's a grown woman, not a toy the two of you can fight over like kids! She can make her own choice who she wants to be with."

"Thank you, Donna," Jackie said appreciatively and then started rubbing her hands together. "I'm kind of cold. I'll reward whoever gets more firewood by letting them feed me marshmallows."

"I'm not going to go running around the woods trying to impress you." Steven shook his head.

"I will!" Kelso immediately said and got up to look for wood.

Steven hesitated to follow after him because he knew that'll make him just as whipped as Kelso was. It's like he was debating about it. "Damn it!" He got up and went to look for more wood, too.

"You're having way too much fun with this." I said with amusement to her.

"They deserve it." Jackie said simply.

"Kelso has always been a two timing sleazebag, but what happened with Steven genuinely was a misunderstanding. He would have never wanted to hurt you and always regret it." I told her.

"I get what you're saying Rachel, but I don't really need to hear it from you and make excuses for him. I want to hear it from Steven. I just hated being treated this way by guys when I didn't even do anything wrong." Jackie was upset.

"I know that we may have not been the closest and I did make Kelso cheat on you with me," Laurie started to say. "And I know this apology is _way_ overdue and I know it wouldn't even make up for half of the things I've done to you, but I'm really, _really_ sorry for the break up I've caused with you and Kelso, Jackie," All of us was surprised and shocked to hear her say that. Out of all people. "Honestly, I was jealous of you and that you have everything and never had to work for it like I had to. You were even a single child," Then she looked at her Eric. "No offense, little brother," She turned her head back to Jackie. "And now you even have two guys fight over you which is, like, every girl's dream. If it were me, I'd just sleep with the both of them and be done with it, but you're not like me and you're better than that. Which is why I hate you even more. While you guys dated, Kelso didn't even want to kiss me if that made it any better, but when I saw you outside of the house, I did it anyway to hurt you. And I'm just sorry, okay. For everything. You don't have to forgive me. I don't really expect you to."

Everyone was speechless and we really didn't know what to say. Jackie was stunned and didn't expect that apology as well.

"Uh...thank you for that, Laurie," Jackie said. "Kelso and I was a thing in the past, anyway, but now...I don't know. I love them both in different ways."

"Go with Steven, Jackie," Donna advised. "He's obviously the better choice."

Jackie looked like she was in deep thought about it.

"That was really...nice what you said, Laurie," Eric said to his sister. "You really did change."

"Well, it's about time I should grow up," Laurie figured. Her blue eyes looked at him and I. "Are you two still dating?" The last time she visited, we were.

"No, uh, we broke up." I answered uncomfortably and she was surprised.

"Oh! I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." I said carelessly, waving it off.

The five us talked to each other and it was beautiful and serene being under the stars with nature. Later, Steven and Kelso returned with the wood. It looked like Kelso won the contest because of how little Steven had gotten. They restarted the fire again.

"Good. You two are here," Jackie said to them. "I thought it over and I made my decision."

"You did?" They eagerly said together.

"Yeah, and Michael-"

"HAH!" Kelso cheered triumphantly. "She picked _me_ , man! Suck it, Hyde!"

"No!" Jackie shouted aggravatedly. "I just want to talk to you. In private."

"Oh, I know what 'in private' means, Jackie." Kelso slyly said with a stupid smirk.

"We're not going to do that, you moron!" Jackie rolled her eyes and dragged away with her.

Steven watched them go.

"Do you know who she's going to pick?" He asked me and I know he was worried and insecure.

"No." I admitted.

It was a while that Jackie was with Kelso, but the couple eventually returned. Kelso had a neutral, but pleasant look on his face. I didn't know what that meant.

"Okay, so, what was that about?" Steven asked confusedly.

"I just needed to talk to Michael alone to set some boundaries and closure," Jackie answered. "Because I really thought hard about my choice and I pick _you_ Steven."

"Really?" He was surprised and so was I.

"Really," She confirmed with a small smile. "I know why you did what you did, but it was a misunderstanding, and you've just got to trust me better and we need to learn to talk and sort things out. If you do anything like that to me again, then we're over. For good. Got it?"

"Got it." Steven answered still being in shock and awe that she chose him.

"And, yeah, man, what Jackie said. We're friends and we shouldn't be fighting over a girl. You have my blessing to date Jackie and I'll back off." Kelso said maturely.

Steven gave him a look and I thought he was going to make some kind of a smart remark to him, but didn't. "Uh, thanks, man," He looked back to Jackie and approached to her. "I won't ever hurt you again, Jackie, and I really mean it. And I'm going to start showing you that more than speaking about it. You mean everything to me and I don't want to lose you like that again because...because I love you."

That was really big of Steven to tell Jackie to that. Not just to her, but to everyone in public. He usually wouldn't ever do that before, but I knew he means it from his heart and Jackie did too.

"I love you, too, Steven." Jackie softly said and they kissed each other.

"Aaaaawwwww!" We all cooed at them to get on Steven's nerves.

"Get bent!" He barked at us and we just sniggered at them. Jackie and Steven went into their own tent together.

"And they all lived happily ever after! The end!" Fez declared as if he finished reading a novel.

"Yeah, don't you just hate happy endings?" Kelso sadly sighed as he sat down on a rock looking glum.

"Oh, come on, Kelso, there's other girls out there," Eric encouraged. "You're always bound to find any poor girl who's willing to do it with you."

"But Jackie was different and special. She just wanted Hyde more than me, I guess..." He looked depressed. "Maybe I deserved it."

"You do." Eric, Donna, Fez, and I bluntly agreed together.

There was a long silence until Laurie got up and happily announced. "Well, I'm going to skinny dipping! Anyone wants to join me?"

"Yes!" Kelso and Fez eagerly said like the perverts they were.

"Not you two," She glowered at them, but brightly looked at Donna and I. "Rachel? Donna?"

"No thanks." She rejected.

I shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Laurie smiled and grabs my hand to lead me to the lake. We stripped off all our clothes together and was about to swim until Laurie screamed and covered her naked self with her hands.

"Wha - ah!" I screamed as well when we caught Fez and Kelso spying on us. I covered my body with my hands, too. "What are you pervs doing here?!"

"We didn't think you'd find us behind the trees!" Fez replied trying to be innocent.

"I don't even have a camera!" Kelso exclaimed, but we threw rocks at the both of them anyway until they'll run off.

After they're gone, we couldn't believe what those two idiots did.

"Fun time got ruined..." I grumbled.

"No, it didn't. We can still go swimming." Laurie insisted.

"Now I feel like there's eyes watching us." I said being paranoid.

Laurie simply shrugged. "Well, if you're not going to swim then I will!"

"You go do that. Don't you want towels to dry off?" I offered.

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll get changed and look in Kelso's van for them." I told her and I put my clothes back on and look for Kelso since he had the keys.

I found him on my way in the woods to our campsite.

"Kelso," I called for him and he turned around with a stupid grin on his face.

"What do _you_ want, good lookin'?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Laurie needs towels to dry off after swimming and I need you to open your van so I can get them." I explained.

"Oh, the keys are already in there."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You left your keys _inside_ the van?! Why would you do that? What if somebody stole it?"

"It distracts me from my natural bulge, god!" Kelso yelled and I followed him to the van. On our way there, he told me. "You have a very hot bod, by the way."

"Uh, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

He opened the van and opened a duffle bag to give me a towel. We sat inside the van together and looked up at the sky in admiration.

"It is a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Kelso asked looking at me.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I went camping." I said, staring back at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I did it at a friend's house when I was younger, but it was in her backyard. We made smores with the microwave. It wasn't that great."

"I'd be willing to try it."

I smirked. "Of course you would."

"I didn't say this to you, but I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Eric" Kelso sympathized. "Why did you break up with him again?"

"I thought he still likes Donna. And they're probably alone together right now so who knows what's going on with them?" I had to change the subject from talking about them. "You can't be really okay that Jackie is back to dating my brother again."

"I'm not, but if Hyde is what makes Jackie happy then...her happiness is more important to me."

"That's real mature of you, Kelso." I said and was actually impressed by his growth.

"Thanks," He smiled to me. "Looks like we're just two pathetic broken hearted people, huh?"

"I guess..."

Kelso wrapped an arm around me and said suggestively. "We just need some makin' love in between us to fill the void-"

"Kelso, you're not going to sleep with me just to get back at Jackie and Steven!" I said angrily and was about to leave, but he stopped me looking shocked and offended.

"I'm not! I just thought that the both of us are alone and heartbroken, and we only have each other right now! We're going through the same thing!" He insisted. "It's just two friends being together and coming together." He smiled a little at the end there and I gave him a look for his innuendo which made his smile went wider.

"I don't know..." I shook my head.

"You never had The Michael Kelso Experience. It'll rock your world, babe." He bragged.

I laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"I'll prove it to you!" Kelso's hands was holding onto my face and we stared at each other's eyes. Then he leaned into me and kissed me.

His mouth moved along so expertly and being skilled. Had a lot more experience than Eric did, but that's not the only reason I love it. It actually was amazing and got me lost with his kiss. How he kissed me so soft and slowly and he easily slipped his tongue into my mouth and danced with mine. Our lips perfectly molded together in unison. Kelso was a very talented kisser, I'll give him that. It also made me feel something I never felt before. Something entirely new and different than when I kissed Eric.

This felt more real with him.

I didn't know how long we kissed until we moved our bodies to be inside the van in the back. We were still hungrily kissing each other and going at it like crazy. I now knew why it was so easy to get seduced by the great Michael Kelso. After a while, we stopped making out to catch our breaths.

"That was..." Kelso was at a loss for words.

"Wow." I filled in.

"Yeah. Wow," He made a smug smirk. "Do you want to continue or...?"

"Close the door." I found myself saying and there was that glint in his eyes because he knew he had me.

Kelso went to close the door and we heatedly made out again as if we're in desperate need of each other. He was kissing my neck and our hands was groping and caressing each other's bodies. He let my clothing come off first and then his.

After a bit of foreplay, that's when I _really_ had The Michael Kelso Experience. Of course we were protected. I even cried out his first name at the intense pleasure. I never called him by Michael before. He was happy I did for the first time especially at this moment.

We were under the blankets after our...one night stand.

"You called me Michael," Kelso teased and I scowl at him. "You should call me that more often."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." I muttered.


	21. The Acid Queen

The two of us was in the van laying together under the blankets after our one night stand.

"So, how was the experience? You loved it, didn't you? I was the _best_ lover you ever had, right?" Kelso gloated with a proud grin.

"Shut up, Kelso!" I turned over from him and was about to go to sleep.

"You can't deny it, Rachel! Admit it! That was the _best_ sex you ever had! Eric couldn't top that!"

"Kelso, if you don't shut up, I swear, I'm going to give you the worst purple nurple!" I hissed and he backed off.

"Fine, but I like it when you call me Michael like that." He sounded cocky and I just rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Go to sleep, _Kelso_!" I ordered.

"No round two?" He asked with disappointment and I turned over to glare at him. His eyes widened in fear. "Alright, alright! No round two..."

During the middle of the night, we were woken up by someone opening the van. We both got awake and covered ourselves as we screamed in surprise.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Kelso yelled, but it was only Laurie and Fez.

Laurie looked at the state we were in and knew what we did judging by the smirk on her face. "You fucked Kelso, too, huh?"

"What are you two doing here?" I asked ignoring her.

"We wanted to get married and was about to consummate our marriage in the van, but you two are already in here!" Fez answered looking annoyed. He made a disgusted face at us. "This is very, _very_ wrong. Even _more_ wrong than Jackie and Hyde!"

"Wait, you two are going to get _married_?!" I asked in shock.

"Why?" Kelso wanted to know.

"So, Fez can stay in the country, duh!" Laurie answered as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"This is really, _really_ stupid!" I scolded them.

"What stupid is seeing _you two_ together," Fez waved his finger directly at us. "This isn't right!"

"Neither is you getting married to _Laurie_!" I argued.

" _Please_ , let us do this, Rachel! It's how I can stay in America!" Fez begged. "I love America and it's alcohol, weed, hamburgers, morbid obesity, and rednecks!"

"C'mon, Rach, we need little Fez in our lives." Kelso told me.

I sighed. "Fine. Can we get just get dressed, please?"

"Okay!" Fez beamed and so did Laurie and closed the door for our privacy.

"We're going to let them get married tomorrow?"

"In the morning," Kelso answered.

" _Morning_? What about the others and graduation?"

"Graduation will be boring anyway. When we'll leave and they'll wake up the next day, oh man, that'll be such a wicked burn!" Kelso laughed. I wanted to be against this, but I didn't. It'll be fun to do a burn on them. And all of this was for Fez. "And I slept with Hyde's sister so that'll be another double wicked burn for me!"

"And your funeral." I added.

"Eh, there's that, but I can take Hyde," He shrugged as he slipped his shirt on for last. I got finished dressing too. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I answered and didn't care that I had sex hair.

Kelso opened the door for them and we just slept inside of the van some more until it was sunrise. Then Kelso started to drive for the courthouse.

After Fez and Laurie got legally married, we still celebrated because that meant Fez can stay in the country. We went out to eat for breakfast at a local diner and talked. Fez wouldn't stop being so grateful to Laurie for what she did and was practically worshipping her. It was another really nice and shocking thing that she did. Kelso wouldn't stop bugging me about how I had the best night of my life with him last night.

That was just him talking out of his ass. He was very good in bed, I admit, but that was just a one time thing. Kelso believed I would go back to him for more, but I'm not the slutty girls he likes. I vowed to myself that I never had sex with him, but now look at me. I broke a promise to my own self.

Later, we went to the Formans and ran into the garage and out to where they're taking a group photo. Kitty was taking a picture.

"Guys! I have something to tell you!" Fez excitedly said.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Donna asked us.

"Why did you leave without us?" Eric also flipped out. "We had to ride in the back of a pig truck!"

"Talk while pose." Kitty instructed us.

Donna, Eric, Jackie, and Steven was dressed in their graduation gowns while Kelso, Fez, Laurie, and I wasn't. The others moved us so we can fit in. Kitty took a picture of us smiling.

"Okay, here we go! Smile!" She happily clicked the camera and takes our picture like the proud mother she was.

Then they looked at the four of us.

"Well?" Steven pressed. "Talk."

"Okay. Tell them Laurie." Fez said.

"I married Fez so he could stay in the country!" She happily announced.

Everyone was shocked, but Kelso and I wasn't. We were there for them.

"You did WHAT?!" Red yelled. He's beyond furious with his eyes wide in rage.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I don't love him, I was just bored." Laurie said simply.

"You-" Red stopped in mid sentence and was clutching onto his left him arm in pain. "Oh..."

"Dad, are you alright?" Eric asked with concern. I got worried for him too.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...um, my arm hurts." He cleared his throat and I knew he's trying to act strong, but clearly wasn't.

Kitty was in her nurse mode and put a hand onto his forehead.

"Red...Red, you're all clammy. Red, I...I think you're having a heart attack."

Then Kelso walked over to Red trying to make his arm straight. "No! Open your eyes! He's having an arm attack!"

"Michael?" Red pushed Kelso's hand away. "Michael, get a chair. Laurie, call an ambulance."

They obeyed her orders. Laurie quickly went inside the house and Michael pulled a chair for Red to sit on.

"It's going to be okay, Dad." Fez comforted right at his side, bending down.

Red just looked at him being scared and angry as he holds onto his wife. "Kitty?"

"Yes, Red?"

"If I don't make it...kill the foreigner."

* * *

After Red and Kitty went to the hospital, we were downstairs and couldn't believe that Red had a heart attack. Eric came walking downstairs.

"I just called my Mom. She said that he should be fine now, but I'm going to go there soon to visit."

"That's good," Donna said with relief. "Red is a strong man. Of course he'd get past this."

We were all in agreement.

"So, Rachel, do you want to tell everyone _our_ good news?" Kelso asked with a smile.

"No." I scowled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Where did you two go off to before you ditched us?" Steven asked. Jackie was back to sitting on his lap at his chair.

Before I could deny anything, Kelso was grinning and yelled. "I slept with your sister last night! BURN!"

I shook my head and cover my face with my hands from the embarrassment and shame. I caught Steven's reaction and he was royally pissed off. He patted Jackie's leg for her to get off of him and then he got up looking like an animalistic predator.

"I'm going to kill you!" Steven threatened.

Kelso was the first to run around the basement as if it was a game of tag and Steven chased him. He caught up with Kelso and tackled him to the floor and beat him up.

We all tried to stop them, but was careful to not get swung at.

"Alright! Guys, stop it!" I yelled at them trying to pull them away from each other.

Eric and Donna tried to grab Steven and Fez was trying to pull Kelso away and I was in the middle. Then I felt my brother's fist hit me at my right eye and I screamed in pain. I held my injured eye.

"Oh my god, Rachel, are you okay?" Laurie asked in shock.

"No! Does it look I'm okay?!" I angrily yelled and tried not to cry at the excruciating pain.

"Oh, man, he got your eye?!" Kelso. "I know how that feels-"

"Wait, what? Did I punch you-" Steven stupidly asked.

"Yes!"

"Come on upstairs, I can get you an ice pack." Eric said as he and Jackie helped me to go upstairs since I can barely see.

I was clutching onto my face and painfully moaned.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad does it feel?" Jackie asked, sitting next to me at the table.

"A hundred!" I snapped.

"Here." Eric calmly said and was gentle when he placed the ice pack near my eye, but not directly on it. I winced and I didn't know if the cold sensation felt good or made it worse. I have to get used to it.

"Thank you." I said weakly.

"You're welcome."

Despite the pain, my left eye saw his face since my right eye was covered with the ice pack.

"Uh, should I leave you two alone?" Jackie asked us unsurely. Probably sensed the tension between us.

"Yes, please," I answered and I heard her leaving to go to the basement. It was just the two of us in the kitchen. "Eric, about...what happened with Kelso and I, that meant nothing. It was just a one time thing-"

"Why did you do it?" Eric asked. "To hurt me?"

That didn't even cross my mind. "What?! No! I never thought to get back at you like that."

"Well, you _did_ hurt me, Rachel. We just broke up and you went off and slept with another guy? With Michael freakin' Kelso of all people! The two timing sleazebag, remember?"

"I was just miserable and lonely, Eric, and so was he because of Jackie. We were alone and together and just-"

"I know," Eric interrupted. "That's from your perspective, Rachel, but Kelso's will be a different story."

"I don't care what his story is, Eric! I just did it to, I don't know, relieve some tension, I guess. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Not even you-"

"That's good to know." Eric muttered and walked away from me.

I didn't even realize how it would look that I slept with Kelso so soon after Eric and I broke up. Maybe I really _was_ turning into my mother...

"Rachel, I'm _so_ sorry-" My twin brother came into the kitchen and I got up from my chair. I was still holding the ice pack to my injured right eye and was about to leave the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" I didn't want his apology or lecture that I shouldn't have slept with Michael Kelso.

"Rachel, please-"

"Get away from me!" I quickly went upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door.

My eye was still burning in pain.

Maybe I deserved the punch after all.

* * *

When the Formans returned from the hospital, Red went upstairs to his bedroom to relax and Kitty noticed how my eye was. She examined and said how we kids couldn't be left alone for one minute. She instructed me how to treat and heal it properly. I put the ice pack on more often as it was bruising and slowly healing. It was turning black and blue.

Kitty wanted to know what had happened I stupidly blurted out that I got tangled in with Steven and Kelso's fight. She wanted to know why they were fighting, but I couldn't tell her the truth. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it either that I moved on so quickly from Eric and slept with Kelso. I just told her that Kelso got on Steven's nerves again about him dating Jackie. She bought the story because that did happen a lot before.

When I was downstairs, I was doing my laundry and folded some of my clean clothes and put it in the wash basket.

While I was just minding my own business, I heard a voice from behind me. "Hey."

I didn't bother to turn around to look at Steven and greeted him in a dull voice. "Hey."

"Rachel, please listen to me. I'm _so_ sorry that I punched you, but you shouldn't have been in the way-"

I angrily whirled to him for saying that. "Now you're blaming _me_?!"

"You banged Kelso!" Steven angrily exclaimed. "Why would you do that?! You know how he is! I thought you were much better than that! Now, you're just like his other sluts and whores!"

"Oh, so would you consider _Jackie_ as a slut or a whore?" I countered with my arms crossed. He stayed silent as if retracting what he just said. "I thought not."

"I never wanted to have you be with Kelso. I just don't want to see you get hurt. He already rubbed it in mine and Forman's faces about you two being together. He's not happy with you either, by the way."

"I know..." It saddened and pained me that I've hurt Eric like this. Another reason why he didn't deserve me and I don't deserve him. "Look, I really appreciate your concern about my well being, but this was _my_ choice that I made. I can have sex with whoever I want. And I just wanted to sleep with him like how you wanted to sleep with that nurse to get back at Jackie. So, don't act all high and mighty with me about that I was with Kelso."

"I get it. We're just both bad people and hurt the ones we love, right?" Steven asked and I just nodded with a lame shrug.

"But I really didn't mean to hurt Eric like that. I just wanted..." I sighed in frustration when I can't find the words to explain myself. "I don't know."

"To relax and numb the pain? Yeah, I know how that feels," Steven said. "I know there are other ways to do it."

We got ourselves into our Circle and used Steven's stash. It was him, me, Eric, and even Jackie, but she was sitting on Steven's lap as usual. Fez filled in the other spot.

"You know, I used to be _really_ mad and hurt that Kelso slept with Rachel, but now, it's like I don't even care," Eric said and then laughed to himself. "It's kind of funny in a way. You, Hyde, always teased me about Kelso banging my sister, but now, he banged _your_ sister!" He laughed harder. "I see why it's so funny! Welcome to the club, man!"

"Shut up, Forman!" Steven growled.

"So, how was he in the sack?" Fez asked me. "On a scale of one to...disappointment."

I just smiled in amusement at him and was about to answer until Steven spoke disgustedly.

"Ugh, I do not want to hear my sister rating how good Jughead was in bed."

But I answered Fez's question anyway. "I give him...a solid nine. That's only because I give the ten to myself. Hehe..." I giggled and then coughed.

"We really should keep Michael on a leash. And neutered," Jackie said. "As much I love him, I love other three things more. Steven, ABBA, and _me_!"

"What the hell, I'm last?" Steven got offended.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can be second."

"What about the Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders?" I pointed out. It was a dream of hers once to become their cheerleader.

"Ooooh, I love them!" Fez smiled. "They're so pretty and bouncy!"

"Oh, right. They can be third. ABBA will be fourth. _I'm_ still on top!"

"I can't believe that I'm a _married man_ now," Fez said, shaking his head. "Out of all of us, I got married to _Laurie_." He said her name dreamily.

"Yeah, that's nothing to really brag about," Steven was unimpressed. "She's probably out there screwing some guy right now."

"Oh, hey!" Fez grinned at Eric and gave a friendly pat on his shoulders. "Looks like you and I are now brothers, huh, Eric? I never had a brother before."

"Really?" I asked in surprised. We never heard much about his family.

"Nope. Only a sister."

"Well, she should stay in your country before Michael finds her leg to hump on." Jackie advised.

"Where is your country anyway, Fez?" I wondered and we all looked at him.

"I live at the second star to the right and straight on till morning." He answered uneasily.

"Fez, pretty sure that's from Peter Pan." Eric deadpanned.

* * *

Next week was Eric's eighteenth birthday and my looked better than it did before. I struggled what to do for him. If I should give anything to him at all or not. I mean, Eric was my _ex-boyfriend_. When it was my other exes' birthdays, it was easy to ignore it. But Eric was _always_ in my life. We live in the _same_ house together!

I mostly spent the whole day worrying and fretting over if I should give him anything. Jackie advised a nice and simple card should do it so I went with that.

On his birthday, I was walking in the hallway to the kitchen, but I stopped when Eric and Donna was together. I hid so they couldn't see me, but I overheard them talking about how she was going to college at Marquette. However, she didn't want to leave without saying a happy birthday to him.

Donna even had a chocolate cupcake and chocolate frosting with a lit candle for him. It was nice and very sweet, but I just couldn't go out there and ruin their moment. And bring a stupid, dinky card to him compared to that? No, I couldn't.

"Happy birthday, Eric." She said.

"Donna, this is _the_ nicest thing that anyone has done for me all day."

I felt guilty of that because of how I was struggling what would be the perfect gift for him and everybody else had their own problems, too. Poor Eric must've felt so neglected on his birthday.

"Make a wish."

He blew the candle out and they hugged. It was a special moment between just the two of them that I had to go away.

I later threw the birthday card in the trash.

* * *

Another week had passed, and my bruised eye had finally healed. It was back to looking normal.

Kelso was so thrilled that he got two concert for The Grateful Dead. I loved that band and would've love to have gone even though it was with him. It didn't matter.

"Who wants to go with me?" He asked to Fez and I. The only ones in the basement and we both jumped up and begged him. "I have to pick someone who's prettier and has great boobs."

"I have man boobs!" Fez pointed out.

"Well, that's probably because you should lay off the candy there, Fez." Kelso patted his belly.

" _Please_ , can I go with you? You know how much I love them!" I pleaded.

Kelso broadly grinned. "Alright, you can go with me!"

I was beyond excited and hugged him. I felt his arms hug me back and I realized what I'm doing so I let go to calm myself.

"Uh, thanks."

"You're taking Rachel just because she's a girl." Fez pouted with disappointment.

"You're right." Kelso admitted shamelessly.

The concert was this coming Saturday and I was so stoked for it.

It turned out that Donna didn't go to Marquette at all and still stayed at Point Place for Eric because she wanted to get back together with him and so they did. I was actually happy for them. They needed each other.

Steven and Jackie asked me how I was taking that so I assured them that I was complete okay with it.

I had to be.

At The Grateful Dead concert we were having such good time enjoying the music and had lots of fun. We even managed to have alcohol there with our fake IDs.

Which resulted us into get drunk...and a bit handsy.

I knew we wanted the same thing from each other so we made an escape to the male bathroom. I didn't care. I was drunk and craved for Michael.

The last time we had sex was in his van, and now, in a public, dirty bathroom.

Nothing can get more romantic than that, right?

After that, it was like everything was a blur and my drunken mind couldn't remember it all.

Except we had a really good time at the concert.

I didn't know what it was with me that just kept going back to Michael. It was like he had some kind of magical and special affect on me.

After that concert escapade, it was like we started to have a friends with benefits relationship. We never told the guys about it, but it was none of their business anyway.

Except Fez was the one who walked in on us while we were heavily making out on the couch in the basement.

"Ai!" Fez got grossed out and we stopped.

"Fez?" Michael asked in surprised and I got up to sit straight pushing him off of me.

"It's not what it looks like, Fez-" I began, but he interrupted.

"I know kissing when I see it! With you two, that's just plain nasty!" He cringed. "Are you guys together?"

"No." We answered.

"It's just for fun. Not a big deal, so please, don't make it out as one." I begged.

"Yeah, man, so you might want to get out of here cause we can go on for _hours_!" He bragged, but that was just his dumb talk. I slapped his shoulder giving him a glare and he touched the spot in pain.

"Get out?" Fez frowned. "So I can't watch?"

"Yes."

"No!" I yelled at the same time Michael had answered and slapped his arm again. "Let's just stop, okay?"

Michael groaned and sat on the couch with me having his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks, Fez..."

"What did I do?" He innocently asked. "You could've continued and I would've watched in silence."

"No. Way," I refused then I feel like I have to go pee. It's alike I've peed ten times today! "Gotta go pee. Be right back."

After I went upstairs to use the bathroom, I went to the kitchen feeling hungry for a snack. Kitty was making dinner, but the smell instantly made me nauseous. Which was weird because Kitty's cooking always tasted amazing.

She looked at me as if noticing my sick expression. "Rachel, honey, are you alright? You look a bit green."

"Um, I-I'm fine...I think..." I answered, but was unsure. "I'm going to the bathroom..."

I rushed upstairs and hope I can make it in time. I go in and managed to puke my guts out in the toilet.

* * *

I don't know how long I've went on, but it felt forever. After I'm pretty sure I vomited everything, I felt too weak and drained to stand. Someone flushed the toilet for me and it was Kitty when I looked up at her.

"Rachel, I don't mean to be nosy in your personal business, but, um, are you pregnant?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The last time I thought I was pregnant was when I dated Eric. It turned out to be a false alarm. This time, the signs was so different and more prominent.

It was like all the symptoms was there, but being pregnant didn't cross my mind. I knew I've been eating a lot, peeing frequently, sleeping, different body changes. I had it all.

The last time we haven't used protection was at The Grateful Dead concert and maybe there was other times, too. I was too lost in the moment to care and keep track if we were protected or not.

Oh god...Michael Kelso could've gotten me pregnant!

"I-I don't know..." I stuttered nervously and got scared.

"It's okay," Kitty tried to calm me down. "We can make a doctor's appointment first thing, and if it's positive, we'll figure out what to do next."

I could only nod. "Okay. Just please don't tell anyone about this? I just hope it's another false alarm."

Kitty looked like she was torn about it, but accepted my decision. "Alright. If you are pregnant, you _must_ let Michael know."

I was about to nod my head in agreement until she knew the father was him.

"How do you know it's him?"

"I listen to how that boy talks about you when Steven isn't around. And knowing how you kids switch partners faster than I change my underwear, I observe things. I know you and Michael have something going on."

"I didn't know you knew." I was very surprised and shouldn't have underestimated her.

"Oh, I do. As for you possibly being pregnant, call it a mother's intuition."

Kitty made the doctor's appointment for me and was there at my side for support. The tests revealed that I was indeed pregnant this time. I felt sick, scared, and disappointed with myself all at once. Kitty let me cry on her shoulder because she knew I wasn't ready for this.

It took me a couple of days to recuperate myself. Kitty told Red that I was pregnant with Michael's baby and he was furious with me, but showed a softer side. His heart attack had changed him, I think, because he said he wouldn't mind having a baby in the house. But I didn't want them to deal with a baby. They did so much for me and there would be no room. I'll have to get a better job to support...my baby so I can find an apartment for us.

That even sounded weird. _My_ baby.

I was going to become a _mother_.

And...oh, god...Michael was going to become a _father_.

Another little Kelso running around. (The horror)

Yeah, no. I _totally_ wasn't ready for this.

* * *

I had to go down to the basement to tell Michael and face everyone down there. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I haven't really told anyone. Not even to Steven or Jackie. Now was the time.

"Good. All of you are here." I approved.

"Of course we are here," Fez said obviously. "Where else would we be?"

"Where's Michael?" I asked them since he wasn't here.

"He should be here soon." Eric answered.

"Michael? Since when have you called him that?" Steven asked me, but I ignored him.

"I just really need to tell you guys something and it's important that he'll be included, too."

Involuntarily, I placed my hand onto my flat abdomen and thought about our baby that we made together. It was strange and weird that there was an actual human being growing in there.

"What's wrong with you, Rachel?" Jackie curiously asked.

"Nothing." I muttered and put my hand at my side.

They all started to talk, but I didn't care what anyone said. It felt like forever to have Michael come here.

Finally, he arrived to the basement being boisterous as always. "Hey, guys!"

"So, now, Kelso showed up," Steven announced and looked at me. "What is it that you want to tell us?"

"Well, to Michael mostly, but you guys should know, too," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I didn't think about how often I called Kelso by his first name now. It happened since we hooked up and when we only talked to each other privately. I hated to admit that I've grown feelings for him. All eyes was staring at me, but I only paid attention to the father of my baby.

"Michael, I'm pregnant."

I ignored everyone's stunned looks and just focused on him. His mouth was opened and his face had paled.

Then Michael fainted.


	22. Christmas

"You're pregnant?!" I felt a lecture about to come from my brother and I got annoyed.

"These things just happen, Steven." I gritted my teeth.

"No, they 'just don't happen' unless if you are not careful enough!" He angrily exclaimed. "Which you two obviously wasn't!"

"Steven, please, just stop." I pleaded him to end his rant.

"We should use the hose on him," Donna thankfully interrupted us. "Too bad it's outside."

"We can take him _to_ the hose." Steven suggested.

So, the guys carried a passed out Michael Kelso outside and laid him on the ground at the driveway. Steven was the one who turned it on and pulled it out to spray at Michael causing him to wake up.

"Huh? Hey!" He got up and didn't like that he was getting sprayed on. When Steven finally stopped, Michael asked cluelessly, looking down at himself. "Why am I wet?"

"You got my sister pregnant, you dumbass!" Steven angrily exclaimed and looks like he was about to spray at him again.

"What? No! That can't be true!" He denied, shaking his head.

"It is! I went to the doctor with Mrs. Forman. That's how I found out." I said.

His mouth kept opening and closing. Still in shock. "But that just doesn't make any sense! What if the doctor is lying?"

"The doctor won't lie about this, Kelso." Donna rolled her eyes.

"What? No! I don't want to be a father! I'm not ready!" Michael got upset.

"Looks like you have to suck it up now!" Steven angrily exclaimed. "You should have thought about being more careful to not let this sort of thing happen. If you back out now, you're a tool, Kelso, and you can consider our friendship over!"

Michael's face paled probably at the thought of losing him as a friend, but he got angry, too. "You know what? It's really easy to talk about the right thing to do when it's not your life!"

"It's not just about _your_ life anymore, you selfish prick! It's about _my sister's_ and the baby's, too! We both know what it's like to not have a Dad around, or even worse, a deadbeat. Is that what you want to be?"

Michael and Steven furiously glared at each other.

Michael already stated he doesn't want to be a parent and that was his choice. Bud was always in and out of mine and Steven's lives and I didn't want that for my children. Having Michael be out of the picture from the beginning would've been a lot easier than what I had to go through.

"If you really don't want to be a father then...fine. You're off the hook." I told him.

"What?!" Everybody asked in shock except for Michael who looked relieved.

"Seriously?" He asked slowly as if can't containing his excitement.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Wow, that's pretty cool of you." He widely grinned.

"I mean, it _is_ your choice after all if you want to be in the baby's life. You shouldn't be forced to. I also don't want to deal with another Bud again."

"You won't," Steven said sternly and turned to approach to me. "Kelso will be a tool if he left you. Rachel, you can't do this on your own!"

"But it looks like I'll have to," I replied heatedly. "It'll be fine! I'll be fine! Just let me do what I have to do, alright?" I snapped and stormed into the house.

* * *

During the night, I cried myself to sleep about my situation. The next day, there was knocks on the door. If it was Michael, I really didn't want to see him. And Steven, too.

Fez and Laurie was busy with her family about the I.N.S. to investigate the validity of their marriage. If it was fake, he could get deported. I hope they'll tell them it's real, but I'm sure Red would love to see Fez get deported because he married his 'precious little girl.'

"Rachel, it's us." That was Donna's calm voice.

"Jackie and Donna!" Jackie clarified.

I opened the door for them to enter and they sat down on Laurie's bed.

"Are you seriously going to let Kelso off the hook?" Donna asked me.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "He doesn't want to be a father so why force him? Bud left Steven and I all the time. By letting Michael loose from his parenting responsibilities, I just cut him off early so he wouldn't be in and out of the baby's life. He was obviously happy about it. Edna was a single mother and it shouldn't be a shocker to everyone that I'd be one, too."

"Rachel, you've got to stop comparing yourself to your mother," Jackie said being a little annoyed. "You're _not_ your mother and she's _definitely_ not you. The two of you are entirely different people. You didn't even hesitate if you wanted to keep the baby or not. You just wanted to keep it right away. You're already being better than your mother because you want your baby to grow up in an healthier environment unlike what you and Steven had because you don't want your baby to end up like the both of you."

"I agree." Donna concurred.

"Thank you, Jackie," I replied appreciatively. "That means a lot."

"Why don't you just let Kelso be a father and take responsibility for his own actions?" Donna asked.

"He has to _want_ to do it first. He made it pretty clear that he doesn't," I answered. "Besides, can you imagine _Michael Kelso_ as a _father_? I would never trust him with a baby anyway. Maybe I am just better off on my own."

"I know what you mean, but who knows? Maybe he'll might surprise you." She said.

"Doubt it..." I muttered.

* * *

My craving for fast food was acting up so I went to The Hub with Steven, Jackie, Donna, and Eric. I guess Michael and Fez would show up later. I bought a double cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate milkshake. My stomach would regret it later, but it was totally worth it for now. I knew the others are just watching me as if in gross fascination while I ate my food like it was going to disappear.

"Wow. You really are pregnant, aren't you?" Eric asked as he watched me eat in awe. "You're eating _a lot_ of food."

I gave Eric a look that got him scared. "Yeah? And?" I snapped.

"Nothing. Just...nothing." He nervously backed off.

"Word of advice, Eric: do not piss off a pregnant chick." Donna warned.

"Note taken." He nodded.

"How did the meeting with the I.N.S guy go?" Steven asked Eric. "Did he believed that Fez's marriage wasn't a sham?"

"Yes, thankfully," Eric answered. "Dad was on his good behavior surprisingly. I thought he'd screw everything up, but he didn't. Fez can legally stay in the country."

"You know what I just thought?" Donna asked in amusement. "Rachel's pregnant which means, Hyde, _you_ are going to become an _uncle_!"

"Uncle Steven." Eric mused.

"That's usually how a family tree works." Steven replied smartly.

"Aren't you excited to be an uncle?" She wondered with a raised eyebrow at the lack of his enthusiasm.

"Excited that my eighteen year old twin sister is knocked up with a Kelso spawn? I can only hope that my niece or nephew will have her brains."

"And your street smarts." I added smiling and ate more fries.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll teach the kid everything I know," He assured with a proud smirk. "Like how to not be an idiot like his idiot father."

"Oooh, if it's a girl, I'll give her the _best_ clothes!" Jackie said giddily. "And dresses! Mostly dresses. _I'll_ be her favorite aunt obviously."

"Or I could be." Donna pointed out, but Jackie just scoffed at the idea.

"Oh, please! My niece will definitely not be going to any of your crazy feminist rallies! She'll be going to the spa."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Donna asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I never thought about it, but it doesn't matter." I continued to stuff my face with the burger and took a huge gulp of my chocolate milkshake.

"How about names?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Woah, one thing at a time. I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that I'm pregnant."

Then Michael and Fez came in (along with Laurie, shockingly) The Hub together. Michael hurriedly went to my side and pulled up a chair to sit next me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steven demanded and I notice how his hands balled up into tight fists ready to punch Michael.

"Just wait," I stopped my brother. "Hear him out first."

"I want to talk to you, but in private." Michael glanced at the others and gave them a look for them to leave which they went to another table far away.

"So, I've been thinking and you know how hard that is for me and I get headaches from it," Michael began seriously. "And I know the kind of childhood you and Hyde had and it was rough for you guys. I don't want that for my kid either. He - or she should have _both_ parents. A Mom _and_ a Dad. And I want to be there for him. Or her. But I _really_ hope it's a boy. Anyway, I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk yesterday, that I didn't want to be involved, but I realize now I do, so just _please_ give me a chance?"

His words did sound sincere, but it was still Michael Kelso. "That's really sweet, but I just don't think you're father material."

"I can try to be! This parenting thing is a lot scarier for me, too! I can clean up my act for you and for the baby, too. I promise," Michael vowed and it was like he's never been so serious or heart felt in his life before until now. "We can do this together, Rachel. You don't have to do it alone."

It must be the stupid hormones kicking in because I was trying not to cry.

"Really? You'll _never_ walk out on me or the baby? On us?" I motioned my hand in the space in between us.

"Never. We can even... _date_ if you want and it doesn't just have to be for the baby. Cause ever since that night at my van, I found out I like you a lot and I never felt that way with any other girl. And that's just not a line I'm saying. It's real."

I thought about dating Michael before while we got closer, but never seriously like now. The sex was always amazing and mind blowing, but there was more to it. I enjoyed talking to Michael and see a different side of him. It was nice being in his company without everyone else. The more I got closer to Michael, I've fallen for him.

"I want us to be a family, Rachel." His dark brown eyes met mine that I couldn't look away.

"Okay," I nodded. "You can be in the baby's life. You seem to really want to."

"Really?" Michael asked like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes." I confirmed smiling a little at his happy reaction that was forming on his face.

"Thank you so much, Rachel! I'll be the _best_ Dad ever to little Michael Junior." He lovingly rubbed my flat stomach.

I chuckled at the name, shaking my head. "I can guarantee there will be _no_ Michael Junior."

"Michelle?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll keep thinking about it," I replied. "I'll have to find a new place. I was thinking of an apartment for starters. It'll get too crowded having the baby live at the Formans."

"An apartment with three bedrooms or two bedrooms?" Michael wondered.

"Three?" I was confused. I started to eat again because I got hungry.

"You, me, and the baby. Or two bedrooms for you and the baby?"

"Since we are going to date and really be a family together, then two. But the other bedroom can be used for a guest so the baby will sleep with us." I figured.

"So, the baby will be with us while we have sex?" Michael looked a little weirded out and I laughed.

"No! We'll deal with it when the time comes." I assured him.

We started to talk more together not just about the baby stuff, but anything. I would like to believe Michael wouldn't go back to his old cheating ways and that the baby would genuinely change him for the better.

* * *

Michael got a job as a waiter at the Point Place Hotel Restaurant. Eric was one, too, and Steven was the cook. I was surprised that Michael passed the interview and couldn't really believe it at first. I'm proud of him.

When Christmas came, Donna unfortunately had to work at the radio station which sucked. Jackie came in the basement looking miserable.

"You guys, I've got some terrible news. I've just been kicked off the cheerleading squad." She miserably announced.

We all faked our sympathy to her. We really didn't care anything about the cheerleaders and just hated them. Especially, Donna and I. We knew how bitchy and catty they really were.

"Jackie, I know how you feel," Michael said. I was sitting on his lap and his arm was around my waist now since that we're officially dating. "I once got kicked off a cheerleader."

I just smirked in amusement and rolled my eyes at his previous affairs.

"Well, I need to get back on that squad. They might be a bunch of pom-pom waving bitches, but they're all I know," Jackie walked to her boyfriend. "Steven, you've gotta take me to the Christmas Eve Dance tomorrow night."

"Uh, no."

I chuckled at that. She should've known that would happen. Michael patted my thigh to have me get off him and he offered me a popsicle. I wanted one and I went with him to the freezer.

Steven and Jackie was bickering about the dance as Michael opened the freezer and handed me one and got himself one, too.

With a lot of Jackie's nagging, Steven eventually accepted to go with her and they kissed. We awed at them at the sweet scene.

"Hey, shut up! If I'm going, you guys are coming with me." Steven ordered.

"Ohhh no, cannot go to a high school dance. I'm gonna be a father soon. I gotta start acting more mature," Michael unwrapped his popsicle and grinned. "Alright, orange!" I opened mine and it was purple and he looked it. "Hah, you got grape!"

I didn't mind and licked it anyways. "I don't care if you want to go to the dance, Michael."

"Will you go?" He wondered.

"No, but that's because I'm starting to show and I don't want anyone seeing me and pointing and gossiping about it." I got uncomfortable about that possible scenario.

Right now, I was currently fifteen weeks pregnant. There was a little bump I'm having already. It still felt weird to be growing and know that there was a little person in there. I was insecure about it because I was a young teenage mother. I was already getting judgmental stares in public by everyone.

"You can just ignore them. You'll be my date and everyone will know _that_ right there," He pointed at my belly. "Is my kid."

"And they won't be surprised that Michael Kelso knocked up a girl," I pointed out sarcastically. "Seriously, you can go without me."

"But I won't go if you won't go." He argued.

"But if you really want to go then you should. You should have some fun before the baby comes."

"So should you. And _we're_ going!" He settled and I was annoyed with him.

" _I_ don't want to!"

We glared at each other.

"Oookay," Steven said uncomfortably at our little, dumb argument. "Now, that Mommy and Daddy are done fighting, any other takers?" He offered as Michael and I returned to our seat. I sat back down onto his lap as we ate our popsicles.

"Yeah, I'm not going either," Fez said. "The football team and I have a little disagreement. They think it's funny to stuff me into a locker and I disagree."

"Yeah, man, the day I graduated, I promised myself I would never set foot in that god forsaken place again." Eric said. He was sitting next to his girlfriend, Donna, and it was like they were back in love with each other again.

Then Kitty came walking downstairs looking happy. Which could mean good news or bad news.

"Great news, kids! Red's gonna be the Santa down at the mall on Christmas Eve and I've signed you all up to be his little helpers." She got excited.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mom, we're all going to the Christmas Eve Dance at school." Eric said and we had dryly faked our enthusiasm.

While we're at the dance outside of the gym, Michael became nostalgic. Steven was with Jackie as she talked to a blonde girl.

"Lotta great memories in here. Did it in there. Did it back there. Got caught by Miss. Tompkins doing it down there. Did it with Miss Tompkins over there." He pointed at all of the places he 'did it' with someone.

"Everyone look for football players, I cannot spend another holiday in a locker," Fez said being a little scared. "And this time if I don't show up for two days, come look for me."

"You got it, Fez, don't worry," I assured him and turned to Michael suddenly feeling frisky since he did basically anywhere in this school. But he hadn't with me yet. I played a little with Michael's blazer and I hoped I was being seductive enough. "So, do you want to go somewhere secluded so you can..." I trailed off and whispered something dirty in his ear.

It got Michael excited about it, but he gently pushed me away from him. "I'd love to, but is sex really that good for the baby? Plus, I didn't bring any condoms."

"I'm pregnant, remember? We won't need any," Just hearing that made his face light up like a Christmas tree. "The doctor said it's fine, Michael," I assured him. "And that nothing will happen to the baby while we have sex. These hormones are just making me feel extra horny lately and seeing you dressed like _that_ doesn't make it any better."

A smirk danced onto his face as he grabbed my hand. "Well, let me help you release those urges."

We found a janitor's closet and I let Michael have his way with me.

After that magnificent sexual ecstasy, (that happened more than once, by the way, and it felt more amazing while pregnant) we had to go back out to the dance. Michael put his clothes back on and he helped me to put my dark purple dress back on then, too.

We went out to the gym and sat at the table and talked to each other.

"So, I always thought doing it with a pregnant girl would be weird and gross, but now, it's sexy and hot!" Michael grinned. "You feeling okay after it?"

"Yeah, Michael, I'm fine. Perfect even. That _really_ helped. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Rachel. Just thank me in the bedroom." He smirked with a wink and I playfully kicked his leg.

"Oh, man, I knew that was funny!" Eric laughed and joined our table. He left some group of girls who's been flocking to him as if he was a celebrity.

"Lots of girls are coming to you, Eric." I noticed.

"Yeah, it's as if you're popular or something which is weird because you never were." Michael said.

"I think it's because of this ugly Christmas shirt and that I'm graduated now!" He said excitedly. "This ugly shirt is like a godsend to me."

My arms were crossed and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean the ugly Christmas shirt that _Donna_ gave to you?"

Eric knew he screwed big time. "Oh, crap! I was supposed to meet her at the radio station!"

"You better go, man, you know how fiery Big D can be." Michael advised and Eric practically ran out of the gym and to the radio station.

I just shook my head at Eric's direction that he forgot about his own girlfriend.

"Wanna go dance?" Michael asked, standing up, had his hand out for me.

I stayed put in my chair. "Can't. Have two left feet."

"Oh, come on!" Michael grabbed my hand anyway and dragged out to the dance floor. I couldn't help, but to laugh at his ridiculous dance moves and joined him. But then the lights went off and everyone stopped dancing.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around.

Then the band started to play for Fez's intro as he came onto the stage dancing along. Once he put his hand up, the band stopped.

Fez started to impersonate Elvis Presley and sang. " _I'll h-have have-a Blue Christmas-_ "

Then he got tackled by the football team and I just laughed.

A pretty brunette girl came up to me with a friend of hers then as the band started to play its other fun songs.

"Hi, are you, Rachel Hyde?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I answered unsure of why the girl wants to talk to me.

"I'm Sarah, and this is my friend, Karen. We're Juniors. I always thought you and your brother was _so_ cool! Now, it looks like you're _pregnant_!"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I replied uncomfortably. "It's one of my least proudest accomplishments."

"But you're going to have a cute baby!" She squealed.

"Is _this guy_ your baby Daddy?" Karen asked, her eyes scanned Michael up and down with bedroom eyes. It got me ticked off how she was ogling at him. "Wow, he looks _so_ hot and old-"

" _Old_?!" Michael exclaimed in shock, feeling insulted and I try not to laugh. "I'm not old!"

"Are you helping her out with the baby?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's _so_ sweet!" Sarah and Karen gushed together.

"We're looking for an apartment for us and the baby."

"Wow, you two are, like, _officially_ adults now!" Sarah grinned being happy for us. "That's _so_ cool!"

Yeah, we really were adults with this huge responsibility. That never really became a fact until I thought about it.

When we were done talking to them and done dancing, I was feeling tired.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked Michael. "I'm tired."

"Who's old now?" He teased, but I gave him a playful, annoyed look. "Fine. We can go."

"Let's go find Steven and Jackie first." I said and grabbed his hand to look for their table. When I spotted them, I asked Jackie. "So, are you back on the cheerleading squad?"

"Nope. I realize those girls aren't my real friends." Jackie answered. Wow. Development growth.

"So, we came here for nothing?!" Michael exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Steven was just as angry and annoyed.

"I had a girl who came who told me I was old! _Me_!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "We thought about heading out of here. Eric already checked out to go to Donna at the radio station."

"Yeah, we'll leave, too," Jackie sighed as her and Steven stood up. We're leaving to exit the school. "This dance was _so_ lame!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fez singing the Elvis Presley song had to be one of my favorite funniest moments on this show when I watched the clip again on Youtube lol! I did this episode to have Rachel and Kelso be closer. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to please review! :)


	23. Baby, Don’t You Do It

In the afternoon, I was taking a nap. I've mostly been sleeping and puking lately and was afraid to eat anything, but Kitty was a nurse and got pregnant two times so she helped me out with it.

Suddenly, someone was trying to awake me and I unwillingly opened my eyes. It was Michael and he sat down on my bed so I had to move to make some space for him.

"Hey, Rachel," Michael said in a soft voice. "Have you been sleeping till the afternoon?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was just taking a nap."

"Oh. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me. I realized we never did that before."

"Yeah, we haven't." I said thoughtfully.

"So, would you?" He asked. "We can even bring Hyde and Jackie with to break the ice. I'm sure they would love to go."

I thought about it for a bit. Going out on a date for the first time with Michael Kelso while pregnant was something I had never imagined.

"Okay."

"Really?" He was surprised at my answer, but otherwise, happy. "Okay! Is there anything that you need? Like a craving? Pregnant girls do get those, right?"

"Yes, Michael," I answered in amusement. "I am hungry for a snack, I guess, like cottage cheese, fruit, oooh, and pistachios sprinkled on top." Just saying that made my mouth water.

"But I thought you hate cottage cheese..." He was confused.

"I do and I know it's weird, but it's just what I want." I shrugged.

"Okay. I can go get that for you because, as you can see, _I_ am a responsible adult and father now!" Michael left the bedroom to get my snack and I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Later around dinner time, that's when we went out on our double date. I never even did this with Eric before. That had to have mean something, right?

We all dressed nicely in our outfits. Jackie and I wore dresses and Steven and Michael wore handsome suits.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest dates I went on." My brother frowned looking a bit disturbed.

"How so?" I asked.

"C'mon, can't you see it? I'm dating Kelso's ex and my girlfriend's ex knocked up my sister. It's like hillbilly central over here."

"Oh, Steven," I rolled my eyes. "Just forget about it. Imagine as if there were no previous connections."

"Yeah, we've all moved on," Jackie agreed. "Let's talk about something else like..." She was thinking about a new topic to discuss. "Have you found a new place yet?"

"No, I'm still looking. We're getting two bedrooms, but the baby will sleep with me so, Steven, if you're interested, the bedroom can be yours," Then I quickly added cause I know he doesn't like charity. "Just saying..."

"Rooming in with you and two crying and pooping babies, oh boy!" Steven remarked sarcastically which Jackie slapped his arm for his rude attitude.

"Two babies? We're going to have _one_ baby," Michael stupidly corrected him. "I hope."

"He meant you too, Michael," I said being irritated not at him, but at my brother. "It was just an offer, Steven. You know what? Forget it."

"Yeah, Steven," Jackie said to him. "It wouldn't kill you to get out of the Formans house and live on your own even if it's with your sister and your niece."

"Niece?" I was confused. "I'm still very early on in my pregnancy. I don't even know if I'm going to have a boy or a girl yet."

"Oh, it's a girl," Jackie was convinced of her prediction as if it was a fact. "I would know. My psychic told me. I'm going to make her fall in love with me and be the best aunt ever. I'm so going to be her favorite aunt than Donna."

"You know, I thought about it and I changed my mind," Steven said. "I'll move in with you guys. As long as I don't have to hear you two having sex!"

"Then you want to buy yourself a pair of headphones." Michael joked and laughed making Steven kick his legs under the table. "Ow!" He whined in pain.

"And that I don't have to do any baby stuff." Steven grumbled.

"You'll have to bond with my baby soon, _Uncle Steven_." I teased his new title.

"Yeah, it can be good practice for you when we get married and have kids." Jackie said optimistically.

"Who says that's going to happen?" Steven turned his head to her and she was shocked and hurt. His expression was unreadable being zen. But I knew he never had that on his mind before.

"Don't you want that with me?"

Michael and I exchanged glances at each other because we both sensed a fight coming on between them.

"Hey, guys, this is supposed to be a _romantic_ date, alright?" Michael told them having Steven and Jackie looked away from each other.

"Fine." The other couple grumbled.

The date still went on as being normal despite what just happened.

* * *

To my surprise and horror, Michael decided to become a cadet at the Police Academy. That seemed like a job I definitely wouldn't trust him with, but he was very serious and eager to do it that I didn't protest.

Red had to educate Fez on American history so he can pass his exam to become a legal American citizen which he did pass it thankfully. And he was still Laurie's husband, too, even though that was fake, but they wanted to work it out. That was shocking from Laurie. She hated her own failed relationships and was done with men and seemed to settle with Fez.

At twelve weeks pregnant, my doctor let me know that my next appointment was when I can hear the baby's heartbeat. That sounded like it'll be really cute and interesting. Kitty helped me be there with me for my other appointments, but I thought of Michael if he wanted to go the basement when it was just us, I talked to Michael about it as we sat on the couch.

"So, I have a doctor's appointment soon and I was wondering if you'd like to go. We can hear the baby's heartbeat." I smiled at that and was very excited.

"Seriously?" Michael was intrigued and I nodded. "I'm in!"

"Really?" I was surprised and he made it this far to be committed. "Thank you, Michael, that means a lot," I looked at him fondly. "Maybe you are changing and growing up. Joining the police may be questionable, but I like it. You seem really passionate about it."

"Yeah, I am. There's this girl, Suzy, and she's one of my classmates at the Police Academy and she made a pass at me."

I gave him a tight smile as my eyes send him daggers. "Uh huh."

It's because of the random girl that was into Michael. I'm always getting jealous and protective over him lately and I didn't know if it was just me or the hormones. I just didn't want Michael to leave me for another girl and I hate that girl whoever made any kind of pass at him.

"But, don't worry, I didn't do anything!" He assured. "I can't help what this gorgeous face does to women! I think she was into me _and_ Fez, but then Laurie got jealous and-"

"Wait," I stopped him. " _Laurie_ got jealous?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. Laurie and Suzy almost got into a cat fight at The Hub until Fez had to be stupid and stop them," He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He chose to be with Laurie."

"So, Fez and Laurie are getting pretty serious with each other and their marriage, huh?" I couldn't believe that.

"Yeah, I guess," He shrugged. "When is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow." I answered.

"We can use the van to get there. I wonder what the baby's heart sounds like?" He said thoughtfully.

"I don't know. From what I read, it can sound like a bird-"

"Like a pterodactyl?!" Michael asked excitedly and I couldn't help to smile in amusement at his lovable stupidity.

 _Lovable stupidity?_ I would've never called it like that before...

Oh, god. I really was starting to love him.

"No," I giggled. "It's more of a hummingbird sound."

"Oh. A pterodactyl wouldn't been a lot cooler." He muttered.

* * *

The next day was the appointment with my OBGYN. The doctor went over my personal stuff such as my health history and other blood tests. Then the exciting time finally came when Michael and I can hear our baby's heartbeat.

"Are you two young parents ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" We eagerly answered.

The doctor heard the baby's heartbeat and told us it was very healthy and normal which was good signs. He gave the stethoscope to me and instructed me what to do. I put the earpieces inside my ears and he placed the chest piece on where it should properly go onto my belly. Then I heard my baby's heartbeat. It sounded like flutters.

I became emotional at hearing it and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Michael got worried and he panicked. "Can't she hear it?"

"I can and it's beautiful," I passed the earpiece to him so he can listen. "You can hear it, too."

The chest piece was still at the same area as Michael listened.

"Wow..." He was in awe. "Now this is pretty cool."

* * *

A few weeks later, I opened the basement's door and walked in after working at The Sizzler, I returned to the Formans downstairs since that's where everybody would be. I opened the door and Steven, Jackie, Fez, and Michael was there.

And Michael looked extremely hot and sexy wearing his police jacket...

Ugh! What's wrong with me? I have to keep my hormones in check and calm myself down!

"Hey, Michael, how did your Penal Test go?" I asked him.

Suddenly, Steven and Fez burst out into laughter and even Jackie was trying not to. But I knew what they were laughing at.

"Grow up!" I barked at them and looked at Michael.

"I did great! I got another B!" He smiled.

"Oh, wow, that's your fourth B in a row!" I grinned. "Honestly, I didn't expect that of you."

"You don't really have to expect anything from him." Steven said and I gave him a look for that.

"I'm really proud of you. Can I see it?"

"Uhhh, you could, but I didn't write anything down cause the test was oral."

"Oral test on the Penal Code!" Steven laughed and so did Fez and Jackie.

Michael and I just looked at their immaturity.

"Okay, that's fine," I said to him. "So, are you free this afternoon? I thought maybe we could do something like-"

"Go-carting?" He excitedly interrupted.

"No," I answered. "I found an apartment I want to check out and I think it might be the one. I have an appointment with the real estate agent today. Want to go?"

"Oh, sure," It looked like Michael didn't expect that. "Can we go go-carting after?"

"No."

That made him bummed.

"Oh..."

"Why didn't you ask me to go too?" Steven asked a little offended.

I shrugged. "I didn't think you'd care. Do you?"

"You're right. I don't." He casually replied, leaning comfortably back in his seat.

"So, I'll meet you outside?" I said expectantly to Michael and gave a quick kiss to him before I left. "Bye, guys." I waved to them and walked outside.

* * *

Michael and I went to the appointment for our apartment hunt. The real estate agent was very nice and professional to us and showed everything around. The apartment was in very good shape and affordable that Steven, Michael, and I could chip in to pay for it. I decided that was the perfect apartment and bought it. Michael liked it, too. We'll be moving in a couple of weeks.

After our appointment was done, we got some lunch to eat together and hung out. Then I went to Donna's and was with her in her bedroom. She was really happy about her and Eric dating again and I was happy for them, too. They didn't bother me that much being together anymore because, honestly, I was growing more and more in love with my baby to care about anyone else.

"Eric and I are really trying a new and fresh start and we're doing great. I want us to take it slow and that means no sex for a while. I just want us to be extremely careful and not get into your situation. No offense."

"I understand. It's better to be safe than...not like this." I pointed at my round twenty week pregnant belly.

"I still can't believe you're dating Kelso." Donna said in disbelief with a shake of her head. She was sitting on her bed and I sat on her desk chair. Sitting on beds made my back uncomfortable with this pregnancy.

"Me neither. Years ago, if you would've told me I was dating Michael Kelso, I would've laughed at your face," I smiled brightly as I talked about him. " _Now_ , look at him. He's joining the police force which I'm still very scared and nervous about, but he's taking it serious for once. And he got a B on his Penal Test so that's, like, his fourth B in a row!"

"Rachel, you can't honestly believe that Kelso got _four B's_ ," Donna said as if she wasn't dumb. "You know how poorly he did at school. It's a miracle he was able to graduate."

"Maybe he really changed, Donna," I shrugged. "I think he did anyway."

"You know, at the radio station, we had a news report that there was a fire explosion at the Police Academy." She informed.

My eyes widened in shock and I got worried. "What? Oh my god, I hope Michael is okay. Did you know anything else about it?"

"No, I didn't hear much about it. You should go check with Kelso about it. You know he loves his fires." She made a half smile.

"Are you implying that _Michael_ did it?" I got defensive as I crossed my arms.

"C'mon, Rachel, you know all the stupid things that Kelso is capable of. Don't forget he is the _king_!" She pointed out.

"You're right, but I will talk to him about it."

After we're done talking, I returned to the Formans and was hanging out in the kitchen with Michael, Jackie, Steven, and Fez as I ate popcorn.

"So, I heard the police academy got caught on fire," I mentioned to Michael. "What happened?"

"Huge mystery," He shook his head as he drank root beer. "Like what part of the cow is the hot dog?"

I gave him a weird look since hot dogs came from pigs obviously.

"Maybe Kelso is just too traumatized to remember," Steven said. "I think he needs help filling in the blanks like ummm...the fire was started with a _blank_ gun by a _blanking_ idiot named _blank_ -o."

I was suspicious of what's going on, but I quickly put two and two together.

"Uh, hey, Rachel? Can you wait outside for a minute? I promise it'll be real quick."

"Okay." I replied and know what they're probably going to talk about.

"Atta girl."

Before I walked out of the sliding door, Steven asked me. "Why won't you just dump him already?"

I glared at him and threw pieces of popcorn at his face and walked outside closing the sliding door behind me. I waited for Michael and finished off my popcorn and threw it in the trash at the can.

* * *

At The Hub, Michael and I shared fries and we both had a coke. It was just the two of us and that was nice for a change.

"Rachel, I gotta tell you something. I burnt down the Police Academy Auditorium." Michael confessed.

I had to chuckle. "I should've known..."

"See, this flare just got away from me and then there was another flare that was on purpose, but a bad idea, and a final warning flare that I now realize was unnecessary because the fire itself was a pretty big flare." He explained.

"I figured it out it was you because of Steven. I just didn't want to believe it-"

"Rachel, I'm really sorry that I disappointed you-"

"You didn't disappoint me, Michael," I took his hand and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. "I like it that you were honest with me."

"Speaking of honesty, I didn't get four B's..." He looked down about it and embarrassed.

"I figured that, too, eventually."

"I just really wanted to impress you and prove that I've matured and changed and that I am father material."

"You're all those things, Michael. You've proved that to me. Nobody had gone such great lengths to impress me like that," Our eyes had connected and I just had to tell him. "Michael, I love you. Believe me, I never _ever_ thought I would, but-"

He cut me off by kissing my lips and I kissed him back with my hands holding onto his face. After we kissed, our foreheads was barely touching.

Then Michael softly said another confession. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Fez with Laurie so there's going to be some of that in this story. I also ship Fez with Big Rhonda, but mostly Laurie. I still wish the show would've made them be an actual couple, but whatever. Hope you liked this chapter and please review! :)


	24. Happy Jack

Next week was when I'm going to find out the gender of my baby. I was excited and so was Jackie. She betted it was a girl, but Michael really wanted a boy. Steven acted like he didn't care, but I knew he was curious. I didn't mind what the gender was and hoped the baby was still healthy.

Michael went with me to my ultrasound appointment and I had to lay down on the patient's table. We waited for the doctor to show up which felt like it was forever because I desperately want to know what we are having right now. My patience was wearing thin.

"I hope our baby won't look ugly, but that'll be impossible because he or she will have _my_ good looks." Michael bragged, but I felt left out.

"What will our child get from me?"

He looked clueless. "Your curly hair or Hyde's grumpy attitude, I don't know. Jackie said she loves the name Melissa for a girl which is cool cause that's an Allman Brothers song. And she also loves the name, Diana, like the Princess of Wales. I wonder how many whales does she have?"

I laughed at his lovable stupidity, but then made a face at those names. Did not approve. "Eh, they sound too girly," I used to love the name Julia when I would fantasize my children with Eric, but I changed my mind about that since I wasn't having his baby like I dreamt. It felt wrong to use it. "What about Brooke?"

"Can't," He shook his head. "I was with a girl named Brooke once."

"If we're going to cancel out _all_ girl names that you've dated or had flings with, then you know that'll be a novel and we can't do that." I set down the rule.

"Fine! Then let's do boys!" He argued. "Michael!"

"For the last time _no_!"

"Now you're just being _way_ too picky!"

I groaned, huffing out a sigh of frustration.

Finally, the doctor returned and politely greeted us ready to start the examination. He put this gel substance onto my belly when I lifted up my patient gown. It was cold to the touch making me wince. Then he used the doppler to move it around onto my belly and we could see what he was doing on the ultrasound monitor. He pointed the baby out to us and that's when I saw him or her.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked looking at us.

"Yes!" We both eagerly answered. Unable to contain our excitement.

He kindly smiled. "You're having a boy. Congratulations."

I was going to have a _boy_. A _son_. _My_ son.

Wave of emotions was hitting me all at once and I felt the tears forming and I knew there was some in Michael's eyes, too.

We got to keep the baby pictures and was able to have some copies for us. Michael and I absorbed and relished the fact that we were having a little baby boy.

After we had that private moment to ourselves, we went to the Formans to give the happy announcement. On the way, we bickered about who got to tell the guys first. Michael made some good points, but I still believe it should be me since I was the one who was carrying my son.

That sounded so weird and surreal to say now.

When we walked down the few stairs and opened the basement door, Michael was the one to burst in first and proudly yelled. "WE'RE HAVING A BOY!"

There was surprised and shocking faces and gasps from them. But I felt betrayed because I thought we decided it was going to be _me_ to make the announcement.

"I thought _I_ was going to tell them!" I exclaimed being annoyed with him.

"Looks like I beat you to it!" He chuckled looking smug.

We got a lot of congratulations and hugs from all of them. I noticed Steven hugged me the tightest and longest. He was trying not to get too emotional.

"Congrats, sis." He said close to my ear.

"Thanks." I smiled back to him.

Then he gave me a kiss on my cheek and stood by his girlfriend, clearing his throat.

"Oh my god - St-Steven, are-are you _crying_?" Jackie was shocked as she looked at him and had her hand on her heart being touched.

Naturally, we all looked at Steven then who tried to remain strong and emotionless like always. He was wearing his dark shades, but I saw right through them.

"No! I just have something in my eye!" Steven lied even though I clearly heard him sniffle. He looked at all of us. "Shut up!" Then he turned around to return to his white chair, but I noticed how he had not so subtly wiped his eyes.

"We have a picture of him. Want to see?" I asked everyone and they were extremely excited.

Like the proud mother I was, I showed off my baby's sonogram picture and gave it to Jackie so she could pass it around. Michael stood with the group as they surrounded behind her.

"See that?" He pointed at the picture.

"Kelso, that's his little wiener." Fez said, making a face as if he wondered why Michael would point that out.

"I know," He proudly grinned. "My son got _that_ from _me_."

* * *

It was late passed midnight and I start to feel kicking in my stomach and I knew it was my baby. I felt it before, but not as strong as this. I smiled to myself and rubbed my belly that was getting big. I felt self conscious and insecure about it, but I tried to shake it off to enjoy it more. I can't believe my baby kicked for the first time and I was twenty four weeks pregnant.

Michael touched my belly to feel the baby kick too when it was the next day. I was happy when our son kicked for him and he made a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Jackie felt it too, but of course, Steven didn't because he thought that'd be too weird.

One morning, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that fifth chocolate chip pancake Kitty made, but it tasted so good and felt so right at the time that I couldn't resist. Now, I regret it as I vomited my breakfast into the toilet.

I hate this morning sickness.

It shouldn't even be called that anyway. I don't get sick in the mornings only. It should be called 'daily sickness'. After I puked everything from what I ate not only at breakfast, but last night's dinner, I think I'm finally done. I flushed the toilet for the final time and got up to brush my teeth more than once to get rid of the putrid smell and taste from my mouth.

This pregnancy stuff was also really hard. I'm twenty five weeks and it was getting difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep. And my body was aching too and I didn't like how my breasts was getting bigger, but Michael didn't seem to have a problem with that. It was just a lot of changes my body was going through and I had to adjust to them.

When I was done, I just collapsed onto my bed feeling drained. I felt like I had puked all of my insides out. My eyes drifted close to nap for a while and I didn't know how long I slept when I got up. I looked around for the guys and saw they were outside with an utterly gorgeous and older blonde woman. She must be Jackie's mother, Pamela Burkhart. Jackie must be pissed to have Pam back since she abandoned her for three months.

No matter what Pam's reason was, I couldn't imagine leaving my son like that and I never would.

I walked outside to meet her and the rest of them.

"Oh, and you must be Steven's sister, Rachel!" Pam said in delight. "I remember you. You made my Jackie eat bugs when you two were kids."

I remembered that funny memory. I got her back for how she forced me to play dress up with her. "Yeah, I did." I chuckled.

"And you just look absolutely glowing!"

Glowing? I definitely didn't feel like it...

"I'm pretty sure I vomited everything I ate from this week." I dryly told her making the others grossed out.

"Oh, I remember those days," She said fondly. "All I wanted was margaritas, but as you know, you can't have those during a pregnancy. However, there was nothing wrong with taking a few occasional, little sips of Sauvignon Blanc to cheer you up as if you were normal again."

Edna smoked during her pregnancy with Steven and I. I didn't want to corrupt my baby so early in the womb with any kind of alcohol or drugs.

I was too speechless to respond to her and Jackie was glaring at Pam for her 'advice' to me.

"Miss. Burkhart!" That loud shout could only belong to Michael.

Him and Fez was running and halted in front of Pam. Of course, those two thought she was hot.

"I thought I saw gorgeous, flowing hair on bronze shoulders, and I wasn't near a mirror so I knew it had to be you." Michael flirted with Pam making her feel flattered.

"And I just, uh, run where Kelso runs." Fez said lamely.

"Mom, why are you back?" Jackie demanded with her arms crossed.

"It got rainy in Cabo, so I hoped on a plane." Pam answered.

"Wish I was a plane. Then she could hop on me," Fez had not so subtly made a sexual innuendo. "And by hop on me, I mean..."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it, Fez." Steven interrupted.

"Wait, let me guess. 'Rainy in Cabo' is Spanish for 'my rich pilot boyfriend ran out of money.'" Jackie figured.

"Don't be silly. I don't know any Spanish," Pam said. "Except for 'gracias amas tequila'. I just missed you."

"Well, I didn't miss you." Her daughter said coldly and stomped away to Donna's house. I felt bad her and I wouldn't take Pam back either.

"And there's the stomp and cry. See you guys tomorrow." Steven went for Jackie to Donna's leaving me with the guys and Pam.

I couldn't believe the guys was still ogling at Jackie's mother.

"Miss. Burkhart, I know you and Jackie are working through some difficult stuff, but may I just say, nice tan?" Michael complimented and I roll my eyes.

"Oh my god, Michael..." I muttered, shaking my head.

"What?" He asked me. "It wouldn't hurt if you got some sun on ya." I gave him a look for that. We're in Wisconsin and it's still winter; there's snow on the ground!

"Yeah, it really makes everything pop." Eric said to Pam referring to her tan.

"Yeah, I'm popping a little right now." Fez smirked and we all just stared at him.

* * *

After the guys stopped drooling over Pamela Burkhart, I hung out in Michael's bedroom. I was only ever in here a few times, and now as his girlfriend, I was in here a lot more often.

I could tell there was something off about him because of how quiet he was.

"Michael, are you okay?" I asked him. "You're just very quiet and that's unusual for you."

"I'm fine..." He said unconvincingly as he read a comic book.

I knew tomorrow would be a big day for him so maybe that's on his mind. "Are you nervous about going to the Police Academy tomorrow?"

He turned to me as we sat on his bed. "I know this sounds stupid, but...what if I won't make any friends? There are some guys my age, but there's also a lot who are older than me."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Michael," I comforted him. "There will be others who will like you and you'll make new friends. Don't worry about the ones who don't like you, okay?"

Michael looked in doubt for a second, but said. "Okay."

"Is being a cop what you really want to do?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah. I never thought about being anything else."

"Then just go to the academy and do what you love," Then I added to be safe. "By that, I mean don't use a flare gun."

"Believe me, I won't." He assured with a cute and little amused smile.

"Don't piss off Officer Kennedy either." I felt like I was a mother already by listing off the things my child shouldn't do to not get into trouble on his first day at school.

"Yeah, he's a pretty serious and tough guy. You don't want to mess with him."

I smiled at Michael and it'll be different when he'll go to the Police Academy. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," He kissed me. "Another thing that sucks is that you and I are doing so well right now and I don't want to screw it up by leaving you alone-"

"You'll only screw it up if you're _here_ , not when you're away," He considered that for a moment. "And you're going to come back and I'll be right here waiting for you," I put my hand on my huge belly and grabbed his hand to place it on top of mine. " _We'll_ be right here waiting for you."

Michael kissed me again, but it turned into a make out session. We laid on the bed and he was on top of me. He angled himself a little to not be in the baby bump's way.

Suddenly, the door opened and Eric, Steven, and Fez walked in interrupting our intimate moment. Michael turned on his back to see them and we both sat up straight.

"Kelso, you leave for the Police Academy tomorrow," Steven said. "Shouldn't you be packing gasoline and matches so you can burn that one down, too? Instead of having your tongue down my sister's throat?"

"Hey, _she_ put _her_ tongue down to _my_ throat!" Michael accused pointing his finger at me.

"Oh, please..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Since the guys were here, I should leave them alone so they can do...whatever. I looked at Michael. "I'll see you tonight before you leave?"

"Okay." He replied and I gave him one last kiss before I left his house.

* * *

What I've heard from Donna, Jackie was still upset and angry with her mother's return and that she was dating Bob. Yes, as in _Bob Pinciotti_ , Donna's father. I liked when he dated Joanne more, but they broke up. Bob being with Pam was totally weird and wrong on so many levels. Obviously, Pam was a gold digger, but Bob didn't mind to be used like that.

I didn't think there was anything Donna or Jackie could do about their parents dating each other. Bob and Pam was adults and they had a right to be in a relationship together. Even though it was really bizarre.

In the Formans kitchen, I was eating a green apple. Only I loved them for some reason over the standard red apples. I decided to eat light for today since my stomach acted up earlier this morning. And I definitely did not want to go through that again. Then I went to Donna's house where her and Jackie was in their bedroom.

"Rachel, you have to agree that my Mom dating Bob is weird, right?" Jackie demanded. "And that they should break up?"

"It is weird that they're together, but they are adults," I shrugged, unsure of what the right thing to say was. "They can date whoever they want-"

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have talked to you!" Jackie scoffed and continues to read her magazine.

"What? You think they should break up?" Donna asked being offended. "My Dad isn't good enough for your skanky Mom?"

Jackie made a scandalized gasp and pointed at her. "You take that back, lumberjack!"

"Make me, small fry!"

They looked like they were about to fight and I was in the middle of it. Yay me. I had to break them up and stood in the middle of them with my arms out to stop the two girls.

"Okay, enough! I know this is really hard for the both of you, but you just have to suck it up, okay? Because I highly doubt that you can change your parents' minds. Like I said before, Bob and Pam are both adults and they have the right to date who they want to and-" I hissed in a breath when I felt the familiar and awful tight cramping in my abdomen area and put my hand on belly. It was one of those damn Braxton Hicks contractions again.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Donna asked with worry and concern.

"Yeah, you've been acting a lot bitchier now that you're pregnant." Jackie snapped, but I just ignored her while Donna gave her a look.

"I'm fine, Donna," I made sure to emphasize her name since she was the only one who cared. "It's just a Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Well...I guess you're right what you said before," Donna said. "I just wish they were with someone else and not each other."

"I wish my Mom was back in Cabo." Jackie grumbled.

After dinner at the Formans, I went to Michael's house to say goodbye to him. The guys would take him to the Police Academy. As much as I wanted to go with them, I thought that should be a guy thing. So, that's why I would be giving him a goodbye when we're alone with each other.

"Do you need help with packing?" I asked him and sat on his bed with my hand on my stomach. I noticed I've been doing that a lot lately.

"No. I'll be doing that later," Michael sat next to me. "Why aren't you coming with the guys?"

"I figured that should be a guy's thing. I can give you my own personal goodbye." My arms wrapped around his neck and I slowly left kisses on that area.

"I think I have an idea what you really want." Michael smirked and he had gingerly laid me down to make love.

After we're satisfied and panting, this time felt different. Maybe it's because he was leaving...

"I'll miss this." I felt myself cuddling up closer to him and he put his arms around me. Before, he wasn't that much of a cuddler and he would just leave and I won't care, but now, he stays and cuddles, and maybe that's because of the baby.

"Me, too," He said softly. I heard myself sniffling and didn't realize I was crying until Michael pointed it out. "Hey, what are the tears for?"

"Oh, you know, it's just these damn, stupid hormones making me emotional." I cried and wiped them away with my hands.

"Why?"

"You're leaving..." I frowned.

"But I'll still visit and I'll come back," He assured me. "And you won't be alone. You'll have Hyde and the rest of the guys," There was a smile creeping onto his face and sounded enticing. "When I'll come back, it'll be like I'm a whole new different man! After you have the baby, we can try out the handcuffs in bed. Always wanted to do that!"

I chuckled, shaking my head at his dirty fantasies. "You're crazy..."

"But you love me for that."

"I do."

We deeply kissed each other.

* * *

Weeks later, I'm thirty weeks pregnant and felt like a balloon.

Thankfully, the morning sickness had died down a while back. All would've been well if it weren't for every bodily aches imaginable, horrible indigestion among other issues, and it felt like I was carrying a soccer player. Kitty also made me eat more fiber. Which meant more broccoli. I tried beans, but hated them. Also, I've been experiencing the Braxton Hicks lately.

Good news was I've been keeping up with my doctor's appointments and everything went smoothly and the baby was healthy.

I was downstairs with Steven and Fez as I sat on the couch.

"So, Fez and I are going to visit Kelso at the academy. Want to come with us?" Steven offered.

"Yeah, I miss him. It's not the same around here. I wonder how he's doing?"

"Well, the Police Academy building is still standing so I'm sure he's doing just fine." He replied.

"Okay, okay, okay," Eric panicked and was breathing heavily as he entered the basement. "Something happened, and, uh, I think it's safe to say that it was certainly in the area of horrific. Like war...or when my Mom sings, 'do you think I'm sexy?' while she vacuums."

"What happened?" Fez asked.

"Yeah, Eric. Your breathing sounds like you ran a marathon." I was also confused.

"Rachel, you might want to leave cause this is a guy issue and-"

"Oh, no! I just got down from those god forsaken stairs. I'm _not_ going back up there again," I refused. It was getting harder for me to always walk back up and down the stairs. "Too much strenuous activity."

"Hmmm, you want Rachel to leave which means this better be _really_ damn good." Steven grinned always being the lover of enjoying someone else's pain and embarrassment.

"Well, we all know that as a young man in the prime of his life, I have some needs," Eric began explaining as he went down to sit on the lawn chair.

"Amen, brother!" Fez agreed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Wait a minute. _This_ is the prime of your life?" Steven asked in disbelief. "You live at home with your Mommy and you have to wear a name tag at work."

"Anyway, uh...today at the house of the woman that I love...that I give love to on occasions, but ever since we got back together, she wanted us to take it slow...and slow was just not cutting it out for me. I had some needs that I felt it necessary to take care of right then and there."

"In her house? Why don't you do it at the bus station like the other degenerates?" Steven suggested.

"Or you could just, I don't know, lock the freakin' door!" I hissed.

"It's - I - you know, I don't know," Eric stammered. "There I was. There the bathroom was. It was like two trains passing the night."

"That's beautiful." Fez complimented.

"You know, it kind was," Eric agreed. "And then Donna walked in."

"Oh, my god!" Steven and I exclaimed in shock as Fez also yelled. "She didn't!"

"Poor Donna-" I pitied.

"What? Poor Donna?! Poor _me_!" Eric yelled.

"I can't believe we're gonna visit Kelso at the Police Academy this weekend," Steven was disappointed. "We're gonna miss the best part, when he makes the whole thing worse."

"How could I make _this_ worse?"

"I don't know. Man, it seems impossible, but you always find a way. You're like the little engine who could of screwing yourself."

"You know what? This is Donna's fault! Because she wants us to start a new leaf, go slow, don't rush bull crap! You guys have no idea how hard it's been to have _no_ sex at all. Except maybe you might, Rachel, because of being pregnant."

"You can still have sex while pregnant, you know?" I informed. "I mean, it's kinda hard and awkward with the bump in the way and having a lot of pillows, but Michael and I make it work-"

"Okay, okay, I don't need to hear anymore of that!" Steven got disgusted.

"Fez, how about you?" He looked at him. "Please, don't go into extreme details."

"I'm married to _Laurie_ , of course we do it!" Fez shook his head as if what Eric said was ridiculous.

"Great! So, everyone can get some except for me! Perfect!" Eric flipped out. "Seriously, you guys, what do I do now?"

"I say you gotta pull a Nixon," Steven advised. "Deny, deny, deny."

* * *

Steven was the one who drove Fez and I to the Police Academy. We looked around and saw that mostly every guy in there looked the same. Had the same short haircut and the same prostitute mustache.

"Wooo, man, look at these jokers," Steven observed. "Can't believe this is who Kelso hangs out with now. If he doesn't dunk one of these heads in a toilet bowl, I'm buying him a skirt."

Fez and I laughed at his joke.

"Fellas," Michael said opening the door and we all looked at the new him. He looked like another clone of them with a mustache and everything.

I really loved the new look on Michael, but was torn because that's not the real him.

" _Michael_?" I was shocked as I approached him. It was like staring at a totally different person.

He approached straight to me first and put his hands onto my waist. His eyes met mine.

"Hello, my beautiful mother of my child," He greeted pleasantly and gave me a long and sweet my lips. It was nice, but felt a bit hairy cause of his new 'stache that he got going on. "How is our future soccer player doing in there?" His hand lovingly rubbed my belly.

"He's doing fine. _You_ , on the other hand, look different."

I just couldn't wrap my head around this new Michael. Who definitely _did not_ look like this when I last saw him.

"Different in a good way or bad way?"

"I don't know yet." I was confused.

"It's good to see you boys." Michael looked at them and had his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"What the hell is that?" Steven asked. Neither he or Fez could believe this new version of Michael Kelso.

"Oh, the 'stache," He touched it. "Yeah, it's coming in nice, huh?"

"That's why they call the fuzz 'the fuzz'. They're covered in fuzz." Steven cringed.

"Like someone threw paint on the Mona Lisa," We all gave a look to Fez. "Oh, please, Michael Kelso is a masterpiece. You know it. I know it."

"Yeah, about that, I'm going by 'Mike' now," He let go of me and walked to the other side of us acting...serious and straight forward. "It's my cop name."

"But we call you 'Kelso'." Fez pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have to ask you to call me Mike! As far as the 'stache goes, I like it. Makes me look like an authority figure."

"Makes you look like a porn star." Steven said and I sniggered because it was true.

"Either way..."

"Cadet Mike," His officer called, approaching to him.

Michael instantly stood at attention.

"Officer Kennedy, this is my girlfriend and the mother of my child, Rachel. Remember she's having a boy."

Officer Kennedy looked at me and greeted politely. "Hello, miss. Nice to meet you. Congratulations about having a son."

"Uh...thank you...sir." I replied. Not going to lie, it was intimidating to be with him.

"You know my friends Hyde and Fez." Kelso introduced them.

"Yeah, I remember," Officer Kennedy glared at them. "But it seems to me their names were trouble and maker."

"'Trouble' and 'maker'. That's clever." Steven said appreciatively.

"I think it's funny. They put us together and we're troublemakers." Fez smiled.

"Shut up," Officer Kennedy ordered. "I hope these two delinquents don't interfere with the progress you've been making here, Mike." He glanced at Michael.

"No, sir! Not at all, sir!"

"Well, we'll see. I'll have my eye on you..." He warned and looked at all of us. Even me. "On _all_ of you." His voice went deep which gave me chills.

"He's a good man," Michael said once he left.

"A scary man." I shuddered and he put his arm around my shoulders again.

"Alright, you're really starting to creep me out," Steven said. "Help me grab the beer out of the car. I'm gonna drink until that mustache turns into a caterpillar and crawls away."

"Sorry, no can do. I got K.P. in the A.M. and P.T. in the P.M." Michael said that gibberish to us.

"Well, I don't know what any of that means, but I came here to drink beer and play with guns, dammit." Fez smiled.

"Sorry, buddy, but we got lights out at twenty two hundsky, so I'm gonna have to ask you to move along to the barricades ASAP."

"Did you just call me a sap?" Fez asked being offended.

"'ASAP' as soon as possible. We shouldn't drink anyway in front of the pregnant lady here. Bad for the baby."

"Michael, that's for smoking and I won't care if you guys drink. Sure, I miss it and miss being in the Circle, but _you_ can do those things-" I was saying, but he interrupted me.

"No, I won't do any of those things, Rachel. I'm a new and mature man. A Cadet and I tend to act like one."

"Well, you're a sap right now." Fez was about to attack him until Steven held him back.

They went out to get the beer, but I stayed with Michael. Or I guess I should call him Cadet Mike. God, that sounded so weird.

"So...Cadet Mike, huh?" I said to test his new title. It was strange and foreign.

"Yes, that's correct."

"You like it here?"

"It grown on me. Officer Kennedy whipped me up into shape and now look at me," He gloated, but was still serious. "Do you like the improved me?"

"I liked the old Michael a lot better than this...this brainwashed version-"

"Hey! I am not brainwashed! I got trained!" He corrected and I just rolled my eyes.

"But I do like this new Michael, too-"

"That's Cadet Mike."

I sighed in annoyance because he was getting on my nerves. " _Cadet Mike._ " I gritted my teeth.

* * *

Later, Michael ( _Cadet Mike_ , I should say) showed us his room which reminded me of a college dorm room. It had a single bed with a couple of pillows and a nightstand and there was drawers.

Steven and Fez drank their beers, and surprisingly, Michael didn't have one. Neither did I sadly because I was, you know, pregnant. Steven did plan to have a Circle, but didn't since I was there. Man, I really miss doing all of the stuff I used to do with them. Can't wait for this pregnancy to be over with. But in a weird way, I didn't want it to end. I love bonding with my baby and having him inside my womb where he was safe and protected. I loved feeling his little (and sometimes hard) kicks and other movements he made. I was loving my son more than anything.

Michael and I really should think of a name for our him.

"This afternoon a cadet named Terry hit on me," Fez complained frowning. "And it makes me nervous when men with guns like me."

"Fez, Cadet Terry is a woman," Steven told him then smirked. "I know because I saw her putting cover up on her chin hair."

That made Fez feel a little better and he perked up at that. "Well, then, hello there, Cadet Terry."

"Ahhh, Cadet Terry," Michael said fondly. "She beat my ass in the physical fitness test where we had to run a one point five mile, but I'm still convinced that the others guys made me trip on purpose."

"You know, we should really think of a name for the baby. We still never did that." I reminded him.

"How about a strong boy name?" Michael suggested.

"Like Fez?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" We rejected together and so did.

"Pick a name that doesn't suck." He said.

"How about...David?" I asked.

"No. There's a guy named David here and he always call me Lil Mikey." Michael grumbled with a pouting frown.

"You can name the kid Lennon after John from the Beatles," Steven suggested. "That'll be cool for a name."

That really was interesting and different. Unusual. "It is cool. I like it," I looked at my boyfriend. "What do you think?"

He made a face. "Sounds too much like lemon...how about something classy like Bartholomew?"

"No!" Steven, Fez, and I rejected.

I racked in my head for more name ideas. I decided to give one more try and if no one liked it, I'm officially giving up. "Matthew."

The three boys looked like they're thinking about it.

"Yeah, but Matthew what?" Michael wondered.

That's when I thought of the perfect name for my son. I felt myself beaming with excitement. "Matthew Steven Kelso."

"You're going to give him _my name_?" Michael was stunned, but I knew he was also touched. "Even though we're not married?"

"Yes, of course," I answered like that should've been obvious. I looked at my brother for his opinion. "What do you think?"

Steven was definitely trying to be zen right now, but that act was fading when he got emotional and was honored. "I love it, sis. Thank you."

Fez was the only one who's openly crying and sniffling. "This is so beautiful! I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the show had Kelso's baby be a girl, but I changed it to a boy to be different. I knew why they gave him a girl, but I still changed my mind about that. He could still want to change for his son, too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :)


End file.
